UN DÍA A LA VEZ
by CeShIrE
Summary: Ellos decidieron seguir su vida lejos del otro, pero apenas y sobreviven al ir y venir de los días. El pequeño Lex los unirá, sin embargo ninguno sabe cuánto durará y solo les quedará vivir un día a la vez. Terryfic.
1. La Elección de ambos

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Nota 1 : Este capítulo tiene una escena fuerte, favor de tomar en cuenta la advertencia antes de leerlo. No me gustaría dañar la sensibilidad de nadie.**

 **Capítulo 1: La elección de ambos**

Candy estaba sentada sobre la rama más alta del padre árbol, entre sus manos sostenía una carta, debía tomar una decisión pronto. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba silenciosa y aquella espontaneidad, que la caracterizara en otros tiempos, se había desvanecido, ahora solo hablaba a medida que sus pensamientos vagaban por su mente.

El atardecer se aproximaba, dejo la carta sobre su regazo y levanto la cara. Su rostro era tranquilo y atento. Por el camino, visualizo una pareja de enamorados, el joven murmuraba algo en el oído de su novia y ella se ruborizaba hasta los cabellos, el rostro de Candy se ensombreció levemente.

Candy tenía 18 años y aún conservaba su aspecto virginal, era una joven hermosa, pasiva, de miembros y piel suaves. Ese día llevaba un vestido de tela sedosa azul oscuro con fruncidos de encaje de hilo azul y verde en el cuello y manga.

Estaba de visita en el Hogar de Pony, tenía una licencia, su jefa y amiga, Constance o Connie como solían decirle, preocupada por la obsesión de la rubia para con el trabajo le sugirió, o mejor dicho ordeno, que se tomara unos días para descansar y recuperar energías.

Muy a su pesar Candy termino por aceptar la "propuesta" y, siendo que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, visitó el hogar de su infancia.

El atardecer ya se encontraba en todo su esplendor, Candy continuó en silencio teniendo en cada momento ese extraño brillo de una llama esencial que hubiese sido cazada. Vivía en gran medida gracias a sí misma, y para sí misma, trabajando, pasando de un día a otro y pensando siempre, intentando sujetarse a la vida, aferrada a su propio entendimiento.

La hora de la merienda estaba por comenzar, sin dudarlo guardo la carta una vez más y se dirigió al hogar con pasos lentos.

Trascurrió la semana de vacaciones. El sábado se presento una suave llovizna que se detenía de vez en cuando. En uno de los intervalos Candy decidió visitar la mansión de las rosas. La atmósfera era gris y translúcida, los pájaros cantaban agudamente sobre las ramas jóvenes, la tierra comenzaba a darse prisa en su crecimiento. La rubia caminaba rauda, alegremente, debido a la brisa sutil de la mañana que llenaba la niebla húmeda.

Cuando Candy llego al portal iba saliendo una figura blanca, que logro asustarla.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Qué susto me has dado! – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, el rubio comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Candy! Te mereces eso y más por no venir a visitarme antes – contestó sonriente, pero con un dejo de reproche.

\- Yo... lo siento... no... – la rubia no sabía cómo explicarle que toda la semana había estado pensando en abrir o no la misiva y por eso se le había ido el tiempo.

\- Descuida... ¿quieres tomar algo o prefieres caminar? – preguntó al ver que ella estaba algo incomoda con su pequeño reclamo.

\- Preferiría caminar, no quisiera otro enfrentamiento con la tía abuela – comentó Candy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- No se encuentra en casa, salió con los hermanos Leegan.

\- Me alegro, pensé que me retaría de nuevo – exclamo la ojiverde sorprendida.

\- Entremos pequeña – ambos se dirigieron al salón para tomar un poco de té.

Había pasado más de dos años desde que Albert le revelara que él era el famoso tío abuelo William y también, el príncipe de la colina. Como muestra de agradecimiento, Candy acepto conservar el apellido Andley, muy a pesar de Elroy, Elisa y Neil quien seguía molesto por el rechazo de la rubia.

Durante un año, Candy decidió recluirse voluntariamente en el Hogar de Pony, Albert se dio cuenta de que ella aún conservaba cierta jovialidad, tanta gracia picante o sugestión irónica, pero también tanta reserva porque por dentro se veía enfrentada a un abismo vacío y aterrador, como si hubiese estado más allá del borde en más de una ocasión.

El joven patriarca pensó que ella pronto se repondría, siendo que desde siempre había superado cosas aún peores; pero esta vez ella no hablaba, estaba guardando todo en su interior y su cuerpo lo resentía, no comía mas que lo necesario, dormía pocas horas y siempre tenía la mirada ausente.

Durante ese tiempo, Annie, Archie, Patty y él mismo intentaron sacarla de su mutismo, pero ella no cambiaba en lo más mínimo su posición, la razón de este comportamiento por parte de la rubia era simple, Candy había aceptado su separación con Terry, más su corazón se negaba a olvidarlo, por el contrario parecía que en lugar de querer solucionar el problema ella se aferraba a mantenerlo ahí.

\- ¿Cuándo partes? – le preguntó Albert.

\- Mañana por la tarde – contestó

\- Muy pronto...

\- Quería despedirme antes... – la rubia evitaba el contacto visual con Albert, éste lo noto y decidió no preguntar nada, durante un par de horas hablaron de sus planes para el verano próximo.

Al caer la noche el ojiazul llevo a Candy al Hogar de Pony.

Candy volvió a Chicago la tarde siguiente, era de noche cuando arribo a su departamento, regalo de Albert, el cual, estaba sobre un edificio en una calle de clase media, pero bellamente decorado.

Candy se recostó, pero el dios del sueño hacía mucho que no se apiadaba de ella; como si de repente recordará algo se levanto y busco entre su maleta. Ahí estaba la carta que un par de semanas atrás había recibido. ¿Qué diría? ¿Debía guardar alguna esperanza? ¿Y si eran malas noticias? El alba llego mientras la ojiverde cavilaba, aún así, ese día tampoco abrió la misiva de Susana.

En Nueva York, Terry, en compañía de Karen, iba caminando despacio hacia su casa. ¡Su casa!, era una palabra demasiado cálida como para aplicarla a aquella fastidiosa conejera. Pero también era una palabra que habría tenido su momento. Cancelado de alguna manera. Todas las grandes palabras, le parecía a Terry, habían quedado canceladas para su ser: amor, gozo, felicidad, hogar, madre, padre, prometida, todas esas grandes palabras dinámicas estaban ahora medio muertas, e iban muriéndose día a día. El hogar era un sitio en el que se vivía, el amor era algo con lo que ya no podías engañarte, el gozo una palabra que se aplicaba a una gran satisfacción obtenida sin esfuerzo, la felicidad un término hipócrita que se utilizaba para epatar a los otros, el padre un hombre que disfrutaba de su propia existencia, su prometida una mujer con la que había que vivir y darle ánimos.

Estaba asustado, su corazón gritaba todo el tiempo como si se encontrara en medio de alguna ordalía: **_"Quiero irme, quiero no saberlo, no saber que ella existe"_** Pero debía seguir adelante. Karen, a su lado, podía percibir su sufrimiento.

\- Odias esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó la castaña.

\- No puedo evitarlo, pero tampoco puedo cambiarlo.

\- Terry... – repuso Karen.

En ese momento una súbita y feroz rabia se apoderó del actor. Odiaba ir a su casa, más que su casa, la de Susana.

\- Ojalá no hubiera vuelto – dijo de repente con tal decisión que Karen se detuvo inmediatamente, giró y se sentó en la banqueta a unos pasos de la gran puerta.

Karen lo contemplaba. Su boca estaba cerrada, su rostro apartado. Se arrepentía amargamente de haber regresado. La joven actriz lo miró y pensó en lo sorprendentemente apuesto que era arrebatado por la turbación. Se quedaron mucho tiempo ahí, sentados, en silencio. Terry despertó de su trance cuando vio aparecer un carruaje y lo detuvo.

\- ¿Karen? – llamó el dueño de los ojos verdiazules – Gracias por la compañía, pero es hora de que vayas a casa.

\- Pero... – no termino, la mirada fría de Terry la atemorizo, la actriz lo abordó deseándole suerte a su compañero y amigo.

Terry deseaba estar solo, liberado de la tirantez y el cerco de la presencia de cualquiera.

Dos horas permaneció afuera contemplando y en ese tiempo se hizo consciente de la casa, del hogar que lo rodeaba ¡Y Terry odiaba ese lugar sórdido y demasiado familiar! Le daba miedo la profundidad de su sentimiento hostil a la casa, al medio, a toda la atmósfera y las condiciones de esa vida anacrónica. Sus sentimientos lo asustaban.

Al final, como muchas noches antes, se decidió entrar medio aturdido.

Donovan Crich era un joven pintor que se sentaba a primeras horas del día en una banca cerca de la calle más transitada de aquella cuidad.

Donovan siempre observaba cuidadosamente, con curiosidad objetiva. Veía a cada persona como una figura completa, como el personaje de un libro, como el tema de un retrato, una creación terminada. Le encantaba reconocer sus variadas características, situarlas a su verdadera luz, proporcionarles sus propios ambientes, definir a esa gente para siempre según pasaban delante de él siguiendo su camino. Donovan les conocía, ninguno tenía algo desconocido, sin resolver, hasta que ella apareció. Entonces se despertó su interés. En ella había algo no tan preconcluido.

Donovan era un tipo apuesto, tostado por el sol, por encima de la medida en altura, bien hecho y casi exageradamente bien vestido. Pero había a su alrededor también la mirada extraña, guardada, el brillo inconsciente, como si no perteneciese a la misma creación que la gente a su alrededor.

Donovan veía atentamente a Candy. Había en ella algo septentrional que lo magnetizaba. En su clara piel y en su rubio cabello había un destello solar refractado por cristales de hielo. Y su aspecto era tan nuevo. Su resplandeciente belleza, jovial y sonriente. Desde el primer momento en que la vio le torturo el deseo de verle otra vez, una nostalgia, una necesidad de verle a cada momento, de estar seguro de que no era todo un error, de que no se estaba engañando, de que sentía realmente esa sensación extraña y abrumadora a causa de ella, ese conocimiento de ella en su esencia, esa poderosa aprehensión de ella.

Después de unos minutos Candy salió de su edificio, rubia, hermosa, saludable, con una gran reserva de energía. Se mantenía completa, había algo extrañamente furtivo brillado a través de su aspecto amistoso, casi feliz. Donovan se levanto bruscamente y partió. Deseaba estar solo.

Candy camino al hospital, que a esa hora estaba atiborrado por enfermeras, doctores, camilleros y pacientes, al parecer hubo un accidente. Las enfermeras daban vueltas algo confusas.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dana? – preguntó Candy a su compañera.

\- ¡Un accidente, Candy! – exclamo nerviosa.

\- ¿Accidente? – repitió Candy con las manos en la boca.

\- Sí... – Dana se tranquilizo un poco y comenzaron a caminar hacia el área de urgencias – Un joven caminaba distraídamente por la calle y un autobús trato de esquivarlo, pero no pudo y atropello al joven, además el trasporte se estrello contra un muro y algunos pasajeros tienes heridas graves.

\- Qué tragedia – Candy estaba preocupada por el joven.

\- ¡Candy! – la llamó una voz conocida - ¡Has vuelto tan pronto!

\- ¡Connie!

\- ¿Has escuchado lo qué paso? – la rubia asintió – El doctor Messi operara al joven, por favor, Candy, asístelo. Dana – dijo refiriéndose a la otra enfermera – ven conmigo a urgencias – ambas mujeres se retiraron mientras Candy se dirigió a los quirófanos.

El doctor Messi era un hombre de edad madura y bonachón, quien desde que Candy fuera aceptada en el hospital Beldover, había hecho una mancuerna perfecta.

\- ¡Al fin regresaste, Candy! – le comentó el anciano Messi – Espero que hayas descansado.

\- Si doctor, muchas gracias – la operación continuó por un par de horas más.

Después de un día duro de trabajo Candy se recostó en uno de los sillones de su oficina, para el pesar de muchos, la rubia a sus 18 años ya era jefa de enfermeras y solo le rendía cuentas a Connie, jefa de cuidados intensivos y al mismo doctor Messsi, director general del hospital Beldover, durante sus primeros meses como jefa todos lo atribuyeron a nepotismo por parte de Messi y Connie, pero el impecable trabajo de Candy convenció a la mayoría y ahora, a un año de su jefatura, era querida y admirada por muchas enfermeras, incluso doctores.

A causa de su falta de sueño, hizo una ronda nocturna y entró a la habitación de Donovan Crich, quien dormía placidamente. Extrañamente ese joven le pareció familiar.

\- Terry... – escucho su nombre desde lo alto de la escalera.

\- Dime, Susy... – suspiro.

\- Anoche llegaste muy tarde – comentó seria.

\- El estreno está cerca, Susy, ya conoces a Robert lo quiere todo perfecto.

\- ¿Seguro? – repuso distraídamente, el asintió aún sin mirarla – Terry... – llamó de nuevo con su voz tan dúctil para los cambios – quiero que me lleves a cenar esta noche.

\- Susana, no...

\- Por favor – rogó, pero el castaño no dijo nada – después del _accidente_ – dijo poniendo énfasis en esta palabra – no he disfrutado de la ciudad, y yo...

\- Te recogeré a las 8 – zanjó derrotado Terry, no podía negarle nada cuando mencionaba el accidente en el que por salvarle la vida había perdido su pierna.

Terry partió y Susana lo miro a través de su ventana, él nunca usaba su auto, siempre caminaba o usaba los carruajes. La ojiazul suspiró profundamente.

 _Flash Back_

 _La noche en que intentó suicidarse, Terry le dijo que se quedaría con ella. Susana pensó, en ese entonces, que había ganado el corazón del castaño, pero no fui así. Meses después Terry desapareció y ella se sumió en una profunda tristeza. Y un día sin esperarlo, Terry llamó a su puerta._

\- _¡Terry, regresaste! – dijo al borde de las lágrimas_

\- _Susana, tenemos que hablar – le respondió seriamente, ella acepto, ya era algo que hubiese vuelto – He hablado con Robert para pedirle una nueva oportunidad – comenzó el castaño - él aceptó renuente, estaré a prueba durante unos meses – tragó saliva – no te puedo ofrecer nada..._

\- _Terry... yo no..._

\- _Déjame terminar – sonrió por encima de su hombro y volvió la vista a la ventana – no te amo – dijo de pronto y Susana sintió una opresión en su pecho, las lágrimas de nuevo brotaron de sus ojiazules ojos – pero lo intentaré – cada palabra lo alejaba más de Candy – quiero aprender a amarte, Susy... yo... vivamos juntos por un tiempo – al fin lo había dicho._

 _Así después de esa conversación, Terrence Grandchester se mudo a la casa Marlow, a pesar de su madre quien no aceptaba tal tontería, habían pasado casi dos años de eso, y aunque aprendió a dominar al castaño, éste aún no le pedía que se casaran, ni muchos menos hablaba de formalizar su compromiso._

 _Sabía que Candy aún vivía en su corazón y decidida a no perderlo, le escribió una carta, donde sutilmente le decía que se alejara de él para siempre._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Pero Candy no había respondido...

Candy guardo la carta durante unos meses más, tenía miedo de lo que se dijera ahí, durante ese tiempo hizo una buena amistad con Donovan quien poco a poco hacía que el dolor de sus ojos fuera borrándose, no por completo, pero el pintor lo intentaba.

\- Candy – le dijo un día en que salieron al parque – quiero pedirte un enorme favor.

\- Dime Don – así le llamaba de cariño.

\- Pronto tendré una exposición y me gustaría que...

\- Sabes que con gusto aceptaré ir contigo – sonrió la pecosa.

\- No, bueno, gracias, pero no es eso...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me gustaría pintarte en un cuadro – dijo por fin y ella lo miro expectante.

\- ¿Pintarme?

\- Sí, tal vez no te des cuenta de tu propia belleza, pero sería un honor para mí que seas mi modelo.

\- Déjame pensarlo, Don.

\- Claro, Candy.

Candy lo consulto con Albert, quien a pesar de no confiar en Donovan la animo, sabía que el joven Crich era hijo de unas de las familias acomodadas de Chicago, pero que Donovan, rebelde como era, no quiso acatar las órdenes de su padre y huyo de casa. Moviéndose con sus amigos artistas en diferentes niveles sociales, había llegado a conocer ya a muchas personas de renombre y posición. Además había hecho retratos de varias personas que pertenecían a la clase alta ociosa que se mantenía en contacto con las artes, una de ellas la señora Elroy Andley.

Después de esa llamada con su tutor y amigo, Candy acepto modelar para Donovan.

El joven Crich, tenía a un viejo amigo que trabajaba en la utilería de un teatro, así que le pidió prestado un vestido para Candy.

Donovan le dijo que le tomaría solo unas horas tener la esencia del retrato y después solo le daría toques para embellecerlo. Acordaron reunirse en el departamento de la joven el día descanso de ésta.

Así Donovan trasladó sus bastidores, pinturas y cajas y depositó el vestido en uno de los sillones que estaba en la estancia.

Mientras almorzaban, Donovan notó un sobre en la mesa de centro.

\- ¿Enviarás una carta? – preguntó sin mucho interés.

\- No... es mía... yo – dijo titubeando – no he tenido tiempo de abrirla – contestó al fin.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora? – la animo, quería saber de quién era.

\- No sé... yo...

\- Vamos – Donovan tomo la carta y se la tendió a la rubia – si son malas noticias me tienes a mí para darte valor – sonrió y Candy extrañamente se sintió bien.

\- Está bien... – abrió lentamente el sobre.

" ** _Querida Candy:_**

 ** _Espero que te encuentres bien._**

 ** _Lamento mucho la forma en la que tuviste que dejar Nueva York, estoy segura de que venías con muchas ilusiones._**

 ** _No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que pasa, sin embargo yo al igual que Terry y tú, soy una victima de las circunstancias._**

 ** _¿Sabes? Ya no puedo caminar en lo absoluto, Terry me comento que eres enfermera, así que tú entiendes lo que es para mí vivir así porque lo ves con tus pacientes cada día. Lo único que me aferra a la vida es el amor de Terry, él vive conmigo y juntos estamos aprendiendo a amarnos mutuamente. Terry guarda un lugar muy especial en su corazón para ti, pero sé que pronto lograre que él me ame. Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario porque él es mi vida y yo ¡lo amo tanto!_**

 ** _Te reitero la promesa que te hice, lo haré feliz y estaré a su lado para cuidarlo._**

 ** _Cuídate._**

 ** _Atentamente, Susana Marlow, pronto Grandchester"_**

Candy comenzó a temblar, Donovan no entendía el significado de esas palabras, la abrazo tiernamente durante unos minutos.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? – murmuro, ella negó con la cabeza – Entiendo – Donovan de pronto se sintió molesto **_"¿Quiénes son Terry y Susana? ¿Por qué Terry tiene un lugar especial para Candy?"_** Esas preguntas torturaban la mente del pintor.

\- Es una historia muy dolorosa – le escucho decir a Candy – Terry y yo éramos pareja, pero Susana le salvo la vida... – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Donovan, analítico como era, unió los cabos sueltos, y no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Crees que deba responderle? – preguntó Candy, desde que Albert se encargaba de los asuntos familiares casi no se veían, además de que ella ya no le contaba sus cosas como antes por temor a delatar su dolor interno y preocupar innecesariamente a su amigo.

\- Tal vez ella está esperando una respuesta tuya, sería descortés no hacerlo.

Influenciada por la melancolía, Candy decidió contestar, seguramente Susana no le había dicho a Terry que le había escrito, pensando en eso se sintió más aliviada.

Al terminar Candy se dispuso a usar la prenda que Donovan había dispuesto, la joven inocente de las intenciones de su acompañante, se metió a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras un lujurioso Donovan la espiaba sigilosamente.

Candy salió portando un vestido de terciopelo sedoso y frágil, color guinda y con listones por debajo del busto y en las mangas de color amarillo mostaza. Los zapatos hacían juego con el vestido y su cabello estaba suelto en todo su esplendor.

Donovan comenzó con los trazos de lo que sería su obra maestra, muy noche se retiro del departamento de la rubia, quien por sugerencia de Albert invito a Dana a quedarse con ella esa noche, la joven llego pasadas las 6 de la tarde para disgusto del joven pintor.

Dos semanas después, Donovan invitó a Candy para que viera el retrato terminado, ciertamente se veía hermoso y los detalles del terciopelo le daban un aura mágica, casi celestial al cuadro. Sabía que él nunca conservaba sus cuadros, y que Albert lo compraría como regalo de Navidad para ella.

Era el año de 1917 y Septiembre hizo su aparición y la exposición de Donovan sería en unas horas más.

El joven pintor, invito de nueva cuenta a Candy para que viera el cuadro, pero esta vez ella no usaba el hermoso vestido guinda, estaba completamente desnuda.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Donovan? – preguntó entre molesta y confundida.

\- Te dije que te dibujaría en todo tu esplendor, Candy – contesto sin inmutarse.

\- ¡No puedes exhibir esto! – ordenó la ojiverde.

\- Tú me diste tu autorización, preciosa – Donovan estaba como ausente, parecía drogado, a Candy le atemorizo su estado y trato de calmarlo.

\- Donvan, te lo pido, no me puedes hacer esto, recuerda que soy una Andley, esto desataría un gran escándalo, la tía abuela, Archie, Annie ¡Por Dios, Albert! Donovan, no lo hagas por favor.

\- Y dime, Candy, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a darme si sacrifico mi cuadro más importante? – le dijo lascivo, Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

\- To... – dudó, pero pensó en la salud de la tía abuela, la boda de Archie y Annie estaba próxima y Albert, no, no le podía faltar de esa manera a Albert, sería perjudicar a la familia que tanto le había dado – Todo – dijo al fin y Donovan se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

\- Te espero después de la exposición.

La exposición resulto un gran éxito, Albert se extrañó de no ver el retrato de Candy, pero no dijo nada. Durante todo el evento notó a la rubia ausente y demasiado nerviosa, parecía que se rompería en mil pedazos si le preguntaba lo qué le sucedía.

Por la noche, Candy, enfundada en una capa amplia que escondía la mayor parte de su cara rondaba las calles de Chicago, llego a un edifico rojo, entró temblando.

El joven la vio entrar, sabía que ella se opondría a sus deseos, pero no quería tomarla a la fuerza, es decir, no deseaba dañar a Candy con golpes, pensando en esto, decidió tener su cuerpo y tratarla como una marioneta, en un vaso con agua coloco una pastilla que la mantendría inmóvil hasta la siguiente mañana.

Donovan la recibió alegremente, Candy tomó asiento y derramo una lágrima. El pintor la miro aprensivamente. Ella había vuelto el rostro y lloraba ciega, con toda la angustia de lo que a continuación sucedería.

Crich le puso la mano sobre la rodilla.

\- No deberías llorar – le dijo indiferente – Toma – le dio un poco de agua.

Candy la bebió, pero entonces se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo que tenía el corazón realmente destrozado y que ya no importaba nada. Donovan le puso la mano sobre el hombro y comenzó a recorrer hacia abajo la curva de su espalda, con la otra mano acariciaba sus piernas. Regreso su mano y la poso sobre la de ella, con un movimiento brusco la levanto y la condujo rápidamente a la recamara. Ella le miraba a la cara mientras permanecía en silencio. La cara de Candy se hallaba pálida y sin expresión, como la de alguien que estuviera sometiéndose al destino.

\- Acuéstate – dijo como una orden y cerró la puerta, todo quedó a oscuras.

Con una obediencia insólita, ella se recostó en la cama. Luego sintió la mano desesperadamente ansiosa que a tientas iba palpándole el cuerpo, buscando su cara. La mano le acarició el rostro con firmeza y por fin se produjo el fuerte toque de un beso sobre sus labios, lastimándola y reclamándole.

Candy, yacía completamente inmóvil, en una especie de sueño, en una pesadilla, sentía su cuerpo adormilado **_"Qué me dio"_** se preguntaba. Luego se estremeció al sentir que la mano de él tanteaba fuertemente entre sus ropas. La mano de Donovan sabía cómo desvestirla allí donde lo deseaba. Sin mucho cuidado, le bajó la leve funda de seda y se la saco por los pies. Entonces, Donovan con un estremecimiento de placer y urgencia, tocó el suave cuerpo de Candy y en el acto, penetro en la paz terrenal de un suave cuerpo virginal.

Candy no se movió, grito de dolor y lloro de impotencia, se sentía fuera de sí. Donovan la movía a su gusto y hacia suyos todos y cada uno de los orgasmos, minutos después sintió el efluvio de su germen dentro de ella.

El hombre yacía en una quietud misteriosa, ahí con sus brazos en torno a ella, su cuerpo húmedo sobre el de Candy.

\- ¡Qué delicioso es tocarte! – dijo al acariciar con sus dedos la deliciosa, cálida y secreta piel de su cintura y caderas. Deslizándose con la cara frotó su mejilla contra su vientre y contra sus muslos una y otra vez. Y de nuevo a ella volvió parecerle que estaba en una pesadilla.

Candy sentía repulsión, cuando el deslizaba su mejilla por sus muslos y glúteos. No le daba tiempo de nada, estaba atemorizada. Donovan de nuevo la penetró con una intensificación de la descarga y una consumación que eran pura paz para él. Candy seguía sin moverse, sintiendo cómo se movía dentro de ella, el hondo sumergimiento de su dedicación, el estremecimiento súbito que él experimento al derramarse. Candy lo vio terminar y recostarse a su lado, la sostenía estrechamente.

Donovan no había desnudado completamente a Candy, con un movimiento brusco rompió la ropa que cubría su cuerpo.

\- No estaba tan equivocado – dijo haciendo mención a su cuadro.

La penetró por tercera vez, el alba estaba a punto de despuntar, la noche fue infinitamente larga para Candy, por más que intentaba oponerse su cuerpo no le respondía, Donovan la había drogado. Mientras se movía tomo uno de los suaves senos de Candy. Pero eso había provocado que concluyera demasiado a prisa. Descanso un poco con la intención de tomarla una vez más, pero ya no podía endurecerse.

Se levantó de golpe y la miro con ira. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Los ojos hinchados de Candy al fin tuvieron un momento de paz, aún no podía moverse, una hora más tarde, y con el mayor de sus esfuerzos logro vestirse. La luz del día entraba por la ventana, vio que el cuadro estaba roto, Donovan cumplió su promesa, pero a un alto costo. Estaba desecha moralmente, en su departamento se lavó hasta casi raspar su piel, se sentía sucia y así permanecería por siempre.

La siguiente semana, Candy renunció a su trabajo y se fue a recluir, nuevamente, al Hogar de Pony.

Pasaron dos meses, hasta que Candy al fin se sinceró con Albert, quien enterado del estado de su querida amiga, busco la forma de acercarse a ella.

\- Pequeña – la abrazo - ¿estás bien?

\- ¡No, Albert, no estoy bien! – Dijo sollozando - ¡Nunca he estado bien!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Candy? – el joven patriarca estaba de verdad muy preocupado.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada, Albert! – contesto lanzándose a sus brazos para llorar de nuevo, el ojiazul no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos enormemente.

\- ¿Em... ba... ra... za... da? – Repitió lentamente, ella asintió hundida en el pecho de él – Candy... ¿Acaso Terry...?

\- ¡NO! – gritó inmediatamente, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de su amigo - ¡No fue Terry! Fue... – miró fijamente a Albert que la miraba ansioso - ¡Donovan! – un piquete de celos sintió el ojiazul al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿Cómo...? – Candy comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido, Albert sentía arder su sangre cada vez más, ¿cómo se había atrevido a chantajearla? Y hacerle semejante atrocidad. No, Donovan Crich sabría quién era William Albert Andley.

Susana tenía en sus manos la carta de Candy, se congratulaba. Leía una y otra vez esas palabras que borrarían a esa simple mujer del corazón de Terry.

\- Susy – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Adelante, Terry... – dijo y al momento que la puerta se abrió fingió esconder la carta y puso cara seria.

\- ¿No nos acompañaras a cenar? – Terry se sintió un tanto curioso por esa carta, ella negó y comenzó a llorar – Susy, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada, no pasa nada – contesto limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Y por eso lloras? – el castaño se puso de cuclillas y tomo la barbilla de la ojiazul – Dime, qué te tiene así.

\- Hace unos meses yo le escribí a... Candy – le costaba decir ese nombre, el rostro de Terry se tensó – me contesto y... – la rubia le mostró la carta y él la tomo con ansiedad.

" ** _Querida Susana:_**

 ** _No he de negarte que tu carta me ha sorprendido._**

 ** _Yo estoy bien, vivo mi vida como he elegido hacerlo._**

 ** _Me da gusto que las cosas con Terry estén bien, debo confesarte que te odié porque tú pasabas más tiempo con él, sin embrago siempre pensé que yo lo amaba más que tú... Cuando fui a Nueva York y me enteré del accidente, mi intención era reclamarte por chantajearlo de esa manera, pero tú perdiste tu pierna y no solo eso, también tu vida... sí, cuando casi te suicidas por su felicidad supe que en verdad lo amas desde lo profundo de tu ser. En ese momento entendí que mi amor por él nunca podría superar el tuyo y es ahora que entiendo que tome la decisión correcta, en realidad tú lo amas, de eso no hay duda._**

 ** _Cuando leí que Terry había dejado el teatro me di cuenta de que eran ustedes los que tenían problemas y no yo. Vivo y disfruto cada momento, porque así lo elegí y en ningún momento me he arrepentido._**

 ** _Cuida mucho de Terry, apóyalo para que sea de nuevo un gran actor._**

 ** _Ojalá algún día nos veamos y podamos ser amigos, Terry es parte de mi pasado y yo no vuelvo la mirada atrás._**

 ** _Con cariño, Candice White Andley"_**

\- Terry... – dijo Susana – sé que tú aún la amas, le escribí para saber qué sentía por ti, yo no te quiero a mi lado por obligación, pero al leer la carta me di cuenta de que tú lloras por alguien que ya te olvido, lo siento tanto, Terry – el castaño explosivo como era la miró fríamente, ella se asustó.

\- ¡Es mentira! – gritó al borde del colapso.

\- Terry, por favor... – Susana no pensó que le afectaría tanto y por un momento se arrepintió.

\- ¡Ella me ha olvidado! – dijo para sí – Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza... ¿para qué?

\- Terry... – el castaño sintió que cada parte de su ser estaba muriendo poco a poco, de nuevo leyó la carta y sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

\- Susy... ¡Te amo! – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que ya corrían por su bello rostro.

\- Terry, no me lo digas por despecho – le reprobó la rubia – te lo ruego, no juegues con mis sentimientos.

\- No, Susana, esto es lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta de que tú eres la mujer que quiero a mi lado... ¡Te amo! ¿no lo ves? No podía decírtelo antes porque me sentía atado a un pasado, pero ahora ese pasado se quedará atrás y tú y yo iniciaremos una vida... juntos – Terry beso tiernamente los labios de Susana, quien sonreía internamente, había ganado. Terry estaba consiente de que nunca amaría a Susana como lo hizo con Candy, pero lo intentaría, ella era amorosa, tierna y muy hermosa, esperaba que no fuera difícil y así, poco a poco, olvidaría a la mujer que tanto amaba y que lo había olvidado.

Albert utilizo todo el poder de su influencia, nunca pensó que llegaría a esos extremos, con la policía, siendo amigo del alcalde, todo se hizo sigilosamente y sin escándalos, Donovan fue arrestado, no sin antes jurar venganza.

Llego diciembre y con el, la boda entre Annie Britter y Archibald Cornwell, Candy acompaño a su hermana en todo momento, fue la madrina y con Donovan en prisión se sentía tranquila y más con lo que había platicado con Albert.

 _Flash Back_

 _Candy se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony, desde que le había contado lo sucedido a Albert estaba más animada, se entero de la detención de Donovan, desde que él la había tomado vivía asustada, sintiéndose seguida y observada, razón por la que dejo su trabajo sin ninguna explicación._

 _Una mañana, Albert la mando llevar a la mansión de las rosas._

\- _¡Annie! – exclamo emocionada al ver a su hermana en la entrada ._

\- _¡Candy! – contestó la morena igualmente emocionada - ¡Tanto tiempo!_

\- _Sí, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó sonriente._

\- _Antes de la boda el novio no puede ver a la novia – dijo avanzando hasta la entrada y sonriendo – vine a la casa de campo de mis padres y Albert me dijo que estabas en el Hogar de Pony._

\- _Debes estar muy emocionada, Annie – estaban en el salón._

\- _¡Sí, imagínate, me voy a casar con el hombre que amo...! – Annie se tapo la boca y miro angustiada a la rubia – Candy... yo, lo siento, hable de más._

\- _Annie, descuida yo estoy muy bien – sonrió y Annie se dijo que ahí estaba otra vez la faceta impenetrable de Candy._

 _La conversación siguió, hasta ya entrada la tarde, hasta que George las interrumpió._

\- _¡Señorita Candy! – dijo amablemente la mano derecha de su padre – El señor Andley quiere verla, la espera en su despacho._

\- _Annie, disculpa – dijo refiriéndose a su hermana._

\- _Descuida, Candy, tengo que irme, mis padres deben estar esperándome._

 _La morena se despidió y Candy entró al despacho, Albert estaba sentado mirando por la ventana, la rubia sonrió al recordar la misma escena cuando descubrió la verdad._

\- _¡Hola Albert! George me dijo que querías verme._

\- _Sí, Candy – sonrió - ¿estás bien?_

\- _Sí... ya estoy más tranquila, todo gracias a ti – Candy notó una sombra en el rostro de su amigo - ¿te encuentras bien, Albert?_

\- _No, Candy, estoy muy preocupado por ti, ¿has pensado qué harás cuando nazca tu hijo? – ella negó – Te tengo una propuesta._

\- _Te escucho._

\- _Niel está tratando de convencer a la tía abuela para que me presione y acepte el compromiso, en tu estado será más fácil que la tía abuela pueda casarte con Neil..._

\- _¡No puede! – dijo segura de sí – Ya soy mayor de edad._

\- _Lo sé, Candy, pero en los Andley nadie tiene voluntad, todos deben seguirlas órdenes del patriarca y sé que la tía abuela hará todo con tal de deshacerte de ti – dijo esto un poco apenado – Sé que Terry aún esta en tu corazón y la tía abuela no deja de molestarme con que debo contraer matrimonio._

\- _¿Qué quieres decirme, Albert?_

\- _Esto es muy descabellado, pero he analizado cada punto de la situación, Candy yo te quiero mucho, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y entre nosotros siempre ha existido esa confianza... – guardo silencio – Candy, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

\- _¡Albert!_

\- _Sí, la situación será así. Permanecerás en la cabaña del bosque hasta que nazca tu hijo, nos casaremos tres meses después y para que nadie sospeche nada fingiremos adoptar al pequeño y le daré mi apellido. Ese bebé no tiene por qué sufrir carencias y nacer en esas circunstancias. Nuestra relación no tiene por qué cambiar..._

 _Candy escucho con atención la propuesta de Albert, y tenía razón, tal vez con el tiempo ese cariño se volviera amor, Terry nunca regresaría por ella, además tenía que pensar en su bebé, con los Andley el pequeño no sufriría como lo hizo ella._

\- _Albert – lo llamo para después lanzarse a sus brazos – Te quiero mucho y te agradezco infinitamente lo que estás haciendo. Yo... acepto casarme contigo._

 _Albert se sintió feliz de escuchar a Candy, él ya sentía que ese cariño se estaba volviendo amor dentro de su ser. Recordaba los días que vivieron juntos y cómo se enamoró de ella, pero sabía que no tenía esperanzas porque existía Terry, sin embargo, la situación de ambos había cambiado y haría todo para que Candy lo amara._

 _Albert precavido como era, saco un anillo con un bello diamante en forma de rosa, la rubia sonrió y estiro su mano delicadamente._

\- _Te quiero, Albert – dijo Candy sonriente, era hora de ser feliz._

\- _También te quiero, Candy – se agacho un poco y beso los cálidos labios de la pecosa._

 _Candy no quiso ser egoísta, así que anunciarían su compromiso después de la boda de Annie y Archie._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, Annie, Archie – Candy abrazaba a sus amigos y sonreía, en unos meses más ella esperaba ser tan feliz como lo era Annie.

\- Gracias, y no dejes de visitarnos, gatita – le dijo Archie.

\- Se los prometo – sabía que no podría cumplir con esa promesa, pero cuando anunciara su compromiso todo estaría bien.

1918 llego pronto, Candy y Albert anunciaron su decisión a la tía abuela, quien no estuvo de acuerdo, pero el patriarca le dijo que lo haría con o sin su aprobación. En una pequeña reunión Albert le informó a los demás familiares su próximo enlace, gracias a los Leegan un reportero logró colarse.

El cuerpo de Candy era esbelto y bellamente formado, a pesar de tener casi 4 meses de embarazo su vientre se disimulaba muy bien, el doctor Messi le había dicho que eso era perfectamente normal.

Para finales de enero, Albert se fue para arreglar algunos negocios, Candy se quedó en la cabaña del bosque, con 3 guardaespaldas, una cocinera, el hijo de ésta, quien la ayudaba a cuidar su jardín, y una dama de compañía.

Terry anunciaría su compromiso en mayo, Susana lo había dispuesto así. Después de su plática, decidió hacerse de una casa propia a las afueras de Nueva York, su consagración como actor la había logrado hacía unos meses con Otelo, la noche siguiente a descubrir que Candy ya lo había olvidado, hizo la presentación más sublime de su carrera. Todo el público lo ovacionó con un aplauso de pie que duro más de un minuto. Sólo Susana sabía que todo ese odio, celos y la duda vivían en su ser y que lo único que hizo fue desquitar su rabia y dolor con la actriz que daba vida a Desdemona.

Esa mañana el mayordomo, le sirvió un desayuno ligero y le entrego la correspondencia del día. Dos cartas en especial llamaron su atención, la primera sin remitente y la segunda con el logo de los Andley. Sintió un escalofrío.

Dudoso abrió el sobre que no tenía remitente, inmediatamente la leyó:

 ** _Disfruta la noticia del año._**

Era lo único que decía, busco en el sobre "la noticia del año", era un pedazo de periódico de no más de dos semanas.

Era de un diario amarillista y la foto central era de Candy y Albert, ambos sonrientes, la rubia mostraba su anillo de compromiso.

Releyó el encabezado una y otra vez, su alma y corazón se murieron en ese instante y para siempre.

Como si de pronto lo regresaran a la realidad de golpe, la sangre de sus venas fue sustituía por cólera. Mientras Terry avanzaba a su habitación, pateaba y tiraba cuanta cosa se cruzó en su camino. Grito mil maldiciones, arremetía en contra de su mejor amigo y de ella tachándolos de traidores, el mayordomo, Riquemel, se asusto, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, se limito a cerrar la pequeña cantina y mirar a Terry paternalmente. El castaño llego a su habitación y continuó con su tarea de destrucción, muy entrada la noche, las lagrimas encontraron la salida por los verdiazules ojos. En silencio, Terry le reprochaba a Candy su olvido y la traición del que consideraba su mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba él mismo. Estaba celoso, horriblemente celoso y por momentos pensamientos malvados surcaron su mente. Lo que quedaba de amor por ella desapareció aquella mañana.

Recordó la otra carta y movido por una fuerza exterior, salió hacia el comedor y busco en el desorden. Ahí estaba, con la insignia de los Andley, la tomo en sus manos y la abrió desesperadamente.

" ** _Estimado Terry:_**

 ** _Tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Parece que fue ayer que te ayude a pelear en ese barrio bajo de Londres, desde entonces te volviste mi mejor amigo. Cuando me fui a África sabía que cuidarías de Candy, nunca imagine que pasarían por tantas cosas._**

 ** _Te confieso que desde que tenía 12 años me enamore de esa pequeña pecosa, pero me alegre, no puedo escoger a nadie mejor que tú. Cuando perdí la memoria y ella se hizo cargo de mí, este sentimiento maduro, sin embargo, Candy te amaba solo a ti._**

 ** _No me mal entiendas, Terry, me caso con Candy porque la amo, pero ella tiene otra razón, muy poderosa, para aceptar mi propuesta y quise informártelo antes de que te enteres por otro medio, eres mi amigo y en ningún momento pretendo causarte un dolor muy grande._**

 ** _Terry, te prometo cuidarla y protegerla como sé tú lo hubieses hecho si las circunstancias no hubieran sido tan devastadoras para ambos._**

 ** _Con toda mi estimación, William Albert Andley"_**

Terry no sabía qué pensar, él estaba en el pasado de Candy y ella en el suyo, ambos merecían ser felices. Susana era una mujer magnifica y Albert, él era la mejor persona, ideal para hacer feliz a la pecosa.

Aún sentía celos, pero decidido a olvidarla tomo su armónica y salió de casa.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al muelle, donde tocó la melodía de despedida y al terminar arrojo el instrumento.

"Tengo que dejar mi pasado atrás, porque ella ya me dejo a mí"

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **No quería retomar este fic, sabía que si regresaba para publicar mis fics tendría que terminar este y Algún día es hoy y no quería sentir la presión de tener que escribir y no encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo, pero éste último mes que he retomado este pequeño hobby me he dado cuenta de que puedo cumplir y regalarles un final a mis historias, al menos estas que prometí no dejar tiradas y que por 8 años no cumplí.**

 **Voy a demorar 3 semanas en publicar cada capítulo, me faltan 4 para el final y eso me dará tiempo suficiente. Sé que el tema de este fic no es del agrado de nadie y me disculpo si a causa de ello he lastimado susceptibilidades, pero también les recuerdo que es ficción y no que no deben tomarlo tan enserio.**

 **Espero que les agrade este capítulo y nos leemos de nuevo el 14 de julio.**

 **Ceshire...**

 **23 - jun - 2017**


	2. Aquí estoy

**Espacio para charlar**

 **La única que vez que puse notas antes de un capítulo fue cuando presenté mi fic OTRO DÍA, pero ahora me veo en la necesidad de aclarar algunas cosas debido a los reviews que recibí.**

 **Este fic es lo que podría llamar "mi obra maestra" la narración y hechos son más serios que con mis demás escritos, este iba a ser el último, siempre estuvo pensado de esa manera. El tema de la violación que se manejó en el capítulo anterior sé que fue difícil de leer, hasta para mí escribirlo fue terrible, pero cuando hice el argumento así lo planeé y decidí serle fiel a la idea que quería transmitir, sé que muchas leen fanfics con la intención de olvidarse del mundo real y sus problemas y no es posible leer algo así con personajes de nuestra infancia, pero como dije cuando una idea se te cruza por la mente hace todo lo posible para hacerse realidad y así me pasa con Un día a la vez.**

 **No les voy a mentir este fic está lleno de desventuras y aunque tiene un final feliz, eso no le resta drama.**

 **En este capítulo Candy pierde a su bebé debido a una golpiza y se los adelanto porque de verdad quiero que lean con conocimiento de lo que les espera, si creen que es demasiado, no se preocupen, sé que tengo seguidoras como autora en FF pero no a todas podría gustarle este fic y eso es perfectamente respetable, así como lo es que yo le sea fiel a mi historia.**

 **UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Nota 1 : Este capítulo tiene una escena fuerte, favor de tomar en cuenta la advertencia antes de leerlo. No me gustaría dañar la sensibilidad de nadie.**

 **Capítulo 2: Aquí estoy**

Las noches de primavera en Lakewood le daban al bosque cierto ambiente de magia y esperanza. El aire olía a flores, un dulce y cálido aroma que llenaba la cabaña del bosque. Faltaban 4 días para su cumpleaños número 19, estaba embarazada y a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo.

Albert había estado de viaje durante casi cinco meses, extrañaba sobre manera a su pequeña, no podía esperar más para hacerla su esposa, demostrarle que él la amaba, que a su lado sería feliz, él lo daría absolutamente todo para lograrlo.

Candy miraba por la ventana, su vientre estaba abultado, esperaba la llegada de su hijo en cuatro semanas más. A pesar de todos los problemas un brillo de satisfacción se reflejaba en sus esmeraldas. De pronto escuchó un ruido que la hizo mirar a la puerta.

\- ¡Albert! – exclamó desde su mecedora, el rubio se acercó rápido para evitar que ella se levantara.

\- Hola, pequeña – saludo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios femeninos. Candy sonrió cálidamente y correspondió con agrado - ¿me extrañaste?

\- Por supuesto – Albert tomó asiento frente a la rubia, su semblante era tranquilo, pero una preocupación surcaba sus hermosos ojos azules - ¿qué pasa, Albert? – preguntó Candy un poco alarmada, tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Candy... espero que esto no te perturbe mucho, pero es necesario que lo sepas para que tengas cuidado.

\- Albert, empiezas a preocuparme, dime de una vez qué pasa – demando serenamente.

\- Candy... – Albert desvió un poco la mirada y luego tomo las manos de la rubia – Donovan...

\- ¿Qué con él? – preguntó excitada, ese nombre la asustaba demasiado.

\- Él... tal vez algún día te busque... – las manos de la futura madre comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron, Albert se levanto y la abrazo, ella se aferró a su cuerpo.

\- Por favor, Albert, no dejes que él nos encuentre – la desesperación en la voz de Candy al decirle aquello era palpable, de verdad Candy le tenía un miedo que ni siquiera sabía sería capaz de sentir algún día.

\- No te preocupes, nadie sabe que estas aquí – Candy no lo notó, pero una sombra cubrió los ojos de Albert, esperaba no haber cometido un error.

 _Flash Back_

 _Albert había arribado a la mansión de las rosas, Archie estaba esperándolo en el despacho._

\- _Archie, es bueno verte – saludo el rubio al menor de los caballeros - ¿sucede algo?_

\- _Tío, ¿dónde está Candy? – interrogó con rostro duro._

\- _¿Candy? ¿A qué te refieres? – trato de parecer seguro._

\- _Annie le ha escrito, pero Candy no ha respondido ninguna carta, estamos preocupados, yo... pensé que tú sabrías algo._

\- _Candy esta bien, no debes preocuparte – se sirvió un trago y tomó asiento, Archie de verdad estaba inquieto por no saber nada de la rubia._

\- _¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? – después de un segundo, el castaño se dio cuenta de lo tonto de su pregunta – Entiendo... – la mirada triste de su sobrino movió algo en el interior de Albert._

\- _Archie... no quiero intranquilizarte, pero escucha con cuidado lo que te voy a decir – Albert le narró a grandes rasgos lo que le había pasado a Candy y el motivo por el que próximamente se casarían._

\- _¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese maldito! – gritó furioso, mientras su puño se estrellaba contra la pared._

\- _Archie, cálmate – el patriarca espero a que Archie regresara a su asiento – nadie más puede saber dónde esta Candy, aunque Donovan esta en prisión no puedo arriesgar su seguridad._

\- _Comprendo, es un tema muy delicado, pensaré qué decirle a Annie – el menor de los hombres estaba a punto de abandonar el despacho – Albert – dijo sin mirar atrás - ¿crees que Candy pueda olvidar a...? – pero no recibió respuesta, Albert solo pensó que trataría de hacer lo necesario para que Candy lo amase – saluda a Candy de mi parte._

 _Albert debía visitar a la tía abuela, quien estaba delicada de salud y por eso había ido primero a la mansión de las rosas, aunque su deseo era correr a los brazos de su pequeña, la señora Elroy lo había criado y tenía una deuda con ella._

 _Estuvo un día entero en la mansión, al día siguiente pensaba visitar la cabaña, pero una noticia en el periódico lo obligo a permanecer en su despacho con algunos agentes de la policía, por la noche, y sin ser visto, entró en la cabaña._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- Albert, ¿crees que estamos seguros? – sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos, el rubio solo miro a su prometida y la abrazo más fuerte.

\- Nada te pasará, Candy, nada.

Una vez sola, Candy, siguió sintiéndose temerosa y confusa. No sabía qué sentir. Le temía a Donovan y el solo hecho de saber que él la buscaría la atemorizaba.

 _Flash Back_

 _Elisa Legan estaba en la habitación de la señora Elroy Andley, la anciana se quedo dormida después de un rato y eso le dio tiempo a la pelirroja de salir y estirar sus piernas, sin querer vio a Archie entrar al despacho del bisabuelo William, no le dio importancia, desde su boda con Annie, Archie siempre que tenía exámenes se hospedaba en la mansión para tener la ayuda de George._

 _Se dirigió a la cocina y pidió la cena, cuando termino vio a Albert entrar a su despacho y escuchó a Archie._

\- _Tío, ¿dónde esta Candy? – sin pensarlo, se detuvo junto a la puerta y escuchó toda la conversación, un nuevo plan para destruir a Candy cruzó por su mente, ella no sería la matriarca de los Andley, la fortuna se quedaría solo en sus manos._

 _Subió y se despidió de la tía abuela, cuando llego a su casa, de nuevo salió, con su disfraz, ese que usaba siempre que se veía con alguno de sus amantes._

\- _Quiero ver a Donovan Crich - pidió al guardia._

\- _Lo siento, señorita, la hora de visita terminó – le dijo de mala gana y sin mirarla._

\- _¿Qué no sabe quién soy? - preguntó indignada y con aire retador, el hombre la miro y se impresionó._

\- _¡Elisa Leagan! – exclamó el guardia._

\- _¡Hola, Mellors! – saludó coqueta y sugerente – necesito un favor, tienes a un hombre, Donovan Crich, necesito que él salga pronto, por favor – pidió – sabes que sé pagar muy bien – ella no se refería precisamente al dinero, Mellors acepto mirándola lascivamente._

\- _Esta noche tendrás a tu hombre libre._

 _El guardia Mellors apago las luces de los presos a las 21:00 hrs. y dejo una nota en la celda de Donovan._

 ** _Tu celda esta abierta, la guardia se hace cada dos horas, el techo esta en reparación, podrás huir por ahí._**

 _Donovan la miró extrañado, su familia era acomodada, pero sabía que no podrían hacer nada con el poderío de los Andley, sin embargo, acepto la ayuda. Cuidadosamente camino por los corredores, sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, llegó al techo y saltó sin ningún problema. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, una joven apareció de las tinieblas._

\- _¿Donovan? – lo llamó._

\- _¿Y tú eres? – le miró._

\- _Elisa Leagan – dijo simplemente, como si cada persona de Chicago debiera saber quién era ella con solo mirarla – sé quién te puso en este lugar – Donovan la miro con su extraña forma de analizar, Elisa se sintió apenada ante la penetrante mirada de él, no pudo evitar notar que era realmente atractivo, se dijo a sí misma que cuando terminará su venganza, tendría que pagar la deuda en su lecho, él se dio cuenta del infinito odio que en ella había, pero solo sonrió, ¿a cuántas personas conoció así en aquel lugar?_

\- _Te escucho..._

\- _Sé dónde está Candy – y sin más le dijo todo lo que sabía._

 _La noticia de que Donovan Crich había escapado llego a los oídos de la prensa, ese era el plan de Elisa, ella quería que todos supiera qué había hecho él y así dañaría por siempre la reputación de la arrimada de Candy, pero no contó con que Albert intervendría para detener la noticia._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Al día siguiente, el joven Crich se dirigió inmediatamente a Lakewood, y acechó la cabaña.

El tiempo transcurría con la lentitud de un sueño y ella no aparecía. Al fin pudo visualizarla. No sabía qué pensar ¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía, estaba obsesionado con descubrir la naturaleza de la rubia, al menos así había empezado, pronto esa obsesión se volvió locura. Candy le pareció amable, pero había algo, una especie de cálida e ingenua amabilidad, curiosa y súbita, algo que le abría las entrañas. Pero le daba la sensación de que podía ser igualmente gentil con cualquier otro hombre. Y eso lo trastornaba. Aun así era sorprendentemente consolador y reconfortante. Y era una mujer entera. Aunque tal vez, había algo, algo que no dejaba entrar a nadie, ella no era muy personal, pero eso no importaba ella solo era una hembra para él. Una que quería solo para él y aunque sabía que era un cliché, si no era suya únicamente, no sería de nadie.

Candy fue al bosque al atardecer. Era una tarde serena y gris, el mercurial verde oscuro diseminándose bajo el macizo de los árboles que silenciosamente se esforzaban por abrir sus capullos, aquel inmenso empuje de la savia en los árboles masivos, hacia arriba, hasta las yemas de los capullos, para acometerse allí en las pequeñas hojas flamígeras, broncíneas como sangre. Era como un oleaje que corriera túrgido hacia arriba, y se diseminase en el firmamento.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Candy tuvo la sensación de que le habían sacudido la cara y se le mudó el color. Luego haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, volteó lentamente y lo miro con sus verdes ojos restallando vagamente.

\- ¡Donovan! – él la miraba de pies a cabeza, volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con aquel fulgor tranquilo, desapegadamente e indagatorio. Donovan se acercó peligrosamente y la abofeteó tan fuerte que Candy cayó al piso, después la acorralo contra un árbol colocando sus manos por arriba de su rubia cabeza. Un hilo de sangre corría por el labio de Candy. Ella lo miro y algo hubo en esa mirada que molesto a Donovan, así que le propino otra bofetada, Candy gritó de dolor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta vez no vendrá tu caballero de flamante armadura para salvarte? – le murmuró y besó el lóbulo de la oreja. Con un tirón de cabellos dejo descubierto el perfecto cuello de la rubia e hizo un camino de besos, Candy sintió repulsión, pero al mismo tiempo mucho miedo.

\- ¡Suél... ta... me! – pidió débilmente, ese iba a ser el día más largo en la vida de Candy, otra bofetada la hizo callar y sus piernas trastabillaron. Quiso ser fuerte, pero hasta el animal más letal de la tierra se vuelve vulnerable cuando tiene otra vida en la que pensar primero. Su hijo, quería protegerlo de él.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – cuestionó Donovan sorprendido al mirar el abultado vientre de Candy - ¿acaso será mío? – tentó el terreno, sin perder de vista el rostro de Candy que se había tornado aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Pero su corazón se encendió y tuvo la fuerza para empujarlo, su atacante cayó de espaldas, maldiciendo, la rubia corrió tan rápido como su estado se lo permitió, pero de pronto sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la derribó haciéndola volar - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

\- Nunca, eres un infeliz mal nacido – gritó Candy con destellos en sus ojos, Donovan la pateó muchas veces, Candy se hizo ovillo para proteger a su hijo, pero Donovan deshizo esa posición y con un último golpe que estaba cargado de toda su ira lastimo por última vez a la rubia, ella lanzo un grito desgarrador. Regreso a la posición de ovillo, esperaba un milagro, pero todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de ceder ante el dolor de cada golpe recibido. La vista se le empezó a nublar, ¿ese sería su fin? Solo había dos caminos y estaba más próxima al peor de ellos.

\- ¡Detente! – se escuchó un gritó y luego un disparo, Donovan cayó inmóvil a un lado de Candy quien seguía gritando, Albert llego hasta ella - ¡Por favor, llamen a una ambulancia! – rogó el rubio a los agentes.

Los días pasaron lentamente, el 7 de mayo hizo su aparición y como si fuese magia, Candy abrió los ojos, Albert estaba a su lado tomando su mano, tenía un aspecto agotado, pero no quiso separarse de su prometida.

\- ¡Candy! – gritó emocionado, ella lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, sentía su boca seca y su cuerpo pesado, como si no le perteneciera.

\- ¿Qué paso, Albert? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las imágenes del bosque.

\- Candy, perdóname, no pude cumplir mi promesa, yo quería protegerte – lágrimas fluían libremente por el bello rostro del patriarca Andley, pero Candy ansiaba saber solo una cosa.

\- ¿Mi bebé? – preguntó al notar su vientre.

\- ... – Albert no supo qué contestar.

\- Albert, te lo ruego, ¿dónde está mi bebé? – Candy estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa.

\- Candy... Donovan te golpeó demasiado y en uno de esos golpes... él te maltrato y... Candy tu bebé murió al nacer – dijo al fin, el momento pareció detenerse para la rubia, mientras se desvanecía lentamente, a lo lejos solo escuchaba la voz de Albert.

Albert no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la pérdida de Candy, no supo qué debía hacer. Se sentía culpable por no mencionárselo a tiempo, él debió decirle que Donovan había escapado para que tuviera más cuidado, pero no, la culpa era suya, sólo suya... un peso que difícilmente se quitaría de los hombros.

Después de una semana Candy abandonó el hospital y se refugió en el Hogar de Pony, la rubia no quiso ver a nadie. A finales de mayo pidió hablar con Albert.

\- Hola – saludo tímidamente - ¿Cómo estas, pequeña? – ella lo invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de su mano.

\- Albert, he tenido suficiente tiempo y he tomado una decisión – él la miraba expectante – ya que perdí a mí bebé – sus ojos se tornaron tristes, pero recupero su serenidad rápidamente – creo que se ha terminado el motivo por el que íbamos a casarnos – Albert hizo un gesto de extrañeza – Fuiste muy generoso conmigo... Gracias, Albert, siempre has sido mi príncipe – le dijo sonriendo ligeramente – No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien... así que lo mejor será olvidarnos del compromiso.

\- Candy... - le dijo con tono tranquilo y ceremonioso – mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo absoluto... Candy, si tú me aceptas... quiero casarme contigo – Candy se sorprendió – déjame conquistarte, por favor..., sé que no es momento para pedírtelo, pero Candy... yo... te amo...

\- Albert... yo... – Albert puso sus dedos sobre los labios femeninos.

\- No digas nada, piénsalo...

Por la mente de Candy cruzaron los recuerdos, él siempre estuvo a su lado, en los momentos felices, tristes, de aprendizaje, de sufrimientos, siempre a su lado sin pedirle nada a cambio y ahora ¿qué le impedía corresponder al sentimiento de su mejor amigo? Desde antes ella había dicho que intentaría amarlo, por qué retractarse ahora... ella tenía derecho a ser feliz y sin bien sabía que no llegaría a amar a Albert con la misma intensidad que a... él, lo intentaría.

Lo miro intensamente, era un hombre sumamente apuesto, con un alma libre... él era el príncipe de la colina, su primer amor... pero él... su amor eterno... él... Terry... se casaría con Susana, esa relación era parte del pasado, Albert estaba ahí, ahora... era real... su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando Albert le regalo una tierna sonrisa, esa que solo era para ella. Pero ¿cómo explicar lo que sentía por él? ¿Su necesidad, la confianza, cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía por él?

\- Albert... yo... si tú aún me aceptas... yo aceptó casarme contigo – dijo sin vacilar y Albert fue el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La boda se realizaría en un mes exacto, por lo tanto la mansión Andley se volvió un total caos, se contrató personal para cada detalle, invitaciones, banquete, iglesia, vestido, arreglos legales, en fin todo lo que conlleva una boda de esa magnitud.

Albert, decidido a conquistar el corazón de la pecosa, la lleno de atenciones y detalles, además construyeron recuerdos como pareja, cuando la veía triste procuraba estar a su lado en cada momento, aun así, Candy no pudo llenar el vacío que su alma tenía con la perdida de Terry y la de su hijo.

Además Candy sufría de ciertas pesadillas, que más bien eran recuerdos tormentosos de lo vivido con Donovan, se encontraba sumamente asustada y cada movimiento que hacía sentía que estaba siendo vigilado. El abismo estaba cada vez más profundo y Candy no sabía si algún día llegaría al final. Pero trataba de ocuparse en otras cosas para pensar lo menos posible en su desgracia. Se casaría con Albert y juntos formarían una familia, no daría un paso atrás, era hora de hacer una nueva vida.

El 17 de junio llego y con él el día de la boda, la tía abuela caminaba de aquí para allá, afinando los detalles. Patty y Annie ayudaban a Candy con el vestido, pero por más que intentaban no lograban animar a la rubia.

\- Candy, ¿estás bien? – preguntó de pronto Annie.

\- Sí, solo algo nerviosa – sonrió con dificultad la rubia.

\- Vamos, amiga, anímate parece que vas a un entierro con esa cara – trato de hacerla reír la morena, pero no había ningún cambio en Candy - ... Te vas a casar con un hombre maravilloso, ambos se entienden a la perfección y se conocen, disfrutan su mutua compañía, Candy, veraz que con el tiempo lo amarás.

\- ¡Claro, lo amaré! – dijo sonriente, pero no convencida en su totalidad – Albert se merece todo – la morena abandono un momento la habitación.

\- Candy... – la llamó Patty – el amor no se puede forzar.

\- Pero yo lo quiero mucho – se defendió Candy, ligeramente perturbada por el comentario de la de lentes – me siento bien a su lado, cuando no está lo extraño, cuando lo veo después de muchos días mi corazón se emociona, no hay día en que Albert no viva en mis pensamientos.

\- Candy... querer y amar son cosas distintas... – la conversación se vio interrumpida por el retorno de la señora Cornwell.

Albert esperaba en la iglesia, estaba muy nervioso, a lo lejos diviso a las damas de honor, Annie y Patty, y supo que era el momento, no había hombre más feliz en todo el mundo que el patriarca de los Andley.

Candy pidió caminar sola por el altar, miraba a su amigo, cada paso le costaba más trabajo. Sentía que tenía plomo en sus zapatos, se detuvo por un momento que pareció eterno y siguió su camino, provocando un largo suspiro en Albert.

" _Vamos, Candy, tú puedes, ahí te espera el hombre que te traerá paz y tranquilidad, una familia, lo que tú necesitas, vamos Candy ¡lo prometiste!"_

Otro instante de duda llego a su corazón cuando a los lejos vio, o imagino a un hombre muy parecido a Terry que se dirigía a la salida por el pasillo paralelo a donde ella estaba, siguió caminando, y mientras llegaba a lado de Albert imagino que era Terry quien la esperaba, que nada de lo de Susana o Donovan había pasado, que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Al fin llego con Albert, éste le tendió la mano y ella dudó en dársela, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo que hacía era egoísta, Albert la amaba y por más esfuerzos que ella hiciera nunca lo amaría igual, ella se casaba para tener tranquilidad, Albert no se merecía eso. No merecía a una mujer que amaba a otro, que estaba rota y jamás podría ser lo que él esperaba. Candy ya no podía vivir más de esa manera. Casarse con Albert era condenar a ambos a una vida sin sentido.

\- Perdóname – dijo simplemente y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya en la calle abordó el auto de la familia Andley y condujo hasta la mansión, tomó su maleta, que ya tenía lista, por si acaso, y sacó una caja, aquella donde guardaba sus tesoros más preciados, y también sus ahorros, como jefa de enfermeras tenía un sueldo bastante aceptable.

De nuevo salió y tomó un carruaje, en el camino Candy sintió que su vida se había terminado. Sin quererlo había lastimado al hombre que trataba de hacerla feliz... pero no podía volver... ya no... debía alejarse de las personas que quería o de lo contrario los lastimaría a todos.

En el escenario, la escena progresaba apaciblemente. La obra era Julio César. La mañana había sido soleada, pero el cielo se había oscurecido a medida que se aproximaba el fin de la tarde; Robert anunció el terminó del ensayo y los actores se dirigieron a sus respectivos camerinos, un rayo de luz denso y color cobre penetró por la ventana del oeste. Sin embargo, Terry apenas se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado, llegaba el fin del día, el trabajo proseguía como una marea pacífica que se remansa y a la que toca retirarse.

Ese día había transcurrido de modo semejante a muchos otros, en una actividad que semeja a un trance. Al final había un poco de prisa por terminar lo que tenía entre manos. Terry estaba de pie frente al espejo, leía y leía su guión absorto en la pasión de actuar. Oyó, pero sin percibirlo, el clic de la puerta. Miro de repente, vio el rostro de Susana, Terry quedo terriblemente sorprendido. Todo su miedo reprimido y subconsciente brotó a la existencia con angustia.

\- ¿Te gusta, Terry? – dijo la rubia mostrándole el vestido de novia que traía entre sus manos.

\- Sí – mintió él, a penas capaz de hablar. Susana sonrió y él se preguntó por qué parecía tan feliz.

\- ¿Iras a casa? – indago acercándose para besarlo, él negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué?

\- No es propio de una futura novia que su prometido habite en la misma casa – repuso él.

\- Podrías acompañarme a cenar – insistió.

\- Esta bien – terminó vencido, era inútil discutir con Susana, él era su títere y ella lo sabía bien – me cambiaré – e inmediatamente después se metió detrás del biombo.

Susana contemplaba la figura de Terry desde el otro lado, sus medios movimientos. Había una fijeza en él que apresuraba las actividades del corazón de ella. De repente él salió vestido con un traje formal.

Durante la cena, Susana hablo de los detalles que faltaban para su boda, el gran día sería en dos semanas, Terry participaba con opiniones cortantes. La rubia sentía que su prometido se tomaba a broma todo el asunto, pero no dijo nada.

\- Ya no puedo esperar – dijo ella con voz cantarina - ¿te imaginas? Pronto seré Susana Granchester... tu mujer – agregó y el ambiente tuvo una sensación de violación en el aire, él la miro como si ella hubiese dicho lo imperdonable. Dio gracias y se fue de la casa tan rápido que parecía que lo estaban siguiendo.

Terry camino, tomando un taxi hubiera llegado a casa de su madre en pocos minutos, pero no, debía ir a otro lugar, el lugar que se volvió su santuario privado.

Llego a un edificio en una zona no muy exclusiva, pero sí muy agradable y al cruzar la recepción fue recibido amablemente por la casera. Metió la llave y lentamente abrió la puerta de su antiguo departamento.

Miro todo con infinita ternura y se recostó en la cama, junto a ella estaba el afiche de Romeo y Julieta con el nombre de... ella como protagonista, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus verdiazules ojos y por su mente paso un recuerdo que lo atormentaba día y noche.

Flash Back

 _Desde hacía unas semanas, Terry había sido requerido en Chicago. Trato por todos los medio de no ir en busca de ella, y se alegraba tanto de poder irse de esa ciudad esa misma mañana. Compró un periódico y se sentó a esperar el próximo tren._

 _Albert no estaba fijo en una residencia. Tenía un departamento en Boston porque su trabajo estaba principalmente en esa cuidad. Pero a menudo, también, viajaba mucho a Nueva York y Chicago. Cuando piso la plataforma de la estación de ferrocarril vio a Terry leyendo un periódico y esperando, evidentemente, el tren. Albert se quedó a alguna distancia entre la gente. No tenía la necesidad de abordar a su amigo._

 _De cuando en cuando, de un modo peculiar, Terry levantaba la cabeza y miraba alrededor, aunque estaba leyendo con atención el periódico debía mantener un ojo vigilante sobre el medio externo. Parecía haber en él una conciencia dual. Estaba pensando vigorosamente en algo que leía en el periódico, y al mismo tiempo sus ojos corrían sobre las superficies de la vida circulante, sin perderse nada. Albert que le estaba observando, quedó irritado por su dualidad. Observó también que Terry siempre parecía distante de todos, a pesar de su rara actitud cuando se le estimulaba. Movido por algo, Albert se acercó cautelosamente y Terry se estremeció violentamente viendo la mirada afable brillar desde el rostro de su ex amigo, que se acercaba extendiéndole la mano._

\- _¡Hola, Terry! ¡Tanto tiempo!_

\- _¡Albert! – exclamó el castaño y ambos hombres se miraron sin tener nada más que decirse._

\- _¿Qué leías en el periódico? – preguntó Albert solo por decir algo, Terry le miró._

\- _Es interesante lo que se publica en el periódico – dijo – Aquí dice – señalo una columna – que un preso huyó de la cárcel y como... ¿cuál será la palabra indicada? – pensó en voz alta – fortuna fue asesinado, según se dice Donovan, ese es el nombre, escapo para vengarse de alguien... qué cuidad más peligrosa – dijo el castaño – aunque eso fue hace tres semanas y aún siguen hablando de ello, pero al parecer la nota es incompleta – Terry no notó como las manos y puños de su acompañante se tensaron al momento de escuchar el nombre del occiso – además... la noticia del año... – sonrió de medio lado, pero sus ojos denotaban una furia que trataba de contener – el patriarca de una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos se casará pronto... creo que no hay necesidad de decir el nombre de la novia, ¿verdad? - hubo una extraña sonrisita en los verdiazules ojos de Terry, una mirada de diversión. Tranquila y furiosa - y dime, ¿cuándo es el gran día? Porque según el diario adelantaron la fecha – el castaño miró al rubio detenidamente - ¿acaso tío abuelo William hizo algo indebido? – Albert tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y tenso. Estaba comenzando a molestarse._

\- _No tengo por qué darte una explicación, y si hablamos de noticias, según sé, el mejor actor de Broadway también contraerá nupcias pronto – la sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse de los ojos de Terry, y mirando con ojos tranquilos, decidió no enfrascarse en una discusión, Albert no tenía la culpa de nada, pero los celos de Terry no lo dejaban pensar claramente, sabía que él disfrutaría de la compañía de Candy, para él serían todas sus sonrisas y tiernas miradas... así como el virginal cuerpo de la pecosa, no, no quería evidenciar ante Albert que estaba muriéndose de celos, ellos tenían derecho a ser felices._

 _Terry volvió a mirar al rubio, la situación era verdaderamente tensa, ambos jóvenes se observaban a los ojos, para un observador cualquiera no había furia contenida, pero quien conociera a esos hombres se daría cuenta pronto que entre ellos algo estaba a punto de romperse para siempre._

 _Sus mentes los torturaban con diversas imágenes, por la cabeza de Terry se cruzó ese día en que Albert no dejo que se acercara a Candy, sus puños los apretaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, todo lo planeó Albert para quedarse con ella, todo..._

 _La mente de Albert le hizo jugarretas y se imaginó a Candy en brazos de Terry, besándose apasionadamente, haciendo una y otra vez el amor, jurándose amor eterno entre sábanas de seda, no, eso era demasiado y una corriente de electricidad viajo por su brazo hasta el punto de casi obligarlo a golpear a Terry, pero ¿por qué?_

 _En eso Terry golpeo el rostro de su amigo haciéndolo caer, Albert lo miró extrañado, había pocos pasajeros y ninguno los reconoció, después de una larga mirada, el castaño le tendió la mano al rubio._

\- _No hay mejor hombre para ella que tú – dijo al fin Terry y sin más subió al tren para alejarse nuevamente._

 _Pero justo un día antes de la fecha pactada, regreso a Chicago, tenía que comprobar por sí mismo que Albert era el hombre indicado para Candy, se sentó en los asientos de en medio y cerca del pasillo paralelo al principal._

 _Miro los ojos de su amigo, en ellos había un extraño brillo de felicidad y no era para menos, se casaría con la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo, ahí estaba ella bellamente ataviada por un vestido de seda natural y encajes, toda de blanco con su rubio cabello levantado por lo alto de su cabeza con dos ligeros mechones enmarcando su bello rostro. Vio un momento de duda en los ojos de la rubia, pero en un instante se desvaneció y con él toda esperanza para una vida a lado de su pecosa._

 _Sin poder soportarlo más se levantó sigilosamente y de la misma manera se dirigió a la salida, mientras caminaba miro fugazmente a la novia, quien también lo miraba extrañada, lo último que vio fue como Albert le tendía la mano a Candy, quizá si hubiese esperado unos minutos más se hubiera topado con la novia que corría desesperadamente, pero la vida no es justa y Terry se marchó a pasos lentos que lo alejaban más de la esperanza, pensó que en ella habría duda y si ese momento hubiese durado más él le hubiera reiterado su amor, a pesar del olvido de ella, trataría de conquistarla de nuevo, pero no, ella siguió avanzando y, Terry supo en ese momento que ella lo condenaba al mismo infierno, le dolía el corazón, amaba a Candy, pero si ella había seguido, él también lo haría, después de todo la pecosa lo había decidió así, sola, sin pedir la opinión de nadie, entregándolo como si él fuera un trofeo._

 _Después de eso, se dedicó a los ensayos con más pasión, debía sacar todo recuerdo de su mente. También procuraba participar en los detalles de su próxima boda, pero aún con todo, no lograba entusiasmarse._

 _Fin Flash Back_

" _Seguramente ahora estas disfrutando de tu luna de miel"_ pensó Terry y se quedó dormido mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La mañana llego y encontró a Terry aún dormido, unos insistentes toquidos lo despertaron.

\- ¡Señora, Raquel! – exclamó con sus ojos medio cerrados.

\- ¡Buenos días, joven! – saludó la amable señora – como no bajaba me preocupe, usted siempre madruga, le traigo su desayuno y una carta que llego hace dos días – Terry abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo al escuchar que recibió una carta, la pregunta que cruzaba su mente era ¿de quién?

\- Gracias – dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesa y tomo la carta, al mirar el remitente su mirada se endureció y arrojo el sobre, miro por la ventana y por encima de su hombro vio con furia ese pedazo de papel que tenía a unos pasos – Maldición – bufó y recogió el sobre.

" ** _Terrence:_**

 ** _Tal vez te parezca extraño recibir esta carta. Han pasado muchos años desde que nos separamos, pero nunca dejé de amarte, hijo. Las circunstancias te obligaron a huir de mí; sin embargo, tengo muy guardado en mi mente y en mi corazón tu recuerdo._**

 ** _Últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar, y quiero pedirte que me perdones, fui un testarudo. No supe cómo demostrarte mi amor, eres tan idéntico a tu madre, tienes sus hermosos ojos, pero el mismo carácter que yo"_**

 ** _"_** _Sin duda"_ pensó Terry _"tanto que cometí el mismo error que tú"_

" ** _¿Qué es de tu vida, Terrence? Supe que has triunfado como actor y me siento muy orgulloso, pero no se dice mucho de tu vida amorosa, solo sé que te vas a casar pronto, espero que sea con esa linda colegiada que se veía, te amaba mucho._**

 ** _Cuando supe eso quise felicitarte personalmente, pero una enfermedad que hoy me atañe me ha imposibilitado viajar y solo quiero saber que me perdonas antes de abandonar este mundo. Comprendo que fui un orgulloso arrogante y que eso me separo de ti y te cause una gran tristeza, pero espero que comprendas y que puedas perdonar a este viejo que se arrepiente enormemente._**

 ** _Con todo mi amor, Richard Granchester"_**

Un remolino de emociones azotó a Terry, movió la cabeza consternado. Su padre, hacía cuánto que no sabía de él y ahora se enteraba que estaba muriendo, eso era demasiado. ¿Qué debía hacer? De nueva cuenta, se asomó por la ventana, parecía que iba a llover. Por su mente vagaban ideas difusas, su padre estaba reconociendo que lo había herido profundamente, además quería su perdón antes de morir, Terry desde hacía mucho lo había perdonado basado en su propia culpabilidad, siempre lo juzgo y le recrimino, pero Terry no demostró ser mejor hombre que él.

Ahora el problema era cómo se lo explicaría a Susana, a dos semanas de su boda, pero ella debía comprender.

Se dirigió con paso rápido al teatro y le pidió a Robert que le adelantara las vacaciones que le daría por su boda, cuando salió del teatro abordó un taxi y se sintió extrañadamente liberado. Sabía que Susana entendería, siempre fue una mujer muy comprensiva y amorosa, lo que lo tenía preocupado era la reacción de la señora Marlow.

Ambas damas escucharon con atención las palabras de Terry, la rubia menor podía percibir la angustia en la mirada de su futuro esposo, ella pensó que todo estaría bien, después de todo, Candy ya estaba casada.

\- Terry, tu padre está muy enfermo y sé que verlo por última vez significa mucho para ti, pero... tengo miedo de que no vuelvas.

\- Susy... – la miro intensamente a los ojos, con suplica – confía en mí... te di mi palabra y ante todo soy un caballero – esto último entristeció a la ex actriz, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

\- Está bien, Terry, pero prométeme que regresarás y nos casaremos.

\- Lo prometo, Susy.

Terry pudo ver algo de desilusión en Susana, pero al mismo tiempo comprensión, poco a poco esa joven se había ganado el cariño de Terry, y estaba seguro que cuando fueran un matrimonio sólido la amaría, y sino, al menos sería feliz a lado de una extraordinaria mujer.

\- Iré a ver a mi padre y regresaré en poco tiempo – dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia – te quiero, Susy.

\- Yo también te quiero, amor.

La señora Marlow, para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes no se negó, al contrario le deseo un buen viaje a Terry, ella sabía que la muerte del duque y un encuentro de esa magnitud significaría algo importante, monetariamente hablando y por qué no, también a nivel nobiliario.

Susana se sintió feliz, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, tenía un presentimiento que le estrujaba el corazón, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, mas que esperar y confiar en el amor que Terry le había profesado.

Terry se dirigió al puerto, tuvo suerte, con la guerra los barcos de pasajeros eran escasos y esa tarde zarpaba uno a Londres, lo abordo y miro a la orilla que poco a poco desapareció entre la oscura noche.

Sin saber que ese viaje cambiaría su vida, Terry se metió a su camerino para descansar, desde aquella noche de 1911 odiaba, aún más, estar rodeado de personas.

Continuará...

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Como decía un profesor de la universidad, ahórquense solas, si publico cada semana y media es probable que me tarde más en subir los nuevos capítulos a riesgo de que el tiempo no me alcance para poder concentrarme en ellos, pues como saben, tengo 2 historias más que están siendo publicadas y que al igual que esta esperan ver la palabra fin. Si están dispuestas a correr el riesgo, yo no tengo problema en publicar en la mitad del tiempo que había anunciado en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Yo sé que muchas creían que el hijo de Candy sería el que la uniera con Terry, pero no, tengo otros planes para eso. Les aviso de una vez, porque no quiero que digan que me paso de lista, Albert muere en este fic a manos de Susana, sé que es robarle un poco de suspenso a mi historia, pero la chica que fungía como mi editora cuando empecé a publicar dijo que era un inesperado giro y que a muchas no les gustaría llegar a ese punto y tener que abandonar la historia debido a eso, e este fic Susana es la villana que muchas creen que es.**

 **Gracias por recordar esta historia a quien la han esperado durante tanto y también, gracias a las nuevas lectoras, espero no decepcionarlas ya que como explique arriba este puede ser mi último fic.**

 **Leí todos los reviews, muchas gracias y a quienes no les gusto el fic están en su derecho de no leer.**


	3. Aquello que se perdio

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 3: Aquello que se perdió**

 **No era necesario que te fueras así  
No era necesario que lloraras por mí  
El beso disfrazado de ternura  
y darle una esperanza a mi locura**

La mañana fresca hizo mella en su dolido corazón, en aquel rápido paseo, lo que le chocó a Albert, por primera vez, fue la violencia de los olores, que venían por ráfagas. El jardín de Rosemary estaba envuelto en una atmósfera de olor a Dulces Candy, esa mezcla de olores que apretujaban su corazón.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas de su fallida boda, no sabía nada del paradero de Candy y, la verdad, no estaba del todo interesado en ello. Durante la primera semana trato de convencerse que todo era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento, cada sonido que le recordase a ella lo ponía a la expectativa.

 **No era necesario que me hicieras feliz  
ni era necesario que tuvieras que huir  
No era necesario compartir tu amor  
No era necesario este dolor  
No era necesario dejarme así  
con este silencio, no sé a dónde ir**

La prensa no dejaba de preguntar el motivo real por el cual la boda se había "pospuesto", pero la tía abuela los había calmado, convenciéndolos de que negocios importantes se interponían al enlace, sin embargo, por lo bajo, la matriarca Andley maldecía a la huérfana que destruyó completamente a su familia. El nombre de Candice White Andley fue borrado del árbol genealógico de la familia, y por el bien de Albert y de ella misma, jamás se volvería a escuchar de ella.

Entró a su despacho sin ser visto, en su elegante escritorio había una foto de Candy y él, tenía dos años aquella imagen, se reclinó sobre el mueble y dejo salir sus tristes lágrimas, aquellas que al fin se permitió derramar después de tanto tiempo, no podía dar crédito al abandono de Candy; ella no solo era la mujer que había amado, sino su amiga, su fortaleza para afrontar sus responsabilidades como patriarca de los Andley, pero ahora ella ya no estaba a su lado y eso lo desmoronaba completamente, sollozo en silencio mientras el río de lágrimas seguía su cauce.

Recordó aquel fatídico día y la carta que ella le dejase como disculpa y despedida.

 _Flash Back_

\- _¡No, Candy, espera! – gritó Albert desesperado, pero sus pies no le respondieron, no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, mientras veía cómo Candy salía de la iglesia._

\- _¡William! – grito la anciana Andley._

\- _¿Qué sucedió? – se empezaron a oír murmullos._

\- _¡Silencio! – gritó Elroy de pronto abrazando a su sobrino – No quiero que nadie diga nada... George ayúdame con William – el caballero se llevó a un derrotado Albert que yacía en el piso con sus puños cerrados._

 _George dejo al patriarca Andley en su habitación, su semblante era terrible, tenía la mirada perdida y rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, parecía muerto._

 _Al mirar a su cama notó un sobre con la inconfundible letra de Candy, dudó, pero temblando lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente sacando el contenido del mismo._

" _Albert:_

 _Me siento tan culpable por haber tomado decisiones equivocadas, ignorando mis sentimientos y aprovechándome de tu cariño._

 _Soy indigna de tu amor, me comporte de la forma más egoísta porque pensé que contigo todo estaría bien, porque no deseaba seguir enfrentándome sola a la vida, pero, no pude sabiendo que me casaría contigo sin sentir amor, no podía lastimarte de esa manera, eres mi amigo, más que eso, mi hermano y por muy buenas que fueran mis intenciones contigo no podría vivir sabiendo que cada día te lastimaría y tal vez con el tiempo, terminaría por alejarte. Comprenderé si me odias por mi partida, pero no podía lastimarte entregándome a ti, sabiendo que mi amor y corazón ya no me pertenecen._

 _Sé que soy muy ingrata, pero creo que a ninguno de los dos nos hubiera gustado vivir una doble vida. Perdóname por huir y despedirme por medio de esta carta, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo mirándote a los ojos._

 _Albert recuerda que aunque la jaula sea de oro no deja de tenerte preso; busca tu felicidad, como siempre lo hiciste._

 _Con todo mi cariño,_ _Candice White"_

 **No era necesario, hacerme sentir  
el cielo, el suelo en medio del fin  
No era necesario, no era necesario  
tener que vivir, muriendo por ti...**

 _Albert arrugo la carta, por alguna razón su ser no permitía la salida de las lágrimas, era como si ya lo esperase, leía en cada parpadeo la duda de Candy y el infinito amor que aún guardaba por Terry y el remordimiento por lo sucedido con Donovan , pensó que el amor se daría entre ellos con el tiempo y la convivencia, así como la cura para Candy de sus pesadillas y recuerdos más amargos, pero él también fue egoísta porque a pesar de conocer el verdadero sentimiento de Candy, él siguió adelante con todo, intentando separarlos para vivir su fantasía._

 _Leyó por décima vez la carta de Candy, y pudo entender cuánto debió haber sufrido._

\- _¿Cómo olvidas a alguien a quien amas? – se preguntó en la inmensidad del silencio._

\- _Con el tiempo... – escuchó una voz desde su interior._

 **No era necesario compartir tu amor  
no era necesario este dolor  
no era necesario dejarme así  
con este silencio, no se adónde irFin Flash Back**

Miro el sobre que estaba sobre su escritorio y una sombra de amargura surco su rostro, un odio silencioso se coló en su corazón.

 **No era necesario hacerme sentir  
el cielo, el suelo en medio del fin  
no era necesario, no era necesario  
tener que vivir... muriendo por ti...**

El paisaje era nebuloso, casi incoloro, al menos así se mostraba ante sus ojos. El océano azul de cerca parecía gris a su mirada. Había llovido demasiado, y el cielo, por fin, comenzaba a despejarse.

Tenía casi una semana y media en aquel barco de carga, gracias a que Cookie estaba en el muelle pudo conseguir un medio para viajar sin verse en la necesidad de esperar la siguiente embarcación a Londres.

Salió a dar un paseo el amanecer aún no aparecía, pero poco a poco el viento iba empujando la bruma, las chimeneas del barco aparecían y desaparecían al correr de las masas densas de niebla. Aún pensaba en su amigo Albert, en todo el daño que le había causado por su cobardía...

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _Había regresado a Nueva York, la ciudad que marcó su vida con la desdicha, pero una vez que sus pies tocaron la plataforma de la estación corrió con su inseparable compañera de viajes, su pequeña maleta, hacia el puerto con la intención de dejar a su querida América y a todos sus amigos atrás._

\- _Buenas tardes – saludo al empleado de la ventanilla, éste hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de atención – quisiera un boleto para el siguiente barco a Londres._

\- _Por la guerra - comenzó el empleado – las embarcaciones con pasajeros son cada semana, ayer salió el "RMS Lusitania(1)" ¿No importa si tiene que esperar una semana?_

\- _¿Una semana? – no, era demasiado tiempo como para estar en la misma ciudad que... él – pero... hay embarcaciones para los voluntarios, ¿cierto?_

\- _Este... sí – Candy suspiró aliviada – pero hace 15 minutos que zarpo y desconozco cuándo salga otro, lo siento, señorita..._

\- _Gracias – dijo la rubia alejándose de la ventanilla. Se sentó en unos viejos barriles y dejo caer algunas lágrimas._

\- _¿Candy? ¡Candy! – escuchó su nombre y levanto la vista, ningún rostro conocido, también vio como un extraño tomaba su maleta._

\- _Espere... no... – dijo angustiosamente._

\- _Candy, ¿no me recuerdas?_

\- _¡Cookie! ¿Realmente eres tú? ¡Cookie! – abrazo a su viejo cómplice – Pero, mírate, haz crecido mucho – el chico solo reía, a sus 16 años ya era todo un hombre, era algo alto y sus músculos estaban desarrollados debido al arduo trabajo en el barco. Candy estaba muy contenta de ver a su amigo y la plática siguió hasta muy tarde._

\- _¿Tienes hambre, Candy? – preguntó de pronto el muchacho._

\- _Un poco..._

\- _Ven te invitó a mi casa a comer – Candy dudó, no era propio de una señorita – descuida, mi esposa estará ahí también._

\- _¿¡Esposa! – exclamó sorprendida y abriendo sus verdes ojos lo más que pudo._

\- _Sí... – Cookie no dijo nada más._

\- _Está bien – de camino a la casa de Cookie, Candy le dijo que pensaba ofrecerse como voluntaria para la guerra, ante la preocupación de Cookie ella solo suspiro y sonrió para darle tranquilidad._

\- _¿Entonces esperaras el siguiente embarque?_

\- _¿Crees que tarde mucho?_

\- _No estoy seguro..._

 _Pronto llegaron a la casa de Cookie, era un departamento pequeño, sin embargo, reinaba un ambiente hogareño_

\- _Estoy en casa – anunció el muchacho mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo._

\- _¡Bienvenido! – se escuchó una voz desde una de las habitaciones - ¡ah, no sabía que venías acompañado! – la joven de no más de 16 años le sonrió tiernamente a Candy – Mi nombre es Natalia._

\- _Mucho gusto, yo soy Candice White, pero puedes llamarme Candy._

\- _¡Es muy dulce tu nombre! – los tres rieron – siéntate, deben tener hambre, enseguida serviré la cena._

 _Durante la cena, la joven pareja le platico a la ojiverde su pequeña historia de amor, ella escuchaba con atención y sonreía sinceramente._

\- _¿Cuándo partirás, querido? – era la voz de la joven con un dejo de preocupación._

\- _Pasado mañana._

\- _Uhmm... ¿puedo preguntar de qué hablan? – se interesó Candy._

\- _Sí, Candy... recuerdas a los marinos con los que trabajaba – ella asintió – desde que inicio la guerra nos hemos dedicado a transportar víveres y otros enseres a los aliados, partimos cada mes a Londres..._

\- _Pero eso es muy peligroso – se alarmó la rubia._

\- _Algo, no tanto como el Lusitania y el Mauretania, nosotros llevamos equipo médico, provisiones de alimentos, ellos se encargan de llevar el equipo militar – Candy meditó aquello, si pudiera ir con él._

\- _¿Puedo ir con ustedes?_

\- _No, Candy, nosotros somos miembros de la armada americana, llevar un civil es una grave falta._

\- _Pero... Cookie, te lo ruego, tengo que irme – la angustia en los verdes ojos de la chica convenció al muchacho – puedo servir como enfermera, de todas formar en cuento pise Londres me enlistaré, no hay mucha diferencia._

\- _Si el capitán acepta – dijo dudoso mientras miraba a Natalia con una mezcla de incertidumbre y culpa._

 _El día siguiente, Candy se quedó en la casa de Natalia y Cookie, mientras el último iba a reportarse. La rubia le contó a Natalia como conoció a Cookie, y ella también hizo lo propio._

\- _Me encontró en un callejón – comenzó – había escapado de casa porque mi madre se iba a casar con otro hombre a unas semanas de la muerte de mi padre, no podía soportarlo más, sin embargo, siendo miembro de una familia acomodada nunca conocí a fondo las calles y la primera noche la pase en un callejón donde un... maldito – las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos cafés – casi abuso de mí, Cookie pasaba por ahí esa noche y escuchó mis sollozos, él golpeó a ese sujeto y lo alejo, yo estaba en shock, en un principio le tuve miedo, pero su cara gentil poco a poco me fue tranquilizando, me ayudó mucho, trabajo como mesera en un café cerca del puerto, vivimos juntos, gracias al capitán nos casamos y a pesar de todo somos muy felices – para esta parte del relato Natalia y Candy ya dejaban fluir sus lágrimas libremente, la joven pensaba que la rubia de verdad se había conmovido y era cierto, pero también Candy lloraba por ella porque recordó su propio drama y como de ella sí habían abusado, se preguntó si de haber tenido a su hijo se hubiera casado con Albert o nada hubiese cambiado. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, su vida era una colección de hubieras que jamás vería realizados. Es increíble que algunas circunstancias y nuestras decisiones pueden cambiar nuestra vida completamente._

\- _Natalia, yo... – habló Candy – mañana será un largo día, será mejor que me vaya a la cama._

\- _Sí, tienes razón Candy, yo esperaré a Cookie un rato más – Candy miro desde la puerta del baño a Natalia, ella se veía tan radiante, sus sollozos continuaron toda la noche._

 _La mañana siguiente, Candy y Cookie se despidieron de Natalia y abordaron el barco rogando a Dios que todo saliera bien._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Terry llevaba algunos días en alta mar a bordo del RMS Lusitiana, poco se le había visto en la cubierta o el comedor, hasta que un día sin saber por qué, sintió la necesidad de salir y sus pasos lo llevaron al comedor, había pocas personas, en la barra una joven comía despacio. Terry la contempló comiendo. Era delicada y educada en su modo de comer; sus dedos eran bellos y parecían muy sensibles en las yemas, por lo cual separaba su comida con movimientos bellos y pequeños, comía cuidadosa y delicadamente. Sin razón alguna, le agradó mucho verla. La joven tenía un rostro suave, de color pálido, y el pelo negro lacio y largo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, señor Granchester? – dijo la chica girando la cabeza de repente y mirando de lleno a Terry, éste se quedó callado y nervioso, la joven era bonita y suave. La chica rió y estirando su mano se presentó – Allison Wyss – Terry se encogió de hombros.

\- Terrence Granchester, es un placer señorita Wyss.

Durante un par de horas ambos jóvenes conversaron, Allison hablaba todo el tiempo de un modo burlón y medio insolente, como si estuviese tomando a broma todo el asunto. A Terry le pareció divertida, llego el momento de ir a los camarotes y la joven de ojos violetas se levantó con gracia de su asiento, su figura era extraña para la clase alta, llevaba un vestido de bella tela color lavanda festoneando en la piel, era alta y estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a la proa? – dijo Terry una noche, el viaje era más ameno y tranquilo gracias a la mutua compañía, llevaban casi una semana juntos. El castaño deseaba estar en la punta de la proyección. Se marcharon mirando las débiles chispas que brillaban desde la nada y volvieron los rostros hacia la insondable noche de delante. Fueron derecho a la proa de la nave, que cabeceaba suavemente. En la oscuridad completa Terry encontró un lugar relativamente abrigado donde se enroscaba una gran soga. Estaban muy cerca de la punta misma del barco, cerca del espacio negro y sin horadar de enfrente. Allí se sentaron, plegados, juntos y rodeados por la misma manta, acercándose más y más el uno al otro. Pocas horas antes, Allison le había confesado algo verdaderamente doloroso, pero lejos de sentir lastima Terrence Granchester admiraba a la mujer que tenía a un lado. Hacía mucho frío y la oscuridad era palpable.

Alguien de la tripulación del barco se aproximó desde la cubierta, oscuro como la noche, casi invisible, aun así vieron entonces una debilísima palidez en su rostro. Él noto su presencia y se detuvo vacilante, el capitán estaba casi a unos metros de distancia, el hombre dio media vuelta y se retiró como un fantasma. Allison sintió un escalofrió.

El capitán parecía hundirse en la oscuridad profunda, no había cielo ni tierra, solo una oscuridad intacta donde parecían caer con un movimiento suave y durmiente, como una semilla cerrada de vida cayendo a través del espacio oscuro. El corazón de ese hombre generoso estaba en trance, sabía que esa ruta era peligrosa, pero su esposa estaba gravemente enferma y anhelaba verla antes de que pereciera. Estaba vencido por la trayectoria.

Hubo entonces cierto movimiento en cubierta que les sacudió, el capitán levanto la vista, en la oscuridad se divisaban luces bajas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, el segundo capitán trataba de maniobrar para alejarse el submarino que los atacaba a unos cien metros de distancia, pero no fue suficiente.

Terry y Allison se levantaron y caminaron a través de la noche, pero se detuvieron, el rostro pálido de la ojivioleta fue lo último que le preocupo al castaño. El destello de unas pocas luces en la oscuridad atrajo su atención... luego gritos de desesperación... luego la alarma... luego un movimiento más violento.

\- Capitán, nos han dado – grito un marinero, el capitán ordeno bajar los botes salvavidas y mandar un mensaje de auxilio al barco más cercano.

El segundo siguiente, los pasajeros subían y se empujaban, no importaba si eran grandes hombres de negocios o simples campesinos, ninguna jerarquía salvaría antes a unos que a otros.

El miedo y el caos estaban presentes, todos rogaban para salvar sus vidas y unos tantos se empujaban para abordar los botes.

\- Tenemos que ir a los botes, Terry – dijo Allison, él asintió y caminaron lo más rápido, dado el estado de la joven.

\- Señores, les pedimos calma – grito uno de los marinos – suban primero las mujeres y los niños.

\- Pero hay muchos heridos – gritó un hombre que sostenía a su amigo, quien tenía quemaduras en la mitad de su cuerpo.

Los marinos trabajaban rápidamente, pero la angustia seguía, el aviso de rescate dio como respuesta que el barco más cercano estaría en el lugar del ataque en 8 horas más. Desde el bombardeo pasaron 7 minutos, la mitad del barco ya estaba hundiéndose, los cadáveres de aquellos a quien alcanzó el torpedo flotaban incompletos en la inmensidad y oscuridad del océano. Las damas subieron abruptamente a uno de los barcos, seguidas por uno de los marineros. Terry vio a su amiga abordar, pero un movimiento brusco del barco hizo que algunos pasajeros cayeran al océano, todo era iluminado por la llamarada que consumía lentamente el inmenso y lujoso trasatlántico.

Terry se arrojó, nadaba con gran destreza, pero el frió comenzaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo, sintió que alguien lo jalaba y era Allison.

\- Allison – la abrazo y nado con ella lo más rápido que pudo, uno de los botes la subió y después a Terry.

Por doquier había personas pidiendo ayuda, algunos barcos se alejaban lo suficiente para no ser sobrecargados, segundos el cuarto de máquinas explotó junto con la munición militar que el barco llevaba, arrastrando así a varios botes que aún se encontraban cerca.

Hubo un silencio perfecto que era terrible, aislaba el alma, rodeaba el corazón de los pocos espectadores con un aire helado.

Terry y Allison miraron de modo extraño, ahí estaban en medio de la inmensidad de océano atlántico, heridos, iluminados a medias y cubiertos por la oscuridad de esa noche del 4 de julio, que parecía burlarse de ellos.

Candy acompañó a Cookie en la cabina del capitán, habían recibido una llamada de auxilio desde hacía ya siete horas y todos estaban preocupados por los pasajeros, llegaron al lugar indicado y bajaron los botes.

Media docena de botes se vislumbraban gracias a las linternas rosadas y como lunas cerca del agua, que se reflejaban como un fuego. A lo lejos los silbatos emitían un sonido ensordecedor, Cookie hizo estallar los fuegos artificiales, iluminando el cielo y la superficie del agua, mostrando los dos botes que se deslizaban alrededor. Los sobrevivientes fueron localizados y trasladados a nuevos botes, de nuevo cayó la encantadora oscuridad y las linternas parpadearon lentamente y se escuchó un sonido amortiguado de remos.

Los marinos que aún estaba en el barco ayudaron a subir a los pasajeros, Candy se movió rápido, no había ningún doctor abordo y ella debía revisar a todos los heridos, pero era difícil porque tampoco contaba con el equipo suficiente, al menos el que el capitán puso a su disposición, esperaba que con la emergencia, le permitiera abrir algunas cajas de su cargamento para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas.

\- Cookie... – escuchó que llamaron a su amigo y esa voz paralizo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Terry? – contesto el jovencito entre sorprendido y confuso.

Terry tenía en brazos a una joven, la chica estaba muy mal herida después del ataque, en su estado su vida corría un grave peligro, trato de que los salvavidas lo ayudaran, pero todos corrían de un lado a otro. De pronto sintió una mirada intensa y volteó a esa dirección, era ¡Candy!

Miro a Candy con ojos penetrantes, la rubia estaba estupefacta, la mirada cambio y fue de asombro, Terry sostenía a una joven embarazada a la que miraba de una forma insólita y de atractiva bondad. Hubo un silencio durante un tiempo.

 **Que sorpresas da la vida  
encontrarte en plena calle  
fue una chispa en mi equilibrio  
dinamita que estalló.**

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Casualidad o destino? Entre toda la gente, apareces tú. Te ves hermosa, aún conservas tu mirada angelical, esa que describe la pureza de tu espíritu. Ahora estas casada y todo mi ser se estremece._

 _Te veo ahora y pienso en dónde se separó nuestro camino..._

 **Te encontré un poco más flaco  
fue mirarte y derrumbarme  
te creí asunto olvidado  
otra vez me equivoque.**

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte? Tanto tiempo y aún me haces temblar._

 _Es ahora que me pregunto cómo he podido vivir sin ti, caminar en la misma tierra y seguir rutas que cada vez nos separan más, pero aquí, en la inmensidad del océano estas más cerca de lo que jamás pude imaginarme._

 _¿Sabes? Después de nuestra trágica separación me empeñe en desaparecer tu recuerdo, pero entre más lo hago, más te metes en mi ser, en mi vida... en mi corazón._

 _Desde que nos separamos anhelada un reencuentro contigo, pero aunque estas tan cerca te siento tan lejos._

 **Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tú y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió.**

 **Fue un encuentro tan pequeño  
que no pude sincerarme  
y decirte te he extrañado  
como nunca imagine.**

 _¿Cómo es tu vida, ahora? ¿Eres feliz? Porque tus ojos me dicen que no lo eres, que luchas con un remordimiento, acaso ¿es por mí? ¿por lo que escribiste? Tengo tantas preguntas, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta._

 **Desde entonces como espuma  
crece un miedo a quedar sola  
porque no encontrado a alguien  
que me llene igual que tú.**

 _Te veo y no puedo dar crédito, quiero abrazarte, decirte que deje todo porque te sigo amando tanto o más que el primer día, sin embargo, mi mirada se desvía a la joven que sostienes en tus brazos._

 **Cómo te va mi amor, cómo te va  
era el silencio la  
pregunta entre tú y yo;  
Eres feliz mi bien sin engañar  
porque a mi puerta  
el amor nunca volvió.**

 _Notó que desvías tu mirada y me hago consciente de que nuestros caminos son diferentes, por más encuentros o desencuentros, tú perteneces a otro y también, fuiste tú quien me entrego a otra._ _Jamás volveremos a estar juntos y el dolor me llena por completo, la tristeza y la angustia hoy me pesan más que nunca._

 **Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado  
madurando este querer  
no debimos separarnos  
fue un error ahora lo sé...**

\- Terry... – murmuro Allison, y Terry miro a Candy con una mezcla de odio y desprecio, pero también con tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos, ella lo miró con sufrimiento.

Después de un segundo, que duro una eternidad, Candy limpió sus lágrimas y corrió en dirección a Terry, debía ser fuerte y ayudar a todos los heridos, aún si no podía curar lo único que ella tenía dañado: su corazón.

\- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Candy - ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! - se alejó y le murmuro al capitán - Hay muchos heridos, pero ella es la más delicada – dijo señalando con la mirada a Terry.

\- Nosotros podemos curar heridas leves, y trataremos de atender a los demás, ve con ella y haz todo lo que puedas – le dijo el capitán tiernamente.

\- Acompáñame – le dijo a Terry sin siquiera mirarlo y lo llevo a su camarote, preparo la cama y le pidió a Cookie y a Terry que la asistieran. El de ojos verdiazules hizo todo mecánicamente, estaba preocupado por el estado de su amiga, pero más perturbado lo tenía la presencia de Candy.

Durante algunas horas que fueron duras, Allison y Candy trabajaron juntas, puesto que la primera le pidió que salvara a su bebé, pero la rubia deseaba salvarlos a ambos.

Terry veía a Candy moverse de aquí para allá y a su amiga retorcerse de dolor, tal vez por las contracciones, tal vez por la herida que tenía en su costilla derecha, o tal vez porque estaba consciente de que no volvería a ver a Devon y que jamás conocería la verdad...

 _Flash Back_

 _Terry se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de_ _Allison quien resultó ser una mujer muy interesante y, a pesar de ser de una familia adinerada, era sencilla. Con nadie, más que con... ella, él había experimentado ese sentimiento de amistad, y por alguna razón compartió algunos eventos de su vida._

\- _¿Entonces eres un aristócrata? – le dijo Allison mientras lo veía sin miramientos de pies a cabeza – no tienes la apariencia – le dijo después de su escudriño._

\- _¿Ah, no? – Terry levanto su ceja izquierda – entonces ¿de qué la tengo?_

\- _De histrión – sonrió y él también._

\- _Eso es trampa, sabes que lo soy – esa tarde Terry le contó sobre su vida en el colegio San Pablo, omitiendo en cada momento a Candy, después cómo huyó de Londres para hacer su sueño realidad, le contó sobre el accidente._

\- _¿Te salvo la vida y luego te pidió que te casaras con ella? – preguntó extrañada._

\- _... – Terry levanto los hombros – sé que eso es como chantaje..._

\- _No, lo que yo pienso es que ella de verdad te ama, tanto que estuvo a punto de dar su vida por ti y creo que se lo debes, además creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... pero creo que fue muy egoísta de su parte el intentar suicidarse y eso habla de que su amor es algo insano - Allison notó la seriedad de Terry y decidió dejar el tema de lado, algo de lo que dijo, sin duda molesto al castaño._

 _Esa tarde no hablaron más, Terry se despidió algo frío y por la noche, de nuevo fue él mismo, para Allison sus estados de ánimo tan variantes eran divertidos, pero alarmantes._

\- _¿Y tú, qué me cuentas? – le dijo Terry al salir a la borda – supongo que tu esposo esta en Londres, ¿no?_

 _Allison guardo silencio y sus ojos se cristalizaron, una pregunta que no estaba dispuesta a contestar había sido formulada, miró a Terry de manera muy parecida, se dijo éste, a la forma en que Candy lo miro cuando él se burló de Anthony._

\- _Perdón... no quise... – trato de disculparse, pero entonces Allison respiro hondo y le sonrió tristemente._

Flash Back (dentro del Flash Back)

Devon Parker era un joven carpintero de unos 23 años, alto y bien formado debido al duro trabajo, su familia estaba compuesta únicamente por su hermano mayor, quien era un hombre ruin y misógino; y por la madre de ambos, una señora que bebía en exceso desde la muerte del señor Parker. Devon hacía trabajos para la clase alta, aunque odiaba a esos niños mimados y a esas niñas berrinchudas que no sabían de la vida, más allá de sus autos, negocios, joyas y bailes.

En uno de esos trabajos, Devon conoció a Allison Wyss, una joven hermosa, dueña de unos ojos color violeta fuera de lo común. Allison y Devon sintieron esa conexión de inmediato y durante y después del trabajo que el pelinegro realizo en la casa de la chica se trataron, hasta el grado de comenzar una relación secreta.

Devon no cabía de felicidad, pero su hermano, ambicioso como era, lo descubrió e ideo un plan para sacarle dinero a Allison.

\- Señorita Wyss – le dijo el hombre de aspecto muy parecido a Devon, pero con un aura de miedo.

\- Dígame – contestó ella con aire seguro lo que le molesto a Victor.

\- Mi hermano no pudo venir a la cita porque nuestra madre se puso muy mal – el tipo mentía, golpeó a Devon para llevar a cabo su malévolo plan – ella necesita de unos medicamentos muy costosos – fingió entristecerse y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

\- ¡No puede ser! Devon no me dijo nada – pensó en voz alta la ojivioleta.

\- Él es muy orgulloso, pero ni Devon ni yo hemos conseguido el dinero para comprar la medicina.

\- Déjeme ayudarlos – pidió Allison con preocupación y Victor sonrió internamente.

\- No puedo permitirlo, señorita Wyss, qué va a pensar usted de mi hermano.

\- Hagamos algo, yo le daré el dinero que usted me pida y ninguno le dirá a Devon – y entregándole una fuerte suma, Allison Wyss se condenó para siempre.

Durante medio año esa fue la situación, Devon veía a Allison y ella era feliz, pero por lo bajo le reprochaba que nunca mencionaba nada relacionado a la salud de su madre.

Una noche, Devon le pidió a su novia que se fugara con él, ella temerosa acepto, su sorpresa fue grande al ver una hermosa cabaña a las afueras de Chicago, donde el servicio para una romántica cena estaba dispuesto. Durante la cena, Devon le pidió a Allison que se casará con él y ella en respuesta se arrojó a sus brazos.

Devon la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Allison se abandonó a esa dulce caricia, y poco a poco, se fue intensificando hasta convertirse en un beso cargado de pasión. Devon introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella comenzando con lo que sería un largo viaje de exploración.

Con cada beso llegaban las caricias de los amantes, y lentamente los sujetadores de las ropas fueron desapareciendo, para después abandonarlas a un lado de la manta en la que se recostaron.

Devon ardía de deseo, tener así a Allison era simplemente placentero, pero estaba atento para detenerse cuando ella así se lo pidiera, lo que él no sabía es que la joven no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo.

Durante largos minutos se dedicaron a disfrutar las sensaciones que les provocaba la cercanía de sus cuerpos desnudos, siguiendo su instinto se acariciaban de forma desesperada, pero con toda la pasión que podían experimentar.

Devon agradeció cada caricia que la boca de Allison le brindo, cada espasmo que le ocasionó y ese hormigueo que recorría su cuerpo, hasta que ella le susurro algo que le robó el aliento.

\- Hazme tuya, amor

Devon la miro extasiado y deseoso, se colocó sobre ella y bailaron al ritmo de una danza que solo sus cuerpos podían interpretar. Las embestidas del pelinegro por poco hacen que Allison perdiera la razón, el grito y tensión del cuerpo de la joven le dieron a entender a Devon que ella estaba en la cima del placer y ahora era su turno, minutos después Devon recargaba su cabeza en el dorso desnudo de su prometida, pensando que no había mejor lugar para descansar, la suavidad de sus senos y el latir agitado, aún, de su corazón lo llenaban de una paz jamás sentida.

\- ¡Te amo! – dijo al tiempo que se retiraba de ella y se colocaba a un lado para abrazarla.

\- ¡Y yo te amo a ti! Pero...

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó el pelinegro, preocupado.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo... – le dijo llorando, lo cual hizo que Devon se pusiera alerta – no soy... no soy... virgen – su compañero se tensó, pero no dijo nada más, solo la abrazo como si eso borrara las palabras dichas por ella.

Los días, las semanas y los meses no se detienen y las consecuencias de su entrega estaba teniendo frutos en el cuerpo de Allison, con náuseas y cansancios que alarmaban a su familia, pero ante la sonrisa franca de ella quien les decía que no había de qué preocuparse.

Allison Wyss sabía muy bien a qué se debía, pero también estaba muy consciente de que su familia nunca aceptaría a Devon como su esposo, pensando en esto busco a su prometido para compartir la buena noticia, lo que ella no se imagino fue que en la casa de los Parker no había nadie, ni nada que le diera una pista sobre su paradero.

Se sumergió en una depresión que por poco le provocó la pérdida de su bebé, por lo cual su familia tuvo que enterarse y convencidos de evitar el escándalo, mandaron a Allison al campo para que tuviera a su hijo y después lo darían en adopción, la pobre joven Wyss parecía una muñeca de trapo que no sentía, ni pensaba, hasta que una mañana leyó en el periódico algo que le devolvió la esperanza.

ATAQUE A NOBLE INGLÉS

El hijo mayor del Duque de Granchester fue victima

de un intento de secuestro, afortunadamente la policía

intervino y atrapo Victor Parker, quien trato de

escapar golpenado a varios…

El ataque había sido en Londres, con siete meses de embarazo Allison preparo su maleta y escapo de la casa de campo de su familia para embarcarse y hablar con Victor, estaba segura de que él le diría sobre el paradero de Devon.

La parte que Allison no sabía de la historia, era que Victor la había traicionado después de que ella se negará a seguir dándole dinero.

\- Le pregunte a Devon sobre su madre y él dijo que ella estaba saliendo poco a poco de su adicción y que nunca estuvo realmente tan enferma – le gritó en la cara la joven a un descompuesto Victor, él necesitaba el dinero para pagar unas deudas, de eso dependía sus vida.

\- Mira niña, tú me darás ese dinero o de lo contrario no volverás a ver a Devon – pero la ojivioleta no se dejó amedrentar y con toda seguridad y enfrentándolo cara a cara le contestó.

\- Devon y yo nos amamos y nada de lo que tú hagas hará que eso cambié – y se fue del lugar dejando a Victor furioso, aquella noche, él recibió una golpiza que casi lo mata, cuando llego a casa, Devon lo vio.

\- ¿Qué te paso, hermano? – lo ayudo a recostarse en silencio para que su madre no lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable.

\- Devon, desde hace varios meses estoy saliendo con Allison Wyss – el pelinegro se alejó incrédulo y le dio la espalda a su hermano.

\- ¡No es verdad! – murmuro, pero Victor lo escuchó.

\- Sí, es verdad, mira – de debajo de su cama saco una cajita de madera y le mostró un cheque que Allison le diera en una ocasión que no llevaba suficiente efectivo – todo este tiempo me ha ayudado a mis gastos porque me ama, pero su padre se enteró y mando matarme.

Devon salió de su casa hecho un mar de confusión, por eso ella le había dicho que no era virgen porque ya se había acostado con su hermano, los celos hicieron su papel y en ataque de locura se enlisto al ejército, la semana siguiente de su noche de amor con Allison él abordó un barco que lo llevaría, posiblemente, a la muerte, pero Devon ya se sentía muerto en vida, todo su cuerpo se movía porque no le quedaba de otra, pero en él ya no había motivación.

Victor siguió con sus vicios, pero cuando su madre murió y con algunos mafiosos detrás de él, decidió que era hora de dejar Chicago e ir a Londres, donde haría una fortuna robando las casas abandonadas.

Un día que estaba totalmente alcoholizado, intento robarle a un joven de unos 15 años, pero lo atraparon y lo acusaron de secuestro. En la cárcel encontró la muerte a manos de un antiguo rival, pero la incompetencia de la seguridad en las prisiones no podía ser expuesta, por lo tanto el caso quedo cerrado para los ojos de la prensa.

Fin Flash Back (dentro del Flash Back)

 _Terry había escuchado con atención la historia de Allison y cuando ella terminó, éste la abrazo para infundirle confianza y valor._

\- _Te ayudaré a encontrarlo – le dijo Terry y ella sonrió débilmente, por la cabeza del castaño surgía la idea de que Devon sólo había jugado con ella y no merecía ni una lágrima de su amiga, pero ella estaba convencida de que había un motivo muy fuerte y lo buscaría en el fin del mundo si era preciso, no para reprocharle su abandono, ni para odiarlo, más bien para que estuvieran juntos y fueran una familia feliz._

 _De alguna forma Terry se sentía como Allison, ambos amaban a dos personas que los habían olvidado, que los habían abandonado a su suerte sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos, que no merecía su amor, ni su sufrimientos, pero que por más intentos no podían sacar de sus mentes y sus corazones._

Fin Flash Back

Candy veía a Terry de reojo, pero él estaba lejos, en otro mundo. Ella podía gritar de tormento, pero él nunca la escucharía. Y ahí estaba Candy, cargada de toda la angustia de la conciencia, mientras él se hundía en la figura de Allison. Se le veía tan apuesto, pero la rubia pensó que nunca más estarían juntos. ¡Ah esa horrible distancia inhumana que para siempre se interponía entre ella y él!

Siguió atendiendo a la joven, sintiendo una abrumadora ternura hacía ella por su estado, pero un odio celoso y oscuro moviéndose por lo bajo al ver como Terry tomaba la mano y el vientre de Allison.

El reloj de su habitación fue dando las horas, le pareció a Candy y a Terry, en rápida sucesión. Pero la última hora fue la más larga...

Continuará...

 **ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

 **La canción que acompaña la escena de Albert se llama No era necesario y la interpreta Reyli Barba.**

 **(1) El RMS Lusitania existió en verdad, pero no se hundió a finales de junio de 1918 (como se presenta en este fic), sino el 7 de mayo de 1915 a causa de un ataque de un submarino alemán. El barco se hundió en 18 minutos, llevaba un cargamento de municiones y material militar, además de pasajeros civiles, de hecho el ataque provocó que Estados Unidos se uniera a la batalla y tomaron eso como un símbolo en las campañas militares de reclutamiento. En aquel terrible ataque murieron 1,198 personas y sobrevivieron 761.**

 **La historia de Devon y Allison, la saque de una película que me conmovió mucho, pero por más que trato de recordar el nombre, nada más no puedo, se los debo.**

 **Y no, la respuesta es no, Terry no se enamoró de Allison, él no se había sentido cómodo con nadie ni antes ni después de Candy y al tener esa cercana amistad con ella es obvio que le movió ese sentido de correspondencia y cariño.**

 **La canción que acompaña al reencuentro se llama Cómo te va mi amor y la interpreta Pandora (eso creo)**

 **Por cierto, quien leyó la historia original seguro recuerda que Allison no se llamaba así, pero una vez me dijeron que mis nombres eran complicados, así que edite eso y otras cosas más.**

 **Ok, la razón de publicar este capítulo tan pronto es debido a que una de mis lectoras cree que me sentí ofendida o humillada por un review que ella sintió algo fuerte y nada más lejos de la realidad, Phambe, tus comentarios siempre me han parecido muy centrados, jamás me he ofendido. La nota era para aclarar que entiendo que el tema de este fic puede ser fuerte y que muchas quizá me abandonen en el camino, y eso es perfectamente aceptable, a veces una historia comienza con muchas expectativas y poco a poco va perdiendo su esencia, yo espero sinceramente que Un día a la vez no sea uno de ellos y por eso intento poner de mi parte para entregarles una buena historia.**

 **Entiendo que a muchas chicas no les gustará la historia, y yo aceptó que dejen de leer, pero no por eso cambiaré mi idea y trataré de complacer a todas, este fic tiene un argumento al que le seré totalmente fiel y será decisión de cada quien si continua o no. El único review que me vi en la necesidad de borrar fue uno donde no recomendaban mi fic (que ni siquiera leyó) y además me insultaba a mí llamándome enferma e insultado mi forma de crianza por escribir cosas como esa, ya que una cosa es criticar el fic y otra muy diferente hacerlo con la autora.**

 **Sol, creo que eres la más grande fan de este fic, muchas gracias por recomendarlo y por esperarlo. Trato de apurarme, pero me falta mucho por contar, así que trataré en la medida de posible darme prisa para escribir los nuevos capítulos.**

 **Becky7024, Sí esa Elisa es de lo peor y Donovan, lo bueno que él ya pago, veremos qué le pasa a la otra más adelante. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, lo bueno que se dio cuenta y pudieron reencontrarse Candy y Terry. Fíjate que yo sigo teniendo otra opinión de Susana, supongo me veo un poco nublada dado que no he visto la serie desde hace 10 años, pero ahora que he estado viendo partes de capítulos para mi otro fic La melodía que guía tu corazón, puedo entender por qué muchas la odian, a veces sí que se pasaba de mosquita muerte, jajajaa.**

 **Yoliki, muchas, muchas cosas más.**

 **Elisa Lucia, qué bueno que te gustará el capítulo, pues ese era el plan hace 8 años, pero estoy escribiendo algunas escenas de otro que se me ocurrió donde Candy y Terry podrían ser hermanos, qué fuerte, qué fuerte, jajaja, pero aún estoy planeando muchas cosas y veré si lo publico.**

 **Blanca G, muchas pensaron lo mismo, sin embargo ahora sabemos de quién es el niño que cuidaran Candy y Terry.**

 **Aurora, qué bueno que te gustará el capítulo anterior, yo tampoco pensé que lo dejaría en el altar, pero ella sabía que seguir adelante era hacerle más daño, sí va a morir a manos de Susana que poco a poco irá sacando su verdadera personalidad. Para crear a esta Susana me base en su frase "no te cederé a Candy ni a nadie" más adelante veremos por qué.**

 **Miriam7, en realidad sí se platico de que fuera el bebé de Candy el que los uniera, pero no había como cierta obligación por parte de Terry, así que no hubiera funcionado. Esa es la actitud, digo, si en algún punto deja de gustarte el fic pues ni hablar, pero espero que sí cumpla tus expectativas.**

 **Guest, me parece que el fic al que te refieres es Aunque sea muy tarde, porque ahí Candy muere y en If Only es Terry quien lo hace, jajaja, me paso, lo sé, pero bueno, como te puedes dar cuenta si el proceso creativo requiere matar a un personaje, no me toco el corazón, qué mala, lo sé. Sí, me pareció una buena idea que Terry la fuera a ver casarse, como la última prueba que necesitaba para dejarla ir. En este capítulo respondí tu pregunta de si se reencontraban.**

 **Maritza, no en el mismo barco, pero ya se vieron. Sí, muere a manos de Susana porque en realidad ella solo está fingiendo ser buena persona. Pues espero que puedan aclarar esos malos entendidos entre ellos para que puedan ser felices.**

 **Mars Lena, lo mismo pienso yo, todos tienen derecho a expresar su opinión sea favorable o no, al final, nadie obliga a nadie a escribir ni a leer. Pero como explique antes, hay una delgada línea entre criticar un fic y ofender a la escritora. En efecto son temas antiguos y sí, yo comprendo totalmente que una lee un fic esperando una historia feliz y que todo vaya en un algodón de azúcar, pero a veces un poco de drama no le sienta mal a nadie.**

 **Y no, la aclaración es en base a que a algunas no les gusto leer sobre la violación de Candy y tampoco sobre la violencia que vivió a manos de Donovan y me parece que solo algunas Albert fans se atreven a leer terryfics y les parece bien. Yo misma leí fics de todos los personajes y muchos Albertfic, Anthonyfics y Archie fics me encantaron.**

 **No te preocupes, esta historia será fiel a la idea original, si pierdo algunas lectoras será su decisión, en este caso yo no busco complacer a todas, eso sería imposible. Gracias por leer y por ese comentario tan acertado.**

 **Sol Granchester, si, ya se reencontraron! Qué emoción!**

 **Alondra, gracias por leer, si yo también quisiera que todo fuera felicidad, pero creo que esos dos se caracterizaron porque vivieron un eterno drama, sí va a ser un final feliz, aunque para ese final faltan muchas cosas.**

 **America Gra, sí hice la aclaración aunque en ninguna otra de mis historias lo había hecho, jajaja, pero ahora hay muchas fans de Albert y creo que eso es lo que puede causar confusión.**

 **Guest, gracias por leer.**

 **Phambe, como te explique arriba, no fue debido a ti, me parece que tú te explicas muy bien a pesar del abismo de la traducción, gracias por intentar disculparte, quise mandarte un MP pero no puedo hacerlo a miembros invitados, así que decidí subir un nuevo capítulo para que te quitarás ese mal sabor de boca, tú nunca me has ofendido ni mucho menos, y aunque hubieras dejado una mala critica estás en tu derecho, créeme a mi no me afectan los reviews negativos, yo respeto la opinión de cada quien, solo que a veces no entiendo como personas que ni leen se atreven a criticar, pero bueno, de todo está lleno el candymundo.**

 **No te preocupes, vale? Yo no lo tomé personal, sabía que te estabas refiriendo a otra historia, yo misma admiraba mucho a una escritora llamada Lizette Rebolledo, leí todos sus fics menos el último que escribió TE AMO Y TE ODIO, a mi parecer fue un fic muy fuerte y leerlo me incomodaba, así que me despedí en el capítulo 10 y aún así cuando puedo vuelvo a leer sus fics, si pueden conseguir LOS AMANTES de ella se los recomiendo mucho.**

 **Por mí no hay resentimiento porque no me hiciste nada. Besos a ti** **J**

 **Dianley, pues él pensó que la ayudaba, pero Candy se dio cuenta del camino al que se dirigían si se casaban y decidió huir. Sí ella siempre ha amado a Terry (al menos en mi fic), esperemos que no se compliquen mucho la existencia.**

 **Iris Adriana, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **A todas muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia, como dije antes, no censuro nada, pero no permitiré ataques a mi persona.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **5 – jul – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	4. Cuenta regresiva: El futuro que te esper

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 4: Cuenta regresiva: El futuro que te espera.**

Era de madrugada cuando comenzó a caer una ligera llovizna que rápidamente se convirtió en tormenta. Candy no dejaba observar el inmenso sufrimiento que invadía los ojos de ambos y, aun así, pensó, la escena parecía mágica, Terry y Allison se veían como la pareja perfecta. De repente, se escuchó un quejido desgarrador que salió de la boca de la ojivioleta y Candy supo, de inmediato, que la hora había llegado.

\- Terry... ah!, ya no puedo más, me duele mucho – dijo con la cara descompuesta por el dolor.

\- No tengo el equipo para una cesaría, trate de aguantar lo más que pueda, por favor, señorita Wyss no vaya a desmayarse– decía Candy, mientras la veía cerrar los ojos; Terry considero que el comentario de la rubia fue de muy mal gusto pero ya no pudo reclamar porque una nueva contracción hizo que Allison lanzará un grito aún más fuerte. Candy reviso a la futura madre y vio con preocupación que la sangre que emanaba de su costilla manchaba ya las sabanas debido al esfuerzo, debía ponerla en posición o sería demasiado tarde – Ha llegado la hora – dijo acomodando las piernas de Allison y abriéndolas, mientras tanto una nueva contracción asusto a Cookie - será mejor que salgas – sugirió la rubia al menor de los hombres, él asintió indicando las sabanas y el agua caliente. Terry se quedaría hasta el final.

\- ¡Puedo ver su cabeza! – murmuro Terry.

\- Terry... – pudo susurrar apenas Allison.

\- Por favor, señortia Wyss, puje una vez más – la muchacha obedeció, durante algunos minutos más, pero la herida y el cansancio estaban a punto de hacer de las suyas.

\- Allison, resiste, no puedes dejarte vencer - le dijo Terry tomando su mano, la cual fue apretujada con gran fuerza, pero el castaño no sitió ningún dolor, no podía experimentar nada más que no fuera preocupación por su amiga – tienes que ser fuerte, yo estoy contigo.

\- ¡Una vez más! – escucharon la voz de Candy y Terry se sintió extrañamente molesto con ella por ser tan cruel.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Me duele mucho! – gritó doblándose de dolor y con lágrimas bañando su lindo rostro.

\- Hazlo por mí, por el bebé – Candy se paralizo por un momento, ¿acaso...? pero todo pensamiento abandono su cabeza al escuchar un gritó por demás violento de Allison, inmediatamente después todo quedo en silencio... Terry y Allison cerraron sus ojos, no pasaba nada, lentamente los verdiazules ojos se fueron abriendo y cuando lo estuvieron completamente el llanto de un recién nacido se dejo oír.

\- ... – Candy suspiro, aseo al bebé lo mejor que pudo y lo envolvió en una sábana.

\- ¿Está... bien? – fue la débil pregunta de la madre.

\- Heredo la fuerza de su madre, ¡Claro que está bien! – sonrió Candy y le entrego el pequeño bultito, Allison lo miro anonadada y dijo - Alexander, te esperaba – mientras tanto, Candy que había estado conteniendo el llanto, inmediatamente abandono el camarote.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Terry, ella asintió, el castaño sonrió y miro a Lex, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan hermoso. Su corazón se hizo pequeño cuando ella se lo ofreció para que lo tomará en sus brazos, Terry lo miro con ternura mezclada con un poco de amor, no sabía por qué y no le importaba comprenderlo... pero entonces, Allison comenzó a toser, y miro su mano con horror, estaba manchada de sangre.

Terry salió del camarote y busco a Candy desesperado.

\- ¡Candy! – exclamo cuando la encontró, ella brinco de la impresión - ¡Ven, Allison está mal! – tomó la mano de la rubia y, literalmente, la arrastro de regreso al camarote.

\- ¡No puede ser! – el charco que había a un lado de la cama sorprendió a la rubia enfermera – Terry, ten al bebé, y sal un momento, haré lo que pueda.

\- Candy... – suplicó el castaño – no dejes que ella muera.

Candy pudo detener la hemorragia, estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, pero también fatigada. Miro a Allison y pudo ver la semiconciencia gris y horrenda del mero dolor y la disolución invadiéndole de nuevo, la tortura llegando a la vaciedad de sus ojos oscurecidos. No había terminado aún este proceso de muerte. La rubia salió y miró a Terry.

\- Dormirá un tiempo – dijo y se alejó sin más.

Día a día Allison se iba consumiendo, alimentar a Lex le dejaba verdaderamente agotada, poco a poco el proceso iba llegando a su fin, acercándose al último nudo que mantenía al ser humano en su unidad, pero este nudo estaba duro y sin relajar, la voluntad de la chica no cedía. Con la voluntad ella se aferraba a algunas horas más, pero su energía se reducía con mucha rapidez.

Otro día paso, no podía admitir que iba a morir, sabía que era así, sabía que pronto sería su fin, pero ni siquiera a sí misma se lo podía admitir, odiaba mortalmente el hecho; su voluntad era rígida y no podía soportar ser vencida por la muerte, especialmente cuando tenía una razón muy poderosa para vivir. Y sin embargo, sentía a veces una gran necesidad de gritar, de llorar y de quejarse, pero nunca lo hizo ni enfrente de Candy, Terry o de ella misma.

A tres días de llegar a su destino, Allison pidió ver a Terry, su semblante estaba extremadamente gris por la muerte próxima, pero debía hablar con él, Candy le dijo que era necesario esperar los intervalos de conciencia. Conversaron sobre sus planes en Londres, sin embargo, había leves espacios muertos en la conversación, como si las ideas fuesen sólo briznas alusivas flotando sobre el caos tenebroso de la muerte de la enferma. Terry se entristeció por lo vacías y sin sentido que resultaban sus palabras y, aun así, permaneció con ella y con Lex la noche entera. Allison Wyss murió lentamente, con una terrible morosidad, parecía imposible para todos que el hilo de la vida pudiese estimarse tanto sin ser roto. La joven yacía en el lecho indescriptiblemente débil y gastada; finalmente la oscuridad de la muerte de Allison estuvo conectada con la luz del día.

Los marinos despidieron a Allison y a otros quince pasajeros de los que sobrevivieron, el ritual fue el de siempre, Candy miró con tristeza como los cuerpos eran lentamente arrojados al mar, se sintió muy mal por no haber podido hacer algo más por ellos, de reojo miro a Terry con Lex en brazos, algunas lágrimas aparecieron en su rostro, pero el castaño rápidamente las limpio y sin decir palabra alguna se fue a la bodega, que era el lugar donde dormían los sobrevivientes, Candy lo siguió, durante los últimos días que Allison estuvo con ellos, ella decidió no acercarse pero tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, pero se sentía la última persona en la tierra que tenía el derecho de formularlas.

Estuvo oculta observando a Terry, por un par de horas, cuando apareció el capitán.

\- Señor Granchester, debemos hablar – dijo el hombre mayor, él aludido solo lo miro sin ánimo de hablar con nadie – la señorita Wyss ha fallecido y el niño ha quedado huérfano, es mi deber anunciarle que en cuanto toquemos tierra deberé entregar al niño a las autoridades correspondiente... – no pudo terminar, Terry se levantó de golpe y sus ojos tenían un aire retador.

\- Este niño es mi hijo – respondió – Allison Wyss era mi mujer.

\- Pero... ustedes no estaban casados y aunque usted no lo crea la noticia de su compromiso con la señorita Marlowe es bien sabida por todos – exclamó el capitán - ¿cómo sería posible que sea su hijo? – replicó el hombre de mar.

\- No pienso darle explicaciones sobre mis actos o lo que hago con mi vida, ese no es asunto suyo y además no voy a difamar el nombre de una muerta explicándole nada, solo le digo una cosa Alexander Granchester es mi hijo y yo me haré cargo de él.

El hombre miro a Terry, sabía que mentía, pero su determinación terminó por convencerlo, le sonrió y lo felicito. Candy escuchó cada palabra y su corazón poco a poco se desmorono, cómo era posible que Terry le hiciera tal cosa a Susana, ella que lo amaba tanto, no, no podía creer que él fuera capaz de engañarla, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir de la bodega cuando escuchó la voz de Terry.

\- Vamos Lex, tienes que comer – el castaño intentaba por todos los medios que el niño bebiera el contenido de la botella, pero éste la rechazaba, Candy sabía que los recién nacidos difícilmente aceptan cualquier alimento después de probar la leche materna y crear el vínculo con el calor de su madre.

\- Terry... – lo llamo, pero él no la miro – Terry – insistió la rubia, pero de nuevo, no recibió respuesta, se paró enfrente de él – Terry...

\- Terrence – dijo con voz seca, ella le miro con tristeza.

\- Déjame ayudarte – por primera vez él se reflejó en las lagunas verdes de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio a Lex, ella se volvió y desabrochando su vestido le ofreció al pequeño su leche. Terry la vio sentarse al otro extremo, no entendía nada y no quiso preguntar por qué ella podía alimentarlo – tiene tu boca – dijo con pesar Candy, él se tensó ¿ella creía que...? – lo siento...

\- Candy... – dudó ¿tenía sentido decirle la verdad? – ¿por qué crees que es mi hijo? - la miro a los ojos un poco molesto, ella abrió grandemente sus verdes esmeraldas.

\- Yo... no quería escuchar, pero..., lo siento mucho...

\- Allison era mi amiga, la conocí en el barco antes del... ataque, no quería que entregarán al niño a un orfanato, hay una posibilidad de que encuentre a su padre – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro y bajando su cabeza.

\- Discúlpame... – el silencio era sepulcral, por una razón Candy no le creyó, la forma en que miraba a Allison no era la manera en que él veía a las personas que acaba de conocer, lentamente, Lex se quedó dormido en brazos de la rubia – Parece que ya se durmió.

\- Debe estar muy cansado, no paraba de llorar.

\- Quizá tenga frío – sugirió ella, Terry sonrió tristemente, Lex vestía una camisa de Cookie, no tenía nada más.

\- En unas horas llegaremos a Londres y podré comprarle ropa.

\- Terrence... – se oía tan impersonal ese nombre en la voz de Candy - ¿por qué vas a Londres? – se atrevió a preguntar ella.

\- Mi padre... me pidió venir – no se dijeron nada más, Candy se despidió diciéndole que sin pena, la buscará cuando Lex tuviera hambre.

Terry busco a Candy varias veces, los bebés recién nacidos, según le explicó la rubia enfermera, deben alimentarse cada tres horas; cada vez estaba más confundido, quiso preguntarle, pero no podía, algo le impedía verla como antes, la amaba de eso no había duda, aun así sentía rencor por su olvido, por entregarlo sin luchar, por su cobardía con él y su valentía para otras cosas, eran sentimientos confusos los que inundaban su ser.

Candy veía, miraba y cuidaba a Lex como un hijo propio, esa preocupación no era normal, sentía que Allison y Terry habían sido amantes y su empatía hacía el pequeño era por esa razón, tener un hijo de Terry en sus brazos era una sensación divina, pero también melancólica.

\- Candy, Terry – era Cookie – el capitán dice que llegaremos a Londres en unos minutos.

\- Al fin – suspiro el castaño, la rubia le dio a Lex para que lo cargara mientras ella hacía sus maletas.

Poco a poco el océano se ensancho, debían desembarcar en la Aduana. Candy, Terry, Lex y Cookie estaban en la proa, la niebla y el humo iban espesándose a medida que se acercaban a Londres, por entre las casas, como dentro de la tierra se alzaba un bosque de mástiles, cruzado por cuerdas, entre las que flameaban largos y descoloridos gallardetes. Eran los docks de las Indias. Pasaban vapores, unos ya descargados, casi fuera del agua, con los fondos musgosos y verdes, otros hundidos por el peso del cargamento. Se erguían en ambas orillas chimeneas cuadradas, altas como torres, pilas de madrera suficientes para construir un pueblo, serrerías con sus enormes maquinarias, empalizadas negras pintadas de alquitrán, almacenes, cobertizos, grupos de casas bajas, pequeñas, con sus ventanas al río y algún árbol achaparrado como sosteniendo la negra pared en el fangoso muelle. El barco silbó varias veces mientras se aproximaba a la orilla, hasta que finalmente, pasados varios minutos, se detuvo en el muelle, cerca de la Aduana. Echaron un puentecillo a un pontón y desembarcaron, los sobrevivientes del ataque tuvieron que esperar un poco más, debido al papeleo correspondiente. Ahí estaban Candy y Terry con Lex en brazos, quien siendo hijo de un duque, no era necesario que lo hicieran esperar.

\- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – pregunto Candy mientras ambos caminaban por un callejuela para tomar un taxi – Lex despertará en unas horas y tendrá hambre.

\- Sí, iré al banco para sacar algo de dinero, compraré ropa para Lex y para mí y después conseguiré una nodriza, tengo que ir al castillo lo antes posible, pero sería inapropiado presentarme con esta apariencia. _Además debo buscar a Devon_ – esto último lo dijo para sí mismo.

\- Ya veo... – era tan difícil decir adiós, pero tan necesario que Candy se armó de valor – bien, Terrence, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, mándale mis saludos a tu padre y cuida mucho a tu hijo – le tendió la mano a un sorprendido Terry que estrecho su mano con la de la rubia con algo de inseguridad.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Candice.

En la siguiente esquina, ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Terry volteo cuando ella se iba y al momento de seguir su camino, Candy le miro, debía ir a un campamento para ofrecer sus servicios.

Terry llego al banco caminando, la cajera lo reconoció sin problemas y con suficiente dinero en su bolsillo decidió comprar ropa para Lex, debía tener frío. Después de unas compras, camino por un callejón de la clase baja, trato de conseguir una nodriza lo antes posible, pero nadie parecía querer ayudarlo.

Cuando pasaba por el centro de Londres, a lo lejos vio a Candy sentada en una banqueta, estaba pensativa, sintió que debía seguir su camino, pero el llanto de Lex llamo la atención de la rubia, ella le semi sonrió y lentamente se encamino a ellos.

\- Nos volvemos a ver – trato de aligerar el ambiente - ¿no tuviste suerte? – él negó con la cabeza y suspiro, Lex estiro sus bracitos como reconociendo el calor maternal que le transmitía Candy, ella lo tomo y Terry se sintió extrañamente feliz, era como tener una familia.

\- Gracias – dijo - ¿y tú, tampoco tuviste suerte?

\- No, es tarde y al parecer ya cerraron... –Candy encogió lo hombros.

\- ¿Dónde vas a dormir? – preguntó de pronto para cambiar el tema.

\- No lo sé, supongo que en un hotel barato, no tengo mucho dinero – Terry levanto su ceja derecha, cómo que no tenía dinero, era la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos, pero no dijo nada.

\- Ven conmigo – ofreció y ella le miro sorprendida y negó con la cabeza – por favor, Lex necesita de ti, además, yo tengo que ir a uno de esos campamentos – lo pensó por unos segundos, no era correcto, pero finalmente aceptó.

Tomaron un carruaje, la cuidad estaba abandonada, sin embargo, los castillos nobles estaban intactos y resguardados por varios militares que los protegían.

El castillo Granchester era una edificación de medianos del siglo XVIII, que con el tiempo también se había ido modernizando y que se levantaba con prepotencia en medio de un jardín espectacular con grandes árboles y flores de temporada.

Nadie esperaba la llegada del joven Granchester, así que no hubo un gran recibimiento, ni festejo, el mayordomo, Clifford, saludo al futuro duque con respeto y lo condujo a la habitación de su padre mientras Candy y Lex esperaban en la estancia.

El duque Richard Granchester abrió lentamente sus ojos, con un gran esfuerzo y la ayuda de Clifford pudo sentarse sobre los cómodos almohadones, enfoco su mirada, prendió la pequeña lámpara que se encontraba en uno de los buros de un costado de la cama, cuando la ligera luz alumbro la habitación, Terry vio a su padre un poco más envejecido, no era un hombre muy viejo en edad, pero en ese estado tan deplorable parecía un anciano de ochenta años. Cada arruga y cana eran la prueba de que los años no pasan en balde.

Se miraron largamente, el rostro de Terry reflejaba seriedad, el del duque una espacie de ternura y agradecimiento, nunca en sus más locos sueños el castaño pensó que su padre lo vería así.

\- Acércate, Terrence – pidió con voz pajosa, pero sin perder sus desdén noble. El caballero más joven no se movió, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, más bien porque en ese momento no le respondieron las piernas, no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante su padre – por favor, hijo, ven a mi lado – estiro su mano como guiándolo, Terry camino lentamente y tomó los dedos de su padre, pero se separó rápidamente como si quemara – Has crecido mucho, Terrence.

\- El tiempo no detiene su marcha, señor – su voz era impersonal.

\- 20 años, ¿cierto? –era más una afirmación.

\- Sí – murmuro.

\- Eres muy joven para ser uno de los mejores actores de Broadway – la cara extrañada de Terry provoco una ligera sonrisa en el duque – he seguido tu carrera desde que inició, hijo, cada obra, cada protagónico y también cabe mencionar, que cada escándalo – el dejo de burla que sintió Terry provoco que su carácter explotara.

\- ¿Escándalo? Debió sentirse deshonrado de que su hijo mayor este envuelto en chismes y que sea protagonista en diarios amarillistas, ¿no me dirá que lo he humillado? – replicó con un poco de furia que poco a poco se fue disipando al ver la tristeza y el remordimiento en los ojos grises de su padre.

\- Cometí muchos errores, hijo, pero créeme que ahora lo estoy pagando – sus ojos estaban cristalizados, pero su orgullo le impedía derramar lágrimas. Finalmente Terry se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose un poco triste.

\- No soy nadie para juzgarle, yo mismo he cometido mis propios errores por los que he pagado...

\- Lo sé... – dijo mirándole a los ojos, pero el castaño no pregunto más – ¿Cómo esta ella? – dijo de pronto el duque, Terry sabía que se refería a su madre y le pareció raro que a pesar de los años, el dolor y el rencor transcurridos él aún pensara en ella.

\- Bien, en este momento está de gira por el país.

\- Siempre fue muy talentosa, me alegro que lleves en la sangre el amor por la actuación – su voz era sincera y tierna - ¿Cómo es tu prometida? – preguntó el mayor de los hombres después de muchos minutos de incomodo silencio.

\- Es hermosa y encantadora.

\- ¿Y qué fue de tu compañera del colegio? Después de que huiste ella hablo conmigo y...

\- ¿Compañera...? – _Candy_ , pensó de inmediato - ¿Hablo con usted? ¿De qué? – pregunto no ocultando su sorpresa e impaciencia, el duque creyó que jamás volvieron a verse y un nuevo remordimiento apareció en sus ojos, si él hubiera ayudado a Terry cuando se lo pidió en aquella ocasión, ambos estarían juntos y seguramente estarían felizmente casados, pero no era así, el tiempo no regresa y tendría que vivir con la culpa.

\- Era una jovencita muy insistente y muy persuasiva...

\- Lo sé... – un nuevo lapso de silencio inundo la habitación principal - Duque... ¿por qué? – esa pregunta detonaba muchas incógnitas, la mirada triste de Richard llego a lo más profundo de Terry, pero aún así quería respuestas.

\- Terrence, sé que nuestra relación nunca fue la mejor, cuando te traje a Londres ya estaba casado con la duquesa, pero ella no supo de tu existencia sino hasta unos meses después de que nos casamos, ella me reclamo, además tenía la simpatía de mi padre, en ese entonces yo era tan joven y...

\- ¿Le asusto enfrentar la vida? – objetó con burla.

\- Así fue... sentí miedo, qué podía ofrecerle a ti y a Eleanor, quedándome con mi familia, tendrías un futuro prometedor... sabía de las cosas que te hacía y decía la duquesa, tu rostro se entristecía y tus ojos se cristalizaban aunque no lo desearas, esa carita tuya era tan parecida a la de Eleonor, sentía tanta tristeza y remordimiento, por esa razón no me acercaba, era suficiente vivir con un fantasma como para que todavía se materializara en el rostro de mi hijo – se detuvo para tomar aire, Terry mantenía la cabeza baja – cuando nació tu hermano, la duquesa centró su amor a ese pequeño, tú mirabas de lejos a tu madrastra y al nuevo bebé, fue en ese momento que decidí mandarte lejos, no quería que eso te lastimara más de lo que ya lo hacía vivir bajo ese mismo techo.

\- ...

\- Pero la soledad y el remordimiento inundaron tu corazón y con mucha razón, así que lentamente dejaste atrás al niño indefenso y creaste una barrera indestructiva que solo tu madre pudo romper.

 _Mi madre... te equivocas_ – pensó Terry

\- Me sentía suplantado – continuo el duque - envidiaba la relación que tenías con tu madre y cuando Eleanor me dijo que quería que vivieras con ella me llene de rencor... te di todo lo que ella no hubiera podido a excepción de lo único que me pedías a gritos, amor, pero estaba tan absorto en otras trivialidades que no pude escucharte. Cuando Candy hablo conmigo, supe que la única forma de resarcirte un poco del dolor que te provoque era dejándote libre para que alcanzaras tu sueño y te forjaras tu destino – se detuvo y Terry pudo notar que los ojos de su padre estaban inundados por las lágrimas que al fin habían encontrado la salida – Terry, cometí tantos errores, lastime a las dos únicas personas que me importan verdaderamente porque no supe luchar por mis sueños como ustedes... por eso, quería pedirte perdón, hijo, perdóname por toda tu desdicha.

\- ¡Padre! – la voz de Terry estaba ronca – no puedo juzgarte y tampoco te culpo... yo...

\- Di que me perdonas, hijo – suplicó el duque.

\- Lo perdono, padre... por todo.

\- Gracias, Terrence.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo avanzo entre anécdotas de viajes y experiencias, el fuego de la chimenea bailaba al compás de una música suave, la media noche había dejado su rastro en la oscura noche que cubría Londres.

\- Señor... – era Clifford.

\- Adelante – dio la orden el duque Granchester.

\- Disculpe la interrupción mi Lord, pero la joven que acompaña a su hijo se ve cansada – Terry había olvidado por completo a Candy y a Lex.

\- Preparé la habitación de mi hijo y una más para su acompañante – dijo el dueño del castillo.

\- ¿Podrían ser habitaciones conectadas? – pidió Terry y el mayordomo se retiró no sin antes dejar la medicina del duque a la vista para que no la olvidara – será mejor que me retire, debe estar cansado y quiero ver a mi acompañante.

\- ¿No me presentaras a tu joven amiga? – indagó para ver la reacción de su hijo.

\- Será hasta mañana, aunque, ya la conoce. Descanse padre.

\- Tú también, Terrence... y gracias por una agradable noche.

Terry fue a su habitación y vio a Candy con Lex, estaba alimentándolo, se volteó.

\- Ya puedes pasar – dijo Candy en la cama.

\- Solo quería disculparme...

\- Descuida, entiendo que no se han visto en mucho tiempo– ella sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Está dormido?

\- No, ¿quieres cargarlo? – Terry tomó al bebé, desde que había bajado del barco trataba de marcar una distancia, posiblemente por la mañana se lo entregaría a su verdadero padre.

Se despidieron cuando Lex se quedó dormido, querían salir del castillo lo más temprano posible, Terry no quería que el duque viera al niño.

El sol salió tímidamente, Candy arropo a Lex y tomo su maleta, Terry lo notó, pero no dijo nada, él sabía que ellos no debían estar más tiempo juntos.

Antes de salir del castillo le dio dos cartas discretamente a Clifford para que las enviará lo antes posible.

/o.O/

Mientras tanto, en América, Albert y Archie trabajaban arduamente para llevar los negocios de la familia lo más favorablemente posible. Sin que el menor de los hombres se diera cuenta, Albert lo dejaba tomar decisiones importantes, el rubio quería preparar de la mejor manera a su sobrino porque tenía planeado irse de viaje lo antes posible, hacía ya varias semanas de su fallida boda y, aunque tenía una idea de dónde podría encontrar a Candy, no la buscaría, ella decidió ser libre y forjarse su camino, él también buscaría el suyo.

\- Albert...

\- ...

\- ¿Albert? – volvió a llamarlo el de ojos marrones.

\- ... – una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¡ALBERT! – levanto la voz un poco, sacando al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Archie? – dijo un poco distraído. Archie suspiro y le dio algunos documentos para que los revisará.

\- El señor Legan ha solicitado que una cuarta parte de los negocios pasen a manos de Neil.

\- ¿A Neil? – Exclamó sorprendido, su compañero asintió – Pero aún le falta un semestre para terminar su carrera como abogado, ¿en qué está pensando el señor Legan?

\- Supongo que le está dando confianza, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo? –. En efecto, Albert había dejado a Archie manejar gran parte de su herencia para darle confianza y un poco de experiencia, algunas veces el joven Cornwell se lamentó por algunas malas inversiones, pero su tío siempre lo guío de la mejor manera enseñándole que en el negocio siempre existe un riesgo.

\- Creo que sí, en fin, los Legan solo tienen el 15% de las acciones del consorcio, si sucediera algo malo, no afectaría a los Andley ni a los Cornwell – dijo el patriarca, revisando con cuidado el contrato.

Archie salió durante un par de horas y en cuanto llego Albert lo abordo:

\- Archie, quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante – el castaño tomó asiento frente a su tío y sonrió – lo he estado pensando desde hace varias semanas... me iré de viaje – dijo sin rodeos, Archie lo miró largamente, sabía que en algún momento Albert tomaría esa decisión y lo comprendía perfectamente.

\- ¿A dónde irás? – preguntó, impresionado al mayor de los hombres al no ver la cara de sorpresa que supuso pondría su sobrino, sonrió ante el gesto de aprobación.

\- Tengo pensado ir a Ibiza, la isla blanca, cuando estuve en Italia escuché que es muy hermosa y quiero pasar una temporada allí – la vehemencia con la que hablaba tranquilizo a Archie, sabía que su tío no haría nada que preocupará a la familia, además entendía que si seguía ahí, jamás volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

\- ¿Cuándo lo comentaras con la tía abuela? – Albert sonrió ante la aparente preocupación del castaño.

\- Ya lo he consultado con ella y, aunque puso una condición, estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¿Condición? – levanto una ceja mientras se servía un taza de café.

\- Sí y gracias a ti disfrutaré de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones, mientras te quedas de "esclavo" – y ambos rieron de buena gana, Archie se alegraba de que Albert poco a poco fuera recuperando su estado anímico normal, pero él solo podía ver lo que Albert mostraba exteriormente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que gracias a mí? – dijo después de unos momentos de risa.

\- Bueno... – se encogió de hombros – me dijo que si lograba dejar a alguien que cubriera las exigencias de la gerencia y del comité podría irme tranquilamente, la única persona que se me ocurrió fuiste tú, así que durante estas últimas semanas casi todo el trabajo pesado lo deje en tus manos y haz hecho un excelente trabajo, sé que estás pensando formar una familia con Annie, y es por eso que me iré antes, regresaré cuando tú ya no puedas entregarte por completo al trabajo. Además George estará a tu lado para guiarte si te surgieran dudas.

\- Tío... me siento halagado por el voto de confianza – manifestó Archie con una mirada de agradecimiento – Debo suponer que te irás pronto.

\- La próxima semana – fijó Albert.

Así la plática continuó enfocada en algunos detalles del viaje y negocios pendientes.

En otra parte de Estados Unidos, Neil Legan estudiaba para sus próximos exámenes ante la cara de burla de su hermana Elisa.

\- ¿Quieres explicarme de una buena vez a qué se debe que estés estudiando tan arduamente? – el tono de voz burlesco enfureció al moreno, tomo sus libros y apuntes y salió del estudio, seguido de la mirada curiosa de su hermana – Uy, parece que hice enojar al universitario – espetó la chica antes de que su hermano desapareciera de su vista.

\- Cállate, Elisa – gritó desde el barandal de la escalera – Al menos hago algo de provecho y no me la paso de lecho en lecho – Elisa lo miro con odio, pero Neil le sostuvo la mirada, el ambiente era tenso entre esos dos hermanos que años atrás habían sido cómplices, y ahora lo único que quedaba eran remembranzas.

¿Qué sucedió con Neil para que cambiara tan drásticamente? Todo se resumía aun nombre: Candy. Después de su rechazo, el joven Neil había bebido, cayendo en lo más bajo de los vicios, pero por más vino, drogas y demás cosas que se metía nunca pudo olvidarla, ella de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto todo su universo, y la quería, por lo que por primera vez en su vida se decidió a luchar. Le pidió a su padre una recomendación para entrar en la misma universidad que Archie, claro que iría un año atrasado, pero eso no importaba, le demostraría a todos y en especial a Candy, que él era digno de su mano. Pero su plan se vino abajo cuando su tía abuela anunció el próximo enlace matrimonial entre Candice White Andley y William Albert Andley, y una cosa era descubrir que su querido bisabuelo William siempre fue el vagabundo que él odiaba, pero otra muy diferente que él que había impedido su boda con Candy, ahora se comprometía con ella.

Cegado por los celos ayudo en lo que sería su última broma junto a su hermana Eliza, aquél paquete que recibiera Terry, fue obra de los hermanos Legan, sin embargo, no sintió la misma satisfacción que antes le provocara hacer maldades y especialmente, todo lo que significará hacer sufrir a Candy y a Terry, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que había madurado, que el juego de niños se había terminado, con gran odio vio como Candy subía al carruaje, bebió, pero esta vez no para emborracharse, solo para calmar sus nervios y evitar que estos le impulsaran a cometer una barbaridad.

Estaba totalmente tranquilo y resignado por perder a la mujer que amaba, cuando llego George con Albert en los brazos y la tía abuela detrás de ellos, miró por la ventana de las escaleras y pudo ver cómo había cientos de reporteros rodeando la mansión Andley, pocas horas después se enteró de boca de la vieja matriarca lo sucedido en la iglesia y las instrucciones que debían seguir por el buen nombre de la familia.

No sabía que sentir, alegría, odio, preocupación, había tantos sentimientos, pero el único constante era el amor. Y de pronto una idea le cruzo la mente, él se casaría con Candy, cuando terminará sus estudios la buscaría y le demostraría lo buena persona que ahora era.

/o.O/

Susana Marlow sentía una terrible angustia, en la radio escuchó del ataque al barco donde Terry viajó a Londres y desde entonces estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, la embarcación que había rescatado a los sobrevivientes aún no llegaba a Londres, por esa razón no sabía si Terry seguía con vida o no. Además desde que leyera esa nota en el diario su corazón le decía que algo estaba muy mal. La nota le dio a entender que Candice White Andley una de las más ricas herederas de Estados Unidos había huido de su boda, para después no dejar rastro alguno. Era como si su corazón le previniera de un terrible futuro.

Casi dos semanas pasaron desde la partida de Terry y como una luz que ilumino sus días de angustia llegó una carta, muy corta, pero lo más importante, de su prometido.

" ** _Susy:_**

 ** _Llegué bien a Londres, mi padre sigue con vida, pero está muy enfermo, pienso quedarme algunos días a su lado, regresaré lo más pronto posible para casarnos. Espero que la futura señora Granchester ya tenga todos los detalles listos._**

 ** _Con amor, Terrence Granchester"_**

\- Terry – suspiró la rubia, sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazón, sin embargo, ese extraño presentimiento no la abandonaba.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, Terry sentía un extraño vacío en su pecho, dentro de unos minutos Candy se quedaría en el campamento y también el pequeño Lex, de nuevo volvería a estar solo, pero no podía dejar que nadie notara cuánto le afectaba la inminente separación.

\- Llegamos – murmuro Candy en un tono que el castaño no pudo descifrar, ¿alivio?, ¿pena?, asintió en silencio y tomando a Lex de brazos de la rubia, la ayudo a bajar del auto.

\- Parece que ambos iremos en dirección a la oficina de registro – él sonrió, ella estaba demasiado perturbada para hacerlo y agacho la cabeza, Terry se sintió furioso, ¿acaso tanto le molestaba estar a su lado? En el camino Lex despertó y tuvieron que sentarse para que Candy le alimentara, pronto se separarían y era posible que el padre o Terry tuviera problemas para ello, después de un rato se encontraron con un soldado de cabellos negros – Disculpe, la oficina de reclutamiento...

\- ¡Devon! – gritó otro soldado, Terry lo miro, ¡era él!

\- ¿Devon Parker? – preguntó dudoso el castaño, el aludido giro para mirarlo.

\- Sí, mi nombre es Devon Parker – le tendió la mano, Terry le devolvió el saludo, Candy supo que aquel era el hombre que Terry buscaba.

\- Adiós Terry – le dijo dándole al pequeño y con él la maleta de Lex, el castaño se sintió mal, no quería que se despidieran tan fríamente, pero no pudo hacer nada más.

\- Adiós Candy – el soldado que le gritó a Devon fue detenido por la rubia.

\- Disculpe – le hablo automáticamente - ¿puede indicarme dónde es la oficina de reclutamiento?

\- Sí, yo soy el encargado, sígame, por favor.

Caminaron lentamente mientras Terry y Devon quedaban a su espalda.

El campamento, al inicio del día, era todo movimiento, hombres, soldados, personal médico de un lado a otro; Terry y Devon observaban el ajetreo.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor...? – preguntó, finalmente, el pelinegro.

\- Terrence Granchester... – cómo comenzar la plática, pensaba el castaño - ¿el nombre Allison Wyss le dice algo? - el gesto de Devon se descompuso por un segundo, la ira estaba latente en sus hermosos ojos, Allison otra vez, por qué no podía desaparecer de una buena vez de su vida.

\- ¿Y eso, a usted, que le importa? – contestó déspotamente, Terry lo observo con cautela y detenimiento, él era el padre de Alexander y por el bien del niño tenía que ser cuidadoso en abordar el tema.

\- Quisiera hablarle un poco sobre ella...

\- ¿Por qué? – gritó enojado - ¿acaso también se acostó con usted? – a pesar de su carácter fuerte y explosivo trato de controlarse por el bien del bebé porque si Terry no hubiera tenido a Lex en sus brazos, aquel hombre ya estaría en el suelo.

\- Escúcheme... solo será un momento – le hablo cortésmente, sin embargo, el rostro del castaño también se endureció, el hombre se calmó un poco, así Terry le contó la versión que sabía, también sobre la muerte de su hermano, el último aliento de Allison y sobre Lex. Cuando terminó Devon miro al bebé en brazos de Terry.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con este niño, quizá ella le mintió, si fue capaz de engañarme a mí, qué le impediría mentirle a un desconocido – hizo un ademán de irse, pero Terry le tomó por el brazo.

\- ¿Esta diciendo que la muerte de Allison no significa nada para usted? – casi gritó, estaba totalmente anonadado, no solo por su reacción ante la muerte de Allison, sino también por la cruel indiferencia con la que trataba a su hijo. Ante esto, el muchacho solo podía sentir, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el control, como la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de sus venas y su mente no podía más que maquinar calamidades contra el joven – Ella murió por venir a buscarle, para explicarle cómo fueron las cosas... para que formaran una familia –¿qué demonios pasaba con este hombre?, por qué no entendía, Allison hizo todo por él, no se supone que él también la quería, que ella era el amor de su vida, que amar también es perdonar, pensaba un Terry muy enojado.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Ella me traicionó y yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! – el hombre respiro profundamente, entonces el bebé movió sus manitas y Terry le arrulló meciéndolo en sus brazos, ¿cómo hacerlo entender?.

\- ¡Es su hijo! - dijo Terry lleno de furia e impotencia.

\- ¡Claro que no, él es el resultado de su traición! – y con ello se marchó.

\- Eres un imbécil Devon – pensaba Terry mientras observaba como se alejaba. Caminó fuera del campamento, no entendía por qué la testarudez de Devon, ¿por qué no podía entender un poco más las razones de Allison? Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco podía juzgarlo, pues él no entendía las razones de Candy.

/o.O/

\- ¿Me puede decir su nombre? – dijo el hombre cuando llegaron a la oficina.

\- Candice White – dijo y después sacó algunos documentos – quisiera ofrecerme como voluntaria en enfermería, he trabajado en varios hospitales, tengo referencias y estudios especializados en el área de cirugía... – Candy estaba concentrada en discurso, que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre que tenía enfrente ni siquiera la escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de su escritorio – me gustaría llenar la forma para que se me asigne la zona en la que puedo ser más útil.

\- Lo siento, señorita White, pero es imposible que usted sea voluntaria – dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Candy.

\- Pero... estoy muy capacitada y...

\- Lo sé, lo sé – se rasco la cabeza, cómo explicarle que tenía órdenes explicitas de no permitir que Candice White Andley fuera parte de los voluntarios, sin duda el poder y el dinero podían hacer cualquier cosa, incluso en tiempos de guerra donde cualquier ayuda debía ser bien recibida, pero no estaba en sus manos cuestionar las órdenes que le habían sido entregadas. De pronto una idea le cruzó la cabeza – Usted tiene familia, hace unos momentos le vi alimentando a un bebé y despidiéndose de su esposo - _¿esposo? ¿cree que estoy casada con Terry y que Lex es mi hijo?_ Pensó Candy.

\- No, yo... – el hombre la miro ceñudo, no podía creer que no estaba casada, las normas sociales veían con malos ojos a esas mujeres que tenían hijos sin estar casadas, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer - Entiendo, gracias por su tiempo - Candy abandonó la oficina, sin saber que el hombre con el que estuvo conversando marcaba cierto número y daba las buenas noticias.

Se dice que el destino son todas aquellas alternativas que la vida pone delante de nosotros, nada está escrito porque es el libre albedrío el que nos hace tomar uno u otro camino, sin embargo la vida de Candice White siempre estuvo controlada por alguien más, todas aquellas alternativas fueron desechadas porque William Albert Andley decidió por ella, desde el momento en que se conocieron e, incluso, aún después de la dolorosa despedida.

/o.O/

Cuando Candy abandonó la mansión, Albert estaba totalmente seguro de cuál era el destino de la pecosa, él no podía permitir que lo volviera hacer.

\- Lo siento, Candy – murmuró, hacía un par de semanas había mandado una carta a un viejo amigo de juegos, quien actualmente era el general del ejército norteamericano, ese día había recibido un telegrama que le notificaba las buenas noticias.

 ** _La señorita Candice White Andley ha sido rechazada al desear ser voluntaria de enfermería._**

\- Tú siempre haces algo así – dijo para sí mismo mientras doblaba el papel – cuando sufres o alguien más sufre por tu causa, huyes, pero no voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro, el dolor de la muerte de Stear no puede volver a sentirse en esta familia, lo siento, Candy...

Por la tarde, Albert saldría en una nueva aventura, las únicas personas que lo despidieron fueron Archie y Annie.

\- Suerte, tío, espero que encuentres la paz que buscas – le dijo Archie mientras le abrazaba.

\- Vuelve pronto, Albert – Annie besó la mejilla del rubio y le dio un abrazo fraternal.

Así es como, mientras elegía su destino, también marcaba, de nueva cuenta, el de Candy para siempre.

/o.O/

\- ¿Entonces la acompañante de mi hijo es Candice W. Andley? – el duque Richard había salido para resolver algunos imprevistos que habían surgido esa mañana, no vio a su hijo y tampoco se presentó ante la persona que lo acompañaba.

\- Correcto, mi lord. Según mi investigación, el joven Grandchester viajó en el RMS Lusitania y en el barco que lo rescato viajaba la señorita Andley.

\- ¿Y el bebé?

\- Mis fuentes me informaron que es hijo de una de las pasajeras, ella y su hijo se hicieron compañía durante el viaje, antes del ataque.

\- Clifford has sido un mayordomo y abogado leal durante tantos años y por eso te pido que me apoyes en lo que planeo hacer. No será fácil, pero podría enmendar no solo mis errores con esto, sino también los de mi hijo.

/o.O/

Candy no tenía donde ir, no podía regresar al castillo Granchester, debía alejarse de Terry o de lo contrario no podría soportar más su cercanía sin delatar sus sentimientos. Decidió que el siguiente día viajaría a Francia para ofrecer sus servicios, ahí nadie le vería con Terry y Lex.

Al girar en una esquina para tomar un taxi a un hotel, se tropezó con una persona que caminaba en dirección contraria a ella. La rubia cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del impacto.

\- Lo siento tanto, señorita... – Candy miro a la persona.

\- Candy / Terry – dijeron al unísono, él le ayudo a levantarse – disculpa no te vi, Lex ha estado llorando desde hace un buen rato – Candy lo tomó en brazos y trato de calmarlo, estaban en una calle algo transitada, así que no podía alimentarlo, Terry lo notó y le hizo una seña a un taxi para que se acercara, con la cuidad en guerra eran pocas las personas que salían, pero aquella semana las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, Terry le dio la dirección del castillo Granchester, Candy dio un suspiro – Lo siento, no puedo alejarme mucho de mi padre.

\- ¿Qué paso con el padre de Lex? – dijo cautelosamente, el ceño fruncido de Terry le daba a entender que estaba furioso.

\- No quiso creer que él era su hijo – contestó simplemente con una nota de fastidio, no quería recordar aquel testarudo – y a ti cómo te fue, ¿no debiste quedarte en el campamento?

\- Eh... – dijo, no sabía qué contestar – no, creo que no necesitan mis servicios – Terry subió su ceja izquierda, pero no preguntó más, ella no le había preguntado así que él tampoco lo haría.

Mientras avanzaban, Terry esperaba pasar desapercibido una noche más, que el duque viera a Candy sería catastrófico.

\- ¿Regresaras a América? – preguntó cuando Lex volvió a quedarse dormido.

\- No, iré a Francia, tal vez ahí tenga suerte.

\- Candy... – ella le miró por primera vez a los ojos, ambos se perdieron el las iris del otro por eternos segundos, él fue quien desvió la mirada primero, sintiendo claramente los latidos de su corazón, suspiro profundamente, Candy bajo la vista avergonzada - ¿no es peligroso lo que intentas hacer? – terminó su pregunta.

\- Yo no voy a la guerra, Terry – volvía a llamarle así, había notado que no le decía más por su nombre, aunque él tampoco lo hacía – intentaré salvar vidas.

\- Lo sé, pero hay campamentos que están muy cerca de las trincheras y en algún momento podrían atacar ese campamento y arrestar a todos o, peor aún, matarlos.

Cuánta razón tenía Terry, un par de meses después, la trinchera de Flandes sería bombardeada, dejando un gran número de víctimas, entre ellos Devon Parker, cuyo último aliento sirvió para pedirle perdón a Allison y a Lex.

\- Sé cuáles son los riesgos, pero es algo que debo hacer – espeto decidida.

\- ¿Albert sabe sobre tus planes? - ese nombre hizo que la atmósfera de pronto fuera sofocante.

\- Sí, él me deja tomar mis propias decisiones – mintió, Terry apretó la mandíbula para no decir improperios delante de la rubia, cómo era posible que Albert le permitiera poner su vida en peligro, qué estaba pensando, pero sus pensamientos en contra de su antiguo mejor amigo se vieron interrumpidos por el chofer.

\- Llegamos, señor – bajaron cuidadosamente y le pago al taxista, sin embargo, cualquier intento de pasar desapercibidos fue descartado porque al mismo tiempo el auto del duque atravesaba la puerta.

\- Terrence – saludo desde la ventana del automóvil.

\- Padre... – fue el apagado saludo del castaño, la mirada gris del duque se desvió a la rubia que sostenía un bebé y su mirada se alternó entre ella y la pequeña maleta que Terry estaba cargando, Richard abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto y bajo para abrazar a Candy.

\- ¡Candy, qué gusto verte de nuevo! – el duque estaba sonriendo, no era propio abrazar de esa manera a una dama – Déjame ver a mi nieto – tomó a Lex en sus brazos – Terrence, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te habías casado y tenías un hijo?

\- No, padre... – pero en ese momento el duque sufrió un ligero mareo decidido a nunca permitirle explicarse, llegaría a las últimas consecuencias si era necesario, Candy tomo al niño mientras Terry lo ayudaba a abordar el auto, después se volvió a Candy para indicarle que entrara, ya en el auto, el duque se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, Candy, no puedo tener ese tipo de emociones tan fuertes, sufro del corazón, ¿sabes? Aunque es seguro que Terrence ya te comento.

Candy y Terry se miraban perplejos, qué le dirían al duque. Richard los invitó al jardín para tomar un aperitivo, ya sentado, cargo cuidadosamente a Lex, el pequeño le veía curioso, sus ojos eran de un tono azulado con tonos violetas, sobre su cabecita se veía una pelusita café dorada, los labios eran delgados y su nariz pequeña, sin duda sería un hombre muy atractivo.

\- ¿Cuándo se casaron? – lanzó la primera pregunta, pero no vio los rostros turbados de los jóvenes pues estaba haciéndole muecas a "su nieto", como ninguno contesto alzó la cabeza para mirarlos - ¿están casados?

\- Padre, tenemos que hablar en privado – Terry eludió la pregunta.

\- No, Terrence no puedo creerlo, tienen un hijo y no están casados, ¿en qué pensabas? – Candy notó que el pecho del duque aumentaba su velocidad, si no detenía aquello el hombre podría sufrir un paro.

\- Terry, duque Granchester, dejemos ese incómodo tema para más tarde, lo importante es que disfrute de la compañía de su nieto e hijo – la sonrisa cálida y tranquila de Candy convenció al hombre mayor.

\- Candy, puedes llamarme Richard, eras la madre de mi nieto – le devolvió la sonrisa y después se giró a su hijo - Terrence tú y yo hablaremos más tarde.

Durante aquella tarde a Terry le pareció que su padre se veía mucho más joven y menos enfermo sosteniendo a "su hijo" en brazos, cómo le explicaría que Lex no llevaba la sangre Granchester y que Candy no era su esposa, quizá el primer problema se arreglaría adoptando a Lex, pero eso lo llevaba a otro inconveniente: Susana, ella era dulce y amorosa, pero también mimada y egoísta y sabía perfectamente que de ninguna manera aceptaría a Lex como hijo, el problema número dos sería aún más complicado pues Richard admiraba a Candy, y de alguna forma, la estimaba, y el problema tres, el más importante, era que Richard no debía enterarse de la verdad tan de golpe o sufriría a causa de su enfermedad., pero qué hacer...

Candy se retiró a descansar dejando a los tres hombres solos, el duque cargaba a Lex quien se había quedado dormido minutos antes, Terry le veía, jamás creyó que conocería esa parte tierna y cálida de su padre.

\- Me da gusto que tengas una familia, Terrence – dijo el duque mirando al castaño – si yo no hubiera sido un cobarde, así hubiéramos sido nosotros tres – un silencio prolongado siguió a aquel comentario, por la mente de Terry pasaban miles de ideas, su padre tenía razón, si él no hubiera sido un cobarde, ahora Candy sería su esposa y tendrían un hijo propio, pero las cosas no eran así, necesitaba explicárselo al duque.

\- Padre... necesito decirte algo... yo... – cómo decírselo, se veía tan ilusionado y esperanzado.

\- Señor la cena esta lista – interrumpió Clifford, Terry sintió un alivio repentino, era como si su subconsciente se negará a rechazar la realidad que su padre se había formado, pero qué pensaría Candy, ella era la esposa de Albert, una mujer prohibida, él mismo lo era, además estaba el irrefutable hecho de que Candy le había olvidado, _¡Basta Terrence!,_ se reprendió mentalmente, _si no aclaro nada es por la salud del duque no porque quisiera que fuera verdad_ , pero sin poder evitarlo, un dolor intenso se coló en su corazón.

Dos semanas más trascurrieron en el calendario, Terry no pudo, o no quiso, decirle nada al duque, Candy, tampoco dijo nada, sin embargo, se trataban de una forma muy distante, aunque trataban de disimular en frete de Richard, además solo cuando estaban con Lex el semblante les cambiaba y platicaban de los detalles más insignificantes del pequeño, el Duque notaba aquella actitud reservada y cautelosa que ambos se habían establecido.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo, mi lord? – era Clifford, el hombre de confianza del duque.

\- Sí... – y a continuación le contó el plan que había tomado otro rumbo al que él pensó en un principio...

Si los movimientos de Albert de alguna manera la mayoría de las veces habían sido un cambio de ruta en el destino de Candy, ahora alguien más asiría los hilos del destino para mover a las marionetas que la vida y una mala jugada habían hecho con Candy y Terry para llevarlos por nuevos senderos desconocidos.

Una semana más había pasado y el semblante de Richard se veía tranquilo y sereno, mirándolo Candy recordaba a aquel señor que había atendido, su semblante tranquilo antes de..., movió su cabeza para alejar aquellos recuerdos tristes. No había querido irse a Francia porque Lex la necesitaba, Richard había insistido tanto en que se quedaran con él y Terry, bueno, él no decía nada, pero por momentos Candy sentía que se sentía a gusto en su compañía.

Sin embargo, la rubia sabía que tarde o temprano aquella fantasía que estaba disfrutando imaginando que Terry y Lex eran su familia, terminaría, él debía regresar con Susana y ella... ella sobreviviría, aunque aquello significara iniciar el día y terminarlo en una interminable repetición hasta que la muerte la alcanzará.

\- Están muy callados, Candy, Terry, ¿acaso discutieron? – fue la pregunta directa del hombre mayor, los jóvenes se miraron nerviosos.

\- No, padre – el castaño tomó la palabra – es solo que tenemos que hablar con usted sobre algo importante – Terry miro fugazmente a Candy, en los verdes ojos pudo distinguir algo parecido a la desesperanza, pero solo por breves instantes, ya que ella volvió la vista hacia Lex, quien agitaba en el aire sus pequeñas manos– Padre... Candy y yo no estamos casados porque...

\- Lo sé, hijo, no me digas, sé todo – esa última frase llevaba algo más implícito, pero ni Terry ni Candy lo advirtieron, el duque sonrió – y lo remediaremos, el próximo fin de semana celebraremos una ceremonia para bautizar a Lex y aprovecharemos para celebrar su boda – una copa se estrelló en el suelo, Terry sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que era la de Candy, tanto lo despreciaba que ahora no concebía la idea de que pudieran casarse, lo que él no sabía era que la copa había caído por causa de Lex - ¿qué opinan? Para evitar las habladurías, nos iremos un tiempo a Escocia, hace tiempo que no voy a la villa, ¿qué les parece? – Candy suspiró, cuántos recuerdos la inundaban, aquel verano, sonrió sin proponérselo, Terry también sonrió.

\- Padre... quisiéramos discutirlo antes, ¿te molesta? – Candy sintió que el aire comenzaba a faltarle ¿Discutirlo? ¿Es que acaso Terry estaba considerando casarse con ella y seguir la farsa?

La noche siguió su curso y Richard era el único que hablaba, el bebé balbuceaba como si estuviera de acuerdo con su abuelo, por la noche, Candy se retiró con Lex para dormirlo, Terry se disculpó con su padre y los tres subieron a sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de Candy, Lex estaba inquieto y no dejaba de mover sus bracitos, Terry se acercó, tomo al niño en sus brazos y se sentó a su lado, ella pudo sentir el cálido respirar masculino, pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que, finalmente, Lex se quedó dormido y él se lo dio para que ella lo acomodará en la cuna, sonrieron mientras miraban a ese pequeño angelito que, de alguna manera, estaba llenando sus oscuras vidas con un poco de esperanza, no querían hablar, solo disfrutar ese momentos, pero las cosas debían ser aclaradas lo antes posible, ninguno se atrevió a articular palabra alguna, pero Terry pensó que él era quien debía solucionar aquello.

\- Candy – rompió el silencio y dando un largo suspiro la miro – estos días te habrás dado cuenta que mi padre está enfermo – ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza – sufre del corazón y cualquier emoción fuerte podría... – tragó saliva no quería pronunciar aquella palabra, pero era necesario explicarle todo a Candy – matarlo.

\- Entiendo, Terrence – puso su mano sobre la de él, pero Terry miro aquel gesto como una ofensa, no quería lastima, Candy al ver sus ojos, quitó su mano de inmediato.

\- Eres una gran chica, Candy, mi padre me contó que hablaste con él cuando... bueno... – era incómodo hablar del pasado – tú sabes – ella sonrió de lado – él te estima, puedo decir que hasta te admira, respeta y quiere, sé que soy el más ruin de los hombres por manchar tu honor de esta forma, pero tengo miedo, le cause tanto dolor a mi padre, sé que debí decirle la verdad desde el principio, pero al ver su rostro, Candy, no quiero que se muera por mi culpa, no quiero que muera por una desilusión, él desea que nos casemos, pero no quiero obligarte a nada, este es mi problema y – la voz se le entrecortó, sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, mataría al duque, si bien, no sería literal, no quería que su padre estuviera triste y desdichado – él está muy arrepentido por no habernos ayudado en aquella ocasión, siento que si se entera de la verdad no sé... – lo que Terry no recordaba era que la noche que habían llegado al castillo él mencionó a Susana – muera con culpa en su corazón.

\- Terry te entiendo y de verdad quiero ayudarte, pero... – tenía miedo de decir lo siguiente, pero no tenía salida - ¿qué pasará con Susana? – Terry la miro exasperado, él trataba de abrirle su corazón y ella traía al fantasma de sus desdichas.

\- Candy, no pensemos en eso ahora – dijo en tono irritado

\- Pero... – el castaño comprendió, o creyó hacerlo, lo que Candy intentaba, ella no lo quería, no deseaba estar con él y mucho menos ayudarlo, por eso ponía cualquier pretexto – Entiendo, mejor dímelo, no quiere ayudarme, está bien, no te lo pediré, me disculpo... – la voz de Terry tenía en tono de la tristeza con una mezcla de dolor, rabia e impotencia.

\- ¡Terry, no seas ridículo! – exclamó Candy, miró a Terry luego hacia la cuna de Lex, qué más le quedaba por perder, sabía que su decisión no era correcta, no era fácil y que, quizá muchas personas sufrirían, pero no quería alejarse de Terry y tampoco quería que el duque muriera de tristeza y culpa – Quiero pensar que aún somos amigos, Terry – comenzó Candy , él solo la miro – no sé de qué manera arreglaremos los asuntos que ambos tenemos pendientes, pero si puedo ayudarte y cumplir con el deseo de tu padre, lo haré, porque lo estimo y a ti también – Terry se sorprendió de la entereza de la rubia, en cada platica que tenían él era reservado y hasta distante, pero en ningún momento se había comportado grosero o impertinente con ella, ¿por qué? Bueno, hacerlo significaba rememorar el pasado y sentir el dolor de la añoranza. Pero ahí estaba Candy expresándole que lo quería como a un amigo, un amigo... hubiera preferido un no.

¿Realmente podrían ser amigos? La vida da muchas vueltas y, ya en una ocasión esa amistad se había convertido en amor, pero ¿ahora? La vida se había ensañado mucho con aquellos dos jóvenes que solo el destino sabía cuáles habían sido sus crímenes para pagarlos de aquella manera tan amarga. Sin embargo, siempre existe la posibilidad de vivir un día a la vez y esperar lo mejor.

Continuará...

 **ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

 **Este capítulo lo publique el 23 de abril del 2009, casi un año después de empezar el fic. Era una vida ajetreada la que llevaba en ese entonces.**

 **Como ya han de saber no me gusta causar mucho misterio en mis historias, tengo el mal o buen hábito de adelantar muchas cosas porque a veces es más simple explicarlas, jajaja.**

 **Y no crean que sé que mi fic no es una historia antes vista, eso de casarse por la salud del duque, cuánto no lo hemos leído en los fics, creo que por eso cree a Alexander, era un giro un poco diferente, o al menos, eso quiero pensar.**

 **Y bueno, sobre la mención de un fic donde serían hermanos es solo una idea, además, no lo serían, les harían creer que lo son, pero son esas ideas que plasmo y que no logro desarrollar por falta de tiempo o porque no le hayo pies ni cabeza, estoy demasiado ocupada con este fic, ALGÚN DÍA ES HOY Y LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN como para embarcarme en otra trama. De por si mi esposo me pregunta cómo le hago para no confundirme entre una historia y otra, la verdad, ni yo misma lo sé, lo bueno que para esos quedan pocos capítulos y llegaremos al final.**

 **Les pido una disculpa por no responder a cada review, pero hoy estoy con un horrible dolor de cabeza desde que desperté, pero tenía algunos pendientes y por eso prendí la laptop, justo cuando la iba a apagar recordé que ya había "editado" este capítulo y me anime a subirlo. Prometo que en el próximo respondo comentarios de este y el anterior.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A…**

 **Yoliki, Blanca G., Miriam7, Sol, Aurora, Guest, Phambe, Dianley, Maritza, Rakelluvre, otra chica Guest, Nekito1, Kamanance (lo borré de casi todos los lugares de donde publique la primera vez, aunque si lo encuentras será incompleto, solo llegue al capítulo 5), Sol Grandchester, Hakuouki y demás lectoras anónimas, así como a las personas que agregan este fic a sus favoritos.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente** **J**

 **17 – jul – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	5. Una sola forma clara de actuar

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 5: Una sola forma clara de actuar**

En aquel instante, solos, en esa fría y oscura habitación, se miraron largamente a los ojos, reconociéndose, pensando, sintiendo. Al amanecer, los tímidos rayos del sol, se deslizaron por las paredes cubriendo todo con un delicado velo rosáceo y dorado, envolviéndolos con aquella áurea misteriosa y bella al mismo tiempo, hasta que el blanco más puro iluminó toda la habitación.

Los sollozos de Lex advirtieron a la pareja sobre la hora qué era, Candy fue a su cuna para cambiarlo y alimentarlo; Terry la siguió con la mirada, estaba demasiado turbado por la conversación que habían sostenido, sin embargo aún quedaban puntos en el aire que debían ser tratados antes de que su padre actuara tomándolos por sorpresa.

Lex estaba acostado sobre la cama, y Terry tomo su pequeña manita, el bebé parecía corresponder a su saludo, tomando su dedo pulgar, que apenas y cabía en su pequeña mano. Candy estaba de pie, mirándolos, cuando el castaño la miró de reojo ella desvió la mirada.

\- Terry... – dijo Candy, y él la miró, sus ojos eran deslumbrantes, por alguna extraña razón, esa mañana brillaban de forma diferente; al verlos se quedó sin palabras. – Yo... – tartamudeó, pero el caballero fue paciente, finalmente, suspiro y continuó –: Tu padre quiere que nos casemos y... no sé qué haremos porque ambos sabemos que entre tú y yo no puede existir nada.

Un frío escalofriante golpeó la sien de Terry, como si fuera un cuchillo helado, y penetró en el interior de su cabeza, resonando en interminables ecos dentro de él: " _entre tú y yo no puede existir nada"_ A pesar de su turbación, hizo gala de sus dotes artísticas para demostrarle que lo que había dicho no le había afectado en nada.

\- Lo sé, eso está perfectamente claro – dijo con voz resentida, y ella se estremeció. – Pero podemos... fingir que somos una familia –. Los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron, aquello era pedirle demasiado a la vida, aún si vivía en una mentira, pensó, formar una familia con Terry era lo que más quería en la vida, cuántas veces había soñado con que él volviera a su lado y pidiera su mano, pero ahora todo era diferente, las circunstancias habían cambiado y no precisamente para favorecerla, todo estaba de cabeza, además había una persona, siempre presente en su mente: Susana Marlow.

\- No se trata de eso, Terry, tú estás comprometido. Susana te espera –. El castaño cerró fuertemente su puño para no decir un improperio, otra vez la mencionaba. – Tienes un deber que cumplir.

\- _Un deber... uno que tú ayudaste a forjar sobre mi espalda,_ pensó Terry, y le dijo -: Susana sabe lo importante que es mi padre para mí, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, por eso sé que comprenderá mi decisión –. Anunció con displicencia, sin embargo, él sabía que era mentira. – Además si hablamos de impedimentos, tú también tienes uno: no me parece honorable que pienses casarte cuando ya estás casada -. Candy le miro de manera resentida, él no se sobresalto, aunque aquellos ojos fríos le recordaron la vez en que hablaron por primera vez de Anthony. - ¿Qué crees que diga Albert?

\- Albert... – repitió Candy, después de segundos de silencio, que parecieron una eternidad, decidió que era el momento de hablar claramente. – Terry, me temo que debo pedirte una disculpa –. Ella se detuvo para observar las facciones de su interlocutor, él dio un suspiro de impaciencia, pero se dispuso a escuchar. – Creo que desde el principio debí aclararte ciertas cosas, el encuentro tan sorpresivo no ayudo mucho e ignoraba que todo esto sucedería – comentó serenamente. – Terry, estoy aquí en Londres por una simple razón, no te negaré que me avergüenza, pero a veces las decisiones tomadas de forma errónea deben pagarse... huí – dijo al fin y Terry la miró sin comprender. – Cuando me preguntaste si Albert sabía lo que pensaba hacer, te mentí, él ni siquiera sabe dónde estoy.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser?, Él es tu esposo –. La confusión y el desconcierto se pintaron en el rostro del joven.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero decir, huí de mi boda, jamás me case con Albert, no pude... y... –. Gruesas lágrimas caían en un caudal sobre su rostro, los sollozos la estremecían. – No me pareció honorable profesarle amor sólo porque así debía ser.

\- ¿Pero sí encuentras honorable casarte conmigo? – preguntó enfadado, acaso ¿él significaba menos que Albert? La rabia destelló en las vetas verdiazules y Candy sintió que la dureza de su mirada le helaba la sangre.

\- Es como tú dijiste, solo fingiremos – dijo ella con voz gélida. – Un matrimonio falso, para proteger al duque y a Lex.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con esto? –. La forma en que la excluyo fue aterradora.

\- Ambos crecimos marginados debido a la falta de una familia estable, Lex no merece sufrir el mismo rechazo. - Él esbozó una sonrisa de ironía.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando nos divorciemos? De igual manera Lex se verá señalado y tú no podrás casarte de nuevo, además tu familia te repudiará.

\- No necesariamente, tu padre quiere una ceremonia discreta, nadie tiene por qué saber que tienes un hijo y que yo soy... – dudó, aquella palabra le provocaba escalofríos, – tu esposa, cuando la farsa termine podrás volver con Susana y...

\- Les diré a todos que Lex es mi hijo adoptivo, se supone que hacemos esto por el bien del niño, ¿no?

\- Puedes decir que es el hijo de un pariente lejano, él no será un niño cualquiera, quedará claro que tiene sangre Granchester.

\- Es una buena idea, además como nuestro matrimonio será solo de palabra, si tú desearas casarte solo tendrías que hacer un examen para probar tu pureza –. Candy se abrazó fuertemente, tratando de no romper a llorar, ella jamás podría estar con un hombre aunque lo deseara, porque su cuerpo estaba mancillado. Él la miró, deseaba saber qué la tenía así de temerosa, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, ella seguía teniendo su gran corazón y aquella personalidad inalcanzable, pero había algo en su mirada, muchas veces, parecía vacía, infinitamente triste y deshecha, como si alguien hubiera roto algo dentro de ella, el destino es cruel y la vida también.

/o.O/

En la planta baja del inmenso y centenario castillo Granchester, la hermosa biblioteca y estudio se alzaba imponente con su majestuosa chimenea victoriana de color blanco acompañada por paneles de cedro en tonos semi oscuros, junto a la chimenea había dos elegantes sillones, y sobre ellos dos hombres discutían el futuro, uno que no les pertenecía.

\- ¿Está seguro de esto, señor? – cuestionó inseguro Clifford. – Ellos aún no deciden nada.

\- Sé que ellos tomaran la mejor decisión – contestó el hombre mayor. - ¿Tienes todo listo para el viaje a Escocia?

\- Sí, pero aún me preocupa la decisión del joven Granchester y su acompañante.

\- Clifford, su acompañante será la futura señora Granchester – recriminó el duque, su mayordomo lo miro preocupado. – No puedo asegurar que las cosas resultarán como las he planeado, pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa es que ellos se aman y se merecen el uno al otro.

\- ¿Está seguro de que su plan cubre todos los puntos? – cuestionó de nueva cuenta el mayordomo con un poco de incertidumbre.

\- Espero que sí.

/o.O/

\- Terry, quiero decirte algo importante, yo no... – dijo Candy después de un prolongado silencio, pero la voz firme del castaño la interrumpió.

\- Cásate conmigo, Candy –. Otro silencio sepulcral se formó entre ellos, Terry bajo la mirada, aquella escena la había imaginado miles de veces en aquella ocasión en que la invitó a Nueva York y le envió el pasaje de ida, quería pedirle que se casaran, que formaran una familia y que vivieran felices por siempre, ahora qué diferentes eran las circunstancias y cuán impersonal fue su propuesta. Candy por su lado, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, Lex estaba en brazos de su "padre", sentía que la tierra se abriría en ese mismo momento y la llevaría al infierno, sentía que traicionaba sus valores, ella había hecho la firme promesa de no volver a acercarse a Terry, pero ahí estaba, a punto de fingir que estaban casados, felices, enamorados... Adónde los llevaría todo aquello, se preguntaba mientras volvía la mirada a los penetrantes ojos verdiazules de Terry.

\- Me casaré contigo, Terry.

Esmeralda contra zafiro, aquellas mirada cerraban el pacto, porque no había otra palabra para lo que estaban pensando hacer. Un simple acto para ayudar a un viejo, un pacto entre dos.

Los rostros de ambos jóvenes eran duros como las rocas en que se habían convertido sus corazones. Las pequeñas esperanzas que Candy había guardado, sobre formar una familia y robarle un poco de felicidad a la vida, se extinguieron ante la gélida mirada de Terry.

" ** _Es solo un trato, cuando esto se acabe volveré a mi vida"_** ,pensó Candy, conteniendo las lágrimas.

" ** _No te hagas ilusiones, Terry, esto es solo un favor... Recuerda que ella te ha olvidado"_** , se dijo Terry.

" ** _No significo nada más para él / ella, ese amor que nos tuvimos ha desaparecido por completo"_** , fue el mutuo pensamiento del castaño y la rubia.

\- Gracias, Candy –. La voz de Terry fue cálida, pero eso sólo le recordó a Candy que esa proposición era una estrategia para complacer al duque.

Candy y Terry aceptaron la propuesta del duque de ir a Escocia y casarse en la villa. Terry fue muy impersonal en lo que a los detalles del viaje y su futuro enlace con Candy se refería. El duque notó que en ningún momento su hijo dejó ver algún sentimiento de emoción, y eso le hizo dudar, sin embargo, ver a Candy, le devolvía la seguridad.

\- Candy... – le dijo el duque cuando se quedaron solos en el compartimiento del tren que los llevaba a Escocia. Terry había ido con Lex al carro comedor, – disculpa que te haga una pregunta personal, pero estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Richard, usted puede preguntarme lo que desee – le contestó y sonrió para infundirle seguridad.

\- He notado que no les has escrito a nadie, ¿Acaso no planeas avisarle a tu familia sobre tu boda? –. La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Candy, aquello era parte del contrato, ella no podía decirle a nadie que se casaba con Terry, todo debía quedar como un secreto.

\- Bueno, yo... –. No quería mentirle más al duque, pero tampoco podía explicarle lo que sucedió. Después de huir, ni siquiera le había escrito a la señorita Pony, nadie sabía dónde estaba.

\- Regresamos – anunció Terry sacando a Candy del apuro, pero ella sabía que el caballero volvería a preguntar. La rubia tomó a su hijo y jugo con él, el resto del trayecto, Lex era una barrera contra las preguntas de Richard.

El traslado a la villa fue tranquilo, Jenny y Clifford se encargaron de los arreglos, la única condición que Terry había impuesto al duque era que todo fuera discreto, no deseaba que Candy se viera envuelta en un escándalo por casarse con un actor.

Habían pasado tres días desde su llegada y Candy no había visto a Terry, según le dijo el duque, él había decidido quedarse en el pueblo porque debía mantener contacto con su compañía teatral. Candy sospechaba que también pondría al corriente a Susana, después de todo llevaban casi cuatro meses en Londres.

La noche anterior al enlace, finalmente, Terry busco a Candy.

\- ¿Adónde vamos, Terry? – cuestionó la rubia, el castaño no le había explicado absolutamente nada.

\- Necesitamos reunirnos con alguien, debemos estar conscientes de las precauciones y consecuencias de nuestro matrimonio fingido.

En el centro del pueblo, un hermoso edificio se levantaba, su arquitectura era la más moderna del lugar, el gerente los saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y los guió a una sala privada donde los esperaba una persona conocida por ambos. El hombre de edad madura y cabello cano, les miró serenamente, Candy se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

\- ¿Señor Clifford? – preguntó extrañada.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Andley – saludo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía desconcertada. – Puede estar tranquila, el joven Terrence me contó absolutamente todo y estoy aquí para ayudarlos, agradezco lo que hacen por el duque –. Candy percibió la sincera preocupación de Clifford.

\- Gracias – dijo y sonrió, sorprendiendo al hombre mayor, desde que la conocía le pareció que era una jovencita muy dulce y bondadosa. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento frente a Clifford y les trajeron un poco de té.

\- El asunto es sencillo y a la vez complejo, estoy consciente de que planean fingir su matrimonio, pero no podrán hacerlo ante un juez y un cura.

\- ¿Cura? –. Candy se sintió temerosa. – No pensé que tuviéramos que casarnos por la iglesia, ¿Terry? – miró al aludido.

\- Mi padre es un fiel seguidor de la iglesia católica, Candy, él no aceptaría que sólo nos casáramos por el civil y...

\- No debe preocuparse, señorita Andley – interrumpió Clifford.– En cuanto... pase lo que tenga que pasar –. Para todos aquellos que estimaban y querían al duque, les dolía pensar que pronto moriría. – Se efectuará un divorcio legal y, ya que el matrimonio no se consumará, podremos solicitar una anulación en el Vaticano.

Candy sintió una ligera punzada de celos, sabía que aquello era, simplemente, para que él pudiera contraer segundas nupcias con Susana, pero se sobrepuso rápidamente. Los rostros de los hombres no mostraban emoción alguna, característica innegable de los ingleses.

\- Pero deben conocer ciertas cláusulas – continuó Clifford. – La señorita Andley debe firmar un contrato prenupcial, en donde queda bien establecido que al divorciarse ella no pueda reclamar las propiedades del ducado, a cambio de ello, recibirá una cantidad monetaria que la ayudará a llevar una vida estable, económicamente hablando.

\- No es necesario, Clifford – habló Candy. – No quiero ni las propiedades, ni el dinero de los Granchester.

\- Lo sé, pero es por precaución –. La rubia se sintió ligeramente ofendida, pero no dijo nada más. –Deben firmar los papeles –. Saco un sobre de su portafolio y lo puso sobre la mesa. – Esto hace constar que adoptan legalmente a Alexander, y al divorciarse, la señorita Andley deberá renunciar a la patria protestad, también convenido en el contrato.

Candy estaba muy turbada, ella pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles, casarse con Terry, tratar de llevarse como amigos, cuidar de Lex y al morir el duque, divorciarse. Pero aquello era más fuerte que ella. Terry también estaba perturbado, sin embargo no lo dio a notar.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo hasta este punto?

\- Me parece que es demasiado, pero si es por el bien de Terry y Lex, por mí esta bien.

\- Yo opino lo mismo, Clifford.

\- Siendo así, sólo debo recordarles que esto es un secreto, pero no por eso ustedes deben comportarse como desconocidos –. Los miro fijamente, eso era parte del plan que el duque tenía. – Su padre es una persona muy observadora, deben fingir no sólo que están casados, sino también actuar como esposos, además le hará bien a Lex ver esas muestras de cariño –. El hombre mayor los miró de una forma que ninguno de los jóvenes pudo descifrar, así que sólo asintieron. – Una cosa más, si el duque Granchester falleciera en un lapso de tres meses, ustedes deberán seguir casados hasta cumplir los 6 meses para llevar a cabo el proceso de divorcio –. Esto último lo dijo con pesar.

No dijeron nada más. Clifford les indico dónde firmar, el contrato prenupcial, la adopción de Lex y algunos otros documentos.

\- Candy – la llamó Terry antes de que salieran de la sala del hotel, tomo su mano y dejo algo sobre ella.

El hombre de cabellos canos se ofreció a llevar a Candy a la villa, Terry se mudaría hasta casarse con Candy.

En la tranquilidad de su habitación, el castaño pensó.

" ** _6 meses... casado con ella durante 6 meses... la veré todos los días, la casa tendrá su aroma... su presencia"_**

Por su parte, Candy miraba a Lex dormir, mientras tanto, pensaba que mañana se casaría con Terry.

" ** _No puedo... no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz, no me importa si ya no significo nada para ti. Podré estar unos meses a tu lado, compartir la vida y disfrutar a nuestro hijo... eso será suficiente para que pueda seguir con mi vida después de ti"_**

Candy tomo a Lex, su ahora hijo legitimo, en sus brazos. Los dos durmieron en la cama, ella se sentía dichosa, no sabía decir si era porque el pequeño que estaba entre sus brazos al fin era suyo o porque en una horas se casaría con Terry.

Varias horas después, los rayos matutinos se asomaron por la ventana de la rubia, llenándola de un calor agradable.

\- Mmm... – comenzó a despertarse. - ¡Buenos días, caballerito! – saludo al pequeño. - ¿Tienes hambre? –. Los hermosos ojos de su hijo la seguían mientras ella se paseaba por la habitación. Hasta que se detuvo y miro su mano izquierda, hubiera preferido que Terry le pusiera el anillo que lucía, pero no podía evitar que la felicidad la embargara.

Jenny ayudo a Candy; desde que habían llegado al castillo ella fue designada para cuidar de la futura señora, eso no le hacía mucha gracia a la rubia, pero trataba de ser paciente. Jenny una joven morena, de aspecto angelical, había trabajado a marcha forzada desde muy temprano, tenían el tiempo limitado. El vestido había sido confeccionado por el sastre de Richard Granchester, el pobre hombre, Joseph Hasper, dejo de lado todos sus pendientes para terminar el atuendo de Candy. Cuando Jenny puso el tocado en el rubio cabello de la chica la miro largamente, satisfecha.

Y entonces, permitió que Candy se mirara en el espejo, nunca había sido una persona consciente de su belleza, pero esa mañana y con ese vestido lucía más hermosa de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Era un magnifico vestido de encaje y tul, su cabello estaba coronado por una diadema de rosas, traía un hermoso collar de diamantes y los aretes a juego.

\- Gracias, Jenny – le dijo a la joven.

\- Señorita Andley, luce hermosa, el joven Granchester se quedará sin palabras cuando la vea.

Clifford fue el encargado de entregarla, Candy no sabía en dónde se celebraría la unión, en un principio pensó que sería en la villa, pero cuando la mano derecha de Richard la condujo al elegante automóvil dudó.

Mientras miraba por la ventana recordó la boda de Annie, los elegantes vestidos de seda y encaje, fracs negros, músicos, sirvientes revisando hasta los últimos y más insignificantes detalles. El jet-set de Chicago había estado presente, reporteros y toda la familia Andley. Sonrió irónica, ella estaba a punto de casarse con un noble inglés y nadie la acompañaba, si la tía abuela se enteraba seguro la asesinaría, aunque...

\- Tal vez esta furiosa conmigo – murmuró tristemente.

La boda se celebraría en la capilla del colegio de verano del San Pablo, Richard había pedido la autorización de la hermana Grey y esta, dado lo que el duque hacía por ellos, acepto de inmediato. La mayoría, o mejor dicho todos los alumnos, cuyas familias no los habían sacado del colegio, estaban tomando sus clases ahí; la guerra había provocado que la hermana tomara dicha decisión para proteger a sus limitados alumnos. Terry, como todo buen caballero, debía llegar antes que la novia, acompañado por su padre.

\- Terrence... –. El aludido miraba por la ventana, a lo lejos se divisaba el lago, el del primer y único beso, miró a su padre.

\- Dígame, padre –. A Richard le dolía que aún le hablara de usted, sentía que eso todavía era una poderosa barrera entre ellos, pero no dijo nada.

\- Quiero darte algo –. Le tendió una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo con el escudo de los Granchester bordado en color dorado. – Debimos usarlos Eleanor y yo, pero... –. Se encogió de hombros. – Eran de mis bisabuelos, han pasado de generación en generación –. Terry abrió la bolsita y se encontró con dos hermosas argollas de oro blanco. – Ahora son tuyas y de Candy.

\- Pero, padre yo... – dudó en aceptar el regalo.

\- Nada de peros, Terrence –. Sonrió. – Cuando mi padre me las dio, el día de mi boda, se molestó porque Aurora y yo nunca las lucimos, no quería dárselas a ella. El abuelo me contó que esas argollas las usaron sus padres y estuvieron juntos toda la vida, al igual que mis abuelos. Estos anillos tienen una magia poderosa... sólo pueden unir a dos personas que de verdad se amen, si se las das a alguien sólo por deber, vivirás en un cruel infierno.

\- ... – no dijo nada, pero las miro largamente, ¿debía usarlas con Candy? Se estremeció, no, no podía, ella y él se casaban solo por un favor, no por amor. Guardo los anillos de nuevo en la bolsita. – Gracias...

\- ¿Serás feliz, hijo? – cuestionó el hombre mayor cuando llegaron a la puerta del San Pablo.

\- Lo seré – trato de sonar convincente.

Richard y Terry descendieron del automóvil, la hermana Grey se dirigió a ellos.

\- Buenos días, duque Granchester, Terrence –. La anciana los saludo, al castaño le pareció que lucía más cansada y envejecida.

\- Buenos días – contestó Terry.

\- Me da gusto verte una vez más, Terrence.

\- A mí también, hermana Grey.

Terry fue guiado por la hermana Margaret a la capilla, el duque se quedó con la superiora para ultimar algunos detalles. Cuando llego a la puerta de la pequeña capilla la contemplo unos instantes, estaba bellamente adornada, el arreglo era discreto, pero muy elegante.

\- Candy... –. No pudo evitar que su nombre escapara de sus labios. – Hoy te convertirás en mi esposa.

Al pasar junto al lago, Candy pidió que detuvieran el auto, Clifford pensó que la joven rubia se había arrepentido.

Candy camino hacia el lago, su hermoso vestido se mecía al compás del aire otoñal.

\- Aquí fue donde me besó –. La rubia cerró los ojos trayendo de entre las tinieblas de sus recuerdos aquella escena. Estaba feliz, no había duda, pero sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho que hacía que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Abrió los ojos y miro su reflejo en el cristalino lago.

\- "Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras" – afirmó la Candy del agua, la vida siempre le había quitado lo que más quería y sólo por unos meses, le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser feliz. Regreso a lado de Clifford y dijo –: Vámonos –. Tenía una cita... con la vida, con el destino, pero principalmente con Terry.

Ya habían pasado 5 largos minutos de demora, Terry caminaba de un lado para otro, a Richard le dio un poco de gracia, pensó que si Candy no llegaba en otros 5 minutos su hijo haría un hoyo en la tierra. Estaba complacido con la actitud de Terry, durante los últimos días no había dado señales que la boda le atrajera mucho, pero en ese mismo instante se veía tan ansioso, tan desesperado por verla aparecer. Lex, en brazos de su abuelo también parecía burlarse de su padre.

\- Llego -. Escuchó Terry y se giró de golpe, pero la rubia que se dirigía a hacia la entrada no era la que él esperaba.

\- Madre – la llamó, Eleanor le sonrió complacida y ambos se abrazaron.

Richard le había pedido hacia algunos meses que lo visitara, pero cuando le escribió diciéndole que Terry se casaba con Candy accedió a viajar a Escocia para estar junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Terry.

\- No podía perderme tu boda, hijo.

\- Madre, yo...

\- Descuida, Richard me contó todo –. Se acercó al caballero mayor. – Ah, así que este es mi nieto, que hermoso es –. Lo tomó de brazos del duque y lo cargo, Terry nunca había visto tan radiante a su madre. - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Alexander – contestó Richard. – Me da mucho gusto verte, Elie –. Ella lo miró y sonrió, la noche anterior había llegado a Escocia y él fue a recibirla, platicaron toda la noche, desde el principio trataron de omitir los temas dolorosos, hasta que él decidió que era el momento de pedirle perdón por su abandono y cobardía, no quería irse sin conseguir el perdón de los seres que más amaba. Ella lo aceptó y, por el bien de Terry, estaba dispuesta a ser su amiga y estar a su lado.

\- A mí también, querido Ricky –. Terry notó la amabilidad y cariño con que se miraban y hablaban, sin entender cómo los abrazo y se convirtió en un niño pequeño que se dejaba mimar por sus padres.

El automóvil que traía a Candy llegó en ese momento, y vio a la familia Granchester abrazada, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada, sintiendo algo de celos, ella también quería que su familia la acompañara, pero no había marcha atrás.

Cuando al fin descendió del auto, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al notar que Terry la miraba intensamente. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo al advertir que la mirada fría que siempre le dirigía estaba ausente en sus hermosos ojos. Sintió que volvían a ser los de antes.

Al compás de la marcha nupcial, Candy caminó, conducida por Clifford, hacia donde se encontraba Terry y sus padres. Después de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, al fin Terry entrelazo su mano con la de Candy.

\- Amados hermanos... –. Terry miraba de reojo a Candy, en ese momento no importaba que ella lo hubiera olvidado, ni que todo aquello era una simple farsa para darle gusto a su padre. Solo importaba que su mano estaba enlazada con la de ella, que se veía hermosa y que, por mucho que se lo negará, para él, siempre sería su Candy, la dulce niña pecosa que le robo el corazón. Mañana... mañana sería otro día y tendría tiempo para preocuparse de lo que le esperaba.

Las palabras del sacerdote sonaban lejanas para Terry, sólo hasta que llegó el momento de los votos, el castaño regreso al mundo terrestre.

\- Ahora les pido que repitan después de mí, señorita Andley -. Candy sentía que los arrebatados latidos de su corazón le impedirían articular palabra alguna.

\- Terrence Greum Granchester... – dijo después del sacerdote y mirándolo a los ojos, – yo Candice White Andley -. El color escarlata pintó sus mejillas durante la promesa de amor que le estaba haciendo al hombre de su vida. - ... hasta que la muerte nos separe. Como prueba de esto que te digo recibe este anillo –. Tomo la argolla y la coloco en el dedo anular de Terry.

\- Ahora usted, joven Granchester.

\- Candice White Andley... –. También repitió él, pero con voz firme, y a la vez dulce; estaba haciendo una promesa ante Dios y su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad porque se la hacía a la mujer de su vida. – Hasta que la muerte nos separe -. Y a continuación le coloco la argolla. Richard se entristeció un poco al notar que los anillos que lucían no eran los que él le había dado a Terry en el automóvil.

Richard, Eleanor, Jenny y Clifford los miraban sonrientes y conmovidos. El sacerdote estaba a punto de consagrar la unión.

\- Por el poder conferido en mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer –. Los bendijo. – Puede besar a la novia.

¿Besar a la novia?, Se preguntó Candy, qué iba a hacer. Terry, dueño de sí mismo levantó el velo que cubría el hermoso rostro de la rubia, por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, el castaño tomo la cara de Candy y lentamente se acercó a sus labios, durante unos segundos, aquel beso fue una ligera caricia, una remembranza, cuando los cuerpos se reconocieron como el complemento perfecto el beso se hizo más húmedo y demandante. No importaba el mundo a su alrededor, estaban felices, extasiados, casados. Terry no se separó de golpe, antes le dio pequeños besitos, una firma propia y le sonrió.

Candy se sintió desfallecer, y quizá el siguiente beso hubiera sido con el suelo, de no ser por Terry, quien le ofreció el brazo. Ahora era el turno de la boda civil, pero antes de eso el sacerdote bautizó a Lex.

\- Alexander Granchester... –. Candy prefirió que no usaran el apellido Andley porque eso haría más difícil renunciar a su hijo.

Los testigos del enlace legal fueron Cliffor y Jenny, después de firmar vinieron los abrazos y sonrisas de sus pocos invitados.

Candy suspiro aliviada. " ** _Soy su esposa"_** ¿Qué pasaría después? No lo sabía, así que decidió dejarlo en manos de Dios.

La pequeña recepción dio inicio en la villa Granchester, sólo estaban los padres de Terry, Clifford, Jenny, Terry y Candy con Lex.

No hubo un recibimiento con aplausos y copas levantadas, pero nada de eso importaba a los nuevos esposos

Aun así, Richard insistió en que se oficiara el acostumbrado vals en honor a Candy y Terry, una melodía conocida por ambos comenzó, el castaño la invito con un gesto de la mano y ella acepto sonriente. Ambos sabían que no podrían ser felices por siempre, pero en ese tablero de ajedrez que era su vida, era el momento de decirle jaque al destino y burlarlo con su propia jugada.

\- Te ves hermosa, Candy –. Fue el sincero cumplido de Terry.

\- Tú también luces muy bien, Terry –. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos, bailando abrazados de esa manera recordaron el paseo por el zoológico Blue River.

\- Gracias.

El baile parecía no tener fin, y eso era precisamente lo que los jóvenes deseaban, sus corazones latían al unísono, pero en una loca carrera que sentían que los delataría en cualquier momento. Terry abrazo más fuerte a Candy, quería sentir su calor y su aroma, beso su frente sin poder ocultar su felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

\- ¿Eres feliz, Candy? – susurró Terry. Ella lo miró profundamente, la respuesta era simple, sí era feliz, pero no quería develar su alma, tenía miedo. él parecía otra persona, aquel frío en su mirada, había desaparecido por completo, dando paso a la mirada tierna y amorosa que pocas veces le regalo, su trato hacia ella era el de antes.

\- Lo soy, Terry.

\- Yo también soy feliz –. Era sincero. Ella se dejó envolver más por los brazos de su esposo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Terry cerró los ojos, deseaba probar nuevamente el néctar de Candy, pero no quería forzarla, aunque, el beso de la capilla lo sintió correspondido, espontáneo, ella levantó su verde mirada. Sentía que no podía más de amor, ahora, ella era parte de su alma, nuevamente, volvían a ser un solo ser.

Candy, sintiéndose un poco atrevida, unió su boca a la de Terry, y él respondió inmediatamente, ese era el lugar favorito de ambos, después de unos segundos se separaron.

\- Discúlpame...

\- No te preocupes de... –. Se mordió la lengua para no decir una estupidez que rompiera el mágico momento en el que se encontraban.

\- Hijo – era Richard en compañía de Eleanor y Lex.

\- Papá –. Las dos rubias y el hombre mayor se sorprendieron, pero Terry se limitó a abrazar a su padre. – Gracias, por todo.

Nunca nadie podrá jactarse de entender el mecanismo del sistema emocional humano. La reserva que durante meses atrás movió a Terry para no acercarse a su padre había desaparecido ante la inmensa energía que comenzó a presionarle el pecho, ese día, su felicidad se desbordaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Terrence... –. El duque estaba llorando.

\- No, papá, dime Terry –. Acto seguido abrazo a su madre y a Candy, ellos eran su familia, al fin comprendía esa palabra, ya no sentía que estaba cancelada para él porque podía sentir el amor puro de los seres que él amaba y que lo amaban de igual manera. Candy, por su lado, sentía la magia que despedía el amor entre padres e hijos, ella era parte de la familia que la abrazaba fuertemente, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el infinito amor y calidez de una madre, la compresión y apoyo de un padre, Richard y Eleanor, no solo estaban curando las heridas de Terry, también las de ella.

Lex se quejó un poco al sentirse apretado y el abrazo se rompió, todos rieron ante la cara de enfado del ojivioleta.

\- Bien, ya es tarde, creo que tendrán muchas ganas de estar solos – sugirió Eleanor con voz atrevida.

\- Sí, Jenny les preparo la habitación principal –. Candy sintió que sus piernas no la sostendrían. ¡Tendría que dormir con Terry!

\- ¿Qué pasará con Lex? – preguntó esperanzada.

\- Descuida, Candy. Eleanor y yo nos haremos cargo.

Terry, sintiendo que nada podría empañar su felicidad tomo a Candy en brazos, ella estaba paralizada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse contenta ante el gesto de su esposo. La habitación estaba bellamente iluminada por velas que despedían un aroma a lavanda, el aroma de Terry y el favorito de Eleanor, sobre la mesa de centro descansaba una botella de champaña, junto a dos copas de cristal, desde la puerta se dejaba ver un camino de pétalos rojos que terminaba a orillas de la cama con un corazón.

\- Es como un sueño – dijo la rubia cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo.

\- Disculpa, Candy, seguramente Eleanor lo preparo así.

Ella recorrió la habitación observando cada detalle, se acercó a la terraza y admiro la inmensidad del bosque, iluminado por la luna llena que esa noche brillaba intensamente, reflejándose en el lago y dándole un aura mágica.

\- Mira, Terry – dijo señalando el cielo oscuro. – Es una lástima que no se vean las estrellas.

Al fin se volvió hacia él y reparo en lo que sucedía. Bajo la mirada avergonzada, qué debía hacer, aquello no era real. Terry sentía lo mismo, pero no dejo que ella lo notara. Estaba claro que su matrimonio era una farsa, un arreglo, pero algo había cambiado, los sentimientos que se habían forzado a esconder estaban renaciendo nuevamente.

\- Candy... – dijo en un susurró, el eco de la habitación trasportó su voz hasta la rubia, quien se estremeció.

\- ¿Terry, dónde... dónde dormirás? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- No deseo incomodarte, Candy, ya me has ayudado bastante, puedo dormir en el suelo –. Ella miró el piso alfombrado, a pesar de eso sabía que sería incómodo.

\- No, descuida, podemos compartir la cama – dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí... – dudó.

\- Prometo ser un caballero, Candy, si no puedes dormir por mi presencia, dímelo y me acomodaré en el piso –. Estaba triste, aunque trataba de disimularlo, ella se dio cuenta perfectamente.

Candy se sentó en la cama con la intención de quitarse los zapatos.

\- ¿Te molesta que entre al tocador primero? –. Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba turbada, no podía, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Terry se encerró en el cuarto de baño con el nada sospechoso pretexto de cambiar su ropa, pero con el objetivo de pensar claro y tranquilizarse por un momento, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a contenerse teniéndola en esa situación, tan cerca y tan íntima. Y es que de pronto sintió que la barrera, ya de por sí agrietada por las últimas horas, no podría mantenerlo por más tiempo alejado de Candy. Abrió la llave y se mojó el rostro.

\- Tranquilo – murmuró, mirándose al espejo, esperado que su reflejo tuviera más autocontrol de lo que él poseía en ese momento - ¡dormir con ella! – aquella idea la saboreo deliciosa, pero era muy consciente del peligro que eso conllevaba. ¡Cómo iba a hacer para contenerse!

Mientras en el tocador, Terry luchaba contra sus demonios, Candy había aceptado compartir la habitación con su esposo porque era lo que el sentido común dictaba, pero la presencia de Terry solo la hacía sentir que no había sido la opción más adecuada debido a lo extraño de su matrimonio. Nunca pensó que se encontraría en semejante situación. Había compartido el departamento con Albert durante su enfermedad, pero eso ni de poco se asemejaba a lo que ahora pasaba con Terry. Todo ese tiempo no se había movido, sentía que su esqueleto había salido corriendo, dejando la parte blanda de ella muy atrás, segura de que si se levantaba no tendría las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie.

\- Dormir con él, sentir el calor de su cuerpo… tal vez… vuelva a besarme – Candy movió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas y se recrimino por los absurdos y nada propios pensamientos que le atravesaban la mente.

¿Quién gana la batalla cuando el corazón y la mente se enfrentan? Por un lado ardía de deseo porque la estrechara en sus brazos, mientras que el otro contrincante le aconsejaba que lo mejor era salir huyendo en cuanto fuera posible.

Busco en la habitación su maleta, pero no encontró nada, sobre uno de los sillones de la enorme habitación vio una tela transparente, le pareció raro que lo cubrieran con eso, al acercarse para tomar lo que creyó era una funda se le detuvo el corazón, aventó la prenda como si quemara y regreso a la posición en la que antes de encontraba, mirando al aliado que desventajaba a su razón.

Terry al fin se armó de control para salir del cuarto de baño y encontrarse con Candy. Contrario a lo que él pensó la rubia seguía en la misma posición en que la había dejado, ni siquiera se había percatado de que él había salido, tenía la mirada fija en algo que él no quiso mirar.

\- ¿Candy? – preguntó, ella desvió la mirada y le sonrió tímidamente. ¿Te importaría si descansamos ahora?

\- Sí – respondió. Candy se levantó de la cama haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas e ignorando la prenda que aún la atormentaba, el vestido no sería nada cómodo para dormir, pero la otra opción no era la más apropiada. Destendió la cama de su lado ante la mirada perpleja de Terry.

\- ¿No vas a cambiarte? – la interrogó con una ceja levantada.

\- No – trato de ser tajante, pero él no se rindió.

\- No creo que ese vaporoso vestido de novia sea la mejor opción para dormir.

\- Y concuerdo contigo, pero será lo mejor – Candy ya debía saber que ser esquiva con Terry solo conseguía intrigarlo más y más.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no te lo quitas? – Terry se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras hasta que éstas salieron de sus labios y logró que ambos se sonrojaran – me refiero… me refiero a que te lo cambies por una pijama.

\- Pues porque esas son cosas en las que nadie piensa – Candy se estaba irritando ante la insistencia del castaño – lo más natural en estas circunstancias es vestir con aquello – y señaló la prenda que había arrojado sobre el sillón. Terry caminó en esa dirección y tomo el sensual camisón que había provocado la incomodidad de Candy y la determinación de dormir con su vestido de novia.

Candy ya se esperaba los sarcásticos comentarios de su ahora esposo, pero él se había quedado hechizado por la prenda y la visión de Candy usando tan seductora pieza de lencería. Incluso pensó fingir indiferencia para que ella no se sintiera cohibida por usarla y así deleitarse con la vista, pero eso era pedirle demasiado a la razón.

Desabrochó la camisa de su pijama de seda azul y se la tendió a la rubia.

Candy no se molestó en cuestionar el gesto de Terry, solo lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se metió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó el hermoso vestido blanco y se puso la camisa. Ella tenía 19 años y él 20, aun así, la diferencia de estaturas era notable, Candy medía apenas 1.68, mientras que Terry debía medir 1.85, por esa razón la ropa le llegó hasta las rodillas, sabía que mostraría un poco sus piernas, pero eso era mejor que dejar al descubierto sus hombros, espalda y sabía Dios que más. Dudo en volver al cuarto, lo viera desde donde lo viera, estaba semi desnuda y la estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando sintió que Terry tiraría la puerta si ella permanecía un minuto más en ese pequeño cuarto, salió. Terry se encontraba recostado en el extremo contrario a la salida del tocador, le estaba dando la espalda, cosa que ella agradeció y con un movimiento ágil se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas, esperando poder dormir.

Aunque eso distaba mucho de lo que la vida le tenía preparado.

Candy se revolvió sobre la cama infinidad de veces, parecía que esa noche la almohada y el lecho estaban confabulando en su contra.

Dejo de moverse un momento y escuchó la tranquila y acompasada respiración de Terry. Lo odio por dormir como si nada, mientras ella no concebía tal idea. Dos horas después el Dios del sueño, le permitió dormitar.

\- Candy, ¿estas despierta?- preguntó de pronto Terry y ella abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba mirándola fijamente.

\- Dime, Terry.

\- ¿Puedo abrazarte solo un momento, Candy? –. Ella se acomodó sobre el pecho de su esposo, pensó que no había nada de malo.

\- Candy... Eres tan bella... Quiero pedirte perdón...

\- ¿Perdón?, ¿Por qué? – le preguntó extrañada.

\- Si ni hubiera sido tan ciego, si no hubiésemos caído en la trampa de Elisa, desde hace mucho te hubiese convertido en mi esposa, nunca nos hubiéramos separado –. Candy sintió una opresión en su pecho. – Si hubiera sido mayor, nos hubiéramos marchado juntos, te subestime, pensé que si te llevaba conmigo te condenaría a una vida de carencias, pero tú nunca te has dejado vencer y ahora sé que hubiéramos salido adelante juntos. Pero el destino nos volvió a encontrar, aunque fueran unos segundos, mi corazón se quedó contigo esa mañana mientras corrías detrás del tren que nuevamente nos separaba – suspiró y beso su frente –. Cuando te envié el boleto quería que te quedarás conmigo, que fueras mi esposa –. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¡Fui un estúpido, un maldito cobarde! – espetó con coraje contra sí mismo. – No te dije nada por temor a que te fueras, pero te lastime mucho más. ¿Sabes? Ella me dio la oportunidad de ir detrás de ti, pero no lo hice, me quede, la elegía a ella y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido todo este tiempo. Pero ahora – sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la rubia – estas aquí, conmigo, eres mi esposa, me siento feliz, completo. Deseo curar cada una de tus heridas, regalarte mil sonrisas por cada lágrima que has derramado por mi culpa, compartir tus alegrías y tristezas, criar a nuestro hijo y, por fin, ser felices por siempre –. Su boca no era la única que sonreía, también su mirada verdiazul, Candy sonrió y beso tiernamente su mejilla. – Candy... ya no puedo esconderlo más: TE AMO.

\- Terry, era indescifrable – contestó ella. – Cuando te conocí, pensé que nada ni nadie te importaba, eras tan susceptible y tus cambios de ánimo me desconcertaban. Sin embargo, me demostraste que podía confiar en ti, esa mañana cuando abandonaste el colegio para salvarme supe que eras importante para mí, que te necesitaba para ser feliz y que sin ti la vida no tenía sentido –. Lo miro tiernamente. – Claro que me hubiese encantado que me llevaras contigo, pero sé cuáles fueron tus motivos. La vida se puso en nuestra contra, no sabes cuánto me dolió dejarte esa noche fría de invierno, quería pensar que en cualquier momento tu mano se entrelazaría con la mía y estaríamos juntos. Y ahora, eres mi esposo y no sé si tendré la fuerza suficiente para dejarte ir, porque yo también TE AMO.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, sus tibios labios volvieron a rozarse para, lentamente, entreabrirse dando paso a un beso sumamente apasionado. Terry deslizo su mano hacia la nuca de Candy para atraerla más a su cuerpo, ella se acomodó para poder acariciar su cabello, se abrazaron fuertemente como si tuvieran miedo de volver a separase. El aliento de ambos se mezclaba entre besos y suspiros, ninguno quería romper el contacto.

Cuando al fin pudieron separarse un momento para llenar de aire sus pulmones se miraron intensamente, los verdiazules ojos la miraban con amor, un amor que se reflejaba también en las verdes esmeraldas de ella. Lentamente acarició el rostro de Candy, reconociéndolo por primera vez, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando la suave caricia y perdiéndose en el contacto de sus tibias manos.

Terry la beso de nuevo, sentía que sus labios estaban sedientos por el néctar de la rubia.

\- ¡Candy, Candy, TE AMO!

Candy no podía dejar de sumergirse en los besos que le estaba dando Terry, sentía que sus labios temblaban víctimas de la emoción, entre ahogados suspiro ella también le decía que lo amaba.

La respiración de ambos comenzó agitarse cada vez más. Candy dejándose inundar por sus caricias comenzó a gemir inconscientemente. Terry sabía que debía detenerse en cualquier momento o de lo contrario no lo haría nunca, ellos tenían un pacto, pero Candy le había confesado que lo amaba aún, debían hablar, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a las órdenes de su cerebro, sin importar nada más, bajo al cuello de la rubia.

\- Qué rico hueles – dijo al percibir el aroma a rosas. Candy estaba sonrojada, no oponía mucha resistencia mientras los labios de Terry dibujaban caminos sobre su piel

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Terry al sentir las pequeñas manos de Candy recorriendo su pecho, explorando su piel, podía sentir las inexpertas caricias de la rubia. Ella no quería detenerse y esa era una invitación para que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Con manos hábiles deslizó sus caricias por encima de la camisa del pijama, la tela dejaba entrever las suaves curvas de Candy, provocándolo.

Candy se sentía segura entre los brazos de Terry, sabía que él jamás la lastimaría. Deseaba ser suya, solo suya. Con suavidad y ternura, Terry acaricio todo el contorno de su cuerpo, la rubia gimió y suspiro con una mezcla de temor y placer contenido. Eso era amar a una mujer. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más entrecortada y su pulso se aceleró provocando que la sangre fluyera en todas direcciones, pero en especial a sus mejillas, sonrojándola, extasiada. De pronto apareció el pudor, pues Terry comenzó a desabrochar los pequeños botones de la camisa, ella estaba consciente de que debajo no traía nada puesto, pero el placer que su esposo le estaba regalando prontamente hicieron que se olvidara de la vergüenza. Ella también quería conocer los rincones más secretos de Terry y con manos torpes le acaricio la espalda. Y puso sentir como su cuerpo quedaba descubierto ante Terry. Él la tomó en un abrazo uniendo las pieles desnudas, el pecho de Candy estaba aprisionado junto al suyo.

¿Cómo detenerse ahora? Era imposible...

Candy vibraba y gemía, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, ante las caricias que Terry estaba depositando sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente él también quedo desnudo y la cubrió con su cuerpo, mientras seguía acariciándola.

Tenía miedo, no había duda de eso, pero la cercanía de Terry, despertaba en ella deseos contra los que no podía oponerse.

Colocándose sobre la rubia, la beso ardientemente, mientras trataba de que se relajara, ella se puso realmente tensa en cuanto sintió el peso de Terry sobre sí.

\- Te amo, Candy, no te lastimaré.

\- Sé que nunca lo harías, pero... –. Fue interrumpida por un cálido beso, mientras se hundía lentamente en ella, cuando se volvieron uno solo, él esperó la señal de ella, aquella tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por las embestidas y gemidos de los jóvenes que con aquellas caricias apasionadas se hacían una promesa de amor eterno.

Después de un tiempo, ambos yacieron en brazos del otro, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Perlas de sudor cubrieron algunas partes de sus cuerpos.

\- Te amo, Candy, por siempre – dijo Terry mirándola intensamente.

\- Y yo a ti, Terry.

La abrazo posesivamente, y pronto, ella se quedó dormida, mientras él la observaba. La mujer que amaba, que siempre estuvo a su lado, su primer amor, la había hecho su mujer y algo en su cabeza le dijo que esta vez nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

¡PLAFF!

Se escuchó de pronto, y Terry despertó desconcertado, Candy se tapaba con las manos el pecho y sus verdes ojos lo miraban con rabia y odio.

\- ¡Prometiste ser un caballero!– le espetó con furia.

La oscuridad volvió a caer sobre Terry, sintió punzadas en su corazón, un gran dolor se apodero de su pecho. Todo había sido un sueño, sí era eso... un sueño que no se convertiría en realidad... nunca.

Continuará...

 **ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

 **Hola niñas!**

 **¡Qué malvada la autora! Cómo que un sueño, ahhhh! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capítulo, a mí me encanto escribirlo, aunque me costó mucho.**

 **A este capítulo solo le he agregado la escena de la pijama, me pareció que era una buena forma de poner un poco más de tensión a la situación.**

 **Por cierto, aquellas que ya leyeron el fic les tengo más sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos, pues he agregado más escenas que me parece van con la trama y que antes no me pasaron por la cabeza.**

 **Por cierto, cuando mencione el fic de hacer creer a Terry y a Candy que eran hermanos, me dijeron que hay 2 historias con ese tema, de casualidad una de ellas es Un Lazo de Amor Indestructible de Claya? Si es así y alguien lo tiene le estaría muy agradecida se me lo enviara a: ceshirearrobarocketmailpuntocom**

 **Yo sé que es un fic incompleto, pero ese, An Ocean Away y Agie son mi obsesión, a pesar de no tener todos los capítulos gocé leyéndolos y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo.**

 **Ok, veamos qué más mmmm... pues no sé jajaja, mejor pasemos a los reviews.**

 **Gues, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste cómo escribo.**

 **Phambe, como te dije, por mi no hay problema nunca me tome personal tu comentario, siempre me han parecido muy objetivos. Respecto a Albert, me encanta el personaje y lamento mucho hacerlo sufrir en mi fic, pero bueno, así van las cosas en mi cabeza. Y del segundo fic que mencionas sobre Candy bajo la tutela del duque quizá es Robo de un corazón de Kaoru Kamiya (Kat)? Si es ese es una lástima que no esté terminado, según las malas lenguas, una chica le dijo que ella podía escribir el fic (de hecho creo que sí lo hizo) si Kaoru no tenía tiempo y la autora se molestó y se fue de FF.**

 **Y seguirán los problemas de comunicación, esperemos que Terry entienda a Candy y viceversa cuando por fin se decidan a abrir el corazón.**

 **Dianley, muchas gracia por seguir leyendo, veamos que más les depara a esos dos ahora que son esposos, solo les falta hablar, lástima que eso no pasará pronto.**

 **Martiza, así es el bebé es el de Allison, y bueno, la tía abuela siempre ha sido muy rencorosa con Candy. Al menos la chica no irá a la guerra.**

 **Rakelluvre, bueno, la verdad es que hace 8 años que lo publique la primera vez, no causo esa indignación, realmente el tema paso desapercibido y todo se centró en la historia, no en las escenas fuerte, desconozco si ahora son más puritanas o qué onda.**

 **Con respecto con las escenas que se parecen, yo creo que a veces es bueno inspirarse en algunas escenas de películas o libros, al final, cada quien le da su toque personal. Y sí, tienes razón a veces uno se deja influenciar por los comentarios y cambia su historia para complacer a los demás, mi caso no es ese, siempre escribo el argumento antes de empezar una historia y trato de ser completamente fiel a la idea, puedo cambiar algunas situaciones que no cambian la trama, pero hasta ahí, las personas que me leen lo hacen porque les gusta lo que escribo.**

 **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por esperar este fic.**

 **Guest, lo estoy planeando, pero aún no lo tengo muy bien planeado, de pronto me da por escribir algunas ideas, pero a veces no le encuentro pies ni cabeza, así que las dejo relegadas. El que mencionas del diario es ¿Es el destino? Y bueno, sí para cuando la joven empieza a leer el diario, Terry y Candy ya habían fallecido, pero me alegra que te animaras a leerlo.**

 **Nekito1, gracias a ti por esperar este fic.**

 **Sol Grandchester, así siempre han sido esos dos rebeldes, lo sienten, pero no lo dicen. Pues ya se casaron y a mí me encantó el capítulo, ojalá a ti también.**

 **Haku ouki, ojalá el capítulo 4 te haya gustado y bueno, aquí una nueva actualización, espero que la disfrutes.**

 **Gaby, gracias por leer.**

 **Guest, gracias por leer y qué mal que te entristece un poco la historia, espero compensarlo cuando estén juntos por fin.**

 **Sol, jajaja, ya casi hay nuevos capítulos, ya casi, faltan como 3 de los viejitos.**

 **Miriam7, qué bueno que disfrutaste el capítulo, pues si, ellos nunca han sido capaces de hablar y solo hacen suposiciones.**

 **Guest, sí, es increíble como a veces sin quererlo algunas decisiones influyen en las decisiones de otros, Albert qué iba a saber que Candy y Terry se encontrarían y que un giro del destino haría que Richard compensará a su hijo, veamos si esos dos se resisten al pequeño empujón o por fin se dejan llevar.**

 **Kamanance, esta vez me tarde un poquito menos, la intención de espaciarlos tanto es que tengo otros dos fics que se están publicando y en lo que termino esos voy publicando estos para poder empezar a escribir los nuevos capítulos, espero que no sea tan desesperante la espera.**

 **Nally Graham, siempre fueron así, en lugar de ser claros, pensaban cosas que ni al caso y sí, de ahí nos agarramos varias para poder construir una historia y hacerla de emoción.**

 **Blanca G, gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, pues todavía va a tardar un poco en sacar las garras, pero de que lo hará, lo hará.**

 **Aurora, ya se unieron y veamos qué más pasa ahora que ya son una pequeña familia.**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS PALABRAS A MI FIC Y A QUIEN AÚN NO SE ANIMA A ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE LO ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **26 – jul – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	6. No puedo estar cerca de ti

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 6: No puedo estar cerca de ti**

Candy despertó muchas veces durante la madrugada, Terry dormía plácidamente, su tranquilidad parecía reflejar que estaba teniendo un buen sueño. La rubia apoyo su cabeza sobre su puño izquierdo, y lo observó. Por alguna razón, verlo dormir así le llenaba el corazón de gozo. Quería recordar aquel precioso momento y atesorarlo entre los más felices de su vida. Había soñado infinidad de veces aquella escena, dormir a su lado, abrazados, eso era suficiente.

La noche se le había hecho eterna, y es que tener a Terry de esa manera no había sido cosa fácil, incluso en un momento pensó que él la estrecharía en sus brazos para hacerla su mujer. Ante tal pensamiento, sacudió su cabeza y se dio un ligero golpe para recuperar el aplomo. Aunque tenía que admitir que ver a Terry semidesnudo era una visión meramente placentera, la sábana, apartada por él, seguramente, dejaba al descubierto su tórax y una de sus piernas. La rubia se acercó un poco más, tratando de no hacerlo tan evidente, sonrió pensando que si Terry fingía dormir, debía admitir que era un excelente actor. En cambio ella, solo había concebido dormir unas pocas horas, tan acostumbrada estaba que su cuerpo no lo resintió. Estaba segura, por los movimientos de Terry, que para él también había sido difícil conciliar el suelo en un principio. Eso era precisamente lo que le había despertado, cada vuelta a la izquierda, a la derecha, boca arriba, boca abajo que Terry daba sobre la cama. Y ahora, en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, había adquirido la certeza de que él estaba a su lado, compartiendo el lecho y bastaba solo un movimiento para poder abrazarlo y llenar ese vació que se había hecho cada vez más hondo durante los años de ausencia, pero debía recordar que él le pertenecía a otra, lo había dejado muy en claro, aquello solo era una farsa para ayudar a la conciencia del duque. Y Candy no los separaría, ella se mantendría al margen y cumpliría ambas promesas, aunque eso le valiera su felicidad.

Involuntariamente, su mirada se perdió en los perfectos labios de Terry, y sin quererlo recordó los besos que habían compartido ese día. Tocó sus labios rememorando los cálidos y tiernos labios de Terry, y sin quererlo, se acercó, pero un ligero movimiento evidencio que el castaño estaba a punto de despertar y con cautela se giró de nuevo a su lado de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Terry la abrazo y acarició uno de sus senos. Aquella caricia tuvo un efecto paralizador en Candy quien sin querer trajo a su mente la forma en que Donovan la había tocado, un escalofrío de miedo y furia la recorrieron. ¿Es que acaso ella debía aceptar que la toquetearan sin su permiso? Él había prometido ser un caballero. Ella estaba lidiando con el hecho de que no era digna de ser amada como una mujer debe serlo, su cuerpo había sido mancillado por un desgraciado que lo único que hizo fue llevar desgracia a su vida y quién en su sano juicio podría desearla sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba quebrantado. Estaba deseando ser amada por Terry, que la tomara en sus brazos y la hiciera su mujer, pero tal parecía que su mente y su cuerpo distaban mucho de estar de acuerdo. Además Susana lo esperaba en América, la mujer que salvó la vida de Terry arriesgando la suya, renunciando a sus sueños, y que ahora se encontraba postrada en una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida, no, no podía lidiar con eso, aquello no era correcto. Y entonces la escena en la azotea del hospital vino a su mente, si Terry no regresaba con Susana, estaba segura que la ex actriz se suicidaría y Candy no podría cargar con ese peso sobre su conciencia. Debía dejarle en claro que ellos solo tenían un trato y que no volverían a ser como antes, ni ahora ni nunca.

Con todo su dolor e ira le dio una bofetada que despertó a Terry, quien desconcertado solo escuchó el reclamo de la rubia.

\- Candy, yo… - trato de incorporarse y ella se volvió, dándole la espalda, si lo miraba toda su determinación desaparecería. Trataba de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por desbordarse en un caudal interminable sobre sus mejillas, pero no lo consiguió. - Esta llorando – pensó Terry con pesar, se había perdido tanto en el sueño que no sabía exactamente lo que había hecho para ofender a Candy de esa manera – Candy, por favor, perdóname, yo… estaba soñando y… perdóname, te lo ruego – le pidió, pero ella no se giró. – Candy… - la llamó, pero ella siguió sin contestar – ¿Qué pasa? – la paciencia de Terry se estaba agotando – Pensé que estábamos bien, ayer pensé que…

\- ¿Qué pensaste, Terry? – dijo por fin la rubia con voz gélida – ayer debíamos interpretar un papel para no levantar sospechas en tus padres, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es necesario fingir estando solos. – Terry se levantó de la cama y toco ligeramente la espalda de Candy, ella se giró para encararlo - ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! – le espetó furiosa.

El castaño apartó su mano desconcertado, Candy se estaba comportando muy raro, ella jamás había sido tan cruel, tan fría, su voz reflejaban mucha ira.

\- Candy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – gritó fuera de sí, no le gustaba que Candy lo mirara con esos ojos, no le gustaba que lo rechazara.

\- ¡Qué te importa! – contestó con voz fuerte para dejarle en claro que dejara de hablarle.

\- Candy… - dijo mirando al piso, aquella exclamación lo había dejado anonadado – Todo lo que te pase me importa porque tú eres…

\- ¿Qué, Terry? ¿Tu esposa? – Preguntó con burla, aquel comportamiento le estaba costando mucho, pero debía mantenerse firme – Acabo de decirte que solo estamos interpretando un papel, nada más nos une.

\- Pero… - se volvió a cercar – pensé que al menos seríamos amigos, como antes.

\- Terry – dijo con voz más cálida, pero se repuso inmediatamente – nada puede ser como antes – los ojos esmeralda picaban, pero ya no derramaría más lágrimas o Terry se daría cuenta de la verdad, lo conocía bien, y él a ella. –Hace tres años nos dijimos adiós y por azares del destino nos encontramos en el barco, pero estamos casados solo por el duque, no lo olvides, Terry. Cada quien siguió su vida como mejor le pareció y muchas cosas han cambiado. Te estimo, Terry, pero solo eso, aquel sentimiento que una vez sentimos, para mí, ha desaparecido – la rubia, una vez más le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos fuertemente, le dolía el corazón, y sentía que se partía de dolor. Hacerle eso al único hombre que había amado, a Terry, su Terry.

\- ¡No es verdad! – gritó Terry.

\- Claro que sí, yo no siento amor por ti.

Los verdiazules ojos de Terry se oscurecieron, la fría mirada volvió a envolverlos, Candy sintió un escalofrío al saberse observada por ellos, sabía que el castaño estaba herido y la única forma que Terry conocía para aliviar su dolor era herir a quien lo había hecho sentir así, debía prepararse para pagar cada una de sus palabras, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ello quería, sin embargo, estaba asustada.

\- ¿Eso es entonces? ¿Una maldita farsa que por caridad me ayudas a llevar? – le dijo lastimero y bufó – de haber sabido que tendría que vivir esto durante 6 meses, le hubiera dicho a mi padre la verdad y así, hubiese podido casarme con Susana, la mujer que amo. – Candy sintió una daga filosa atravesarle el pecho, pero se limitó a desviar la mirada al piso. – Y si te ofendí con alguna caricia, no fue mi intención, estaba soñando con ella. – la rubia no dijo nada más.

Candy se sentó sobre la cama mientras Terry entró al baño, necesitaba refrescarse. La rubia se levantó y fue al gran ventanal de la habitación, y abrió las pesadas cortinas, la luz del día se filtró y el calor del sol le dio de lleno en la cara, aquella caricia se sentía tan bien. Estando así, pensó en Susana, y solo por ella se resistía a besarlo, a corresponder sus caricias, a desearlo… aunque aquello no significaba que no anhelara demostrarle su amor, pero como otras veces debía renunciar a su felicidad, aunque estaba vez se muriera de tristeza y soledad. Sabía que Annie no estaba de acuerdo en que ella siempre tuviera que renunciar a su felicidad, pero ¿acaso su amiga de la infancia no se había beneficiado con ello? Sus amigos y demás debían entender que ella era así, que jamás podría basar su bienestar a cambio de la desgracia de los demás. Sentía mucho que los demás no la entendieran y siempre la juzgaran por ello.

Terry salió al poco rato y azotó ambas puertas, la del tocador y la de la habitación, aquellos ruidos sobresaltaron a Candy, quien parecía haberse perdido por un segundo en sus pensamientos.

Pero al poco rato, Terry regreso, asomando únicamente su cabeza.

\- No puedo bajar solo al comedor, así que date prisa – y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

La rubia, dio un suspiro de tristeza y busco algo bonito en su ropero, Eleanor le había traído hermosos vestidos de temporada de América, y le dejo en el armario uno sencillo, pero que le pareció adoc para la ocasión, un desayuno típico. El conjunto de dos piezas, contaba con una falda larga debajo de las rodillas, mientras que la blusa era de color blanco con cintas en los puños, se miró y decidió llevar en una media coleta su cabello. Quince minutos después de que Terry azotara la puerta, Candy salió. El castaño estaba impaciente y lo denotaba el movimiento de su pie y el cruce de sus brazos.

\- Estoy lista – se atrevió a decir Candy, mientras Terry se volvía para mirarla, pareció que iba a decir algo, pero al final se guardó su comentario. Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras, donde ya se veía el movimiento de la servidumbre, encargada de limpiar la mansión después de la fiesta de boda. Terry le dio el brazo a Candy y ella aceptó, sin embargo los ojos de Terry volvían a ser fríos y distantes, la rubia pensó que así era mejor, no quería ser feliz esos meses o de lo contrario le costaría más alejarse.

Dentro del comedor ya se escuchaba una amena platica entre Eleanor y Richard, mientras el pequeño Lex jugaba con el dije que pendía del cuello de su abuela.

\- ¿Te gusta, Lex? – le dijo la rubia después de que el bebé lo jalara para poder jugar – Es una camafeo, mira si lo abres puedes ver mi foto y la de tu padre – Lex miró curioso la joya y sonrió al reconocer a Terry. Cuando el medallón se cerraba podía leerse la frase "Desde hoy y para siempre" – Lo compre cuando me reconcilié con Terry – continuó Eleanor platicando con Richard – y puse nuestras fotos para poder estar juntos desde ese día y para siempre – sonrió y en ese momento Terry y Candy entraron – Mis niños – y se levantó para abrazarlos y entregarles a Lex. Richard también abrazó a la joven pareja, por órdenes del doctor y para evitar que hiciera esfuerzos, el duque usaba una silla de ruedas. La pareja se sentó y conversaron de los planes futuros. Aquella mañana la familia Granchester se divirtió haciendo diferentes actividades, aunque para Eleanor y el duque Richard era evidente que entre Candy y Terry el ambiente era bastante pesado.

Los días pasaron lentamente convirtiéndose en dos semanas y marcando en el calendario el mes de octubre. Candy miraba hacia el jardín, fuera, Eleanor, Terry, Richard y Lex daban un paseo, ella se había excusado inventando un dolor de cabeza, puesto que la convivencia con Terry era cada vez más insoportable, no solo porque no le dirigía la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario guardando las apariencias, sino porque debía sonreír a menudo, ir tomada del brazo de Terry y además, recibir uno que otro beso en la mejilla por parte de su esposo, y no era que aquello le molestará, por el contrario, pero el saber que Terry estaba llevando bastante bien su papel de buen esposo la ponía triste, pues sabía que él solo actuaba, mientras que ella vibraba con su contacto sin poder contener el sonrojo.

Durante esos días, Eleanor le enseñó todo lo que ella sabía sobre llevar la administración de una casa, Candy quedó algo contrariada, Terry y ella jamás habían discutido lo que harían al morir el duque antes del plazo acordado. Pero tratando de agradecer las atenciones de la rubia mayor, presto atención a todo lo que ella le indicaba. Desde la lista de compras, el menú, el guardarropa y demás actividades cotidianas que ella debería llevar. Conforme escuchaba a Eleanor, se maravillaba de lo buena que era la Tía Abuela, al llevar las riendas de la casa, y no solo la de Lakewood, también la mansión de Chicago. Aquello le hizo añorar América, pero principalmente, el Hogar de Pony y el hospital donde laboraba, extrañaba a sus pacientes, y el constante ajetreo dentro de la sala de cirugías. La situación de los últimas semanas la hacían sentir desgastada moralmente, después de analizar la situación un par de días, llego a la conclusión de que había sido una exageración el comportarse como lo hizo aquella mañana después de su boda, después de todo con Terry había acordado que solo era una farsa, y sabía que él respetaría el pacto, pero unos celos maniáticos se apoderaron de ella cuando el fantasma de Susana se atravesó por su cabeza, él mismo lo había dicho, pero por un giro inesperado ahora ella era su esposa, la esposa de un hombre que al parecer estaba molesto con su presencia. La única reacción constante cuando estaban solos era el sepulcral silencio que solo era roto por los gemidos de Lex. Era claro que junto a sus padres y cuando paseaban por el pueblo, él incluso comenzaba una amena platica y se mostraba afectuoso y atento con ella, pero aquel galante caballero cambiaba a una estatua, fría y silenciosa. Candy comenzaba a sentirse desesperada con aquellos cambios de humor.

 _Es obvio que solo está actuando, este matrimonio le es tan molesto como mi presencia… aunque, después de todo él fue quien me lo pidió, así que no debería ser tan mal agradecido._ Pensaba la rubia con coraje contenido.

La noche llego sin que se percatara de las horas que había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto. Después de la cena, a la que no pudo negarse, tomó asiento frente a la chimenea, el lugar favorito de Lex para ser alimentado, Richard y Elanor habían salido a pasear, puesto que la famosa actriz regresaría en una semana a América para continuar con la gira que había dejado pendiente. Los rumores que corrían por las ciudades era que la guerra estaba por terminar, todos en aquella casa deseaban que aquello fuera pronto.

Terry estaba detrás de ella, leyendo algún libreto y esperando que el pequeño se durmiera para llevarlo a la cuna que estaba en la habitación de la rubia, pero Candy siempre lo acostaba junto a ella porque quería sentir la calidez de su bebé y a él no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Se durmió? – preguntó de pronto Terry, el bebé respiraba tranquilamente sobre los brazos de Candy, quien lo arropo y lo llevo a su regazo delicadamente, solo asintió sin levantar la vista – Dámelo – ordeno de pronto.

\- ¿Te molestaría que lo tenga un rato así? – se aventuró a preguntar, todo el día había evitado a la familia Granchester, pero también a su hijo. Terry alzó los hombros y continuó la lectura sentándose frente a la rubia.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, parecía muy concentrado en su lectura y de pronto notó algo en los ojos del castaño, él se movió incomodo en el sillón por el escudriño de Candy, ella comprendió y desvió la mirada a su hijo nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos en lo que ella revisara a Lex, le sonrió, y beso la frente del niño, era hermoso, y sentía una enorme felicidad al tenerlo en sus brazos. Aquella mirada satisfecha no pasó desapercibida por Terry quien en un momento se perdiera en la imagen madre e hijo, y sin siquiera notarlo, Candy levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, haciéndolo desviar los verdiazules ojos. Candy sintió un frío cruzarle el corazón cuando él hizo aquello, pero trato de convencerse de que no la miraba a ella, sino a Lex. Y a eso siguieron tres días más de indiferencia.

/o.O/

\- Son un par de obstinados – se quejó Richard con Eleanor, una vez que los jóvenes se retirarán a descansar.

\- Terry cree que es muy buen actor, se nota en seguida que fingen – concedió la actriz entre divertida y fastidiada con la actitud de su hijo y su nuera, para ellos también era cansado actuar que les creían, de pronto sentía que un día les gritaría por ser tan tercos.

\- Espero que mi regalo aligere el ambiente.

\- Ojalá, querido, porque él ha expresado deseos de volver y…

\- Sí, lo sé…

/o.O/

Durante esos días, Candy trato de entablar una conversación con Terry mientras alimentaba a Lex, pero él se sumergía en su total indiferencia, la tercera noche, la rubia llego a su límite, mientras le hablaba de lo grande que estaba Lex y él solo asentía con desinterés. Así que esa noche no espero a que el bebé se durmiera, inmediatamente que terminó de comer se levantó del sofá y con paso decidido se dirigió a la escalera.

\- ¡Candy! – la llamó el duque, y antes de poner el pie sobre el primer escalón se giró, Terry salía del salón - ¿Tan temprano te vas a la cama? – ella le regaló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, duque Richard, solo iba a dejar a Lex sobre su cuna.

\- ¿Se ha dormido ya? – Candy volvió a negar con la cabeza y Richard tomó al niño en sus brazos – Quisiera mostrarles algo, es un regalo que quiero que acepten sin peros – a continuación los llevo al establo, la casa y sus alrededores estaban alumbrados por lámparas de keroseno, por tanto el trayecto fue fácil a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Dentro había dos magníficos ejemplares, junto a la caja de Teodora, a quien Terry ya no montaba porque era vieja, sin embargo por el enorme cariño que le tenía ordenó que la cuidaran bien hasta que falleciera. Uno de ellos era una yegua purasangre en color blanco con una lunar en forma de luna entre los ojos, el otro ejemplar era un macho café con lunares blancos, cuando el duque la vio, le pareció que iba con Candy por las pecas, pero no lo mencionó.

\- ¿Qué les parecen? – dijo cuando ambos terminaron de ver a los garañones.

\- Son hermosos… - dijo Candy, hacía tanto que no montaba a caballo, además estar en Escocia le recordaba la cabalgata junto a Terry. Tantos recuerdos.

\- Padre… esto… - Terry se acercó para acariciar a la yegua, quien mansamente aceptó el gesto.

\- He notado que tal vez el encierro los tenga algo tensos, así que espero que se diviertan, ¿qué pasa, pequeño? – se dirigió al pequeño Lex, quien también quería acariciar al caballo como su padre, con cuidado, Terry lo tomó en sus brazos y lo acercó a la yegua, él aplaudió y rió cuando toco la blanca piel.

Regresaron a la villa, con el ambiente menos tenso a como se habían ido.

El duque los acompaño a la habitación, ambos entraron el ella, pero Terry inmediatamente se metió al baño para dirigirse a su propia habitación. Después de aquella noche, habían discutido sobre lo que harían y aunque Terry en un ataque de ira le dijo que si no quería estar cerca de él, entonces durmiera sobre el piso porque él no iba a alejarse de su hijo, sin embargo, ninguno de los concilió el sueño esas tres primeras noches y Lex sufrió cólicos graves debido al estrés en que se veía envuelto al ver a sus padres discutir.

La cuarta noche, Terry pidió que le prepararan una habitación continua, el baño hacía conexión entre ambas y así Terry podía llevarse a Lex cuando Candy se vestía y además salían juntos, Terry trataba de dejar ordenada su habitación, para evitar las sospechas de los sirvientes.

Terry regresó al darse cuenta de que no le había deseado una linda noche a su hijo.

\- ¿Te molesta que hoy duerma conmigo, Candy? – le preguntó por pura cortesía, puesto que aunque dijera que no él se lo llevaría, ella hizo un gesto de dolor, pero aceptó – Ven, Lex, hoy vas a dormir conmigo, espero que no llores mucho – y le hizo muchos gestos al bebé para que riera.

\- Si le da hambre en la noche… - pero no terminó, puesto que Terry volvió a desaparecer.

Candy no pudo dormir en toda la noche, a las 2 de la mañana, Lex comenzó a llorar y en un instinto reflejo se levantó, pero se detuvo en el picaporte de la puerta.

\- Lex, toma la mamila – pudo escuchar, y se pegó más a la puerta – tal vez quieras que te cambie, veamos – un momento de silencio – guac – la rubia rió ante el ruido de asco que había hecho Terrry, él era un buen padre y nunca descuidaba a Lex, pero al momento de hacer tareas tan básicas como cambiar o alimentar al bebé, sufría lo indecible. Candy siguió escuchando – Lex, no te muevas mientras busco algo con que limpiarte – Terry entró y salió del baño provocándole un sobresalto a Candy al pensar que sería descubierta, pero el castaño entró y salió igual de rápido – Veamos, no te muevas, Lex – y de pronto un grito de sorpresa se escuchó – ¡Lex! – Candy no soporto más la curiosidad y entró al baño para después tocar la puerta de Terry – adelante – escuchó apenas mientras se secaba la cara y parte del cuerpo con una toalla.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó cautelosa Candy, él la miro con renuencia, pero le hizo un gesto afirmativo. La rubia se acercó a su hijo – suele hacer eso cuando quiere jugar – dijo sabiéndolo bien.

\- No me parece que despierte el buen humor de los demás – se aproximó y le hizo un gesto de fingido enojo a Lex, quien solo reía.

\- Listo – Candy lo tomó en sus brazos y le reprendió suavemente – no le hagas eso a tu papi, Lex, es de mala educación – pero el niño al estar en el aire, no prestaba atención al regaño de su madre – no tienes remedio, serás igual de rebelde que Terry.

\- ¡Ey! Al menos yo no me escapaba por las noches trepando los árboles ni le decía palabrotas a las monjas – se defendió y provocó que Candy le mirara sorprendida – Eras todo un caso, Candy, no me imagino que clase de ejemplo le darás a Lex – aunque era un reclamo, él tono era amistoso – no compraré una casa con árboles o tendré dos tarzanes, aunque uno con pecas – y empezó a reír, Candy y Lex le secundaron. Después de unos minutos, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, pero esta vez no era incómodo, por el contrario se sentían como los jóvenes del colegio – Candy… - ella le miró – Gracias.

\- Por nada – otro silencio largo – creo que lo mejor será que regrese a mi habitación, nos veremos mañana, Terry, Lex.

\- Espera – le dijo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta del baño – me preguntaba si quisieras cabalgar conmigo mañana temprano – parecía un poco difícil para él pedírselo, así ella no lo hizo sufrir más.

\- Me encantará, Terry.

Y así, como de la nada, dos largas semanas de silencio se habían desvanecido de sus mentes, Terry volvió a la cama con su hijo en brazos y Candy también se recostó.

\- Con Candy como tu mamá serás una gran persona cuando seas mayor, Lex, ella es… perfecta – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en brazos de Morfeo.

El amanecer llego pocas horas después, despuntando en el horizonte con sus característicos colores, era la promesa de un día soleado. Terry se levantó temprano y dejo a Lex en la habitación de su madre, puesto que esa tarde ella regresaría a América y él había sopesado la idea de volver con ella.

Pensó en si debía pasar por Candy o ir directamente al establo, pero como no le había dicho a qué hora decidió ir por ella. Tocó la puerta y pensó que tendría que tirarla a golpes puesto que Candy era una dormilona, pero a la primera llamada, la rubia atendió enfundada en un hermoso traje color negro que resaltaba su piel y sus verdes ojos.

En total silencio se dirigieron al establo, los mozos se sorprendieron de verlos juntos, pero inmediatamente prepararon a los caballos.

\- ¿Has decidido un nombre? – preguntó Candy, dándole una zanahoria a su caballo.

\- Selene… es un nombre que se relaciona con la luna, por el lunar que tiene.

\- ¡Qué original! Bien yo le pondré… Freckly – Terry río a carcajadas, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario.

Después de alistar a los caballos, montaron lentamente, pero Candy imprimió más velocidad.

\- Veo que aún disfrutas cabalgar, Candy – le dijo Terry de pronto.

\- Sí… - suspiró, como no queriendo la cosa – te lo debo a ti. – y acto seguido le sonrió

\- ¿Una carrera? – sugirió Terry y ella lo miró, era cierto que desde hacía varios años ninguno de los dos había montado, pero era alqo que se les daba natural, además las frías ráfagas del viento pegándole en la cara la hacían olvidarse de todo.

\- Acepto – y estrechó su mano, pero cuando quiso soltarse, Terry no se lo permitió, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- No pensarás que una carrera se da nada más por qué sí, ¿verdad? – Candy sonrió, ya antes habían apostado, pero se estremeció al pensar que le iba a pedir – El ganador debe recibir lo que quiera.

\- Siempre y cuando este dentro de las posibilidades del perdedor, ¿de acuerdo? – el castaño hizo una mueca de fingido disgusto, pero después sonrió, soltando la mano de Candy.

Avanzaron un poco más para encontrar un llano libre de obstáculos. Después determinaron el área en la que correrían y las reglas.

\- Candy, si llegarás a ganar – y rió divertido, burlándose de las pocas posibilidades de la rubia - ¿qué pedirías? – Candy lo medito un momento y sonrió.

\- Mi premio será que cambies a Lex durante un mes – Terry la miró contrariado, adoraba a su hijo, pero cambiarlo era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba a hacer. - ¿Y tú?

\- Es un secreto – ella le miró disgustada – Bien en sus marcas – los jinetes se prepararon – listos… fuera – los caballos salieron disparados a todo galope, Terry sin duda seguía siendo un excelente jinete, pero estaba sorprendido de que la ventaja sobre Candy apenas era de una cabeza, lo que el castaño no sabía era que la rubia practicaba la equitación durante sus visitas a Lakewood, claro, cuando se sentía de humor. Freckly era muy dócil y ligero, así que en una de las curvas, logró ponerse a la misma altura que Selene - ¡Eh, Candy! – gritó Terry, y la rubia apenas pudo escucharlo – Espero que esta vez sí cumplas con la apuesta – y a continuación forzó más a la yegua para sacarle ventaja nuevamente a la chica. Pero Candy no se iba a dar por vencida, y también apuró al hermoso caballo. La última curva estaba muy cerca, Candy alcanzó a Terry, y ambos dieron su máximo esfuerzo en la recta final, y el ganador era…

\- ¡Empate! – dijo dando un resoplido la rubia, bajo de Freckly y lo llevo al arrollo que estaba a unos metros de donde había sido la carrera, Terry la siguió de cerca. Dejaron que los caballos descansaron, mientras ellos se sentaba sobre el pasto y miraban el horizonte – Buena carrera, Terry.

\- Lo mismo digo, has estado fabulosa, pensé que habías dejado de montar después de… - iba a decir "nuestra separación", pero se mordió la lengua para detenerse, Candy se entristeció un poco, pero no lo dejo ver.

\- En Lakewood, paseaba mucho, me gustaba alejarme de todo y sentir el viento en mi rostro – le comentó – es una lástima que ninguno haya ganado – y se dejó caer sobre el césped, Terry se dio cuenta de que hay cosas que nunca cambian, Candy era la nuera del duque de Granchester y sin embargo, aún se comportaba como la niña que conoció en el colegio.

\- Que te parece si le concedemos al otro su deseo, después de todo ambos ganamos, ¿no? – Candy se echó a reír con ganas.

\- Debes desear mucho lo que quiera que vayas a pedirme para aceptar mi petición – y siguió riendo, los ojos de Terry se concentraron en su bella sonrisa.

\- De alguna manera, así es.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, quien seguía riendo, y él aprovecho para besarla, primero fue tierno, delicado, pero estaba deseando tanto aquella caricia que pronto se volvió más intenso, más pasional. Terry rodeó con sus manos la cara de Candy cuando sintió que ella trataba de separarse. Pero ambos podían sentir el sabor del otro, el poco aliento que les quedaba, sin siquiera proponérselo, Candy abrazo a Terry, provocando un escalofrío. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban reaccionando al beso, necesitaban estar más cerca, dejarse llevar por la pasión del momento. Las mentes estaban conectada en un solo pensamiento, la necesidad por el otro, por la cercanía, por el deseo de sentirse, nada más importaba salvo corresponder aquella caricia, saciar su necesidad… demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

Pero…

\- Señor Granchester, señora – era uno de los mozos de la villa, quien se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y de inmediato se separaron. El jovencito, de no más de 16 años, llego a ellos agitado.

\- La señora Eleanor me ha pedido que los busque – estaba tratando de no mirarlos a los ojos, puesto que los había visto en una situación comprometedora y se sentía avergonzado. Terry se levantó primero, ayudando a Candy, está se escondió detrás del castaño, pues no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo Terry había desabrochado la chaqueta del traje.

\- También me preguntó si debía subir sus maletas…

\- Gracias, iremos en seguida, puedes adelantarte – Candy montó al caballo sin esperar a Terry y se apresuró, estaba demasiado turbada para mirarlo a la cara y además sorprendida, ¿acaso él también se iba? El viento nuevamente le hizo bien, pero no sabía cuánto duraría aquel efecto.

Candy llego a la villa muy azorada y apenas siendo consciente de sus movimientos, dejo que el mozo le ayudará a bajar del caballo. Y entró al salón.

\- Eleanor, Richard – dijo al verlos sentados con Lex en medio – voy a mi habitación para arreglarme, en seguida bajaré.

\- ¿Candy, estás bien? – la cuestionó Eleanor - ¿Dónde está Terry?

\- Se demorara un poco – evito la mirada curiosa de sus suegros y subió a su habitación.

 _¿Qué hice, Dios mío, él y yo estuvimos a punto de…? ¡No, esto no puede pasar nuevamente. Pero… sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus caricias. Pero no entiendo, nunca mencionó la idea de volver a América_ la rubia se estremeció.

Después de pensar en cada detalle de aquella mañana, se dio una ducha caliente, Jenny la miraba atenta, la señora Granchester parecía bastante cómica, pues mientras lavaba su rubio cabello ella hacía gestos de felicidad y preocupación. Después del baño la ayudo a vestirse para la cena, el vestido era sencillo, parecía que a Eleanor le gustaba mucho la nueva tendencia de la moda, con los vestidos de dos piezas, aquel día eligió uno vino, con mangas largas. El invierno estaba iniciando y pronto sería Navidad. Cuando bajo al gran comedor, Terry ya se encontraba ataviado en un traje casual de pantalón caqui beige y camisa azul.

La cena era especial, digna para despedir a Eleanor y a Terry, sin embargo era una reunión sencilla, solo los miembros de la familia. El comedor estaba dispuesto y la comida no podía ser más deliciosa, la vajilla fina y los cubiertos de plata le daban la formalidad que requería la cena.

Antes de comenzar la cena, Terry se levantó haciendo sonar una copa para llamar la a tención de los presentes.

\- Quisiera agradecerles esta maravillosa velada… - comenzó diciendo – padre, madre, Candy. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pasaba semanas tan felices como ahora y todo se los debo a ustedes - su voz sonó semi triste – no lo había comentado, pero voy a volver un tiempo a América, he recibido un telegrama de Robert y me necesita para la nueva temporada, padre, tu salud ha mejorado notablemente y quisiera que comprendieras que es lo que amo, necesito volver – dijo casi implorándolo.

\- Tienes razón, Terry, es lo que amas, agradezco que vinieras a verme y que me permitieras conocer a tu hermosa familia.

\- Candy y Alexander se quedarán contigo, padre – si la noticia perturbo a Candy no lo dio a notar. Ella sonrió para darle confianza al duque.

No quería irse, pero había dejado muchos pendientes en Nueva York. Cuando su madre les dijo que volvería, él le pidió un boleto extra, pasaría navidad y su cumpleaños al otro lado del océano, no quería llevarse a Candy ni a Lex para que el duque no se quedara solo, miró a Candy y vio su sonrisa, era obvio que para ella su partida significaba un alivio, se entristeció un poco. Esa noche partieron a Londres para abordar el barco la siguiente tarde.

Pronto llegó la hora de partir y todos se despidieron con renuencia. Richard y Eleanor se despidieron enternecedoramente. Candy y Terry se les unieron

\- Candy, si pasa algo con el duque por favor, no dudes en avisarme.

\- Lo haré, Terry, cuídate mucho – y esta vez, para sorpresa del castaño, lo besó, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello masculino y profundizo el beso, iba a extrañarlo lo indecible, pero también cierta cantidad de celos inundaron su corazón, la dejaba a ella para estar con Susana.

\- Adiós, Lex, sé un buen niño, cuida de mamá – el pequeño veía a su padre con curiosidad, no lograba entender la situación.

Pocos minutos después, la rubia mayor y el caballero menor abordaron el barco perdiéndose entre la multitud. Dejando dos corazones rotos.

Dos semanas después, a la mansión de Londres llegó un telegrama para anunciar que Eleanor y Terry había llegado con bien a Nueva York, Candy y el duque decidieron partir a Escocia nuevamente, ahí la guerra, aunque presente, era menos devastadora.

Richard pudo conocer más a su nuera, su pasado lleno de carencias y desgracias, los años del colegio donde se conocieron ella y Terry, la forma en que se enamoraron, él nuevamente le había pedido perdón por no ayudarla cuando los descubrieron en los establos.

\- Descuide, duque, quizá fue lo mejor, de esa manera Terry tuvo el valor para seguir su sueño y yo afronte el hecho de que no estaba destinada en convertirme en una dama de alta cuna.

\- ¿Eres enfermera, verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Me sorprende que tu familia costeara una profesión de ese tipo para su heredera.

\- No, ellos nunca lo aprobaron, salí adelante con mis propios medios.

Aquel hecho sorprendió al duque, quien no se había molestado mucho en indagar en el pasado de Candy, al menos no esa parte, él estaba seguro de que ella vivía del apellido Andley, cada que hablaba con esa joven, su admiración crecía.

\- Dejaste de ejercer por Alexander, ¿cierto?

\- De alguna manera.

\- ¿Te gustaría trabajar nuevamente?

\- No creo que eso sea posible, Richard.

\- Claro que lo es, mi doctor tiene un hijo que acaba de recibirse, él quería ir al frente, pero su madre murió hace un año y eso evito que se enlistará. Hace poco abrió una pequeña clínica en el pueblo, pero no se da abasto, ¿sabes? He acaparado a su padre y él tiene mucho trabajo, si tú quieres… podría decirle que te contrate.

\- Sería estupendo, pero no puedo desentenderme de Lex.

\- Descuida, puedes ir por unas horas y Jenny y yo nos encargaremos de mi nieto.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Sí, claro, hiciste un gran esfuerzo por tener tu carrera, Candy, no deberías abandonarla solo porque sí.

\- Muchas gracias.

El siguiente lunes, Candy se presentó en la pequeña clínica del doctor Bryan O'Malley, estaba un poco oxidada, pero segura de que aún era buena en su trabajo.

\- Buenos días – saludó a la mujer mayor que seguro fungía como recepcionista.

\- Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? – le respondió la pelirroja que ya ostentaba algunas canas.

\- Busco al doctor O'Malley, tengo una entrevista con él.

\- ¿Es usted la señora Grandchester?

\- Así es.

\- Sígame, por favor.

La mujer salió de detrás del mostrador y avanzó por un pequeño pasillo hasta la primer oficina, Candy la siguió.

\- Aquí es – llamó a la puerta – doctor, Candice Grandchester llegó.

\- Hágala pasar, por favor.

Bryan O'Malley no se hacía ilusiones, pesé a que todo lo que le rodeaba era una demostración de éxito. Recordaba muy bien a su madre, que se rompió la espalda descargando cajas de pescado fresco que llegaban a la costa en Japón, su padre había viajado a ese lejano país y se había enamorado de ella, se casaron al poco tiempo y él nació. Sin embargo, su madre siempre se quejaba del constante olor a pescado, que aunque se lavara, no logaba quitarse de la piel. Él había crecido en Londres, Bryan era un hombre guapo. Había heredado de su padre las proporciones y el físico alto y esbelto de los ingleses, y de su madre, el cuerpo delgado y fibroso de los orientales. Su rostro era una mezcla de las dos razas, con una armonía refinada de rasgos, con el encanto arrogante del mestizaje. Su aspecto atraía a la gente. Su soledad despertaba curiosidad. Las mujeres, en especial, se exhibían, pero él podía ver en las personas cual libros abiertos que aún antes de comenzar podía leer la palabra fin. Nunca nadie había logrado impresionar al enigmático doctor, cuando su padre le comentó que su cliente, un noble de alto rango, había recomendado a su nuera para apoyarlo como enfermera, suspiró lleno de fastidió al tener que educar a una joven de cuna de oro en el difícil arte de la medicina por mero capricho.

Había concretado una entrevista sin albergar muchas esperanzas, pero para su gran asombro, la joven bonita, de pelo rubio, largo y ondulado, y cara simpática y agradable, con un puñado de pecas en su pequeña nariz que le daban a su rostro la expresión pícara de un elfo, sabía más de medicina de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Jefa de enfermeras de uno de los más prestigiados hospitales de Chicago, un cargo que sin duda le presentó varias ventajas, primero el suelo que era sensiblemente más alto de lo que él planeaba pagarle y segundo, la experiencia de quirófano que a esas alturas solo adquirirían las enfermeras del frente en la gran guerra.

\- Muchas gracias por su confianza, doctor O´Malley.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, Candy – interpuso Brayan – con esta entrevista he evaluado tu experiencia y me parece que haremos una buena mancuerna.

\- Le prometo que no lo defraudaré.

\- No lo dudo, pero puedes hablarme de tú y llamarme Brayan. Te esperó mañana – le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias y nos vemos mañana.

Al estrecharle la mano, Brayan tuvo la clara sensación de que aquel gesto tenía un significado particular, que en la mirada que él le dirigió había algo más que no se podía explicar.

/o.O/

 _Tiene quince minutos de retraso, desde que volvió, lo siento lejano, pero feliz, quiero atribuirlo a que es porque volvió al teatro, pero no pueod quitarme esta sensación del pecho. Hoy me llevará a cenar y nunca se retrasa. Seguramente Robert les hizo quedarse tiempo extra, pero si es así ¿por qué no me llama para avisarme? Si fuera "ella" hasta un mensajero mandaría. ¿Por qué ella tiene que seguir viviendo en su corazón? ¿Por qué mi amor no es suficiente para que la olvide?_

\- Susy – escuchó la voz de su madre.

\- ¿Has recibido noticias de Terry? – fue la primera pregunta que lanzó, sin volverse a mirar a su madre.

\- No.

\- No debería dejarme sola tanto tiempo, después de que se fue casi 5 meses.

\- Vamos, Susy, no exageres, sabes que se fue para visitar a su padre que está muy enfermo.

\- ¿Y por qué no me llevo? Yo seré su esposa, tengo derecho a conocer a su padre.

\- Hija, recuerda que el barco donde viajó fue atacada, ¿cómo crees que te hubiera podido proteger en esas circunstancias? Aún es peligroso hacer ese viaje.

Susana ya no dijo nada más respecto a ese tema.

\- Si tan solo fijara una fecha para la boda. Justo cuando lo teníamos todo listo, su padre cae enfermo, qué conveniente.

\- Susana, no seas caprichosa, además cuando el duque muera no solo serás la esposa de Terry, sino que serás la duquesa de Grandchester.

\- Dudo mucho que él acepte el ducado, la actuación y el teatro son toda su vida _y la enfermera aquella._

\- Seguro su padre lo convencerá, no hay nadie más digno para ser el nuevo duque. Estoy segura que tendrás una vida llena de lujos, justo como te mereces.

Susana pensó en las palabras de su madre y se tranquilizó. El solo hecho de imaginar su vida como la esposa de Terry la alborotaba de felicidad. ¡Qué ganas de que el día llegará!

Susana regresó a su lugar en la ventana, mientras su madre seguía parloteando sobre la vida que tendría. Terry apareció en doblando la esquina, llevaba, como todos los días, un ramo de rosas blancas.

Susana no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro., tal vez él amaba a otra, pero ella era quien gozaba su presencia y sus atenciones. Si ella tenía que sufrir por tenerlo a medias, al menos sabía que la otra también lo hacía. Ninguna de las dos ganaría hasta que la otra siguiera existiendo en la vida de Terry, pero ella no se daría por vencida, además, Susana se sabía con una ventaja que Candy estaba lejos de imaginar. ¡Qué amarga es la vida!

\- ¡Ahí viene Terry! ¿Me veo bien? ¿Está en orden mi peinado y mi vestido?

\- Todo bien, cariño, tú siempre luces hermosa.

Llamaron a la puerta, Susana, experta en recorrer los rincones de su casa, se condujo con facilidad hacía la puerta antes que la mucana y le abrió a su prometido.

\- ¡Hola, mi amor! – Terry se sorprendió, aún no se acostumbraba a que ella le dijera así, se esforzó para fingir una sonrisa.

\- Hola,Susy – ella tenía los brazos extendidos así que la abrazo y le besó con un leve roce la mejilla. Susana no oculto su decepción ante la escueta caricia y tomó las rosas que él le tendía, dejándole paso para que no se quedará en la calle.

\- Estaba preocupada porque no llegabas – le dijo con un dejo de reproche.

\- ¿Ah, si? – frunció el ceño – ya conoces a Robert antes del estreno exige más de nosotros y nuestro tiempo.

\- Seguro Karen estaba feliz de poder tenerte más tiempo para ella.

\- Sabes que Karen es como una hermana para mí – reviró fastidiado, los celos de Susana cada vez eran más cansinos.

\- Sí, pero las chicas como ella son capaces de exhibirse sin importarles un bledo que yo sea tu prometida.

\- No sé de qué quejas, si tú hiciste lo mismo y en su momento te rechacé por respeto a Can…

\- ¡No digas su nombre! – gritó histérica – Nunca pronuncies ese nombre en mi presencia.

\- De acuerdo, no voy a discutir contigo, pero quiero que comprendas que es mi trabajo y debo estar el tiempo que Robert lo disponga, con referente a lo demás, tú eres mi… estamos juntos y nada cambiará eso, déjate de celos absurdos.

\- Terry… - dijo con el rostro desencajado.

Terry miró a Susana y se sintió asfixiado por ella y su amor, y sin embargo, el arrepentimiento siempre reinaba en esa situación al ver el dolor y tristeza en el rostro de la chica, sabía que era una situación desesperante y terriblemente odiosa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Perdóname Susy, no debí decir esas cosas tan horribles, pero no me gusta que desconfíes de mi.

\- Tienes razón, Terry, a veces me porto como una chiquilla caprichosa, perdóname, confiaré en ti y en nuestro amor.

\- Bien, qué te parece si nos vamos, te llevaré a Central Park, faltan dos días para Navidad y el espectáculo de luces es maravilloso – invitó el actor, tras lo cual se puso detrás de la silla.

\- Me encanta, me encanta – dijo ella entusiasmada - ¿pasarás las fiestas conmigo?

\- Lo siento, Susy, estaré con mi madre, pero cuando nos casemos, pasaré todas las festividades a tu lado.

A Terry le causo culpa el hecho de imaginar que para casarse con Susana, tendría que divorciarse de Candy, miro a la joven en la silla mientras paseaban por el parque y sintió cierta pena por Susana, sin duda era una mujer hermosa, hubiera sido realmente encantador poder estar enamorado de ella.

Al despedirse de Susana, ella lo tomó de las solapas del abrigo y le planto un besó, fue un toque sin sentimiento ni emoción, él ni siquiera consiguió cerrar los ojos esos pocos segundos que sus bocas estuvieron unidas. Sin embargo, se sintió culpable por la traición a Candy, quien hasta entonces había sido la única de quien gozará esa caricia. _Lo siento, lo siento,_ repitió hasta que la frase perdió sentido y se desvaneció en el aire, al final, ¿tenía alguna razón pedirle perdón si ella lo había entregado a Susana para que la hiciera feliz?

/o.O/

Eleanor le llamó para saber si le apetecía ir a cenar a su casa, Terry hizo el esfuerzo de ir, después de todo ella era la familia que tenía más cerca.

Mientras el servicio retiraba los platos y servía el té para degustar el postre en la estancia, Eleanor le entregó un regalo que había llegado de Candy. Él miró el paquete un poco extrañado.

\- Me ha mandado un par de guantes de piel, son hermosos – le dijo para indicarle que ella también había recibido un presente de la señora Grandchester.

Terry abrió con sumo cuidado el paquete y su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir en él un ejemplar del "Primer folio"

\- ¡Es la primera colección publicada de obras de Shakespeare! – exclamó con emoción Eleanor – dicen que hay muy pocos ejemplares, ¿cómo lo conseguiría?

El castaño estaba seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver con su regalo, lo agradeció en silencio y después de unos minutos más se despidió de su madre, alegando que tenía que ir a ver a Susana.

\- No sé por qué sigues con eso.

\- Ella me salvo, soy responsable de su situación, no puedo negarle mi… amistad – iba a decir presencia, pero era debelar mucho a su madre, después de todo aquello era un secreto entre él y Candy.

Pero no fue a casa de Susana, sabía que había organizado una pequeña reunión pero no tenía ganas de rendirle pleitesía a nadie. Le apeteció tomar el tren, el día de noche buena había sido gris y gélido, el tren no iba lleno del todo, personas que como él están solas en una fecha como esa. Se bajó mucho antes de la estación que lo acercaría a su pequeño departamento, pero no le importó, pasó junto a un albergue donde los sintecho se reunieron para compartir una cena. Se preguntó en qué consistía esa cena. Había muy pocos, no llevaba reloj, así que imaginó que pasarían de las 2 de la mañana. Desde su partida de Londres su noción del tiempo parecía distinta, porque el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, lejos de ella. Una mañana o una tarde cualquiera le daban la impresión de durar lo mismo que un día entero. Ese día en especial parecía ser infinito, lejos de su hijo y de su esposa. Mientras estaba en el escenario se olvidaba por completo del mundo a su alrededor, pero ahora… en la soledad de la noche, el recuerdo de los seres que amaba se hacía más fuerte que él.

De pronto, lo asaltó una visión repentina de todas las navidades de su vida, ciertamente ninguna se alza a la cabeza para coronarse como la mejor, cada una de ellas fue un cúmulo de desesperación y decepción.

Entró al pequeño bar que estaba a unas cuadras de su departamento, con la firme intención de ahogarse.

El cantinero se aproxima al lugar que ocupo en la banca.

\- Un whisky – pidió y el cantinero regreso sobre sus pasos para sacar la botella y un pequeño vaso. Puso la bebida frente a Terry y él puso un billete de diez en el lugar donde estaba el vaso con el líquido ambarino que de inmediato bebió, el hombre tras la barra de inmediato puso otro frente a él, obteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción de uno de sus pocos clientes cuyo único objetivo es embriagarse a un grado en el que no se permita a sí mismo mantenerse en pie.

\- _¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? ¿Extrañarte me ha golpeado tan fuerte? Ya una vez sobreviví a la falta de tu presencia en mi vida y sin embargo, los últimos meses han tenido más importancia de la que yo pretendo. Pesé a tu olvido no puedo evitar pensar que cuando te beso, me correspondes, tengo grabado con fuego cada detalle de tu rostro, cada movimiento de tu cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que los había memorizado desde antes, desde que te vi aquella noche de año nuevo. ¿Por qué encuentro pensando en ti de nuevo?_

Después de siete vasos más, el cantinero le adviertió que no le servirá más y es probable que aquello fuera muy buena idea, pues el castaño en un esfuerzo por levantarse, se deslizó hasta el suelo. El último pensamiento que le llegó a la mente antes de desmayarse fue para Candy y su mirada lastimera mientras él actuaba en un teatro ambulante en Rockstown.

 **Espacio para charla**

 **Para las que ya habían leído este fic en su versión original, recordaran que Terry no se va con Elanor y que Bryan O´Malley no existía, pero estás escenas sirven para un propósito que más adelante explicaré.**

 **Sé que no les gustan las escenas donde Terry y Susana se portan como pareja, pero me di cuenta de que para fines futuros esa interacción es necesaria, sí lo sé, si estás escenas las necesito cómo es que no las puse en la versión original? Y bueno, la única respuesta que tengo es que esa es la ventaja de editar algo que escribiste hace más de 8 años y que ahora me da la oportunidad de darle más profundidad a la trama.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER LA RECEPCIÓN QUE ESTE FIC HA TENIDO, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LOS ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO, SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI QUE SE TOMEN UNOS MINUTOS PARA DEJARME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN DEL FIC.**

 **GRACIAS, GRACIAS A...**

 **Gaby, Betina C, Guest, Kamanance, Angie, Eli, Sol Grandchester, Sol, Elisa Lucia V 2016, Nally Graham, Phambe, Dianley, Darling Eveling, Maquig, Anita Ruiz, Guest, Patty Quintana, Martiza, Blanca G, Hakuouki, Miriam7, Candicita.**

 **Lectores anónimos, espero que algún día puedan compartir sus impresiones.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **08 - agos - 2017**

 **Ceshire...**


	7. Apariencias

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 7: Apariencias**

La guerra finalmente había terminado en noviembre y aunque Alemania había aceptado las condiciones de armisticio, aún no se firmaba ningún acuerdo, las negociaciones siguieron y nadie sabía cuánto tiempo les tomaría.

En Escocia, Candy siguió desempeñando su papel de enfermera, madre y nuera del duque Richard quien había marchado a Londres para asistir a una junta en la cámara de lores. La devastación tras la guerra estaba empezando a cobrar factura.

Corría el mes de marzo de 1919, el pequeño Alexander Grandchester tenía 9 meses, había empezado a dar muestras de querer gatear, lo que tenía en alerta a Jenny y a Candy, pesé a que su dama de compañía y el duque se entendían bien con su hijo, la rubia había aceptado trabajar únicamente 4 horas diarias y descansaba los fines de semana, aunque si a Bryan se le presentaba una emergencia, inmediatamente asistía.

Candy estaba en su habitación, Lex dormía plácidamente en la cama, se dirigió al baño para echarse agua en la cara, con los ojos fijos en las gotas que se escaparon de grifo, evocó la imagen de Bryan, no sabía por qué no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Bryan era un caballero y un excelente doctor, Candy sentía un estremecimiento cada que él pronunciaba su nombre o lo descubría mirándola. Aquella emoción era equiparable a la que había experimentado con Anthony. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de Bryan, pero también sabía que le gustaba estar con él, verlo, escucharlo y hablarle, después de muchos años de soledad y abandono con él sentía una paz que le provocaba querer quedarse a su lado.

\- Después de todo cuando esta farsa termine, yo perderé todo – se dijo a sí misma en el reflejo del espejo - ¿por qué no empezar a pensar en seguir mi vida? ¿Es tan descabellado que pueda enamorarme de Bryan? – tocó su mano e inevitablemente suspiró.

Aquel día, Bryan había mandado a un joven mozo casi a la media noche, una mujer había entrado en labor de parto, le pidió que se reuniera con él en la casona de la joven. Después de dos largas horas y una cesárea extenuante, ambos dejaron la casa cuando el día empezaba a despuntar.

\- ¿Estás cansada, Candy?

\- Sí, fue muy difícil.

\- Tienes razón, si para una mujer es peligroso dar a luz, para una niña como ella es el doble – la joven a la que se referían era una pequeña de apenas trece años, esposa de un marinero que casi le doblaba la edad, Candy se estremeció, qué destino tan desgarrador tenían algunas jóvenes - ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Mucha – contestó la rubia, tocando su estómago.

\- Ven, conozco una cafetería cerca de la estación que abre las 24 horas, el desayuno es delicioso – comentó O'Malley haciendo un gesto que provocó la risa de Candy.

Fueron en el auto de Bryan, el local estaba a medio llenar, con los empleados de la estación del tren que empezaban su turno y se detenían un momentos a disfrutar algo antes de comenzar su duro día de trabajo.

Candy dejo que Bryan ordenara por ella, él siempre era respetuoso y un completo caballero con ella, incluso al principio cuando empezó a trabajar para él, le pidió permiso al duque para poder llevarla hasta la villa y cuando Candy salía tarde por alguna emergencia, Bryan la acompañaba a la puerta y le presentaba sus disculpas a Richard. A Candy le parecía sin sentido todo el asunto, pero por respeto nunca se quejó o le mencionó algo a ninguno de los dos.

\- Oye y qué paso con aquel paciente que peleaba por sus lentes – dijo Candy para empezar una conversación mientras le llevaban su comida.

\- Después de que te fuiste, volvió, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Seguía reclamando sus lentes? Doctorcito, ¿y mis lentes? Señor, los lleva en su bolsillo. ¿Cuál pillo se los llevo? No, mi señor – seguía diciendo Bryan – los tiene guardados. Y de no haberme tomado el atrevimiento de sacárselos creo que aún seguiría ahí, ese hombre no necesita lentes, más bien algo para escuchar – Candy reía, aquel señor siempre perdía algo y ellos pasaban diez minutos explicándole – a veces me recuerda esa obra de la fierecilla domada – Bryan alzo los brazos y luego los dejo caer, muy cerca de los dedos de Candy, sintiéndose un poco osado, acarició con su dedo índice el de la rubia y ella respondió poniendo su dedo de en medio cerca del de Bryan. Se quedaron así un rato, pero no se miraron a los ojos, Candy sabía que estaba un poco sonrojada.

Y como si de un fantasma se tratara, a través del cristal vio a Terry, quién la veía con los ojos encendidos, Candy no sabía si él había sido testigo de la atrevida caricia que había compartido con O'Malley debido al ángulo en que se encontraban, en cuanto lo vio entrar, quitó sus manos de la mesa y las colocó en su regazo.

\- ¿Candy? – escuchó la voz molesta de Terry.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Volviste! – se alegró ella, disputándose entre abrazarlo o no. Al final, lo hizo, pero de Terry no recibió una respuesta favorecedora, él miraba con el ceño fruncido al acompañante de su esposa – No te esperábamos hasta el próximo mes – le dijo al oído.

\- Oh, qué inconveniente para ti, ¿cierto? – espetó el castaño. Para Bryan no pasó desapercibido el tono de aquel comentario.

\- ¿Candy? – se levantó de su silla para encarar al recién llegado.

\- Terry, te presento al doctor Bryan O´Malley.

\- Brian, te presento a mi esposo, Terry Grandchester.

\- Un placer – le tendió la mano.

\- Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- y dejándolo con la mano estirada, se dirigió a su esposa - ¿nos vamos?

\- Tengo mi auto, si gusta…

\- No es necesario, pediremos uno de alquiler, vámonos Candy – la rubia lo pensó un segundo, pero se fue con Terry, al final, él era su esposo.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Bryan – se despidió la rubia.

Terry ayudo a su esposa a subir al vehículo y después él hizo lo propio. Candy lo miraba de reojo, él miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

\- No nos avisaste que volvías hoy. Tu padre está en Londres, lo citaron en la cámara de lores – empezó Candy a contarle.

\- Vi a mi padre allá, pero él se quedará un poco más y yo tenía deseos de ver a Alexander – _y a ti._

\- Le dará mucho gusto verte, ya quiere empezar a gatear y…

\- Candy, ¿qué hacías con ese tipo? – preguntó de golpe.

\- Él es mi jefe. Después de navidad, tu padre me animo a trabajar de nuevo en lo que me gusta y él es el hijo del doctor O´Malley, quien atiende a tu padre.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo incluye salir con tu jefe o eso va por tu cuenta? – estaba celosos, terriblemente celoso y quería herirla.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? – respondió Candy, escandalizada – Por supuesto que no, pero atendimos una emergencia cerca de la estación y ambos estábamos hambrientos y…

\- No me debes ninguna explicación, Candy, después de todo nuestro matrimonio es solo una mentira, pero te voy a pedir que no te exhibas de esa manera, si comienzan las habladurías, el duque sufrirá – no sabía descifrar si Terry estaba molesto o triste, recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos.

Strike uno…

 _Flash Back_

 _Sabía que había bebido de más, el whisky había macerado todas sus sinapsis y lo veía todo distinto y borroso._

 _Marcó un número telefónico una vez que llego a su departamento._

\- _¿Diga? – eran las 7 de la mañana._

\- _Quiero verte, por favor, no quiero estar solo hoy._

\- _¿Terry? ¿Estás bien? ¡Has bebido de nuevo!_

\- _Ven, te lo ruego._

 _Susana llego al departamento de Terry en menos de media hora. Estaba totalmente borracho. Él la miró considerando las distintas alternativas, alternativas de un ebrio y triste hombre, por supuesto._

\- _Terry – Susana lo encontró recostado en su cama, en cuanto se acercó para acariciarlo, le llegó el tufo de alcohol. Ella se detuvo, pero Terry la halo por el brazo, tumbándola en la cama, por una razón que nadie nunca podría entender, la beso furiosamente, la calidez de un cuerpo no es precisamente desagradable cuando uno está deprimido, pese a que aquello era una frivolidad espontánea y sin sentido. ¿Qué más daba ya?_

 _Mientras la besaba, comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido._

\- _Terry – repitió Susana, entre asustada y excitada por la vehemencia de él._

\- _No – él la guío para que le bajara la cremallera del pantalón y desbrochara su camisa. Por fin el vestido de la rubia cayó al piso junto con el sujetador que él desabrochó sin problema – te necesito – dejo escapar su aliento en el oído de la joven mientras le besaba la oreja. Ella tembló. Terry se puso de pie para deshacerse de los pantalones, los calzoncillos y los calcetines, mientras contemplaba a la rubia y sus pechos pequeños, pero bien formados, volvió a la cama y los cubrió con sus manos, recorriendo sus pezones con los pulgares, Susana estaba extasiada, siempre soñó que él la deseara de aquella manera, saber que sería suya en un nivel físico la hizo estremecer de puro placer. – levanta las caderas – ordeno el castaño, ella lo hizo y de un momento a otro, le quitó las medias y le bajo las braguitas, Susana estaba ante él, completamente desnuda, igual que Terry. La atrajo hacía él hasta que quedaron de costado, uno frente al otro. Y ambos sabían que era el momento, él de nuevo la beso, sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Terry llegó al villa y pasó todo el día con su hijo, evitando a Candy, se disculpó alegando cansancio por el viaje y subió a su habitación a descansar. Entró al baño que compartía con Candy y que se había impregnado de su aroma a rosas.

Le martilleó la cabeza. Se miró al espejo tratando de comprobar si su aspecto era distinto, si Candy sería capaz de adivinar su infidelidad…

La imagen que le devolvió el reflejo era la misma de siempre, pero él sabía que algo había cambiado.

\- Terry eres un tonto, un completo imbécil, engañaste a tu esposa. Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a ambas, eres un desgraciado. Y en lugar de disfrutar el encuentro que tanto anhelaste, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez en tu mente, ¿qué haces? La tratas indiferente. Pero es que simplemente no pudiste controlar tus celos al verla con ese doctor de quinta. Tu padre te había advertido que ella estaba trabajando de nuevo, pero no pensaste que fuera con el hijo del viejo doctor O´Malley, te enloqueció ver cómo ella lo miró y cómo él se atrevió a mirarla, desde ya sabes que ese hombre esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Se durmió temprano esa noche, sin siquiera pensar que su esposa le hablaría a ese mismo espejo confesando que podría enamorarse de Bryan O'Malley.

/o.O/

Candy tocó la puerta de Terry, desde el baño.

\- Adelante – autorizó él, colocándose la chaqueta.

\- ¡Buenos días, Terry! – lo saludó con Lex en los brazos.

\- ¡Hola, Candy! – respondió y le dio la espalda nuevamente, le costaba verla a los ojos.

\- ¿Me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de Lex esta mañana?

\- Justo iba por él.

\- Gracias, volveré al medio día.

\- ¿Trabajas hoy?

\- Sí, salvo los fines de semana.

\- Ok, esperaba que pudiéramos cabalgar un rato.

\- Quizá en la tarde si te parece bien.

\- Es una cita – y trató de sonreírle, aunque aquello le costó.

Candy tuvo un día tranquilo en la clínica. Como todos los días, después de su turno Bryan la llevó a la villa y se despidió de ella, besando el dorso de su mano, la rubia lo despidió desde la ladera antes de entrar.

Mientras esa escena se desarrollaba en el exterior, dentro, desde su habitación, había un hombre que miraba el acontecimiento desde el gran ventanal. No le gustaba ni un poco lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, apretó los puños para contener su enojo mal disimulado. Terry estaba conociendo el infierno. Estaba experimentando de nueva cuenta estar celoso, sobre todo porque reconoció las desventajas que tenía en comparación con su rival.

O'Malley tenía el gusto de su compañía todos los días, sus sonrisas sinceras, tenían en común la profesión y podían hablar de ello sin duda.

A pesar de su plan, él deseaba que al cumplirse el plazo de su matrimonio ella no se fuera de su vida, pero sabía que eso era imposible, mientras él se moría de amor por ella y remordimiento por haberle fallado, Candy claramente estaba pensando en su futuro al divorciarse de él y olvidarlo para siempre.

Terry no fue por Candy para cabalgar y los siguientes días, tampoco le hablo, hasta que un día, le preguntó rudamente a qué hora terminaba su turno y ante la mirada atónita de Candy, fue por ella, diariamente, cuando tenían que salir por algún tipo de emergencia, le había pedido que le avisara con el mozo para dirigirse a ese sitio.

/o.O/

El cumpleaños 20 de Candy estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y el duque había organizado una función privada con la compañía teatral de Terry, cubrió los gastos de viaje y hospedaje, e incluso aprovecho para hacer una recaudación de fondos para los soldados heridos que regresaron a casa.

Candy estaba en su habitación decidiendo qué vestido ponerse, jamás le había costado decidir, pero ese era un momento especial para ella quería verse digna para la ocasión. Después de la función, el duque había organizado una cena para la familia, Robert, el jefe de Terry y dueño de la compañía teatral, Karen Klaise, que eran los únicos que conocían el secreto de Terry y su matrimonio; Eleanor Baker, doctor O'Malley padre e hijo.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, la rubia estaba sentada sobre su cama, detrás de ella una enorme pila de vestidos de gala. Jenny entró a la habitación y miro a su señora. Mientras acomodaba nuevamente los vestidos, una caja al fondo llamo su atención.

\- Señora Candy, ¿qué es esto? – Candy dejo un vestido negro que la estaba convenciendo y fue a donde Jenny. Eleanor le había mandado ese paquete como regalo de Navidad, pero Candy al verlo se sintió inhibida, así que lo había guardado en el fondo de su armario.

Candy saco el hermoso vestido rosa pálido, que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y tenía un generoso escote que realzaba gracias una cinta de un rosa más intenso. Los zapatos y el bolso combinaban a la perfección y Richard le había regalado un elegante abrigo color blanco en Navidad.

Jenny la ayudo a vestirse y también le hizo un peinado sencillo, pero con gracia, dejando la mayoría de su cabello suelto.

\- Se ve hermosa, señora Candice - comentó la joven al verla en el espejo, mientras la rubia se contemplaba. Candy se sintió satisfecha con la imagen que le regreso el espejo. No era el estilo que ella acostumbraba, pero esa noche se sentía osada.

Después de unos minutos más, checando los detalles del maquillaje y el peinado, Candy decidió que estaba lista y un golpe en su puerta le dijo que era la hora.

\- Candy… - comenzó diciendo Terry, pero no pudo ser capaz de terminar la idea. Su vista se fijó en el talle ajustado y en el escote que dejaba entrever las maravillosas curvas de la rubia. El color simplemente se mezclaba con la perlada piel de la joven. Pero fuera de alegrarse por lo hermosa que se veía Candy, frunció el ceño, él no sería el único que se deleitaría con la imagen de la rubia - ¿estás lista? – preguntó con la esperanza de que la pecosa le dijera que no, que ese vestido no le sentaba bien, una completa mentira, y que le diera unos minutos más para cambiarse.

\- Sí, vamos, el duque debe estar esperándonos.

\- ¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar Terry y ella le miró disgustada.

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿No tendrás frío?

\- Jenny trae mi abrigo, así que no te preocupes no pediré prestado tu saco – como Jenny estaba justo detrás de ellos, Terry le tendió el brazo a su esposa y ambos caminaron al recibidor, donde el duque les esperaba en su silla con Lex en los brazos. Tanto Richard como el bebé miraron a la rubia con sincera admiración. Solo Terry parecía molesto, según pudo observar Candy, ella suspiró, esperaba que aquella vestimenta llamará un poco la atención de Terry… un segundo _¿Estaba esperando que él me encontrará atractiva?_ se dijo la pecosa, avergonzándose de su comportamiento.

Llegaron al teatro y Terry se despidió momentáneamente de ellos, mientras iba a su camerino a cambiarse el esmoquin.

Candy y el duque, con Clifford empujando la silla de Richard y Lex en brazos de la rubia, saludaron a los conocidos del duque, Candy no fue presentada como la nuera de Richard Granchester, más bien como una Andlye, ella estaba angustiada por ello, pues sabía que uno que otro pariente de Escocia había ido a la fallida boda y temía que pudieran reconocerla y exhibirla frente a Richard, por fortuna no ocurrió y ella pudo relajarse un poco.

Minutos más tarde, les avisaron que la obra estaba por comenzar y todos caminaron hacia sus asientos, Candy y el duque Richard ocuparon los lugares de honor, pronto las luces se apagaron y el telón se levantó, dando paso a la magia del teatro.

La sorpresa de la noche se la llevo Terry, Candy y los demás asistentes y actores. Puesto que Eleanor hizo su aparición como la madre de Hamlet, Gertrudis, era la primera vez que se veía a madre e hijo juntos en una obra, todo lo había planificado Richard, pues sabía que la vida se le estaba escapando de las manos y ese era un último deseo que quería concederse.

Cuando se dio el intermedio, Candy pudo escuchar la sorpresa y buenos comentarios de los asistentes para con la obra y los actores. También pudo sentir las miradas de los asistentes y, por primera vez, se sintió cohibida por el vestido y el escote.

Abrazó a su hijo y lo estrecho fuertemente, entró de nuevo al auditorio y presenció la segunda parte de la obra. Cuando la obra culminó, la primera en levantarse de su asiento para la ovación fue Candy, secundada por el duque, con la ayuda de Clifford, el público les imitó a los pocos segundos. Era la primera vez que Candy veía a Terry en todo su esplendor. Ella se sentía orgullosa, muy orgullosa de su esposo, sin importar que su matrimonio fuera una farsa, sin importar la indiferencia del castaño para con ella. Se sintió satisfecha.

Cuando los actores se retiraron a sus camerinos, Candy y el duque abandonaron sus lugares para encontrarse con Terry.

\- Adelante – se escuchó dentro la voz del joven actor. Los tres entraron, Richard, Candy y Lex, el mayordomo, Clifford permaneció fuera. Terry aún estaba tras el biombo, pero Eleanor, quien se había cambiado en tiempo record, estaba sentada limpiándose el maquillaje. Candy corrió a abrazarla y ambas rubias se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, Lex también se unió a él, pues reconoció la figura femenina de su abuela. Después de que las rubias se soltaron, Eleanor se apresuró a abrazar y besar a Richard, Candy desvió su mirada a Terry quien salía del biombo.

\- ¡Felicidades, Terry! – dijo la rubia efusivamente – Ha sido un éxito total. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tu interpretación y la maravillosa presentación de Eleanor.

\- Gracias – Terry se volvió para anudarse la corbata, la imagen de la rubia lo atontaba y paralizaba, odiaba eso. Además no quería volverse porque inevitablemente miraría el escote de Candy - ¿A ustedes qué les pareció?

\- Perfecta – confesó la rubia, la forma en que lo dijo fue llena de sinceridad y admiración, que Terry tuvo que volverse.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó sin escuchar el comentario del duque.

\- Sí, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y también Lex – ella estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. Terry le devolvió el gesto.

\- Gracias, significa tanto para mí.

Eleanor y Richard estaban platicando y Candy le acerco el saco y cuando la miro se le endureció el gesto.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

\- No me parece que ese vestido sea algo apropiado – dijo sin querer Terry y ella le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- ¿Acaso no has pensado cómo te verán los hombres, Candy? – explotó el castaño – Dime, cómo haré para controlarme – ella lo miro expectante – no estoy seguro si podré contenerme y no golpear al primer hombre que vea que te mira con lujuria – dijo con molestia, con impotencia.

\- ¿Es por eso todo esto? – si Terry pensó que aquello sería suficiente para que Candy comprendiera se equivocó, ella mantuvo su postura defensiva – Terry por si no te diste cuenta varias mujeres usan vestidos parecidos y sus esposos no creen que se vean vulgares.

\- ¡Pero no es tu caso! – gritó, al segundo siguiente se dio cuenta de su error – Perdóname, no quise decir eso – los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

\- ¡Estúpido! – exclamo Candy y se giró para irse, Richard y Eleanor los miraban sin saber qué hacer.

\- Candy es que no entiendes, no me gusta que nadie más te mire. Eres mi esposa. Mi mujer – Candy se detuvo por un instante, pero después salió del camerino.

Strike dos…

Terry salió de tras de ella y mientras sus padres se miraron largamente.

La familia llegó al hotel para la cena en honor a Candy, en la mesa ya los esperaban Bryan y su padre, Karen y Robert iban detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, señora Grandchester, dijo el galeno mayor, acercándose para darle un abrazo de cortesía a la joven rubia.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor O'Malley.

\- ¡Felicidades, Candy! – Bryan imitó a su padre, ante la mirada asesina de Terry – te traje algo – le tendió un cuadro sin envoltura, no quería perderse la reacción de la joven cuando viera su regalo.

\- ¡Bryan! ¿Esto es…? ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! – la rubia estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas, Terry se aproximó para acercarle la silla a su esposa, y por qué no decirlo, a curiosear la razón de las lágrimas de la cumpleañera. En sus manos, Candy sostenía una pintura, la miró con detenimiento, si cubría el paisaje con nieve era ¡El hogar de Pony! ¿Cómo es que Bryan O'Malley sabía de él?

\- Vi que el día que íbamos a casa del señor Ray miraste el cuadro y te quedaste muda de la impresión, en aquella ocasión ya no pudimos encontrar al artista, al parecer cambia de lugar regularmente, pero ayer la suerte me sonrió.

\- Gracias, Bryan – él no le pidió que le explicará por qué aquel cuadro le había gustado, ni si conocía a Slim, él solo quería pintar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si Terry ya estaba molesto, aquel gesto lo puso furico.

Durante la sobremesa, empezó a sonar una melodía bien conocida por la pareja Grandchester, Candy cerró los ojos y evocó aquel baile durante el festival de mayo, Terry le sonrió a Candy, pero ella no pudo verlo, sin embargo no era el único que la miraba, Bryan disfrutaba también la escena.

Quiso invitarla a bailar y en un movimiento apenas imperceptible, algo se movió en su memoria y recordó la mañana de navidad con Susana a su lado, ¿por qué aquel recuerdo lo asaltaba en ese justo momento?

\- Señor Grandchester – escuchó que lo llamó O'Malley, pero no se giró - ¿me permitiría invitar a su esposa a bailar esta pieza?

\- No – el silencio se cernió sobre la mesa, todos se miraron entre todos, Bryan se desconcertó.

Strike tres… ¡estás fuera!

\- Bryan, mi esposo olvida que yo no necesito su permiso para bailar con un buen amigo – sí sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas de etiqueta y que sí necesitaba el permiso de su esposo por amor a la cortesía, pero estaba cansada de él, de tener que limosnear su atención, de soportar sus desplantes. – Si tu invitación sigue en pie, con gusto la acepto - el joven doctor no supo qué hacer, pero era aún más descortés dejar a una dama con la mano estirada que no contar con el permiso del esposo de ésta.

El solo hecho de ver cómo Bryan O'Malley posaba su mano sobre la espalda de Candy le hizo hervir la sangre, ya sin mencionar que también la atrajo hacía su cuerpo.

Atormentado como se sentía le hubiese gustado beber algo, pero los recuerdos yaciendo con otra rubia en la cama, le impidieron cumplir su cometido, el alcohol era peligroso en sus circunstancias. Escuchaba la melodía y sentía que le taladraba la mente y el corazón, con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada nuevo cambio en la melodía su rabia crecía y sus celos lo cegaban más y más.

Mientras el Grandchester menor vivía un infierno ahogándose en los celos, el mayor de ellos, pensaba si su plan había sido buena idea. Él y Eleanor habían sido testigos de la pelea que horas atrás habían tenido Candy y Terry, hasta el momento ellos habían fingido una relación, si él no supiera la verdad, les creería sin dudarlo, hasta esa noche, en que no les importó que estuvieran frente a ellos. Candy bailaba con Bryan y su mirada era tranquila, su sonrisa no se sentía forzada, su cuerpo estaba relajado. Podía casi asegurar que a ella le gustaba el doctor y que él correspondía aquella atracción. Mientras que con su hijo la mirada de Candy se tornaba ansiosa, su cuerpo se tensaba y parecía que cada vez se soportaban menos. ¿Se había equivocado al forzar la relación de su hijo y su nuera? ¿Y si Terry se había enamorado de su prometida? No dudaba que hubiera amor entre Candy y Terry, eso no lo cuestionaba en absoluto, pero ¿era suficiente para vencer los obstáculos que se cruzarían en el camino de ambos? ¿Saldrían airosos o sucumbirían antes de darse cuenta que se ambos se amaban?

Richard lo había hecho como una promesa que llevaba en su corazón y como una buena apuesta en la vida.

Promesas y apuestas. No cumplidas las primeras y perdidas las segundas. Promesas y apuestas. A veces alguna se cumplía, a veces alguna se ganaba.

Terry seguía atormentándose con la imagen de Candy tan hermosamente ataviada, tan delicada, regalándole sus favores a Bryan. Para Karen no pasó desapercibida lo dura y fría que se había vuelto su mirada. Él estaba esperando el momento de regresar a la villa para hacerla pagar por el infierno que estaba viviendo.

Claro que para Candy todo aquello era desconocido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Karen y Terry bailaban a su lado hasta que ella le hablo.

\- Candy, ¿podrías rescatarme del pisoteo de tu esposo? Mis pobres pies no soportarán otra pieza – y sin esperar respuesta, Terry la tomó, dejando a Karen y a Bryan juntos.

Candy suspiró, sabía que Terry era un excelente bailarín y también sabía que Karen era muy amiga de él, ya debía saber que con el castaño no se podía, por más que intentará ponerle barreras él, de una u otra forma, se encargaba de derribarlas. Terry tenía su mirada fija en ella y Candy se la sostuvo, dándose cuenta de que el mundo podía desaparece, menos la armonía inusitada que sentía al estar en sus brazos, pero también era consciente de que pronto se desataría la más peligrosa de las tormentas.

Candy sintió que su corazón traicionaba vilmente a su razón, en brazos de Terry olvido los tres strikes, le hubiera gustado pasar toda la noche con él, bailando, mirándose, besándose, pero la realidad los tumbo de golpe, ante los aplausos de los demás comensales una vez terminada la canción.

Candy pensó en ambos caballeros mientras volvían a la mesa, Terry era un engreído, odioso, y sin embargo ella se emocionaba con su simple compañía y es que tenerlo a lado solo hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y un calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Mientras que Bryan la hacía sentir maravillada, de una forma muy diferente a Terry.

Definitivamente es imposible mandar en el corazón.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Este es un capítulo nuevo, pero no, todavía no terminó de publicar los que ya había escrito anteriormente, simplemente que he decidido cambiar a un personaje por Bryan O'Malley y necesito algunas escenas, la de Susana y Terry la iba a poner más adelante como recuerdo también, pero la amiga que en ese entonces me ayudaba con mis desvaríos, me dijo que se veía forzada, por ello decidí crear este capítulo, que sirve a mis propósitos futuros sin estirar mucho la liga, aprovechando la re publicación del fic.**

 **Ok, sí, es un capítulo frustrante, en primera, o sea, no podemos dejar pasar que Terry se acostó con Susana! Grrrrr…**

 **En segunda, a Candy le gusta Bryan, doble grrrr…**

 **Y tal parece que eso de abrir su corazón y ser sinceros va para largo.**

 **¿Será que Terry armará un escándalo en cuanto crucen la puerta?**

 **Hablando en serio, espero que hayan disfrutado un poco este capítulo y me dejen saber sus impresiones sobre la historia.**

 **Pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

 **Dianley: porque son unos necios sin remedio.**

 **Maritza, sí te digo que se enamora de Candy y a ella parece gustarle. Y la odiosa Susana ya obtuvo lo que quería. Par de brutos por no ser sinceros.**

 **Candicita, espero no haber demorado mucho.**

 **Anita Ruíz, te confieso que faltan al menos tres capítulos para que ese par de atolondrados por fin hable con el corazón.**

 **Eli, le costo caro el viaje a Terry, se encontró con un rival y sí, esa Candy desaprovecha, qué le costaba dejarse llevar.**

 **Guest, sí en un celda la vamos a encerrar, la estupidez debería considerarse crimen, jajaja, pero bueno, Terry no esta mejor.**

 **Natu, me encantará conocer tu opinión cuando publique el capítulo de la entrega, he estado trabajando en él desde que empecé a publicar este fic porque me parece que va a requerir de mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos para que Candy confíe, la versión original la dejo debajo de este capítulo para que vean qué cambios hice.**

 **Phambe, sí bueno, muchas escenas en mi fic son repetitivas a otros fics, creeme soy consciente de que ya se ha contado esta historia muchas veces y puede resultar predecible, jajaja, pero bueno, quería quitarme la espinita haciendo mi propia versión.**

 **Tienes razón, cuando yo releí la historia pensé que mi Candy era muy sufrida, pero quiero que vaya madurando poco a poco en ese sentido, al menos ahora se vio más humana al demostrar que puede enamorarse de nuevo si se lo propone, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, como te dije, no te sientas mal en decirme lo que piensas del fic, al cabo que de todo se obtiene algo para mejorar** **J**

 **Guest, ups, creo que este capítulo no te gusto nada con la escena de Terry y Susana, qué coraje que se salga con la suya.**

 **Sol, sí, necios, tercos, y ya se aprovechó más Susana y no solo besándolo!**

 **Kamanance, no capte lo de los 6 meses, quizá ahí no me explique, porque estarán casados 6 meses más después de la muerte de Richard.**

 **Darling Eveling, ya llego lo de Susana, Candy no aprovecho antes!**

 **Guest, gracias por leer.**

 **Yoliki, un poco, espero que te guste este capítulo.**

 **Hakuouki, oh, entonces de plano no te gusto de nuevo la escena de Candy y Terry, jajaja, esta bien aquí se aceptan anécdotas, chistes y todo lo que se les ocurra. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016, eso es precisamente lo que ambos necesitan, pero son un par de mulas.**

 **Lectores anónimos, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que sigan acompañándome en este fic.**

 **16 – agos – 2016**

 **Ceshire…**

 **PD: Estuve muy activa esta semana escribiendo, pero tengo otro hobby que he descuidado desde julio y ya me está reclamando el tiempo, por tanto, no voy a publicar nada nuevo (en ninguna de mis historias) hasta después del viernes 25 de agosto. Perdón por ello, pero necesito entregar algunas cosas y el tiempo me apremia.**


	8. Algo irreemplazable

**UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 8: Algo** **irreemplazable**

Susana no creía en la frase "que pase lo que tenga que pasar" pues aquella frase eximía de responsabilidad ante un suceso y el empeño por conseguirlo era inútil porque aún si la intervención de uno, las cosas pasaban como tenía que pasar y ella creía tener en sus manos su vida y, de esta manera, no ser víctima del destino, una vez más.

Estaba sentada sobre la silla de ruedas que dejo por algunos meses, dispuesta a seguir el tratamiento y terapia con las muletas para poder aspirar a una prótesis más adelante. Acarició su estómago y acudieron a su mente los sucesos del día de Navidad.

 _Flash Back_

 _Estaba en los brazos de Terry, él la besaba a ELLA, sí, era consciente de que estaba tomado, pero ya no importaba, su sueño por fin estaba al alcance de sus manos. Lo sentía intenso, desesperado por el calor que ella emanaba. Por Susana._

\- _Candy – murmuró de pronto Terry y Susana se separó, sintiendo un golpe en las entrañas._

\- _¿Qué dijiste? – como si despertará de un trance, el castaño miro a la mujer a su lado._

\- _¿Susana?_

\- _¿Terry? – notó que iba a vomitar, él corrió al baño sintiendo una bocanada de ácido que le lleno la boca._

 _Susana se quedó sentada en la cama, vio su ropa en un montoncito delator en el suelo, a su lado. Desde ahí escuchaba a Terry vomitar, se vistió rápidamente y arrastrándose, alcanzó las muletas para mirarse en el pequeño espejo de la recamara. Llevaba el pelo rubio revuelto, no en su estado acostumbrado de perfecto control._

 _Esperó unos minutos, pero cuando el ruido proveniente del baño cesó, fue a ver cómo estaba Terry, lo encontró abrazado al inodoro, desvanecido. Como pudo, colocó unas toallas sobre su cabeza y lo acomodó de lado, en su condición, aquello había requerido todo su esfuerzo. Arrastro una silla del comedor y ahí se sentó. El pequeño departamento estaba en silencio, solo un reloj sobre la pared del comedor, anunciaba su presencia con su tictac._

 _Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Terry abrió los ojos y no supo dónde estaba. Volvió la cabeza y, sentada en una silla junto a él, durmiendo, estaba Susana. Se quedó tendido hasta que le frío caló en su cuerpo, haciéndolo consiente de que estaba desnudo. De repente, recordó y sucumbió al pánico. ¡Susana! ¿Se había acostado con Susana? ¡Candy nunca iba a perdonarlo, lo odiaría! Se incorporó de golpe, pero la cabeza le dio vueltas y nuevamente sintió ganas de vomitar._

\- _¿Terry? – susurró la rubia._

\- _¿Qué paso? – ella intentó acercarse a él, pero Terry retrocedió._

\- _Perdiste el conocimiento, creo que bebiste demasiado, Terry. ¿Comiste algo antes? – el asintió – Es curioso, se te veía muy bien y, de repente, tu aspecto cambio y viniste a vomitar, has dormido todo el día – mientras hablaba se paró y se colocó a su lado, con un pañuelo le limpió la boca._

\- _Déjalo._

\- _Lo siento mucho, Terry._

\- _¿Por qué te disculpas?_

\- _Debí estar contigo ayer, insistir para que te quedarás en la casa… si tan solo…_

\- _No es tu culpa, quien debería disculparse soy yo… - su mirada fue al vacío y la seriedad de su rostro le dio miedo a la rubia - ¿qué paso? – repitió, pero ella comprendió la implicación de su tono._

\- _Nada, solo nos besamos – Terry sintió como si dejara caer una pesada carga – desnudos – agregó y él le dedicó una mirada de desesperación absoluta. ¿Qué carajos tenía que hacer con Susana, besándola y sin ropa? Se preguntó en su fuero interno con desesperación – ¿Te sientes mejor?_

Cómo diablos voy a estar mejor _pensó._

\- _Sí, gracias Susana – Terry se levantó, amarrándose una toalla a la cintura para abrir el espejo del baño y encender un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a ella, a pesar de saber que no fumaba y claramente, negó con la cabeza para rechazarlo._

 _Sumido en su desgracia, ignoró a la ojiazul._

 _Susana decidió no decirle que la había llamado Candy, ni que la llamaba en sueños. Ni mucho menos que le había pedido perdón por serle infiel. ¿A qué se refería? Quiso preguntar, pero carecía de importancia invocar al pasado. Candy era una puerta cerrada. Salvo por el hecho de que él la llamaba, conduciéndola al presente, su presente. Aquella revelación de que pese a sus intentos por borrar a Candy del corazón de Terry, hicieron que se diera cuenta que su presente era incierto e inquietante. Susana tenía puestos todos sus anhelos en el futuro que compartiría con Terry al convertirse en su esposa, era lo único que le permitía soportar aquellos fantasmas y sin embargo, aquel futuro que soñaba parecía cada vez más lejos de su alcance._

 _Miró por fin a Susana que estaba muy seria._

\- _Susana… yo… mira… lo siento._

\- _No hables._

\- _Perdóname._

\- _No quiero que vuelvas a beber, ¿oíste? – se levantó, Terry no dijo nada, la vio mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

 _Susana se sintió viciada, sucia y repulsiva, pero intentó que él no lo notara._

\- _Susana…_

\- _Promételo._

\- _Lo prometo._

\- _Y la próxima vez que quieras compañía femenina, ve a los callejones, ahí seguro encuentras a alguien que se le parezca y te permita llamarla así, sino es que te topas con ella – sí, sabía que lo había herido, pero estaba cansada de ser el premio de consolación del hombre que amaba – tengo que marcharme – intentó darle un beso antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, pero él se quitó, su cara era dura, si pensó que el insultó a Candy pasaría desapercibido por el castaño, se equivocó y por un instante se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor sucumbir a la tentación de entregarse a él, aunque Susana tenía otras intenciones muy claras y casi se dejaba arrastrar por el que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Susana dejó su mano sobre su vientre, no había un bebé creciendo dentro de ella, incluso Terry le había preguntado en tres ocasiones, cuando se suponía debía tener su período si lo había tenido, él quería estar seguro de que su breve e íntimo encuentro no había tenido consecuencias y era justo en ese momento, sola en su habitación, que se preguntó si había sido una estupidez no aprovechar la situación, al fin y al cabo, mientras él estaba inconsciente la única parte que requería de él estaba en todos sus sentidos, saludándola e invitándola a caer en tentación y obtener un arma más potente para retener y por fin, ser la esposa de Terry Grandchester.

Pero aquello era inconcebible para ella en su ya precaria condición y, no precisamente hablando de la física, pues no había impedimento para que ella pudiera quedar encinta y mucho menos dar a luz a un bebé sano, más bien porque estaba segura de que Terry amaría a su hijo con todo su ser y aquello era una afrenta más en su contra al no poder ganar el corazón del castaño.

Había investigado métodos para cuando fuera su esposa, el contacto entre ellos se limitara a las fechas en que no habría peligro alguno. Si Susana no podía tener a Terry como ella quería, él nunca tendría la dicha de ser padre. Nunca. No le permitiría convertirla en el objeto de su gratitud y adoración por siempre mientras volcaba su amor, su ya de por sí dividido amor, en alguien más, sin importar si ese alguien era el hijo que siempre deseo tener cuando era niña.

/o.O/

La cena había terminado y todos se despidieron para retirarse a descansar, en el auto el ambiente se puso tenso, Candy sabía que enfrentaría la ira de Terry, Eleanor y Richard no se explicaban lo sucedido en la fiesta de la rubia. Y Terry había entrado en un severo estado de molestia, la situación era inesperadamente incómoda.

En cuanto llegaron, Candy avanzó a toda prisa, abrazando a su hijo para calmar un poco el temblor de su cuerpo, mezcla del frío y el miedo que tenía; cruzó el recibidor y estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

\- ¡Candice! – gritó Terry tomándola de la mano, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir rápidamente y su cuerpo se paralizó, ¿él no iba a esperar a que estuvieran solos? Richard y Eleanor se quedaron inmóviles en la puerta.

\- Terry… - hablo recuperando el aplomo – hablaremos mañana.

\- No, Candy, el lunes a primera hora quiero que renuncies a tu trabajo, no es propio de una mujer casada andar en quién sabe dónde y haciendo quién sabe qué con un hombre que no es su esposo cuando NO tiene necesidad de trabajar.

\- Haré de cuenta que tu estúpido comentario machista no salió de tus labios, ahora sí me disculpan, voy a acostar a mi hijo.

\- No tan rápido, Candy, aún no terminó – dijo obviando el último comentario – quiero que te quites ese vestido y no vuelvas a usarlo nunca, no quiero que una esposa Grandchester luzca de nuevo como una… - Richard Grandchester se había levantado de la silla y con paso firme se plantó junto a su hijo y le abofeteó el rostro.

\- Nunca en mi presencia, ni en mi casa te atrevas a ofender a Candy – gritó defendiendo a la rubia y pareció que el viejo duque había rejuvenecido diez años - ¿entendiste?

La mente de Terry se despejó un poco y entendió lo que estaba pasando. El golpe de su padre no le había provocado dolor físico, sino mental. De nuevo se había equivocado dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y éstos habían resultado ser de lo más bajos. Por más que trataba de controlarse con Candy a veces era completamente imposible y de una u otra forma ella sacaba lo peor de él. Terry se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Dejando en una total confusión a los que permanecieron en ella.

Candy se disculpó y se retiró a su habitación con su hijo en brazos, pero Eleanor pudo ver que estaba al borde del llanto.

/o.O/

Terry se miró al espejo. A pesar de haber dormido hasta tarde, las horas de sueño no habían borrado las huellas del cansancio mental del día anterior. Había rentado una habitación en el hotel donde Karen y Robert se hospedaba, se había echado sobre la cama ya casi dormido antes de llegar a ella. Ahora, a pesar de la larga ducha y de haberse afeitado, tenía las ojeras y la palidez del que no ve la luz del sol desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se peinó y bajo al comedor para beber un poco de café. Antes de abandonar el lugar, se consideró listo para afrontar la vida.

Terry tuvo una audiencia con el duque Richard Grandchester para pedirle perdón por su comportamiento nada propio de un caballero. Pero no quiso ver a Candy ni a Alexander. Fue a las caballerizas por Selene.

 _¿Qué pasa conmigo?_ se preguntó Terry aquella mañana, había llovido, de esas pocas veces que lo hacía en mayo y la brizna matutina le daba directo en la cara, mientras cabalgaba sobre Selene. No quería montar debido al clima, pero necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos y poner en orden la maraña de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y en su pecho, pero aquel ejercicio no estaba funcionando, nunca funcionaba cuando se trataba de Candy.

 _Se supone que todo estaba planeado_ siguió con su monologo personal, _se supone que seríamos amigos viviendo conjuntamente. Claro, ocasionalmente tendríamos que hacer cosas juntos y fingir un poco frente a mis padres, pero… estoy cometiendo grandes errores, me estoy comportando como un estúpido._

Detuvo a Selene y bajo de ella, pero se quedó parado por largos minutos, viendo la villa. Podía visualizar la ventana de la habitación de Candy, ella se movía de un lado para otro con Lex en brazos. Al verla de esa manera, recordó otra ocasión en que la observo de lejos, mientras ella trabajaba en una pobre clínica. Quería correr y abrazarla, decirle que sin ella la vida no valía, pero contemplarla saliendo adelante le impidió intervenir en su vida. Le dio la espalda convenciéndose a sí mismo de que separarse definitivamente era lo mejor para ambos. No obstante, para él el olvido era algo impensable, la amaría calladamente el resto de sus días, aún si terminaba llegando al altar con otra mujer.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, una jugarreta más del destino, puesto que ella había escrito a Susana que ya no le amaba, que él estaba en el olvido. Para que días después la prueba irrefutable de esas palabras fuera la noticia de que casaba con su mejor amigo, con Albert.

Pero lo más desconcertante del asunto es que al final no se había casado con él, ella había huido y tomado la tonta decisión de ser enfermera voluntaria. Ahora estaba envuelto en la más extraña situación, estaba casado con la única mujer que amaría, pero él estaba muy lejos de hablar de sus sentimientos. Terry Granchester era orgulloso, él no mendigaría amor, no de la mujer que lo lanzó al olvido, que lo cedió sin luchar, que lo traicionó.

Luego entonces, decidió que aquella convivencia sería llevadera si utilizaba su único medio para no salir lastimado, la indiferencia. Logró levantar su antigua muralla de frialdad. Era consciente de que su padre y Eleanor eran personas suspicaces y por ello, se había mostrado afectuoso y atento en público, lo cual no era nada complicado, puesto que en esos pequeños momentos él se dejaba llevar por la fantasía. Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido que no había ensayos generales en la vida y menos en el amor, debido a esa certeza podía darse la libertad de vivir el sueño. Pero cuando estaban solos él restringía cualquier clase de trato amigable, pero eso era precisamente el meollo del asunto, ella seguía teniendo cierto efecto en él, prueba de ello era la noche anterior, donde perdió todo el poco control de la situación. Y sin quererlo le gritó, pero en lugar de ser directo y confesar que estaba celoso, la había ofendido.

 _Se veía hermosa_ se dijo sonriendo, inevitablemente, durante esos tres años, él había atesorado la imagen de la pecosa quinceañera del colegio, la enfermera novata, la joven que se despidió sin mirar atrás aquella noche fría. Pero, cuándo fue que Candy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer digna de las atenciones de cualquier caballero, cuándo dejo de ser la pequeña revoltosa para convertirse en una excelente madre, cuándo dejo de ser tarzán pecoso para ahora llevar las riendas de una mansión. Ella sin duda había madurado y él se había perdido de ello, pero jamás dejo de amarla, por el contrario cada nueva faceta era digna de su admiración y eso le dolía, le inquietaba terriblemente. Recordaba lo tranquila que ella se comportó en la recepción, en el camino de regreso a la villa, al despedirse. Aquella calma le irritó, porque no le había mirado desde que salieran del teatro, ni una mirada fugaz, ni siquiera cuando habían tocado SU melodía y ella la había bailando con OTRO. Pero cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando Candy bailo dejándose envolver por sus brazos, lo miró, nunca desvió la mirada y él sintió que estaba en su hogar, por fin, después de tres meses sin verla. Pero el momento paso, como tantos otros entre ellos.

Su subconsciente le decía que era mejor así, que debía dejar de estirar la liga o en algún momento se rompería y lo lastimaría. Estaba claro que ella no le amaba más, que su matrimonio era solo parte de la caridad que siempre demostró ser capaz de dar al más necesitado. Debía pensar en cómo comportarse, puesto que estaba demostrado que la indiferencia no estaba resultando como él hubiese deseado.

Cuando se dirigía al establo para dejar a Selene un pensamiento que le provocó escalofríos le cruzó por la mente:

 _Me gustaría que Albert volviera a mi vida_ Era claro que los lazos se habían roto debido a que estaban enamorados de la misma mujer, pero el rubio siempre había sido un gran amigo y consejero para el castaño.

/o.O/

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron de lleno en la habitación de la pecosa. Candy se despertó con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño Lex abrió y cerró su mano derecha en señal de saludo.

\- ¡Buenos días, Lex! – le contestó ella, dándole un beso en la frente, cuando ella se acercó, él tentó el pecho de su madre en señal de hambre, ella sonrió y lo levantó con ella de la cama, mientras quitaba los obstáculos que se interponían entre su bebé y la comida.

Había estado lloviendo esa noche, el paisaje parecía limpio.

\- Ojala la lluvia también se llevará mi tristeza – hablo para sí.

La noche anterior se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, el insulto que Terry le hiciera. Todo hubiera sido mejor que sentir ahora la amargura de su corazón, decirle que lo amaba, que él era su vida entera, que nunca amaría a nadie como a él, pero vaciar su corazón no era la mejor opción.

O tal vez sí.

Pero él la desconcertaba tanto, unos días era atento, incluso podían divertirse como en antaño, pero en otros momentos se volvía distante. Era perfectamente justificable que estuviera molesta con él, pero de pronto ella pensaba que se extralimitaba también.

 _No ha sido tan malo, después de todo, debo reconocer que se ha comportado como un caballero, al menos hasta ayer._ De hecho, la noche de bodas ella solo busco cualquier pretexto para espetarle que aquello era una simple farsa y nada más. Pero si Terry hubiera querido reclamar sus derechos como esposo nada se lo impedía, el duque tomaba somníferos para poder conciliar el sueño, Jenny y Clifford dormían en habitaciones apartadas de las principales. Sin embargo, él la había respetado. Estaba consciente de que ambos tenían un pacto, pero cualquier otro en su lugar ya la habría reclamado.

Suspiró mientras caminaba con Lex en los brazos.

\- Me ha regalado la dicha de ser madre – le dijo a su pequeño – sin pedirme nada a cambio para él. Creo que he sido una grosera malagradecida… Pero – se detuvo buscando alguna justificación válida, sin embargo no encontró ninguna.

El abrir y cerrar del cuarto de baño la despertó de sus cavilaciones, Terry había vuelto de donde quiera que hubiese ido en la madrugada. Se sentó, con Lex aún en brazos, y pensó en la última vez que aquellos ojos verdiazules la había mirado con ternura. Mientras bailaban se sintió como en antaño, estar en sus brazos no era una sensación nueva, pero siempre lograba sorprenderla el efecto que aquella simple caricia podía lograr. También recordó la mañana que cabalgaron, se habían besado, y no como cuando se despidieron en el puerto, ella pudo sentir a través de sus caricias que la amaba, que la deseaba… ¿o sería su imaginación?

Esa mañana Candy almorzó sola. Richard y Eleanor habían ido a pasear por los alrededores de la villa para tener un día de campo. Y Terry había dejado un mensaje con Jenny avisando que estaría en el pueblo con la Karen y Robert hasta muy tarde. De modo que la joven se sentó únicamente a contemplar su plato de fruta y tostadas, y solo cuando Jenny le preguntaba si no iba a comer, ella daba pequeños mordiscos a la comida. Después de darse por vencida, jugó con su hijo y después lo arrulló para la siesta de la tarde. Los Granchester regresaron cuando ella iba hacia su habitación. Eleanor y Richard le pidieron que les dejara al pequeño y ella aceptó, aprovechando para dar una vuelta y despejarse.

La cabalgata no tuvo el efecto reparador que ella esperaba, pero estaba más despejada. Cuando volvió para la cena estuvo más animada y convivió con sus suegros y su hijo. Cuando Lex se durmió y Jenny estaba desatando los listones de su corset, Candy se contempló en el espejo. Suspiró, ella no era tan hermosa como Susana, pero tampoco era fea, incluso era consciente de que le atraía a Bryan y eso no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque si la hacía sentir culpable, quería llamar la atención de Terry, para qué negarlo ya, con ese vestido, sin embargo, él jamás le dijo que ella era bonita o que le gustará por el contrario se había disgustado por su vestimenta. Sí, en algún punto en el pasado estuvieron enamorados, pero eso no implicaba que a él le atrajera su físico. Suspiró pesadamente.

Cuando Jenny terminó, Candy se recostó junto a su hijo. _Dónde estará Terry_ preguntó al mirar que pasaba de la media noche. _Quizá…_ no quería hacerle caso a las imágenes que vagaban por su mente, pero no podía evitar el pensar que Terry estaría buscando compañía en el pueblo o incluso con Karen. Aquella preocupación le robó el sueño y tres horas después pudo escuchar la puerta de Terry y sus delicados movimientos.

La mañana se fue dibujando en el horizonte, los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron en dos corazones vacíos, cuyos dueños habían permanecido despiertos pensando en la persona detrás de la puerta.

Terry se levantó y entró a la habitación de Candy, ella se sobresaltó, él jamás entraba sin llamar. Fingió dormir.

El castaño la contempló, la habitación estaba impregnada de su aroma, se acercó a la cama, era un ser tan hermoso, pensó, tan puro, aún no podía entender cómo había podido herirlo con aquellas palabras tan duras la primera noche que pasaron juntos y además pasarlo por alto con O'Malley. Ella, que siempre fue tan dulce, tan comprensiva, su pecosa. Estaba dolido y cuando lo recordaba aún le hervía la sangre de ira, pero verla así, con su hijo en brazos, tan serena y llena de paz, le estremecía.

\- Candy – dijo apneas en un murmullo y la rubia pensó que la había descubierto – eres tan bella que duele verte y saber que no puedo estrecharte en mis brazos como lo he deseado desde que eres mi esposa… Mi esposa – repitió – ni siquiera en mis más absurdos y locos sueños pude concebir algo como esto, eres mía, tenemos un hijo, pero algo nos separa… dime, pecosa, qué te preocupa, ¿acaso de verdad, ya no me amas? – acarició su rubia cabellera – porque yo te sigo amando, a pesar de todo – esto lo dijo con voz fría –. Mi Candy – suspiró y con cuidado deposito un ligero beso en los labios de la pecosa.

Candy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡él la amaba, la seguía amando! Justo cuando iba a hablar para detenerlo y confesarle sus sentimientos y su preocupación por el asunto de Susana unos insistentes toquidos llamaron la atención de los jóvenes.

\- Adelante – autorizó Terry, después de todo, se suponía que él también dormía ahí. Candy abrió los ojos.

\- Candy, Terry – era la voz de Eleanor, ella estaba llorando y se le cortó la voz. El castaño se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Eleanor? – preguntó, sintiendo un escalofrío.

\- Richard…

No fue necesario que ella les contara el resto, Candy se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba asustada e instintivamente miró a Terry, quien soltó a la rubia mayor y se quedó, ahí, inmóvil y mirando a ningún lado mientras pensaba. No creía posible que al fin el momento de la despedida los había alcanzado.

Terry – le llamó Candy y él parpadeó, ella se acercó y toco su hombro, él llevo la mano de la rubia a su boca y le dio un beso, aquel acto fue extraño, pero Candy pudo ver que le rostro de Terry estaba lleno de tristeza, de desesperanza, de sufrimiento.

\- Vamos con él – dijo al fin, los tres iban aún en pijama, solo llevaban las batas sobrepuestas, pero lo de menos era eso. Querían pasar cada segundo en compañía del duque. Eleanor se recostó junto a Richard. Candy pudo ver en sus ojos que aquellas semanas que pasaron juntos, el amor que alguna vez sintieron había renacido. El duque aún estaba casado, pero en ningún momento la duquesa se dejo ver o dio señales de preocuparse por la salud de su esposo. Sin embargo, Eleanor estaba ahí, con él, hasta el final. Era una escena estremecedora y cálida, ella le miraba con amor, con devoción y Richard correspondía con sus grises ojos.

\- Clifford – le llamó Terry – qué ha dicho el médico.

\- Lo despedí… - explicó Richard con voz pausada – no quería pasar mis últimos… momentos con él… los necesito a ustedes… mi familia – en la habitación principal estaban Candy con Lex, Terry, Eleanor, Cliffor y Jenny, las personas que el duque consideraba de su familia. Clifford y Jenny estaban honrados, ella le miraba con tristeza y recordaba cómo le había conocido. Ella era huérfana y tenía hambre, el duque la había acogido bajo su protección y cuando su esposa se llevo a la mayoría de los sirvientes a la mansión de Francia, ella se quedó, siendo fiel. Le quería como a un padre.

Candy se acercó y le tendió a Lex con cuidado. No le dijo nada a nadie, pero en los ojos del duque pudo ver la misma sombra mortal que su primer paciente. De ese modo supo que el final de Richard estaba acercándose. Terry parecía sentir que ya que nunca estuvo con él en vida, salvo por los últimos meses, tenía la obligación y la necesidad de permanecer a su lado en su muerte. Algo bastante difícil y doloroso.

\- Terry – le llamó, Eleanor le ayudaba a sostener a Lex, el castaño tocó a su padre – mi hijo, mi niño – jamás lo había llamado así y algo se contrajo en el pecho de Terry – Candy – ella también se acercó más – no llores hija mía – qué cálido se escuchó ese pronombre, ella le sonrió débilmente y sin esperárselo ninguno de los presente se lanzó a los brazos del duque.

\- Richard… - él puso su mano sobre la rubia cabellera y la acarició cuidadosamente.

\- Candy, Terry, Eleanor – los llamó – no quiero que estén tristes, ustedes han hechos mis últimos meses lo más felices de toda mi existencia – su voz era apenas un murmullo – Terry, me alegro de que mi terquedad no te haya robado la felicidad, Candy te agradezco que hayas vuelto a mi hijo, cuando los veo puedo sentir el amor que se tienen. Además me dieron un hermoso nieto, al que amo como a ustedes. Agradezco a Dios que me dejara enmendar mis errores y darles lo que se merecen, pero prométanme que serán felices, tiene que serlo, nunca, nunca más dejen ir su felicidad – ninguno entendió esta parte, pero lo pasaron por alto – Eleanor… mi único amor, jamás deje de amarte y fui un tonto por abandonarte, un error que pague muy caro – tomó su mano y Candy se levantó y fue donde su esposo –. Gracias por todo, por nuestro hijo y por estar conmigo hasta el último momento – ella se acercó para besar tiernamente sus labios.

\- Te amo, Richard.

\- Y yo a ti y también a ti, Terrence.

\- Lo sé papá, también te amo.

El resto de la mañana permanecieron contando anécdotas y viejos recuerdos. La tarde le siguió en un interminable día. Por la noche, Richard despertó con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Terry quería llamar al médico, pero el caballero mayor le detuvo.

\- Es inútil retener la vida de un hombre cuyo único camino es la senda de la muerte – le había dicho calmo. Pero por recomendación de Clifford tomó medicamentos para hacer el dolor más llevadero mientras llegaba el final - ¿Podrían dejarme a solas con Terry? – pidió después de un rato. Los demás se retiraron para darles privacidad. Richard miró a su hijo con la más amorosa de las miradas que jamás le diera – Terry, de nuevo quiero pedirte perdón. Me hubiese gustado que tu vida fuera más fácil.

\- Descuida papá, tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Lo soy – mintió.

\- Hijo – añadió con dificultad – Te amo, y es por ello que quiero pedirte que no cometas los mismos errores que yo… busca la felicidad, nunca dejes de luchar – se detuvo un momento para tomar agua, le miro largamente luchando internamente en decir o no lo que él sabía y había planeado, al final solo le dijo: - Terry, sé que la amas… por eso te pido que no la dejes… escucha a tu corazón y deja de lado el orgullo y el honor – hubo un breve momento de silencio – Sé que no soy nadie para juzgar tus decisiones, pero te lo ruego, sigue el camino a la felicidad… hazlo por ambos, ella te necesita y sé que te ama – no se dijeron más. Candy, Eleanor, Clifford y Jenny volvieron a hacerles compañía – Eleanor, me llevo en el corazón cada momento, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. Candy, prométeme que nunca te darás por vencida – tomó su mano y le dio un beso, ella se acercó más y devolvió el beso en la frente.

\- Lo prometo, Richard.

\- Los amo, a todos, gracias por todo – terminó antes de caer en un profundo sueño, uno que no tendría fin.

El corazón de Terry se detuvo, su padre había muerto. Jamás volvería a verlo, nunca más compartirían una partida de ajedrez, nunca más lo vería disfrutar de Lex, jamás lo vería sonreír de nuevo… Nunca más le diría que lo amaba… ya nunca más.

El sollozo de Eleanor junto al de Candy y Jenny rompieron el silencio. Sabían que el duque Richard Granchester había emprendido un largo viaje del que nunca volvería.

\- Adiós, Richard, mi primer y único amor – toco su mejilla, las lágrimas brotaban interminables de sus ojos. Candy también estaba triste, Lex no entendía que pasaba, pero él también podía sentir la desolación del momento.

\- Adiós, duque Granchester – dijo la rubia menor.

\- Adiós, papá – por fin dijo Terry – algún día nos reencontraremos y será para siempre.

El doctor volvió esa mañana para revisar el cuerpo del duque, mientras se hacían los trámites pertinentes para que pudieran viajar y llevar a cabo el funeral aristócrata al que Richard tenía derecho, Terry huyó de la villa, toda la mañana la paso en el lago de sus recuerdos, se sentó con la cabeza recargada en sus brazos, que estaban sobre sus rodillas. Candy le miró de lejos durante un par de horas, la brisa matutina era fría, Terry y Candy aún llevaban su ropa de cama, la rubia se abrazó a sí misma y lentamente se acercó a su esposo.

\- Terry… - murmuró, pero él no hizo gesto alguno – Terry, te vas a resfriar si sigues aquí – dio un paso más hacia él, pero el castaño no se movió. Candy suspiró largamente.

\- Candy… - la llamo – no es necesario que te quedes conmigo.

\- ¿Quieres estar solo? – lo cuestionó, pero él no respondió, era una clara señal de que no lo deseaba. Se sentó a su lado. Así, en silencio, estuvieron una hora más. Candy se abrazó para darse un poco de calor, tenía ganas de regresar al castillo y cambiarse la pijama, pero más deseaba ayudar a Terry – Hace frío – sugirió.

\- Ahora que lo dices – él levanto la cabeza – tengo mucho frío.

\- Volvamos al castillo – se levantó y se puso enfrente de él tocando uno de sus brazos.

\- ¿Podrías darme un poco de calor? – no solo ignoro su sugerencia, sino que tampoco espero una respuesta, la jaló del brazo y se abrazó a su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el pecho femenino y mirando al piso.

\- ¡Terry! – se sorprendió ella.

\- ¡Esta muerto, Candy, papá está muerto! – Terry estaba llorando, Candy sintió un pinchazo en su estómago y rodeo el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos. Terry dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libres por sus mejillas – Cuando era niño… - comenzó a contar – no entendía por qué él no me quería a su lado; toda mi vida estuve en internados lejos de casa y siempre me escapaba e iba al castillo para llamar la atención de mi padre – se aferró más a Candy – pero siempre me recibía su esposa, ella me insultaba, me gritaba y él nunca hizo nada para defenderme. Una noche lo enfrente y me golpeó, desde ese momento ya no me importo si me amaba o no, lo único que quería era manchar su nombre y gastar su fortuna. Cuando me prohibió volver a ver a Eleanor lo odie, deseé que estuviera muerto – el cuerpo del castaño tembló a causa de un sollozo -. Durante las primeras semanas de mi estancia en Nueva York, todas las personas que se acercaban a mí eran sospechosas, me imaginaba que mi padre las habría mandado para enviarme de vuelta a Londres, pero cuando nada de eso paso, pensé que él estaba aliviado porque al fin se había deshecho de su bastardo.

\- Terry, yo… - inició Candy.

\- Sí, lo sé – la interrumpió – mi padre me dijo que hablaste con él, que lo convenciste para que me dejara seguir mis sueños. Gracias, Candy, te debo lo que soy – levantó el rostro y miró los verdes y cristalizados ojos de la rubia - ¿Por qué la vida me quita todo lo que amo? – volvió a bajar la vista – Pensé que estaba destinado a estar solo, pero tú apareciste y cambiaste algo en mi interior, me hiciste disfrutar la vida, aprendí a confiar, a seguir mis sueños y que no es malo caer siempre y cuando vuelvas a levantarte. Pero… - la atrajo a él – tuvimos que separarnos; y ahora, en el momento en que al fin pude hacer las pases con mi padre, la muerte me lo arrebata. Me siento tan triste, vacío, como si la vida me estuviera cobrando la osadía de haber amado a alguien, de pronto siento que mi vida está llena de dolorosas despedidas.

\- Terry… - Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta, no sabía qué decirle al hombre que amaba, cómo aliviar un corazón roto, pero supo que lo único que Terry necesitaba en ese momento era perdonar a su padre.

\- ¡Aún siento algo de resentimiento, Candy! – le dijo de pronto mientras se separa aún poco de ella – a pesar de que sabía que moriría no creo haberlo perdonado completamente. (*)

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Candy se separó de él y Terry resintió aquello.

\- Ven conmigo – le dijo la rubia, él levanto la vista, aún con el frío y la ropa puesta, Candy lo llevo al lago, ella entró en él – Llama a tu padre – ordenó Candy, él la miro sin entender – Llámalo y dile todo aquello que no fuiste capaz de confesarle en vida.

Terry miró al horizonte y sin saber por qué la idea de Candy se le hizo coherente. Cerró los ojos y llamó a su padre, de la nada Richard Granchester apareció al otro lado, lentamente camino hasta llegar frente a Terry.

\- Me hiciste mucho daño – empezó diciendo el castaño – solo quería que me miraras, que me demostraras que me querías. Siempre me sentí solo, siempre recibí insultos e indiferencia en tu casa, toda mi infancia cargue con una enorme tristeza. Necesitaba un padre y tú me alejaste. Me mandaste a un internado – siguió Terry con tranquilidad -. Si no me querías, por qué me alejaste de mi madre – suspiró y cambó su línea de pensamiento - Te odie cuando no me ayudaste a salvar a Candy, te odie cuando me prohibiste volver a ver a mi madre. Y después de la nada, me mandaste llamar y pretendiste que porque ibas a morir yo debía abandonar mi vida para estar contigo, aun cuando tú nunca estuviste conmigo. Me hiciste mucho daño, papá. Aun así quiero que sepas que te amo y que a pesar de todo necesito perdonarte para dejarte ir, sé que nunca olvidaré el vacío y la desesperanza que me hiciste sentir, pero no quiero cargar con este rencor por siempre. Te perdono, papá – el imaginario Richard lo miro con infinita ternura y después, sin hacer nada más, se marchó por donde había llegado.

Durante el trayecto al castillo los dos permanecieron en silencio. Pero Terry le agradeció silenciosamente a Candy por dejar que se desahogara. Aquellas palabras nunca pudo decírselas al verdadero Richard.

Richard había muerto sin saber lo que su hijo sentía, sin comprender verdaderamente que sus actos tuvieron duras consecuencias en la vida de Terry y sin embargo, el arrepentimiento era algo que lo había perseguido hasta el final de sus días, y sin saberlo, más allá.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Ok, ok, debido a las reacciones que despertó el capítulo pasado les dejo este. Quiero que entiendan desde ahora lo que pasará después, porque las aspiraciones de Susana tendrán mucho que ver con el asesinato de Albert.**

 **Richard falleció y comienzan los seis meses que deben seguir casados, antes de tomar una decisión, qué hará Candy ahora que saber que Terry aún la ama?**

 **Él podrá abrirse a una Candy despierta?**

 **Veamos que hacen este par de atolondrados.**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, DISCULPEN QUE HOY NO CONTESTE REVIEWS, PERO AÚN TENGO QUE HACER VARIOS DISEÑOS Y MI FECHA LIMITE ES EL DOMINGO, ESTE CAPÍTULO LO ESCRIBÍ DE CORRIDO CON EL ANTERIOR PORQUE A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTABA LA IDEA DE PENSAR QUE TERRY SE ACOSTÓ CON SUSANA.**

 **SÉ QUE MUCHAS ESTÁN DISGUSTADAS POR LA TRAMA, PERO TAMBIÉN LES DIJE QUE SERÍA FIEL A LA HISTORIA QUE QUIERO CONTAR, NO VOY A DEFENDER A TERRY PORQUE ES UN PERSONAJE DE UN ANIME QUE ME ENCANTA, PERO SIGUE SIENDO ALGO FICTICIO QUE NO SALDRA DE LA PANTALLA PARA AGRADECERLO. PUEDEN TENER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO, SON TOTALMENTE VALIDAS Y RESPETABLES Y LES AGRADEZCO POR COMPARTIRLAS EN LOS REVIEWS.**

 **(*) La escena fue adaptada del manga Marmalade Boy.**

 **NOTA: Soy una de las administradoras de una página de Facebook y hace poco le realice una entrevista a Odet la chica de Terry, por si a alguna le interesa leerla puede buscar Candy Candy Solo Para Obsesionadas**

 **Y si quieren ver los diseños a los que me refiero puede seguirme en facebook igual en Ceshire Designs**

 **18 – agos – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**

 **PD: En el capítulo anterior olvide poner la parte de la historia original, una disculpa.**

 **Todo es lo mismo hasta que los interrumpen en el beso porque Eleanor volvía a Nueva York:**

Dos semanas más abandonaron la vida de Candy y Terry, no habían hablado de beso la tarde que partió Eleanor. La rubia no le había reclamado nada puesto que él volvió a su actitud fría, sin embargo se mostraba sobre protector cuando salían a alguna reunión con el duque, compromisos que no se podían eludir.

Unos días después, Terry anunció que debía volver a América, puesto que llevaba casi medio año fuera y no podía dejar el teatro y a Susana, esto último solo lo pensó, más tiempo. Sin embargo, una decaída del duque lo obligo a permanecer más tiempo en Escocia y escribir su renuncia a Robert y una carta más a Susana.

En América, Susana recibía la vigésima carta de Terry, como en las anteriores, él le decía que estaba muy bien, le contaba, también de la salud del duque y lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella y actuar de nuevo, pero que tenía miedo de que el duque pereciera mientras él no se encontraba. Además, de nuevo, la persuadía de viajar debido al peligro del océano, por esas fechas se rumoraba que la guerra estaba pronta a su final y por tanto los ataques eran cada vez más agresivos.

Susana suspiró resignada, estaba frustrada y desesperada como nunca antes estuvo y la renuencia que demostraba su madre a que ambas hicieran el viaje a Escocia a pesar de la negativa de Terry la desconcertaba mucho, ella era quien, en vez de aconsejarla como antes, le aseguraba que todo estaba bien y que si Terry aún respondía era porque no había olvidado su compromiso y su promesa de volver a sus brazos, pero cada día que pasaba eso la entristecía más. Miró el calendario con pesadez, aquella era la fecha en la que se supone ya estaría casada con Terry. Decidió dejar sus preocupaciones y escribir la respuesta a su prometido.

Para el cumpleaños 21 de Terry el duque tenía una excelente sorpresa. Había preparado todo para que la compañía donde Terry actuaba viajara a Escocia e hiciera una interpretación para los nobles que se refugiaban ahí.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al castaño, quien saludó y agradeció efusivamente a los miembros de la compañía Stratford, para después unirse a los ensayos, Hamlet era la obra que se presentaría. Un papel ya antes interpretado por el joven castaño, pero aún así él daba todo en los ensayos porque su padre y Candy lo verían actuar.

Para finales de enero todo estaba dispuesto. El teatro era el auditorio de un elegante hotel.

 **Y lo retomó hasta donde él la insulta por el vestido, luego de ahí solo agregue la discusión con Candy y la bofetada de Richard.**


	9. Afrontar las decisiones

**NOTA: Este es el último capítulo que fue publicado (aunque lo he editado y por ello la demora). Quizá a algunas las decepcione un poco, pero ¿me permitirían un último capítulo de necedades por parte de este par de tercos? Será el último, lo prometo, en el que sigue, por fin abrirán sus corazones.**

 **PD: Será un capítulo largo, no le vi el sentido a dividirlo, espero que no les moleste.**

 **UN DÍA A LA VEZ...**

 **Cuando toda esperanza nos abandona, solo nos queda disfrutar cada momento como si fuera el último.**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Afrontar las decisiones**

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Richard Grandchester la familia y amigos regresaron a Londres donde se debía realizar los funerales de un noble.

El día del funeral del duque de Grandcheser llovía, lo que no era raro, Londres era un país experto en lluvias. Parecía que el cielo derramaba las mismas lágrimas que se derramaban por él en la tierra. Una lluvia recta y sin concesiones, como recta y sin concesiones había sido también la vida de noble. Ahora conseguía, quizá sin saberlo, la única recompensa que había deseado en la vida: Una familia que le quería y estaba unida por él, acompañado por palabras de esperanza pronunciadas para consolar a quienes siguen vivos. Eleanor se hallaba de pie al lado de la fosa, junto al cura, el lugar que debía ostentar la duquesa de Grandchester y que sin embargo, no estuvo presente, no así sus tres hijos con el rostro compuesto en la firmeza del dolor. Las exequias se llevaron a cabo en privado, según había sido la voluntad de Richard. Aun así un pequeño gentío había subido hasta el cementerio para asistir al rito fúnebre. A cierta distancia, tanto como se lo permitía el protocolo, de donde se había cavado la fosa, Terry observaba a la gente que rodeaba al joven sacerdote que oficiaba la ceremonia, con la cabeza descubierta a pesar de la lluvia. Estaba los amigos, los conocidos, en fin, todas las personas que habían apreciado al hombre al que saludaban por última vez. La avidez sensacionalista de los pocos periodistas presentes se había quedado en el exterior, gracias a los agentes del orden, contratados por la corona.

Terry miró el ataúd de su padre, bajaba poco a poco a la fosa cavada como una herida en la tierra, acompañado por agua de lluvia mezclada con agua bendita, como una bendición conjunta del cielo y de los seres humanos. Dos sepultureros con un impermeable verde comenzaron a echarle paletadas de tierra. Terry permaneció allí hasta que la última paletada cayó sobre la fosa ya llena. Pronto la tierra se aplanaría y alguien que cobraría por hacerlo pondría sobre ella una lápida de mármol con la una inscripción que indicaría que Richard Grandchester yacía ahí junto con su año de nacimiento y muerte, y una frase para describir el paso del hombre por la tierra y el corazón de sus seres amados.

El sacerdote dio la última bendición y todos hicieron la señal de la cruz. A pesar de todo, Terry no logro pronunciar la palabra "amén". Rápidamente la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Los más cercanos a la familia cumplieron con el ritual de los saludos a los hijos y se alejaron. Terry contempló la figura agraciada de Candy que avanzaba hacia él con paso tranquilo, con los ojos enrojecidos a los que había negado el consuelo de un par de gafas oscuras como habían hecho él y su madre. Sin palabras, Candy se refugió en su abrazo. Notaba en el hombro su llanto silencioso, mientras se concedía finalmente una pausa de las lágrimas.

Su madre también se acercó a ellos y él la abrazó con su brazo libre, notaba en los ojos de ella, tan parecidos a los suyos, el dolor de sus anhelos hechos pedazos.

\- Intentamos… - dijo sin estar segura de poder continuar – tener otro hijo, pero no funcionó – aquella revelación dejó boquiabiertos a Candy y a Terry, pero no dijeron nada, los ojos de Eleanor brillaron con un sufrimiento incandescente.

\- Lo siento mucho, mamá – se lamentó por fin Terry sabiendo que la futilidad de aquellas palabras no eran ningún consuelo para Eleanor.

\- No te preocupes, hijo… quizá – quiso decir que había sido mejor así, pero no pudo, ella de verdad había anhelado llevar en su vientre otro ser nacido de amor como lo era Terry.

La familia se estrechó más en aquel abrazo conjunto y se permitieron llorar por última vez, como se lo habían prometido a Richard.

/o.O/

Candy y Terry poco pudieron verse durante las siguientes semanas, ni que decir de poder hablar de lo que él le había dicho mientras pensaba que ella dormía.

El medio hermano de Terry, Frank Grandchester, había cumplido 18 años pocos días atrás, casi encontrándose con la muerte de su padre, pero la corona exigía que el nuevo heredero tuviera la mayoría de edad, es decir, veintiún años, para poder ostentar su lugar en la cámara de lores temporales del parlamento, lo que lo obligaba a quedarse en Londres hasta que su hermano cumpliera con el requisito, aquello había sido motivo de disgusto para el joven actor, que lo que más ansiaba era poder volver a Nueva York y actuar, no discutir asuntos legislativos. Clifford quien había previsto la situación con el difunto Richard, alegó que había una opción y esa era, nombrar un albacea que ostentará el título provisionalmente mientras capacitaba al joven Frank. Richard había destinado a su hermano, Nicolás Grandchester Conde de Salisburry para ello, si Terry daba su aprobación. Él estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato al saberse liberado del título de duque, no así del de vizconde que le correspondía de todas maneras. Sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, aún con un título menor a cuestas, no tendría que acatar la presión social a la que se enfrentaría Frank a quien no le importó en absoluto, él había sido preparado desde su nacimiento para ese momento.

Cuando se leyó el testamento y a pesar de que la mayor parte de las riquezas y propiedades le pertenecían a Frank, Terry recibió la villa de Escocia y una cantidad suficiente para vivir al menos 50 años cómodamente. Candy y Lex también fueron nombrados como herederos, aunque en menor medida asegurándose una cuantiosa cuenta que Terry administraría hasta que, en caso de Lex cumpliera la mayoría de edad y en caso de Candy, hasta que se divorciaran, aquel gesto tan generoso disgusto sobremanera a la viuda Grandchester.

En todo aquel proceso la pequeña familia tuvo que permanecer dos meses más en Londres, hasta que llegando al mes de septiembre Terry decidió que era momento de regresar a Estados Unidos.

/o.O/

\- Hola, Candy.

\- Hola, Bryan.

\- ¿Vienes a despedirte? – ella asintió.

\- Es tiempo de volver, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien pronto.

\- No te preocupes por ello, ¿de acuerdo? – la miró tristemente - ¿vas a ser feliz, Candy? – esa pregunta logró despertar algo en ella, antes alguien más la había formulado y ella había respondido que sí, pero no lo logró, no cumplió su promesa. No pudo hacerlo. La profundidad de la mirada de Bryan destilaba tristeza, los de ella desesperación. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y Bryan las limpio dulcemente con sus pulgares, se permitió cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de su calidez. Le dolía demasiado. Terry le había dicho que aún la amaba y ella, ¡Dios, se moría de amor por él! Pero habían hecho una promesa, y sí, claro por circunstancias que no estuvieron bajo el control de ninguno la habían roto, pero eso no cambiaba nada. ¿Acaso no se habían separado una noche de invierno a pesar de lo mucho que se amaban? El amor no era el problema, sino una deuda, una promesa hacía Susana. Le dolía demasiado, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo casada con él, contaba los días para poder empezar el proceso de divorcio. Se había engañado e ilusionado pensando que podrían superar aquello, pero no, el peso de su conciencia estaba haciendo mella en ella y volvía cada vez más asfixiante la culpa - ¿Algún día me dirás por qué si lo amas no eres feliz a su lado? - Bryan había aprendido a conocerla, a leerla, se había engañado e ilusionado creyendo que él podía hacerla verdaderamente feliz hasta que la vio bailando con él y en sus ojos quedo grabada la imagen del amor más puro entre dos seres y aun así, había una pared que los alejaba. ¡Maldita sea, la amaba! ¡La amaba y la quería a su lado! Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrárselo, pero sabía que ella no se la daría. No mientras estuviera casada con Terry. Y él debía entenderlo, sin importar cuánto le doliera, no iba a ser una carga más en sus emociones. Ella debía quedarse a lado de su esposo si eso es lo que quería, pero él le daría un último adiós y la caricia de una esperanza.

Terry estaba estacionado frente a la clínica, esperando y girando de vez en vez su cabeza, no podía ver de frente a Candy, solo a él, en realidad, solo sus ojos y su cabello el resto del vidrio estaba esmerilado dificultando la visibilidad. Bryan levantó la vista y la posó sobre los ojos del esposo de la mujer que amaba, escondiendo su rabia.

Bajo la mirada y depositó un beso en lo alto de la cabeza de Candy, notó como Terry apretó más el volante y desvió la mirada.

\- Sí… - dijo Candy con un hilo de voz - ¿podría regresar si las cosas no funcionan? – ella amaba a Terry, no tenía duda de ello, pero él y ella nunca podrían ser felices, ¿debía sentirse culpable por intentar al menos enamorarse de alguien más? Bryan le gustaba, no iba a negarlo, si Terry y Alexander no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, estaba segura de que nada le impediría ser feliz con él. ¿Era egoísta? Quizá. Pero no quería morir sola, si tenía la posibilidad de iniciar de nuevo sería absurdo no tomarla. No haría que Bryan la esperará eternamente, él debía ver por sus intereses también. Pero no quería separarse de él.

\- Candy, tú puedes volver a mí siempre, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos – puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y deposito un beso, muy cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. Candy comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Él no solo le gustaba, era su amigo, ¡hacía tanto que no tenía un verdadero amigo! Una persona que no la viera con lastima por el pasado, que no conociera sus desgracias y sin embargo, muchas veces quiso contarle cuando él le preguntaba por la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Algún día. Algún día ella contaría por qué no podría cumplir la promesa de ser feliz – Adiós, Candy. Ve con tu esposo – la rubia suspiró y le sonrió, quiso decirle que le gustaba, pero se contuvo, eso solo le provocaría congoja, aunque no estaba segura de a quién.

\- Adiós… - Bryan la vio salir y se quedó congelado, mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la rubia.

Candy salió y subió al auto, ayudada por Terry, deseando que su rostro no revelará la tristeza que sentía y que sus mejillas no tuvieran marcas del llanto.

Terry la miró y le lanzó una mirada de comprensión. Él estaba condenado por una deuda que no pidió, no iba a condenarla a ella si en algún punto, cuando estuvieran separados, ella tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz.

/o.O/

\- Cómo estás – preguntó Terry, la rubia se volvió ligeramente, estaba sobre uno de los bordes del barco.

\- Bien – mintió, estaba completamente asustada por regresar, además se sentía inmensamente triste y no sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto tocarán tierra. El castaño se situó a tu lado y suspiró.

Candy lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, desde que se volvieran a encontrar la rubia se percató de lo diferente que era Terry, el chico obstinado y arrogante del colegio había desaparecido, su actitud, su voz eran de alguien maduro. Él parecía bastante tranquilo ante el hecho de regresar. Pero la realidad era que Terry no sabía qué iba a hacer a partir de que sus pies tocaran suelo americano.

Llegaron por la noche al puerto, Candy estaba muy cansada, ni que decir de Lex. Durante el trayecto en carro, Candy comenzó a cabecear.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Un poco, fue un largo viaje.

\- Duerme un poco, aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó la rubia mientras miraba por la ventana, el paisaje era oscuro y lo único que lograba distinguir era lo que las luces del automóvil reflejaban.

\- He comprado una casa en los Hamptons, tú y Lex vivirán ahí – dijo de lo más tranquilo.

\- Pero… - él la miró, suplicante y ella asintió.

Cuando el fin llegaron a la casa el amanecer ya estaba despuntando en el horizonte. Candy despertó y bostezo. Jenny tenía a Lex en sus brazos, la rubia le pidió al bebé y ella lo puso sobre los brazos de su madre.

\- Jenny, gracias por cuidar de Lex, en cuanto lleguemos deberías descansar.

\- Gracias.

A los lejos se visualizó una casa de dos plantas, a unos 400 metros estaba la orilla de la playa. Terry había adquirido esa casa para cuando se casara con Susana, pero eso era algo que no le diría a Candy. La casa era sencilla, pero elegante.

Clifford, Jenny y Candy la miraron encantados, ese era su nuevo hogar.

Después de meter el equipaje, todos fueron a descansar. El día siguiente, Terry anunció que debía volver a la ciudad y que solo iría unos días, pues tenía que cumplir con su trabajo.

Terry visitó a Susana ese mismo día y estuvo con ella, contándole todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días de su padre. La rubia estaba encantada con la compañía de Terry y le pidió que la visitara todas las noches después de los ensayos. El castaño había vuelto justo para las audiciones de Julio César.

Terry no apareció por la casa de los Hamptons durante dos semanas.

Candy estaba triste, sabía muy bien dónde estaba y qué hacía Terry, pero no se sintió con el derecho de exigirle nada, después de todo, ellos pronto se divorciarían.

Aquella noche, Candy salió a dar una vuelta por la playa en compañía de Lex, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Coloco una manta sobre la arena y se recostó con su hijo, mirando el cielo.

\- Mira, Lex, una estrella fugaz – dijo señalando al astro – deberíamos pedir un deseo – _Me encantaría ver a Terry_ pidió la rubia.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu deseo, pecosa? – escuchó la penetrante voz del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Terry! – exclamó la rubia, sorprendida y contenta.

\- Es una maravillosa noche – se acercó a ellos - ¿puedo? – preguntó antes de acostarse sobre la manta, ella asintió, Terry levantó a su hijo y lo recostó sobre su pecho, él niño estaba feliz de ver a su padre.

Permanecieron así un largo rato, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Después de un rato, la noche comenzó a enfriar. Candy levantó la manta y los tres emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la casa, Candy dio vueltas mientras caminaba, estaba feliz de que Terry estuviera con ella.

De pronto Terry se detuvo y Candy se giró desconcertada, siguió la dirección de su mirada. Ahí, con una mochila sobre el hombro, Albert los miraba, sus ojos tenía una expresión que Candy no supo identificar.

Candy se quedó paralizada al ver a su antiguo amigo, al hombre que abandono frente al altar. Terry se aproximó a ella, entregándole a Lex coloco su cuerpo frente a ellos, protegiéndolos de Albert.

Todo pasó en un segundo. El rubio soltó la mochila y Terry dio unos pasos al frente, Albert le asestó un golpe en la cara y lo tomo por las solapas de la chaqueta.

\- Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas, Terry – gruño el ojiazul.

\- Sabía que este momento llegaría – dijo Terry mientras empujaba de una patada en el estómago a Albert, éste cayó al suelo, pero con otro movimiento derribó a su contrincante. Ambos estaban forcejeando en la arena, comenzaron a girar, cuando Terry estaba arriba Albert le daba un golpe y viceversa.

\- ¿Por qué volviste? – cuestionó Albert mientras lograba esquivar un golpe – Yo fui honorable, te escribí una carta para anunciarte mi boda, mientras que tú me traicionaste.

\- ¡Por favor, deténganse! – gritó Candy, Lex comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Yo no te traicione! – gritó Terry acertando en la mejilla del rubio, el castaño aprovecho ese momento para levantarse, en un ágil movimiento Albert también se levantó, pero eso solo hizo que los golpes tuvieran más libertad, la cara y el estómago eran los lugares más comunes.

\- Pensé que eras mi amigo – soltó Albert mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca al igual que hacia Terry, ambos se miraron largamente, Candy corrió hacia su esposo.

\- Terry, por favor, no más – rogó, pero él ni siquiera la miro, suspirando dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Albert – sé que estás molesto conmigo y no te culpo por ello, pero no pude… yo… perdóname – estaba llorando, Albert dejo su posición de ataque y la miro, Terry no se tranquilizó – si quieres pegarle a alguien, entonces que sea mí – aquello los dejo atónitos, pero Albert recuperó rápido el aplomo y se lanzó sobre Terry, esté cayó sobre la arena. Albert, de la nada, comenzó a reír, los otros dos lo miraban sin entender, cuando la risa ceso, el rubio le tendió la mano a Terry y murmurando le dijo: - no hay mejor hombre para ella que tú – repitió las palabras que el castaño le dijera en la estación de trenes, Terry tomó la mano del patriarca y sonrió, ambos se unieron en un abrazo. Candy, detrás de ellos sonrió aliviada. Cuando los hombres se separaron, el rubio regreso por su mochila, sin mirar a Candy y emprendió la marcha.

\- ¡Albert! – llamó la rubia, él no se volvió, trato de alcanzarlo, pero Terry la tomo por el brazo - ¿qué haces? – le dijo desesperada.

\- Él no quiere hablar contigo, Candy. Sigue dolido y si vas con él solo empeoraras las cosas – dijo seguro.

Terry tenía razón. Albert aún no podía olvidar el sentimiento de profundo odio que se había colado en su interior. Al mirar directamente a Terry supo que él solo era una víctima más de las circunstancias. Mientras caminaba por la playa, derramo unas lágrimas. Aún la amaba y sabía que ese sentimiento nunca desaparecería, pero ahora Candy pertenecía a otro y para no herir más su corazón roto decidió alejarse para siempre. Era momento de dejar de escapar y aceptar la realidad. Candy no lo amaba, nunca lo hizo.

/o.O/

El mundo es una esfera pequeña y el destino suele ser tan poderoso, que no importa cuántas veces tengan que girar ambos, los ciclos deben cerrarse tarde o temprano y es entonces que nos vemos enfrentados a lo que está destinado a ser. El resultado es algo que no se puede cambiar. Por eso se llama destino. Y los dueños de dos tercos corazones, pronto se verían envueltos en dos circunstancias que trascenderían en sus vidas, tarde o temprano.

La primera de ellas fue la inesperada muerte de Olivia Marlowe, quien había sido trágicamente atropellada uno de los días que destinaba a hacer sus compras, iba realmente indignada de que en Bloomingdales no tuvieran un abrigo igual al que le había visto a otra señora en el estreno de Julio César, antes de abandonar la tienda, le había gritado a las dependientas que ella moría por un abrigo como ese y ofuscada siguió su camino sin percatarse de que el semáforo estaba en rojo para los peatones, siendo embestida de lleno, y, por efecto del golpe, fue a parar al otro lado de la calle, con la pelvis y una pierna fracturadas. Su cabeza se había golpeado con fuerza contra el borde de piedra de la acera, muriendo en el acto, yaciendo inerte en la calle en medio de un charco de sangre que comenzó poco a poco a ensancharse bajo su cabeza. El azar, burlón tanto con los vivos como con los muertos, había cumplido el último deseo de la señora Marlowe, pues la pasajera que venía en el taxi era la misma mujer a la que le había visto dicho abrigo.

Terry estaba desesperado por hablar con Susana, lo había intentado desde que había vuelto, pero se entregó a los ensayos y le fue imposible pensar si quiera en lo que le diría. Susana deseaba estar a su lado, recuperando el tiempo que habían perdido cuando él estuvo haciéndole compañía a su padre, pero aquel intento llegaba a chocarle a Terry de tal manera que comparaba el deseo de Susana de estar con él con un intento desesperado de un adicto que necesita su droga. Apegándose a él y aferrándose a la idea de que así colmaría su vida, una que, no dejaba de recordarle, no tendría debido a su accidente. A veces parecía que Susana vivía solo para apegarse más y más a él, como una misión de vida. No se daba cuenta de que estaba atascada, ambos lo estaban, en un punto muerto que no los llevaba a ningún lado. Y era obvio que él había alimentado aquel estado de necesidad.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en él desde su regreso, como el eco de un grito atormentando que luchaba por salir desde hacía muchos años atrás y que lo llevaba a olvidar sus propósitos derrumbándolos como un castillo de naipes ante un ventilador encendido.

Estuvo a su lado durante el funeral de su madre y agradeció que la gira de la obra la hubieran pospuesto unas semanas, permitiéndole cuidar de Susana que parecía en estado de negación.

Casi estuvo tentado a ingresarla a una institución médica debido al estado de depresión que presentaba, no quiso dejarla sola en ningún momento, así que dejo de visitar con regularidad a Candy y Alexander, incluso, cuando inició la gira, la llevó con él, pese a los alegatos de Karen y la desaprobación de Robert.

Poco a poco, Susana aceptó asistir a sesiones con un psiquiatra y para finales de noviembre parecía bastante más animada de lo que nunca antes la había visto.

\- Doctora Perri – le dijo en una ocasión en que fue por Susana, aprovechado que la rubia había requerido pasar a los sanitarios, acompañada por una enfermera.

\- Dígame, señor Grandchester.

\- Quisiera preguntarle sobre Susana, ¿ella esta bien?

\- Ha mejorado mucho, puedo decirle que cuando vino la primera vez la encontré en un estado de depresión muy profundo.

\- ¿Usted cree que el peligro de atentar contra su vida haya pasado? – la doctora lo miró sin comprender.

\- La señorita Marlowe no presenta esa clase de depresión, ella solo – dudó – es dependiente. Perdió a su madre, la persona de la que más dependía y quedo un poco turbada ante la situación, por ello, imagino, volcó su atención en usted, pero puedo asegurarle que su vida nunca ha estado en peligro. Al menos no de su propia mano.

\- ¿Podría sobreponerse a un cambio radical? – ante la intensa mirada de la doctora, Terry bajo la mirada, avergonzado.

\- Sí – declaró después de algunos minutos, el castaño notó que la psiquiatra quería agregar algo más, pero al final, solo le sonrió con condescendencia.

Así, Terry empezó una pequeña cruzada para alejarse paulatinamente de Susana y de Candy, no regresó a vivir con la que en teoría era su prometida, pero tampoco lo hizo con la que era su esposa. Se refugió en su departamento, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos. ¿Susana aceptaría a Alexander si Candy decidía separarse de él? ¿Había más posibilidades en eso?

/o.O/

Mientras Terry lidiaba con sus sentimientos, Candy se enfrentaría al pasado. Otra de las circunstancias que pronto la encontrarían con su destino.

A pesar de que ella se esforzaba por no darle tanta importancia, las largas ausencias de Terry le parecían insoportablemente eternas. Cuando Lex conciliaba el sueño, Candy recorría los rincones de su casa, a veces contaba las ventanas, los escalones que tenía la escalera o simplemente se sentaba a esperar que Lex despertara para, al menos así, tener alguien con quien conversar, aunque sabía de antemano que su hijo solo le contestaba con su escaso vocabulario de 10 palabras.

Jenny había comenzado un negocio de repostería y, con gran alegría, Candy le había deseado el mayor éxito, Clifford por su parte, trabajaba en la ciudad y atendía los negocios de Terry y algunos asuntos como abogado para personas de escasos recursos, había dejado de lado su carrera para cuidar del duque Richard. Candy no pudo negarles realizarse como personas, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera sola.

Muchos días estuvo tentada a ir a la ciudad, entregarle a Lex y exigirle el divorcio y continuar con su vida, pero luego miraba a su hijo extender sus brazos para que lo cargara, la tibieza y calidez de su piel, su ojos expresivos que siempre le sonreían por ser el universo íntimo donde él podía sentirse seguro. Candy no podía abandonar a Lex a su suerte y exponerlo al mundo de Susana, no es que ella la odiara, eso era mucho decir, pero su intuición le decía que Susana no era digna de ser la madre de Lex, que nadie lo querría como ella. Si el precio de su maternidad era su soledad, estaba completamente dispuesta a pagarlo.

Un mañana salió al pequeño pueblo de los Hamptons, solía ir para llevar al Lex a un pequeño parque y poder ver otros alrededores además de los que rodeaban la casa. Cuando Eleanor cambió su auto, la rubia le había pedido que se lo vendiese. Su suegra se lo regaló aunque Terry no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, pero como no le hablaba a Candy, decidió guardarse su molestia. Mientras compraba algunos dulces, un joven pelirrojo se le acercó.

\- Hola, Candy – saludó la voz de aquel hombre, ella se giró y cuando lo vio su mirada se nublo. Era Neil, ella no le dijo nada y siguió su camino como si él no existiera.

Neil Legan no la siguió, no había esperado encontrarla ahí. Hacía dos años que había terminado sus estudios, Archibald Cornwell, con quien llevaba una mejor relación, le ofreció la vacante de Nueva York como economista. Neil se fue a vivir a esa ciudad. Después de la fallida boda de la que él consideraba la mujer de su vida y su tío, había hecho su vida, soñando con encontrarla y demostrarle que era digno de ella. Después de un par años de no tener noticias suyas, la vio. Seguía siendo hermosa, su estómago se llenó de mariposas nuevamente. Se acercó a Candy para saludarla, pero ella le había ignorado por completo. Estaba consciente de que se lo merecía, pero trataría de acercarse a ella, aunque fuera para tener su amistad.

Volvieron a encontrarse en un café varias horas después, Neil entró por la puerta giratoria al cuarto grande y de techo muy alto, donde los rostros y las cabezas de los clientes que se reflejaban vagamente y repetían ad infinitum en los grandes espejos de los muros, con lo cual uno parecía penetrar en un mundo difuso y vago de clientes nebulosos.

Neil se movió a paso lento, observando, reluciente, atento entre las mesas y las gentes, cuyos sombreados rostros se levantaban a su paso. Parecía estar entrando en algún extraño elemento, como si pasara a una nueva región iluminada entre un gentío de almas licenciosas. Se sentía complacido y entretenido. Miró sobre todos los rostros vagos, evanescentes, extrañamente iluminados que se inclinaban sobre las mesas. Entonces vio a Candy, con su cabello largo e indomable. Estaba delicadamente hecha, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, inocentes y la piel clara. Había una delicadeza casi floral en toda ella, y al mismo tiempo, cierta atractiva grosería de espíritu que encendió instantáneamente una chispa en los ojos de Neil.

Neil se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, ella lo miro con un gesto brusco, de rechazo. Un sentimiento de calidez lo cubrió cuando se sentó.

Apareció el camarero, Neil miró el vaso de Candy, estaba bebiendo algo verde.

\- ¿Quieres algo, Candy? – ofreció, ella seguía mirándolo con desconfianza – Un café – le pidió al mesero y este desapareció.

\- ¿Qué quieres Neil? – preguntó por fin, su tono era de desprecio.

\- Solo quería saludarte y decirte que me alegra saber que estás bien – contestó él, tratando de pasar por alto el tono de la rubia.

\- Ya me viste, ahora te puedes marchar – cortó ella.

\- Me lo merezco – aceptó -. Siento mucho lo que te hice, Candy, no tenía derecho a exigirte y, por qué no decirlo, a obligarte a que te casaras conmigo – trato de tomar su mano, pero ella la retiro, el niño de ojos violetas lo miraba con curiosidad. Neil no preguntó quién era el pequeño, Candy, aunque hermosa, vestía sencillamente, sabía que la tía Elroy había revocado la adopción de Candy cuando se comprometió con Albert y él había intentado restablecerla, al menos hasta que ella cumpliera 21, pero Elroy se negó, arrebatándole todos los beneficios de su apellido. Imaginó que Candy trabajaba cuidando al pequeño que la acompañaba en ese momento - Candy, sé que no tengo derecho, pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo el mal que te hice – Neil hablaba sinceramente. Ahora estaba más que consciente de que ya no podía hacer nada para conquistarla, pero sentía que debía disculparse y al menos intentar ser su amigo – No sé por qué o en qué momento empezamos a molestarte Elisa y yo, siempre me convencí a mí mismo de que era sólo un absurdo juego de niños.

\- Un absurdo juego de niños que me hirió muchas veces – remarcó la rubia.

\- Lo sé. Cuando me ayudaste desinteresadamente, quede prendado de ti, o quizá ya lo estaba, pero no me había dado cuenta. Siempre me gustaste, pero la influencia de mi hermana y de mi madre, estuvieron muy por encima. El día que el tío William habló conmigo para comunicarme que mi compromiso contigo estaba cancelado. Durante ese tiempo le roge a la tía abuela para que convenciera a nuestro tío, pero al final, él nos comunicó que se casaría contigo. No te niego que los odié a ambos, caí en una profunda depresión y me entregué a los vicios. Pero por más que trataba de olvidarte, más te metías en mi corazón. Candy, te amo. Y creo que fue ese sentimiento el que me saco del abismo. Entré a la universidad y hace dos años terminé mis estudios. Y todo fue gracias a ti.

\- No entiendo.

\- Tú me enseñaste que todos podemos ser o lograr lo que nos propongamos aún si tenemos a todo el mundo en nuestra contra – la miró, sus ojos brillaban, Candy se sorprendió – Sé que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero ¿me permitirías ser tu amigo, Candy? – de nuevo tomó la mano de la rubia y esta vez ella no la retiro. Sabía que el joven Legan hablaba con sinceridad. Quién era ella para juzgarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Él le estaba ofreciendo algo que ella necesitaba con desesperación. Un amigo, alguien con quien conversar, con quien llenar sus huecos de soledad. No supo si eso estaba influenciando en su decisión, pero al final le contestó a Neil algo que los sorprendió a los dos:

\- Está bien, Neil, seamos amigos – y le sonrió, cálidamente. Neil se sintió en las nubes. Aunque la amaba, se extrañó de no pensar en aprovecharse de esa oportunidad. Él de verdad quería ser su amigo. Candy no supo decir por qué acepto la amistad del joven Leagan, quizá la soledad nubló su juicio en ese momento.

El tiempo siguió su marcha, Candy y Neil se frecuentaban tres o cuatro veces por semana, incluso Lex se acostumbró a la presencia del pelirrojo, quien trataba al niño de buena manera. La rubia no le dijo nada a Terry acerca de su amistad con el chico Leagan, pensó que no tenía sentido e incluso que él se lo prohibiría; así que mantuvo esa relación en secreto.

La última semana de noviembre, casi dos meses de que Neil y ella se frecuentaran, el heredero le había comunicado que pasaría las fiestas con su familia en Chicago.

\- Tengo algo para ti – le dijo Neil antes de irse y le tendió una enorme caja – también para ti, pequeño amigo – a Lex se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio el paquete.

\- Ghacias – dijo y Neil le despeinó el cabello.

\- Gracias, yo también tengo algo para ti – ella le dio una caja más pequeña.

\- No tenías que molestarte, Candy.

\- No es molestia. Además es para reponer el que perdiste el día que me enseñaste a cambiar el neumático del auto – Neil seguía pensando que Candy trabajaba para alguna familia rica y le pareció raro que no le pusieran un chofer.

\- Mamá, abelo – pidió Lex, impaciente de ver su regalo. Al joven Leagan, no le resultó para nada raro escuchar al pequeño ojivioleta llamarla de esa forma, después de todo, él mismo le había dicho mamá a su nana hasta los 5 años, tiempo en que Elisa lo había hecho llorar al hacerlo consciente de que a aquella amable señora a cargo de su cuidado, recibía una paga por ello.

\- Esperemos a llegar a casa, Lex – Candy le sonrió y el niño pareció resignarse.

\- Bueno… disfruta las fiestas, Candy. Tengo que atender otros negocios, así que creo que nos veremos hasta finales de febrero. Te deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo – y le dio un abrazo cálido, que para su sorpresa, la rubia correspondió.

\- Igualmente, Neil, voy a extrañarte – si alguien dos años atrás le hubiera dicho que tendría a Candy abrazada a él y diciéndole aquellas palabras, no lo hubiera creído ni por asomo.

\- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Tú también.

Y Neil subió a su auto, dejando atrás a Candy y a Lex, quienes lo despidieron hasta que se perdió en la carretera, mezclándose con los demás vehículos.

/o.O/

Era un día gris, el comienzo del invierno. Todo era blanco, gélido, pálido, justo como se sentía la dueña de la mansión de estilo georgiano con pilares corintios, situada cerca del mar. De frente miraba a un prado con pocos árboles. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, retirado de cualquier círculo turístico y más cercano al poblado de Long Island. Hacía tiempo que Candy llevaba viviendo en la casa. Su esposo estaba casi siempre ausente, su única compañía era su pequeño hijo, Lex. Terry le había pedido que no contratase a nadie de planta, debido al escándalo que aquello podría causar. Candy aceptó, pero había veces en las que ansiaba la compañía de otras personas. Louis, la mujer que le ayudaba con la limpieza se retiraba a las 5 en punto.

Faltaban 5 días para Navidad, Candy sintió nostalgia, hacía casi dos años que no iba al Hogar de Pony y se sentía como una ingrata porque ni siquiera había escrito a sus madres para decirles dónde estaba. Principalmente porque no quería que la familia Andley las importunara preguntas. Pero ahora que Albert sabía dónde y con quién estaba, era seguro que, si en algún momento quisieron encontrarla, ahora eso era cosa del pasado.

¿Qué le impedía volver unos días al hogar de su infancia? No creía que Terry se lo negará si le preguntaba.

\- Compañía de Teatro Stratford, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

\- Buenas tardes, ¿podría comunicarme con Terrence Grandchester?

\- ¿De parte de quién?

\- Soy… - nunca había marcado y no se le había ocurrido qué le preguntaría eso – una amiga.

\- El señor Grandchester tiene muchas amigas y de ninguna toma la llamada, señorita – dijo en un tonó rudo y de fastidio la otra voz en el teléfono.

\- ¿Podría comunicarme entonces con Karen Klaise? Y decirle que se trata de Candice White – espetó un poco molesta, ante el comentario anterior.

\- Un momento – después de todo, Karen y Robert estaban al tanto de la situación de Terry, así que no creyó que le sorprendiera tanto.

\- ¿Diga? – era la voz de Terry.

\- ¿Terry?

\- ¿Candy?

\- Yo… este…

\- Escuché cuando le dijeron a Karen que le estaba llamando Candice White, ¿le sucedió algo a Alexander?

\- No, no es por eso que marco.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó en un tono que a Candy le recordó el fastidio de su anterior interlocutor.

\- Solo quería avisarte que saldré una semana.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Quiero pasar Navidad en el Hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Vas a llevarte a Alexander?

\- Por supuesto – silencio.

\- De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

\- Creo que no.

\- Gracias por avisarme, pero te pido que no vuelvas a marcar a menos que sea una emergencia – y colgó.

Claro, como no quería que lo relacionaran con ella para que Susana no se enterara que había vuelto a Nueva York, Candy empacó su ropa y la de Lex con tal brusquedad que alguna salía disparada al piso, logrando que la rubia soltará bufidos exasperados.

Del fondo de su armario tomó una cartera rebosante de dólares, escondió casi todo en el interior de su maleta y saco solo lo indispensable para pagar el taxi a Nueva York, los boletos, algo de comer y para otro taxi que la llevará al hogar.

Alexander tenía casi un año y medio y era un poco impaciente, sin embargo, disfruto complacido el trayecto en tren. Candy estaba deseando que su hijo se adaptara a la presencia de los demás niños del hogar sin mucho problema, ya que toda su vida había estado rodeado solo por adultos. Cuando abordaron el taxi en la estación de Lakewood, Candy se sintió nerviosa, ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿cómo iba a enfrentar sus preguntas sabiendo que solo tenía mentiras como respuestas?

Cuando el auto se estacionó frente a la valla que delimitaba la propiedad del orfanato, un remolino de niños llegó, mirando con curiosidad y con ojos esperanzados, Candy sintió con amargura, sabía a qué debía la ilusión de los pequeños, ella creía que ella venía para llevarse a alguno. Lamentó ser quien les dejará un dejo de decepción.

\- ¿Usted es la señorita Candy? – dijo una de las niñas mayores.

\- MaryAnne – la niña asintió ante el reconocimiento de la rubia - ¡estás enorme! – le sonrió mientras el cochero ponía la última maleta sobre la nieve – muchas gracias – Candy pagó el importa más una pequeña propina, el hombre le sonrió complacido y subió de nuevo a su vehículo.

\- Sí, ahora tengo 7 años – dijo la orgullosa niña de cabellos rojos y pecas salpicadas por todo el rostro.

\- Toda una señorita – a Candy le parecía que MaryAnne era parecida en carácter a Annie.

Ante la concurrencia que se había formado la hermana María salió a ver qué pasaba y se quedo congelada por un momento al reconocer la rubia cabellera dominada por un grueso gorro y unos ojos verdes que se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto cruzó su mirada con la suya.

\- ¡Candy! – gritó y corrió con lágrimas también en sus ojos.

\- ¡Hermana María! – Candy llevaba en brazos a Alexander, así que no corrió como en antaño, la hermana la encontró más cerca de la valla que de la enorme puerta de entrada del hogar. Y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Mi niña, me alegra ver que estás bien.

\- Sí, hermana María.

Al encuentro se unió la señorita Pony, quién no cabía de emoción al ver a la dulce niña pecosa nuevamente a su lado.

\- Candy, nos tenías muy preocupadas, pensamos… pensamos lo peor cuando no supimos nada de ti durante estos meses.

\- Perdónenme ambas, yo…

\- Shhh… no tienes que explicarnos nada, querida – la reconfortó la señorita Pony y Candy pudo ver el paso de los años en sus ojos, hizo una oración en silencio para que esa venerable dama durara muchos más años a su lado, pero sabía que lo único seguro en esta vida era la muerte.

Jimmy llegó en ese momento con el árbol de Navidad que su padre regalaba cada año al orfanato y se lanzó a los brazos de Candy.

\- Jimmy, estás hecho todo un hombre – el pequeño pelirrojo de ahora 17 años, sonrió complacido y un poco avergonzado.

\- Gracias, jefe, iré por tus maletas.

Candy sonrió y dejo a su hijo ir con los niños, Alexander los miró con curiosidad, pero cuando los demás pequeños lo integraron a sus juegos, se unió de inmediato entre sonrisas y gritos de alegría.

\- Tu hijo es hermoso, Candy – comentó la hermana María, conmovida por la mirada y el cariño que se denotaba le profesaba al ojivioleta.

\- Gracias, pero…

\- Descuida, Candy, siendo tu huérfana, no nos extraña que te decidieras a adoptar – la rubia se desconcertó un poco ante tal aseveración, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

Entre café y galletas, Candy se enteró de todo lo acontecido durante su ausencia, Tom se había casado pocos meses atrás con la hija de un agricultor y el negocio familiar se había extendido, los visitaba seguido, su esposa tenía problemas de salud y en cuanto la casa que estaba construyendo estuviera terminada, habían anunciado que irían por uno o dos pequeños del hogar.

\- ¡Qué gesto tan noble de Tom y su esposa! – comentó Candy.

El señor Cartwright había tenido un infarto del que sobrevivió, pero con algunas secuelas que le impedían seguir llevando la carga de sus negocios y por eso Jimmy había abandonado los estudios. Candy se sintió un poco triste por su amigo, pero la reconfortaron diciéndoles que Jimmy era más feliz en el campo que en el aula.

Se enteró que Annie ahora era madre de dos gemelos y que pasaban las fiestas de año nuevo en la mansión de las rosas. Candy se estremeció un poco, no estaba lista para enfrentar al resto de la familia, pero sabía que había llegado la hora de escribirles a Annie y a Patty, prometió hacerlo en cuento regresara a su casa.

También le dijeron, un poco renuentes, que el apoyo de la familia Andley había cesado cuando ella desapareció. Candy estuvo a punto de hacer una escena, pero se contuvo, seguro aquello era cosa de la señora Elroy, suspiró pensando que estaba en su derecho, pero se sintió terriblemente culpable de que sus madres tuvieran que cargar solas con todos los gastos nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, Annie nos apoya cada mes con un cheque y también Jimmy y Tom – sonrió, pero por las condiciones en que vio la despensa y algunas reparaciones que hacían falta, así como muebles, supo que el dinero no les sobraba. Aceptando su responsabilidad en ello, uso todo el dinero que había ahorrado antes de su partida a Europa y de su trabajo con Bryan y que ascendía a poco más de tres mil cuatrocientos veintidós dólares, para comprar alimentos, juguetes para los niños y uno que otro mobiliario para reemplazar los que estaban muy gastados por el paso del tiempo.

Fue al pueblo a comprar ropa de segunda mano para los niños mayores y aprovechó para comprar los boletos de regreso a casa, pensó que a Alexander no le importaría si viajaban en tercera clase, que Jimmy los llevará en calesita a la estación y que en Nueva York tomaran el autobús a los Hamptons y así gastar lo menos posible para dejarles el resto a sus madres para que hicieran frente a cualquier emergencia que se presentara.

El 24 de diciembre 1919 el hogar de Pony se inundó del tradicional olor de pavo relleno que se cocinaba dentro del hornillo de la cocina, de pudin recién hecho, de puré de papa, mientras los niños corrían eufóricos no solo por la cena, sino por la llegada del llamado Papa Noel, del que Alexander Grandchester no había escuchado antes, o quizá sí, pero lo había olvidado.

La estancia del hogar de Pony era de techo alto y muy cómoda, la atmósfera resultaba cálida por el fuego que crepita en la pequeña chimenea, y los ventanales estaban tan congelados que no se veía nada a través de ellos, salvo por uno donde un pequeño limpiaba el hielo para mirar afuera con la esperanza de que pronto dejara de nevar.

\- ¡Llegó alguien! – gritó Peter, asomado por la ventana mientras los niños terminaban de poner el nacimiento debajo del árbol.

Todos se asomaron, arremolinados en la ventana, una fuerte ventisca había impedido que salieran esa mañana a jugar. La señorita Pony, servilleta en mano, abrió la puerta para recibir a la inesperada visita.

Dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa cuando enfocó la vista.

\- Joven Grandchester – sin embargo la amable anciana, dominó sus expresiones faciales, y enseguida se mostró afable y sonriente – ¡buenos días!

\- ¡Buenos días, señorita Pony! ¡Qué gusto volver a verla!

\- Igualmente, joven, por favor, tome asiento frente al fuego, está helando afuera.

\- Parece que estoy destinado a venir en días así, mi estimada señora – sonrió.

\- Joven Grandchester – saludó la hermana María, con Alexander en brazos.

\- Papá – gritó el pequeño ante el mal disimulado asombro de ambas mujeres.

\- Alexander – extendiendo sus brazos, el pequeño se lanzó a los de su padre.

\- Santa degalos – dijo el pequeño.

\- Sí, esta noche llega Santa Claus – sonrió y fue arrastrado por los niños para que, ya que se iba a sentar cerca del fuego, les leyera algún cuento de navidad.

Candy escuchaba la voz dulce y profunda de su esposo sin atreverse a salir de la cocina, ni a ver a sus madres que le lanzaban miradas llenas de confusión. Siguió trabajando al menos un par de horas, encontrando cualquier pretexto para no acercarse a la sala de estar.

\- ¡Ha dejado de nevar! – gritó Peter, quién no se había separado de la ventana, esperado ese momento.

\- Vamos a jugar – gritaron varios niños.

\- Shi – se escuchó a Lex gritar entre tantos pequeños.

\- Alexander – lo llamó Candy, saliendo por fin de su escondite, consciente de que su hijo no vestía ropa abrigadora – vamos por el abrigo y los guantes. Hola, Terry – dijo al pararse a su lado.

\- Yo los traeré, ¿dónde están? – el castaño obvio el saludo de Candy.

\- En la habitación – dándole señales para encontrarla, el actor se lanzó a grandes zancadas ante la impaciencia de su hijo que solo veía a los demás abrigarse y lanzarse en la nieve para hacer angelitos.

Terry llegó a la puerta que Candy le había indicado y busco en ambas maletas, pues era difícil saber cuál era de su esposa y cuál de su hijo ante el revoltijo de prendas. Por fin encontró una chamarra con gorro y unos guantes, así como unas botas. Una de las maletas se volcó de la cama, Terry dio un respingo de frustración y se inclinó a levantar las cosas, entre una de las prendas, unos papeles cayeron. Los recogió y los inspeccionó un poco. Eran boletos de vuelta a Nueva York, pero le sorprendió que fueran de tercera clase.

Llegó nuevamente a la sala y dejo que Candy vistiera a su hijo. Noto el vestido de Candy y sus zapatos. La rubia estaba a punto de unirse a la cuadrilla de chiquillos que jugaban ya a lanzar bolas de nieve, pero la detuvo.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te sorprender verme aquí?

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Un poco? – levantó una ceja, desconcertado.

\- Imagine que pasarías las fiestas con… tu prometida – su voz sonaba fría.

\- Quería pasarlas con mi familia, pero tú decidiste venir aquí.

\- Bueno – se encogió de hombros – yo también quería eso.

\- ¿Entonces? – ella no comprendió en un primer momento.

\- Terry, esta es mi familia. Hace semanas que no te vemos, no sabía qué planes tenías para esta noche, el año pasado estuviste en Nueva York mientras Lex y yo nos quedamos en Londres, no se puede decir que tengas un antecedente favorable para las fiestas.

\- Eleanor…

\- La llame para decirle que estaría aquí y que la visitaríamos en año nuevo, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Al parecer tú tienes tus propios planes.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Si fuera por ti, Alexander y yo estaríamos enclaustrados en la casa todo el tiempo, mientras que tú vas y vienes a tu antojo.

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- ¡Qué conveniente! – recalcó Candy.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Nada, Terry, no significa nada.

\- Siempre lo mismo contigo, Candy – gritó harto de sus evasivas – al menos explícame por qué viajas en tercera clase – ahora fue el turno de Candy de mirarlo, desconcertada y de pronto recordó los boletos.

\- Gaste casi todos mis ahorros en el Hogar – pero pareció no ser suficiente explicación – la familia Andley retiró el apoyo por mi culpa, tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlas.

Terry comprendió por fin, Candy tenía dinero solo porque había ahorrado lo de sus antiguos trabajos, ella no tenía necesidad alguna, o eso pensaba él. Clifford había abierto una cuenta con el mercado local que surtía la lista semanal de Louis le daba cada viernes sin falta. También se encargaba del salario de la señora y de pagar las cuentas que Candy se encargaba de hacerle llegar mes a mes. Y no es que no confiara en Candy para dejarle manejar el dinero, simplemente había pensado que así era más sencillo. Aunque al mirar la ropa de Candy y las botas de su hijo comprendió que ni siquiera les había provisto de dinero para otro tipo de necesidades. Candy llevaba un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios en su maleta y eso también le hizo darse cuenta de que si algo pasaba, Candy no tendría dinero para pagar a un médico si es que Alexander en algún momento requería hospitalización. Y aunque con una llamada podía contactar a Clifford, pensó que lo mejor sería comprar un seguro médico para ellos, tal como el que consiguió para Susana.

Terry suspiró, de alguna manera estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre hizo con él, les daba todo, salvo su compañía, ni siquiera conocía las verdaderas necesidades de su familia. Tenía que hablar con una de ellas para por fin dar por terminada la relación, no podía seguir dividiendo su tiempo y fallando una y otra vez.

\- Tienes una cuenta de banco sustancial, Candy, si quieres hacer aportaciones mensuales, solo tienes que indicarle a Clifford.

\- No quiero usar tu dinero para mis problemas.

\- No es mi dinero, legalmente mi padre te lo dejo, es tuyo, cuando nos divorciemos, seguirá siendo tuyo – Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta ante las últimas frases – solo fue para dar un ejemplo… yo…

\- Tienes razón, le haré una llamada a Clifford para pedírselo.

\- Bien.

Candy nuevamente se refugió en la cocina, alegando que aún había muchas cosas por hacer, Terry, rendido, fue a reunirse con su hijo que corría detrás de los niños mayores, incapaz de asestarle a alguien con una bola de nieve. Después de un rato de organización y de la inesperada llegada de Jimmy, el patio era un campo de batalla, cada bando liderado por un adulto. Terry no pudo negar que aquella navidad, pesé a la tensión con Candy, había sido una de las mejores.

Más tarde, cuando los niños decidieron darle un respiro al bando perdedor, aunque no porque él lo quisiera, sino porque tenía a los niños más jóvenes en su equipo, se aventuró a entrar en la cocina buscando un poco de chocolate caliente. Ante sus ojos vio una sorprendente exposición de pasteles, verduras cortadas y sartenes a fuego. En medio del espectáculo vio a Candy, de espaldas a él, tarareando alguna canción navideña que no logró identificar, jugueteando con el rociador de jugos.

\- Joven Grandchester, ¿se le ofrece algo? – le preguntó la hermana María al percatarse de su presencia, Candy se tensó, pero siguió con lo suyo.

\- Quería preguntarle si ha sobrado algo de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Sobrado? – la amable religiosa soltó una pequeña risa – este es un orfanato, mi querido joven, nada sobra aquí. Pero puedo prepararle un poco si lo desea.

\- No, no quiero molestar.

\- No es molestia, ¿verdad, Candy? – ella giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y le sonrió de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué están preparando?

\- Pavo – contestó Candy, abriendo el horno para mostrarle un pavo monstruoso que a primera vista parecía la víctima de un terrible incendio, él lo miró con consternación, sabía que las cualidades culinarias de Candy eran pocas, pero atreverse a quemar el pavo era demasiado.

\- No lo mires así, Terry – rió Candy – bajo esa costra está el mejor pavo que puedas comer.

Olfateando un poco, tuvo que creerle porque el olor era simplemente delicioso.

\- ¿De dónde es la receta? Nunca vi nada igual.

\- Es un secreto de familia – aclaró la señorita Pony, entrando en la cocina – es necesario rellenar, rociar con su jugo y voltear muchísimas veces para conseguir un resultado espectacular.

Terry tomó asiento en la mesa llena de menesteres y bebió con calma su chocolate, mientras veía a las mujeres trabajar.

\- Si vas a estar aquí, ten, abre estas latas – le ordenó Candy con una mano en la cintura. Él bufó.

\- Joven Grandchester – le dirigió una mirada significativa la señorita Pony – tendrá que disculpar mi intromisión, pero ¿usted es el padre de Alexander?

\- Así es.

\- Y tú, Candy, ¿eres su madre? – la rubia solo asintió, sintiendo doce tonos de rojo en sus mejillas. Ambas mujeres se dijeron algo con la mirada y decidieron que no harían más preguntas.

Más tarde, todos los niños estaban vestidos para la cena, Terry entró al comedor y antes de ocupar su lugar, Candy lo presento con los invitados, Jimmy y su padre, Tom, su esposa y su padre, cuando terminó de saludar a todos, tomó su lugar junto a esposa. La mesa estaba gratamente adornada por un mantel bordado por la señorita Pony y habían puesto el sencillo servicio de loza. Candy sintió la Nochebuena tal y como eran todas las que paso en aquel entrañable lugar. Salvo por el hecho de que Terry y Alexander estaban a su lado ahora, todos se inclinaron para bendecir la mesa. Y Terry reconoció que la Navidad, después de todo es una fiesta cristiana e imitó a los demás.

\- Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos: te damos gracias esta noche sagrada por tu generosidad, te pedimos nos procures un día más de salud y felicidad. Te agradecemos que enviarás a tu hijo para que nos guiara y redimiera bajo la forma de un niño indefenso, te rogamos nos ilumines para cumplir la misión de amarnos unos a otros y enfrentar la adversidad. Amén.

Candy puso frente a cada uno, un cuenco con sopa caliente, que de inmediato desapareció, entonces la hermana María, ayudada por Jimmy y Tom, colocaron el pavo al centro de la mesa. Terry lo vio deslumbrado, era dorado, humeante y enorme. Lo monja sirvió el relleno, zanahorias glaseadas, puré de patatas y crema de limón, y le pasaron los platos al señor Stevenson que los inundó con pavo. Terry dio su primer bocado.

\- Wooow, es maravilloso señorita Pony.

\- Muchas gracias, joven Grandchester.

Veinte minutos después, Candy y Adrea, la esposa de Tom, retiraron los platos y pusieron el servicio para el postre, un pudin de ciruela que repartieron entre todos, además llenaron algunas copas con vino espumoso y para los niños jugo de manzana. Cuando todos tuvieron una bebida en la mano, empezaron los brindis.

\- Por la familia – pronunció Steve.

\- Por la paz – continuó el señor Cartwright.

\- Por los comienzos y finales – se atrevió Terry.

\- Por el momento – dijo Candy.

\- Por el amor – fue el turno de Andrea.

\- Por un mundo justo y próspero – cerró la señorita Pony.

Al filo de las diez de la noche, la señorita Pony ordenó a los niños prepararse para ir a la cama, Candy se llevó a Alexander a su habitación donde, para su sorpresa, Terry estaba decúbito en la cama individual donde ella y Lex estaban durmiendo.

\- La señorita Pony dijo que estaba bien si dormía aquí, claro, si lográbamos acomodarnos – sonrió, estirándose por todo el largo y ancho del colchón – creo que sabía que no me quedaría, pero tuvo la cortesía de decirme que estaba bien.

\- Hay un sofá cama en esta habitación, puedes dormir ahí si gustas – Candy había usado ese sofá porque era imposible acomodarse con un niño de dieciocho meses que pateaba y giraba cada tanto.

\- ¿No te molesta que compartamos el cuarto?

\- Es casi lo mismo de cuando estábamos en la villa – Candy se encogió de hombros, terminando de cambiar a Lex.

\- Ven, pequeño – el niño estaba más adormilado que nada, pero se dejó mimar por su padre, quien le acarició los cabellos, al poco rato se quedó dormido.

\- Pensaba ir a la misa de nochebuena, ¿puedes quedarte con él? – Terry hubiera preferido que lo invitará a ir con ella, sabía que Candy, por su crianza, era devota a ese tipo de servicio religioso, él no había asistido a ninguno desde el funeral de su padre.

\- Sí, no te preocupes – Candy salió por la puerta y pasada la una y treinta de la madrugada, escuchó su voz a través de los cristales. "Feliz Navidad" escuchó que se despidió del chico que se había criado con ella. Se asomó por la ventana y vio que la nieve era abundante y lo cubría todo, como si el mundo hubiera sido creado de nuevo en blanco. La escuchó buscar algo en la oscuridad y salir de nuevo al pasillo, regresó con un pijama de pantalón y manga larga, apropiada para el invierno.

A las cuatro menos quince, se estaba despertó debido a los quejidos de Candy.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó cuándo casi la vio caer de la cama.

\- Sí, es solo que Lex se mueve mucho y me roba la cobija – acusó, poniéndose de pie y pensando como volver a recostarse.

\- ¿Quieres acostarte aquí? – susurró.

\- No sé si sea buena idea.

\- Anda, no vas a dormir nada así – Candy dudó un poco, pero le concedió la razón, se acercó, pero debido a la oscuridad su mano se encontró con la de Terry - ¡Ay, estás helada!

\- Sí – Candy se acurrucó bajo la manta y él la arropó antes de darse la vuelta, pero la siente tiritar.

\- Candy, voy a abrazarte para que te calientes, no me golpes – advirtió en susurros. La rubia levantó la cabeza y permitió que Terry pasara su brazo debajo, se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo sintió enterrar una de sus manos en su cabello. Afuera el día estaba a punto de despuntar - ¡Feliz Navidad, pecosa!

\- ¡Feliz navidad, Terry! – contestó en un suspiró escuchando su respiración controlada y atesorándolo en su corazón.

El castaño se dejó envolver por el sueño, sonriendo ante la ironía de la vida, tan solo un año atrás se había ahogado en alcohol y a punto de cometer otro error imperdonable y ahora, dormía a lado de la mujer de su vida, sabiendo que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a otra despedida.

Continuará…

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde mucho, este capítulo fue un poco largo y tedioso, parece que no nos dice nada, jajaja, pero no sé, quería regalarles una navidad juntos antes de divorciarlos (broma).**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando esta kilométrica historia que me esta costado lo indecible. En el siguiente por fin veremos qué pasa con estos dos, cómo reaccionará Terry al saber lo que le paso a Candy y ella cómo lo hará al saber que casi se acuesta con Susana, ¿tendremos escena pasional? Jajaja, bueno, ya lo veremos.**

 **Otra de las razones de mi demora es que me reencontré con una amiga del Fandom de Harry Potter que cambio del genero al slash y bueno, me pidió que pensará en un Drarry (Draco/Harry), pero no sé, no me motiva, jajaja, escribí un borrador pero para Albert/Terry, sin embargo no lo desarrolle como historia, solo lo escribí para sacarme la idea de la cabeza, quizá no sepan, pero considero a Odet la chica de Terry una querida amiga y la verdad, no me creo con el temple para enfrentarme al linchamiento público por ese tipo de historias, así que bueno, sé es absurdo dedicarle tiempo a algo que no voy a publicar, pero realmente necesitaba sacarme la idea de la cabeza porque no podía concentrarme en mis demás historias (como se darán cuenta están detenidas), como sea, trataré de poner manos a la obra para no demorar tanto y dejar de lado las locuras a las que me induce DreamK.**

 **Chicas, solo tengo agradecimientos para ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de seguir esta sencilla trama que nació hace ya tantos años y que llegar a este capítulo en la publicación original me llevo tres años, ¿pueden creerlo? Pero ya vamos de gane, jajaja, según mis cálculos faltan 5 capítulos más, así que espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad.**

 **GRACIAS A…**

 **Sandy Sanchez, Miriam7, Kamanance, Blanca G, Anita Ruiz, Nally Graham, Guest, Sol, Esme05, Eli, Dianley, Guest, Phambe, Hakuouki, Patygrandchester y demás anónimos que espero algún día me dejen saber qué le ha parecido el fic.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **05 – Sep – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	10. Algunas veces el amor dura y otras simpl

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene léxico vulgar (es solo una oración, pero vamos que yo cumplo con avisar)**

 **Dedicatoria: Este capítulo y todo el fic, lo dedico con especial cariño a Lorena Arenas, mi querida beta, todo lo anterior no sería lo que es sin tu brillante participación. Gracias por tu tiempo y dedicación con esta historia que se nos salió de las manos y el tiempo hizo mella en él y en nosotras. Ojalá algún día puedas recordarlo y leerlo, por fin, terminado.**

 **Capítulo 10: Algunas veces el amor dura y otras veces simplemente duele.**

Justin Smith colocó los vasos recién lavados sobre la barra y acomodó las botellas vacías en una caja, reemplazándolas con las nuevas, después de todo, Navidad llevaba muchos clientes frecuentes y algunos que no lo eran tanto, que no tenían con quién pasar una festividad como aquella. Aunque Smith estaba intrigado. Y un poco decepcionado. Desde hacía tres años, el moreno de los ojos profundos había sido un cliente habitual y sin embargo, aquel año no apareció. No es que le molestará perder un cliente, tenía suficientes y no sabía si agradecer o lamentarse por ello. Pero quería saber cómo terminaba la historia que tan solo un año atrás por fin se había atrevido a contar.

Miro la hora, terminó con su labor y de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta para quitar el cerrojo y voltear el letrero.

Smith se había convertido en el flamante dueño del bar The Back Room desde la muerte de su esposa, Julie. Ella siempre había querido tener un bar, a saber por qué, y con el dinero del seguro decidió cumplir su última voluntad. Se consideraba un tipo con suerte con los mismos años de experiencia en la vida que los vividos sin ella, cantinero de profesión, psicólogo por obligación y curioso por devoción. Los años y los vicios, como lo era la cerveza y la comida frita, lo habían hecho más ancho que largo, pero él no se inmutaba por su apariencia, porque era esa misma la que atraía a la gente. Buen oyente y dispensador de consejos aprendidos entre botellas y borracheras, porque nada mejor que unas copas de más para enterarse de los milagros y desvaríos de las novelas que cada cliente hacía y deshacía de su vida.

Pero aquel joven de ojos tan profundos como el océano, era una espinita en su espíritu chismoso. Sabía que era famoso, quién no lo había visto en los afiches que cubrían la ciudad cuando él se presentaba en alguna obra, pero fuera de eso, sabía tanto como los periodistas que lo perseguían tratando de captar algún detalle de su vida y que él despistaba con sus disfraces a base de gorras y bufandas. No pretendía minimizar a sus demás clientes, pero aquel joven era sin duda su favorito, trataba, en la medida de lo posible, mitigar su manera de beber, pero había veces en que parecía que tomar hasta perder la conciencia era lo que necesitaba y no le quedaba de otra. Incluso le había dado la llave de su departamento para que lo ayudara a llegar cuando no podía ponerse en pie.

Sin saber por qué, él llegó al bar aquel 29 de diciembre y se sentó en el mismo banco de siempre. La primera vez que lo vio le dio la impresión de que era un tipo solitario. Lo que había llamado poderosamente su atención al principio fueron sus ojos, duros y fríos, pese a su corta edad, ellos reflejaban el paso de una vida difícil y llena de desventuras. Smith consideraba aquella vieja frase japonesa de que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y maldita sea su estirpe si esa no era la sacrosanta verdad. No obstante, sentía pena por aquel que tuviera que enfrentar la castigadora mirada de aquel joven, pese a lo hermoso que eran, casi hipnotizantes.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? – se aventuró a preguntar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Por favor – tomó una de las botellas de whisky y un vaso, puso un portavasos naranja con el logo del bar y colocó el vaso de vidrio con la bebida ambarina – gracias – y como otras veces, ahí terminó la conversación. Al menos tenía el consuelo del año pasado.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era el quinto vaso de whisky, todos los años estaba ahí sin falta, al menos los últimos dos, como si al beber hasta perder la capacidad de caminar por su propio pie le diera el valor para enfrentar otro año._

\- ¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo? – _pensó Terry mirando el contenido de su primer vaso -_ ¿Extrañarte me ha golpeado tan fuerte? Ya una vez sobreviví a la falta de tu presencia en mi vida y sin embargo, los últimos meses han tenido más importancia de la que yo pretendo. Pesé a tu olvido no puedo evitar pensar que cuando te beso, me correspondes, tengo grabado con fuego cada detalle de tu rostro, cada movimiento de tu cuerpo y me doy cuenta de que los había memorizado desde antes, desde que te vi aquella noche de año nuevo. ¿Por qué encuentro pensando en ti de nuevo?

\- _¿Usted ha amado alguna vez? – aquella pregunta había dejado clavado a Smith. Había intentado de todo con aquel joven para que le diera un ápice de luz sobre su vida, pero nada había sucedido._

\- _Sí, una vez en mi vida._

\- _Considérese afortunado si el amor de su vida vivió a su lado._

\- _Y murió – dijo calmó._

\- _Lo lamento._

\- _No se preocupe, joven, mi Julie murió hace algunos años. Pero sin duda nunca nos faltó amor, aunque sí familia – el castaño lo miro con una expresión que el cantinero bonachón no supo descifrar - ¿y usted? – se apresuró a preguntar, tentando el terreno y alimentando su alma de fisgón._

\- _También, pero ella se fue de mi lado – Smith iba a decir algo como que lo sentía, pero su cliente continuó hablando – y ahora está casada conmigo y tenemos un hijo – Smith estaba eufórico, quien sea que fuera el patrono de los chismosos sin duda se merecía dos velas, si acaso tres porque con los santos uno no debe ser tacaño._

\- _¿Y eso lo hace infeliz?_

\- _No, ¿por qué?_

\- _Va a perdonarme la intromisión, amigo, pero un hombre con familia y feliz con su vida, no pasa las fiestas en lugar como este – gracias al cielo había ido a misa esa mañana o de lo contrario no hubiese sido capaz de soportar aquella mirada castigadora que se debatía entre continuar con su conversación o mandar a Smith a perderse a un lugar poco agradable. Finalmente, solo suspiró y bebió de golpe el resto de aquel vaso._

\- _Otro – pidió y de inmediato el vaso estuvo relleno – para otros así sería, pero yo estoy condenado a los mil infiernos y ver como la mujer que amo me aleja por un estúpido código de honor que ambos cargamos a cuestas._

\- _¿Código de honor?_

 _Terry sin duda se había dado cuenta de que el cantinero era algo entrometido, pero aquel día necesitaba vomitar toda su mala leche a bocajarro._

\- _Ella tiene los ojos verdes, nos conocimos en el colegio – y siguió contando la historia alrededor de Candy – y la otra tiene los ojos azules, irónicamente ambas son rubias, y era actriz – al igual que con Candy, le contó cómo conoció a Susana entrelazando las historias en el accidente donde ella había perdido su pierna y la determinación de Candy de marcarse de su lado ante la idea de no poder vivir interponiéndose en la felicidad de Susana._

\- _Menudo rollo vive, pero no me queda claro, si está comprometido con la de ojos azules, por qué está casado con la de ojos verdes._

\- _Mi padre… - y le hablo del acuerdo, terminándose su sexta copa y pidiendo la siguiente._

\- _¿Entonces ella lo rechaza por qué sigue comprometido con la de ojos azules? No sería más simple si terminará con ella – Terry no respondió y Smith pudo ver que una repentina tensión se apoderó de él, casi como si su obviedad le hubiera dado un inesperado golpe donde más dolía._

\- _Al parecer el embrutecido por el alcohol no soy yo – y la mirada que le dirigió hizo que temiera no salir muy bien parado de aquella plática. Gracias al cielo, pudo desviar la mirada para atender a otros clientes que exigían atención, o más concretamente, rellenar sus copas. Smith no supo si era buena idea regresar, pero su alma cotilla lo arrastro de nuevo frente al actor – la cuestión es con quién debo terminar – y ahí acabo su buena racha, porque después de aquel séptimo vaso, el castaño se levantó y cayó cuando las piernas le fallaron, Smith dejo a su reemplazo mientras acompañaba al castaño a su departamento, dejándolo recostado de lado por si las dudas._

 _Fin Flash Back_

\- ¿Acaso no me preguntará por qué no estuve en Navidad? Pensé que sería más dedicado con sus clientes frecuentes – reclamó Terry con burla y ganas de confundir. ¿Tenía ganas de hablar? ¿Smith podría volver al juego?

\- Pensé que estaría con su familia – comentó de pasada.

\- Lo estuve.

\- ¿Ojos azules o verdes?

\- Verdes, pero volví hace dos días para estar con azules.

\- Ah, ya – no supo qué más decir. Si hubiese tenido algo, además de botellas de vidrio, le hubiera pegado en la cabeza.

\- Voy a separarme de una. He mantenido mi distancia por unos meses con ambas. Después de tantas decepciones amorosas, necesitaba tomarme un descanso y disfrutar una temporada de soledad.

\- Me parece un buen movimiento.

\- Aunque he sido un miserable con ambas. Hace dos semanas, ojos azules estaba conmigo en el teatro, últimamente se está interesando en escribir sus propias obras y mientras hablaba con el director, he escuchado que ojos verdes marcó para hablar conmigo. Comprenderá que azules no puede enterarse que verdes ha vuelto a mi vida y le contesté como un cretino. Sin embargo, no pude mantener mucho más mi distancia con ojos verdes, la seguí para pasar Navidad a su lado, quizá sea la última y quería un buen recuerdo para sobrellevar todas las que no estaré a su lado.

\- ¿Entonces ha decidido dejar a ojos verdes? – la inquebrantable imperturbabilidad se quebró cuando la última palabra dejo los labios de Smith.

\- No lo he decidido. Mi vida sería igual de miserable que antes de que ella apareciera en aquel barco rumbo a Londres, pero era un destino que había saboreado por mucho tiempo, haciéndome a la idea de que no podría aspirar a nada más. Si le elijó a ella, no sé si ella sea capaz de elegirme también.

\- ¿Se va a lo seguro entonces? Aunque en este juego que juegan los tres, consientes o no, ya hay un claro perdedor: su hijo. Y quizá la decisión de ojos verdes sea tomada alrededor de ojos azules.

\- Lo sé – desde muy joven Terry se había envuelto en situaciones fuera de su control, él no había pedido alejarse de los brazos de su madre, ni tener una madrastra que le repetía una y mil veces que era un bastardo, pensando que de verdad lo era y que merecía lo que le pasaba. Mucho menos pasar su vida saltando de internado en internado alejado de su padre. Todas las situaciones que marcaron su vida habían sido totalmente ajenas a él. A la edad de dieciséis años decidió que era momento de tomar el control de su vida y por primera vez hizo lo que le pareció lo mejor, aunque aquello lo había obligado a separase de Candy. Se fue para salvarla con la esperanza de volverse a ver en mejores circunstancias. Y por unos meses tomó decisiones haciendo lo que quería y arrepintiéndose pocas veces de ello. Pero cuando sucedió el accidente de Susana se dio cuenta de que ese lapso de hacer que las cosas pasaran por él y no por el azar había llegado a su fin. Ignorando su corazón permitiendo que otros lo forzaran a un compromiso del que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

/o.O/

Bryan O'Malley podía considerarse el mejor en lo que hacía. Desde pequeño había elegido qué hacer con su vida, aunque la clara inclinación de su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo a la medicina, no le dejaba exactamente mucho margen para tener más opciones. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos ancestros se habían dedicado a lo mismo y quizá esa herencia genética era lo que lo impulsaba a ser lo que era, y sin embargo, él disfrutaba ser médico. Salvar vidas. Encontrar curas. Hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos y hasta lo que no para regalarle un último aliento a sus pacientes. Era rico y por ello se podía permitir fracasar y omitir el cobro de honorarios, pero pocas veces había fracaso y no por la necesidad de cobrar, sino porque no soportaba ver morir a nadie, menos cuando no pudo salvar a su madre y ella había sido motivo de su record impecable. Lástima que en el ámbito amoroso eso no aplicaba en absoluto. Ya habíamos quedado que era guapo y demasiado formal, sagaz a la hora de cortejar y apegado al código de honor de no cortejar a la mujer de otro, al menos hasta que en su mundo se cruzó una mirada verde pérdida en un sueño lejano. No había dejado de pensar en ella, en su situación. Quería comprender. Sus ojos tristes lo martirizaban una y otra vez, estaba seguro de que mientras aquella tristeza no desapareciera él no podría tenerla, ni nadie. Y a pesar de lo que puedan pesar, él quería a Candy, claro que sí, estaba enamorado de ella, pero no obsesionado. Porque Bryan O´Malley era un buen tipo que solo deseaba la felicidad del ser amado, aunque no fuera a su lado, pero no por eso se iba a dar por vencido.

Se instaló en su habitación, había llegado a Nueva York por una reunión con un colega que lo invitaba a un caso, tenía que verlo el 4 de enero en Indiana, pero había decidido llegar unos días antes y aprovechar el tiempo visitando a Candy.

Él le había escrito para decirle que estaría en Estados Unidos unos días, ella le había respondido que pasara a visitarla si su agenda se lo permitía. Así que aquel 29 de diciembre toco a su puerta.

\- Bryan – lo recibió de buena manera con un abrazo y una sonrisa sincera.

\- Candy, qué gusto verte. Estás hermosa – la alagó, entrando a la sala de estar, vio al pequeño Lex jugando con unos carritos de madera y le acarició el cabello.

\- Hola – respondió el niño, tratando de reconocer al hombre que estaba sentado frente a su mamá.

\- ¿Y tu esposo, Candy? – preguntó mientras almorzaban. No quería otro enfrentamiento con el castaño.

\- Terry siempre está de viaje, es muy raro que este en casa – contestó con incomodidad. Bryan se dio cuenta de que ese día Candy estaba ausente. Ella lo miraba de una manera lenta y llena que resultaba tan curiosa y excitante para él.

\- Candy, ¿cómo se conocieron Grandchester y tú? - Candy bajo la mirada y él pensó que se pondría a llorar. Ella sintió el creciente deseo de confesarse con Bryan. Hacía ya seis años de la tragedia, ¿acaso no era el momento de sacarlo y liberar un poco su dolido corazón? Entonces comenzó a hablar tomando por sorpresa al caballero. Llegó a la parte donde no pudieron verse en la Colina de Pony. Candy silenciosamente se aproximó a la tetera, entonces Bryan pudo sentir la conexión eléctrica entre él y ella, tan fuertemente, mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente tranquila y retraída. Su silencio lo dejo perplejo. ¿Cómo llegaría él a ella? Y, sin embargo, lo sentía claramente, era real esa corriente que los unía. - ¿Te sientes bien, quieres que me vaya? – preguntó, preocupado.

\- No, por favor, hoy no deseo estar sola – un fatigoso peso de ansiedad y ácida amargura se apoderaron de Candy y continuó con su relato.

\- De pequeña lo único que quería era una familia, cuando mi amiga Annie fue adoptada porque yo renuncié a esa posibilidad, secretamente, la envidie. Ella tuvo una vida fácil, se enamoró de un hombre que le corresponde y pronto tendrán un hijo. Cuando me adoptaron tuve un nuevo mundo abriéndose a mis pues. Tenía la esperanza de que en esa nueva vida podría encontrar lo que siempre había querido, pero no fue así. Año tras año la vida me fue demostrando que la felicidad no estaba hecha para mí. Viendo a las personas que amo morir o alejarse de mí inevitablemente y empecé a perder la fe en todo. Pero nos reencontramos y pude acariciar la esperanza de la felicidad. ¿Qué podría salir mal? – suspiró bajando su mirada, que hasta ese momento había estado clavada en la de él, al suelo. - Pues todo, de pronto todo fue mal. Mientras yo me titulaba como enfermera, Terry triunfaba como actor en Broadway. Cuando obtuvo su primer protagónico en la obra _"Romeo y Julieta"_ – sonrió – curioso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esa obra termina en tragedia, así como terminó lo nuestro – ironizó – Él me mando un boleto para ver la obra y otro solo de ida a Nueva York – se encogió de hombros – no quise confesárselo a nadie, pero yo guardaba la esperanza de que eso solo significaba que al fin estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero… desde que llegue a la ciudad noté que Terry me estaba ocultando algo, él se veía muy preocupado – guardo silencio un instante. – Trate de convencerme de que sólo eran nervios por el inminente estreno. En el intermedio de la obra descubrí lo que tenía a Terry en ese estado: unas señoras, asistentes de la obra, estaban comentando que Susana se estaba aprovechando de la situación, así me enteré del accidente y de la deuda que él había adquirido debido a ello.

\- ¿Qué accidente?

\- Uno del que nadie fue responsable, pero que cambió la vida de tres personas de una forma drástica. Días antes del estreno la compañía se encontraba ensayando, Terry estaba justo debajo de las luces diciendo sus parlamentos y de pronto algo ocurrió, algunos reflectores se soltaron e iban a caer justo encima de Terry, pero Susana se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo para salvarlo de una muerte segura, lamentablemente ella quedó atrapada, lo que ocasionó que perdiera una de sus piernas.

\- ¡Qué terrible desgracia! – exclamó, leyendo el dolor en los verdes ojos de Candy.

\- La madre de Susana y la misma Susana – continuó la rubia – se empecinaron en que Terry le retribuyera aquel sacrificio con matrimonio… Susana siempre estuvo enamorada de Terry, al parecer desde que lo conoció y por esa razón le salvo la vida. Ellas vieron el matrimonio como una recompensa, un pago que él le debía, un sacrificio, que en sus cabezas, remuneraba la perdida de la pierna de Susana y su sueño de ser actriz.

\- ¿Ella sabía de ti?

\- Sí, Terry no era muy dado a socializar, pero sé que cuando vio las intenciones de Susana le hablo de mi existencia y del gran amor que compartíamos.

\- ¿Lo hizo con alevosía?

\- No estoy segura, ¿sabes? Mi primer pensamiento fue en contra de ella: _"qué truco tan sucio… eso no es amor"_ Estaba dispuesta a ir al hospital y reclamarle. Sin embargo, me encontré con que Susana estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida. Ella había ido a la azotea del hospital para suicidarse.

\- ¿Suicidarse? – aquello lo dejo con la boca abierta y su taza a medio camino.

\- Llegué justo en el momento en que ella estaba al borde del techo. Me dijo que ella no podía vivir así, interponiéndose entre nosotros, así que prefería morir para no estorbarnos. Entonces entendí que ella de verdad amaba a Terry. Y ese acto tan generoso de su parte me impidió luchar por él.

\- Candy… - dudó Bryan un instante, pero decidió seguir hablando - ¿no crees que tu habilidad para ver lo mejor de cada persona te impidió darte cuenta de que esa fue una sucia artimaña de Susana? A tus ojos ella quedo como una podre e inocente mártir que debía obtener lo que quería sin culpa. Porque al final, la decisión de dejar a Terry fue tuya, ella simplemente se sentó a esperar a que te fueras.

\- No lo creo, un acto altruista y libre de egoísmo como el suicidarse para que Terry y yo no sufriéramos me dejo claro la belleza y bondad del alma de Susana. – Bryan torció el gesto. La ingenuidad de Candy y su infinita clemencia fueron precisamente de lo que se había válido Susana Marlow para manipular las circunstancias a su favor. Otra persona en los zapatos de Candy hubiera luchado por su felicidad, nadie los hubiera juzgado, de hecho la persona que hubiera quedado mal vista ante la sociedad hubiese sido Susana por obligar a Terry a casarse con ella. Pero al apartar a Candy del camino, ella era la heroína que había ganado, poco a poco, el corazón de Terry y no como la villana que comercializaba un acto noble.

\- ¿Y si aquel intento de suicidio no hubiera existido? – insistió. Candy, dudó, nunca se había planteado dicha posibilidad.

\- Bueno… supongo que hubiera aceptado el hecho de que Terry tenía para con ella un deber moral, pero marcando un límite, es decir, hacerse cargo de sus gastos y manutención. Ella simplemente no podía traspasar el límite y abusar así del deber de gratitud… Pero el intento de suicidio cambió radicalmente mi punto de vista, Susana era una víctima más del destino, ella necesitaba de él, Terry no podía abandonarla – Bryan pensó en la última idea, él estaba seguro de que Candy sólo se estaba justificando, todo lo que decía parecía sacado de un libreto que su mente había escrito para no darse cuenta de la realidad. Dedujo, inequivocadamente, que aún si Candy se hubiera dado cuenta de que el intento de suicidio de Susana era una artimaña más, un acto egoísta, ella hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera. Candy, su Candy, era, muy a su pesar, una alfombra que otros pisoteaban sin piedad. Ella no se hubiese atrevido a separar a Terry del lado de Susana consiente de que aquello la empujaría nuevamente al suicidio. Susana nunca tuvo nada que perder.

\- ¿Qué hay de Grandchester? ¿Por qué no hablaste con él?

\- Antes de que yo llegara a Nueva York él ya había empeñado su palabra.

\- Pero él te amaba, no era más que obvia la respuesta.

\- Él estaba presionado al compromiso por la madre de Susana y por ello, le estaba resultando muy difícil tomar una decisión. Así que para no presionarlo, tomé la mía. Yo no podía estar con él si lo iba a perseguir la culpa y tampoco hubiéramos sido felices sabiendo que había una persona que sufría a causa de ello, una persona inválida y desamparada. Mi felicidad no valía su infelicidad.

\- Pero la de ella sí – gruño Bryan, indignado. Candy se encogió de hombros – Espera… ¿cómo es qué están casados? – y Candy le contó sobre Albert, sobre el duque y el trato que tenían, de los seis meses que debían permanecer casados y que llegarían a su fin al mismo tiempo que el año. - ¿Vas a divorciarte de él?

\- Pase días, semanas y años convenciéndome de que estar lejos de él es lo mejor. No puedo hacerle daño a Susana, no puedo si sé que ella atentará contra su vida nuevamente y él nunca la dejará. Así como yo, tomó su decisión.

\- Pero mantenerlo en tu corazón te impide avanzar.

\- Nunca podré olvidarlo, pero tengo que seguir con mi vida, Bryan.

\- Lo que vives no se puede llamar vida, Candy - ella comenzó a llorar, todo ese tiempo se había contenido, pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Ese día, esas horas habían cambiado su vida, desde entonces nunca había podido ser feliz. Bryan quería reconfortarla, quería borrar con sus propias manos la tristeza de la rubia, de su querida amiga – Candy, te quiero. Es el momento más estúpidamente inoportuno, pero quiero que lo sepas. Si decides separarte de Grandchester, te pido que me des una oportunidad.

\- Bryan… yo…

\- Solo te pido una cosa. Habla con él. Si vas a empezar algo nuevo conmigo necesitas dejar el pasado atrás – la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – me voy a Indiana el 2 de enero, te esperaré hasta las 2 en el ayuntamiento y te ayudaré a iniciar el trámite de divorcio y la custodia de Lex, si no llegas lo comprenderé, no sientas pena por mí, pero prométeme que hablaras con él – Candy no vio, pero una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bryan, él sabía que todo lo que aquellos dos necesitaban era ser sinceros. Bryan O´Malley era un buen tipo, afortunado en los negocios y desafortunado en el amor, pero si tenía que renunciar a la mujer que amaba para verla feliz, estaba seguro de que aquello, por muy doloroso que fuera, era lo correcto porque estar con alguien que ama a otra persona, era la peor forma de condenarse a la soledad y al desamor. Lástima que no todas las personas eran Bryan O´Malley.

/o.O/

Apegarse a alguien es sinónimo de aferrarse a la idea de que algo o alguien debe colmar nuestra existencia. Nos obliga a luchar para conservar lo que creemos nuestro, llevándonos a un punto muerto. Susana estaba atascada y fue consciente de ello en el momento en que la doctora Perri le hizo ver que ella esperaría eternamente antes de que él reparara en ella. Verdaderamente en ella. Porque cada sonrisa, cada mirada pérdida, cada suspiro siempre sería por ella. Por Candy. Porque aunque ella llevara su apellido y, tarde que temprano, fuera su mujer. El corazón de Terry siempre le pertenecería a otra rubia. Una de ojos verdes.

Y la única opción posible era renunciar, aunque aquello fuera lo más difícil que jamás hubiera hecho porque debía desistir de todo lo que había soñado. Debía aceptar que la vida era un juego de dados y ella había sacado un siete.

/o.O/

A todos nos utilizan en un momento de nuestras vidas, a menudo lo aceptamos con gusto para conseguir lo que se quiere o necesita. Pero sentirse utilizado es otra cosa. En ese caso no eres más que un instrumento de la ambición del otro.

Y así era como Terry se sentía. Un error de juicio le costó perder todo. Había elegido a la mujer equivocada y se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Su juventud lo había conducido por un camino equivocado, pensando que todo estaría bien, construyendo un castillo donde todo estaba fuera de lugar. Y entonces la vida le dio la oportunidad de reconstruirlo con la mujer que su corazón había elegido como la indicada. Pero de nueva cuenta todo parecía desmoronarse y era debido a él.

\- Hola, Susy – saludó intentando disimular la decisión que había tomado.

\- Hola, Terry – contestó cautelosa, al fin y al cabo, no era el único con cosas para decir.

\- Tenemos que hablar – Susana apenas y lo miró cuando se sentó frente a ella.

\- Lo sé – dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

\- No te amo.

\- No es nada nuevo para mí – reconoció en un tono ofendido, pero mantuvo la compostura.

\- No soporto mentirte más, no lo mereces.

\- ¿Es por ella?

\- Siempre va a ser por C…

\- ¡No digas su nombre! – gritó, tapándose los oídos en una actitud por demás infantil. Terry bufó, harto de aquellas expresiones - ¿Por qué? – pidió en un susurro, tratando de acomodar sus ideas que se movían como remolinos en su cabeza - ¿qué hizo ella que no pueda hacer yo? A pesar de no amarte más, ¿por qué no logras sacarla de tu corazón para que yo pueda entrar? – el silencio fue tan prolongado que Susana pensó que Terry no respondería nunca.

\- No creo que se trate de compararlas, Susy, cada una es como es, cada una aportó cosas diferentes a mi vida, pero ella es a quien elegí. Siempre se ha tratado sobre mis sentimientos, no puedo ir contra ellos, ni quiero hacerlo porque con ella descubrí lo que es el amor – Terry siempre había tenido tacto con ella, pero ante esa dolorosa respuesta se dio cuenta de que no le importaba más si la hería. Susana sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho.

\- ¿Nunca me amaste?

\- Quise hacerlo, pero no pude y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Cuando pienso en ti no siento nada, cuando pienso en ella me duele porque me siento incompleto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no te ama? ¡Ella me lo dijo! ¡Tú lo viste! – exclamó con llanto desbordado.

\- Ojalá el amor se disolviera cuando te enteras que no eres correspondido. Nada hará que lo que siento aquí – señalo su corazón – desaparezca.

\- Me diste tu palabra – recalcó con molestia y llanto en sus ojos azules – yo haré que la olvides. Candy no será nada a mi lado. Seré paciente.

\- ¿Crees que eso es suficiente para hacer que te ame? Tantos años, Susy, y mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto.

\- Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo – ahí estaba, de nueva cuenta suplicando amor.

\- Yo no – renegó con una mirada cargada de desesperación – ya no puedo engañarte ni engañarme a mí mismo. No puedo estar más contigo, no de esa manera. Tendrás mi apoyo económico y quizá, algún día, mis amistad, pero no puedo darte más.

\- Me lo pones difícil - sollozó de nuevo, tomando su mano – yo te amo, Terry, te he amado todos éstos años. ¿Cómo me pides que te deje ir así como así?

\- Te encaprichaste conmigo, Susy, lo sabes. Te obsesionaste con seguir un sueño por testarudez y miedo de quedarte sola. Me gustabas, pero nunca te amé. El amor es mucho más que una simple obsesión por tener lo prohibido. El amor debe ser recíproco para que sea verdadero, no puedes compensar que alguien no te ame amando al doble.

\- Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me ames y lo haré – lloró sabiendo que aquello era su última esperanza de retenerlo a su lado.

\- No lo hagas más difícil, Susana, he venido para hablarte de frente pude haberme ido como la última vez. ¿Acaso crees que no preferiría amarte y ahórranos todo este dolor? Si tan solo estuviera en mis manos, pero esto no se da a voluntad. Candy siempre será lo que inexplicablemente necesito a mi lado, es difícil expresarlo, pero esto que siento es algo que no sabía que existía hasta que lo experimente por ella.

\- ¿Entonces se acabó? – el dolor con el que lo dijo lo hizo tambalearse por un segundo, pero asintió con seguridad.

\- Se acabó – respondió seriamente conteniendo sus emociones.

\- Solo prométeme una cosa – él no dijo nada y ella continuó – si en seis meses no sabes nada de ella, volverás, no nos casaremos, pero viviremos juntos como amigos, déjame ser la segunda – era humillante la forma en que se lo pedía, si no le estuviera pasando a él se burlaría de la insistencia de Susana.

\- Bien – respondió saliendo de la casa y desapareciendo de su vida.

Susana lloró desconsoladamente. No era un llanto como otros, por mucho que Terry se esforzara en minimizar su amor, ella sabía lo que sentía y sollozó dando golpes en sus rodillas. Estaba renunciando a lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Había cambiado su pierna y sus sueños por él y rogó al todas las deidades en el cielo que su sacrificio le valiera que Candy no lo aceptará de nuevo para que él volviera, solo acariciando esa esperanza podría vivir. Por suerte, Elisa Leagan, le había dicho que nadie sabía nada de la rubia desde hacía más de dos años. Una esperanza. Una luz que iluminaría su camino hasta que él regresara y ella no dejaría que se extinguiera, tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

/o.O/

Terry suspiró al llegar a su casa, ¡Su casa! Un hogar, un lugar para ser uno mismo. Hasta ese momento esa palabra no tenía sentido para él, nunca pudo sentirse seguro en ningún lado para bajar la guardia. Pero ahí estaba ella y también su corazón.

Le quedaban pocas fuerzas para iniciar de cero una vez más. Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? Después de dos intentos fallidos con la misma mujer pensaba que la tercera era la vencida. Y él haría que valiera la pena porque esta vez estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo. No le permitiría a Candy poner el punto final en esa historia que tanto les había costado escribir. Él no iba a aceptarlo así como así, no volvería sentirse con el corazón roto y el ánimo por los suelos.

Media noche casi 31 de diciembre de 1919. Sabía que Lex estaba con Eleanor, él se lo había pedido. Necesitaba hablar a solas con Candy.

Entro a su habitación y se recostó, bostezó y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha sintiendo algunas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos típica reacción de su cuerpo y sin pensar más en ello, se quedó profundamente dormido.

/o.O/

Odiaba esa habitación con una profunda fuerza. Oscura, desolada y llena de esquinas ocultas que revivían viejos temores. La noche la aterraba, todos creían que conservaba su sueño pesado de antaño, lo cierto era que temía dormir. Ella era enfermera y podía atribuirlo, si es que necesitaba alguna explicación, como insomnio. Lo cierto es que Candy podía dormir sin problema, pero no quería. Trataba, en medida de lo posible, de no entrar en sueño profundo, despertando cada dos o tres horas y cerrando los ojos de nuevo tratando de obtener solo un poco de descanso que a veces conseguía y otras no, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, sueños que revivían su peor pesadilla.

Candy despertó de madrugada con la urgencia de ir al baño. No era algo normal en ella hacerlo, pero cuando la naturaleza llama, hay que hacerle caso. Y agradeció aquel llamado para poder abrir los ojos y despejar un poco su mente porque recordaba levemente haber soñado algo que se veía borroso y lo mejor sería que se quedará así.

Después de lavarse las manos, salió del baño que unía su habitación con la de Terry. Sabía que estaba ahí. Después de pasar el 25 de diciembre en el hogar y que Tom y Jimmy lo llevaran a sus respectivas granjas, Terry regresó de buen humor y jugó nuevamente con los niños en la nieve. Partieron el 26 por la mañana y él le dijo que se quedaría en Nueva York porque tenía asuntos que atender. Candy suspiró. Debía hablar con él.

Entró a su habitación y lo contemplo mientras dormía. Se sentó en la cama suavemente y acarició su cabello.

\- Candy – susurró tomando su mano y asustándola.

\- No quería despertarte.

\- Necesito decirte algo.

\- Yo también.

\- Me separé de Susana.

\- Quiero el divorcio – dijo ella al mismo tiempo, la quijada de Terry cayó al escucharla. Incluso la rubia deseo no haberlo hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

\- Primero quiero que me escuches – Terry se levantó de la cama – Siempre has vivido con un estigma, Candy – comenzó él, tratando de controlar la rabia de saber que ella nuevamente quería huir. ¡Era tan estúpidamente infantil! – haces todo por el bien de todo mundo, pero jamás haces algo por ti. Tomas la excusa de actuar por el bien de los demás para justificarte cuando todo lo que quieres es una excusa para huir.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué tu no tuviste parte de la culpa? En lugar de hablar conmigo, hiciste lo que haces siempre, sufrir las consecuencias y tratar de enmendarlas, ¿qué paso cuando huiste del San Pablo? Tomaste la responsabilidad en tus manos sin mi opinión – se miraron a los ojos por unos instantes, la mirada de Terry fue indescifrable para Candy – Tú elegiste, yo solo acepté lo inevitable – aquella afirmación fue un susurró, bajó la mirada, sintiendo que las viejas heridas volvían a abrirse.

\- Tú me hubieras pedido que me quedara a su lado, Candy, lo sabes.

\- Y nuevamente te lo pido Terry, nunca podré vivir sabiendo que por mí una mujer inválida queda desamparada, mi felicidad no puede basarse en la infelicidad de alguien más.

\- Tienes un sentido equivocado del deber, Candy. Y es precisamente por eso que Susana nunca fue feliz a mi lado. Ella me pedía algo que yo no le podía dar. Ambos vivíamos en un infierno, cegados ante la idea de que el amor y la felicidad de uno bastaban para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Infierno? Pensé que tú y ella… tú dijiste que…

\- Te mentí, luché contra todo para lograr que funcionara. Mientras tú me alejabas, ella me recibía. Fui un cobarde. Dejaste en claro que no querías nada conmigo y yo estaba devastado, le había mentido a mi corazón para que aceptara a Susana, después de enterarme que no me amabas más. Y aun así no hay día, noche, semana, mes ni año que yo haya dejado de amarte. Mi corazón ha sido tuyo desde aquella noche de año nuevo – mientras hablaban Terry tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

El solo contacto con sus manos provocó que ella sintiera su piel arder, su mirada confirmaba todo lo que él le estaba diciendo. Candy desvió la mirada, nuevamente, ella había encerrado el pasado en lo más recóndito de su memoria porque pensar en él dolía. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda, si la tocaba nuevamente las murallas que protegían su corazón, caerían inevitablemente y eso la llevaría a confesarle aquello que no la hacía digna de ser amada.

\- Al parecer ambos tomamos la decisión equivocada, Terry – lo miró de nueva cuenta, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos – si tan solo… - sollozó tapando su boca con su mano derecha – tú y Susana debían ser felices para que sacrificar mi amor por ti hubiera valido la pena, pero no hay manera de que el pasado vuelva.

\- No sabes cuánto me he arrepentido por no haber defendido el amor que siento por ti, si no te hubiera dejado ir aquella noche.

\- No sigas, por favor, o será más difícil que me des el divorcio – Terry estaba confundido – lo nuestro no puede ser.

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser, Candy? Ahora podemos estar juntos como siempre soñamos, acaso ¿no me amas? – el castaño se acercó de nuevo a ella y posó su frente en la de Candy – Te amo, Candy, te he amado siempre.

\- ¡Es que no es posible, Terry! Yo no soy la Candy que conociste, mi vida cambió, yo… Por favor, compréndelo. Déjame ir y no me busques nunca más – ella intentó salir corriendo de la habitación, pero él se lo impidió.

\- No, Candy, no quiero que huyas más, dime por qué dices eso. ¡Dímelo! – apuntó de una forma lastimera – No quiero que vuelvas a irte dejándome así.

\- Ay, Terry – siguió llorando, acongojada – cometimos muchos errores. Éramos unos chiquillos impulsivos reaccionando al golpe que la vida nos propino. Uno que nos hizo ir por caminos muy diferentes, pensado que podríamos encontrar la felicidad. Hablas muy seguro de que yo deje de amarte…

\- Leí la carta que le escribiste a Susana.

\- Respondí porque no podía estar más tiempo unida a ti. Le reafirme mi renuncia intentando seguir con mi vida. La suerte se había echado y ni tú ni yo pudimos hacer algo en contra de eso – tenían que hablar, dejar de sacar conjeturas por su cuenta y conocer la verdad que cada uno guardaba en sus corazones.

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron por la habitación, hasta ese momento la luz de la luna era lo único que alumbraba sus rostros. Terry contempló el perfil de Candy, luz y obscuridad la envolvían, como luz y obscuridad eran los pensamientos de la rubia.

Candy le devolvió la mirada en la penumbra, toda apariencia de vida se había borrado de sus ojos. Terry supo que ella estaba lista para hablar.

\- Me has contado tu historia Terry… y lo único que puedo ofrecerte a cambio es la mía, mi propio infierno personal – Terry escuchó la voz de Candy - No es una historia que quiera contar porque me duele que esa historia exista. Te amo, Terry, así como tú, yo nunca pude olvidar lo que hay dentro de mi corazón, pero tenía que protegerme, huí del dolor y viví en gran parte sobreviviendo a mi manera – la voz de Candy era dulce y decidida, era una mujer en guerra consigo misma que estaba buscando la paz. Y le contó todo lo que paso cuando regreso de Nueva York. Cuando llego a la parte de Donovan sintió todo el peso del pasado – Él estaba ahí cuando abrí la carta de Susana y su presencia me obligó a escribir algo que no sentía. Porque ¿acaso no fingía que te había superado? Odiaba ver la lastima en los ojos de los demás. Pobre Candy, siempre es a la que dejan, él no conocía mi pasado contigo, pude reinventarme a su lado, ser alguien a quien la vida no había golpeado tan cruelmente. Y después él… - Candy escondió la cara entre sus manos, su voz llegó amortiguada por esa pequeña jaula de dolor – todo fue mi culpa, sucedió por mí. Después de revivir, sin quererlo, aquel evento, llegué a la conclusión de que fue mi culpa – retiró sus manos de la cara y Terry notó que el labio de Candy empezó a temblar, él sintió que la situación lo estaba rebasando. Tenía una sensación de pérdida que no comprendía. Candy levantó el rostro bañado por el llanto, en los verdes ojos vio dolor, Candy llevaba tanto dolor dentro y se preguntó cómo había sobrevivido a él tanto tiempo – me violó – su voz fue un susurro, pero a él le sonó como un grito de liberación reprimido durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de puta! ¡Ojalá se pudra en el infierno para toda la eternidad! – Candy salió corriendo de su habitación, Terry no tuvo el valor ni las fuerzas para ir tras ella en ese momento. Todo lo que hizo fue dejar salir sus lágrimas de impotencia mientras destruía todo a su alrededor. En su mente el odio se trasformó en una luz deslumbrante, y poco a poco esa luz fue un grito silencioso tan fuerte como para hacer estallar todos los espejos en los que se reflejara la maldad humana, todos los muros tras los cuales se escondiera la cobardía, todas las puertas cerradas a las que golpearan los que pedían entrar en busca de ayuda para su desesperación.

Candy y él eran reflejos uno del otro. Quería estar enojado, quería sentir odio, pero fue el sufrimiento de ella lo que sintió y se lo tomó muy personal. Y aceptar que lo mejor era dejarla para que no sufriera era lo mismo que aceptar que la tierra era plana.

/o.O/

Candy lloró. No eran lágrimas comunes. Eran de tristeza en su forma más pura. Por lo que había perdido y jamás volvería a tener. Tenía el corazón destrozado. Terry la vio desde la puerta del baño ahogada en llanto y él también lloró con aquel horrible suplicio que oprimía su corazón cruelmente. Candy inútilmente trató de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero éstas desafiantes e indiferentes, siguieron fluyendo sin control.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – logró entender Terry porque el llanto entrecortaba el paso del aire a sus pulmones, haciéndole difícil hablar - que quede embarazada y él mató a mi bebé.

En su vida, pocas veces había sentido tanto dolor como en ese momento, a pesar de la vida tan complicada que había tenido.

Se acercó a ella y Candy buscó la protección en su abrazo. Se quedaron así durante un rato que a Terry le pareció interminable. En su mente mil imágenes se mezclaban, mis historias de mil vidas, fundiendo la realidad con la imaginación, el presente con el pasado, lo verdadero con lo probable, los colores con la oscuridad, el perfume de las flores con la tierra impregnada del olor punzante de la putrefacción. Y se preguntó cómo alguien tan puro como Candy debía cargar con tanto peso en su corazón. ¿Acaso Dios no es bueno con los que lo eran? ¡Candy era la persona más generosa y desinteresada que conocía! ¿Por qué carajos la vida se ensañaba con ella de esa manera?

Candy no pedía mas que olvidar, lo mismo que necesitaba Terry, allí en esa habitación que tanto odiaba, en ese abrazo, en ese sentimiento de encuentro solo podían describir dos simples palabras: por fin.

Terry nunca sabría quién se apartó primero, cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, los dos supieron, incrédulos, que había sucedido algo importante, se besaron, y en ese beso sus labios se unieron en el temor, no en el amor. El temor a que nada fuera verdadero, a que fuera la desesperación la que pronunciaba el nombre de la ternura, a que fuera la soledad la que daba una voz distinta a las palabras, a que nada fuera lo que parecía.

Sintieron el impulso de volverlo a hacer y volver a hacerlo una vez más, antes de creer. Antes de que la sospecha se convirtiera en una pequeña esperanza, porque ninguno de los dos podía todavía permitirse el lujo de una certeza. Luego se miraron un rato, sin aliento. Fue Candy la que se repuso antes y le acarició la cara.

\- Te amo, Terry.

\- Yo también te amo, Candy.

Seis años después de su primer encuentro, sus corazones volvieron a encontrarse, latiendo al unísono.

/o.O/

Un par de meses después, por casualidad Justin Smith vio a su mejor excliente de la mano con una joven rubia y dejó escapar un suspiró, de esos que uno suelta cuando sabe que la novela rosa de la semana tiene un final feliz y todo está bien en el mundo porque la rubia tenía unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes.

"La única razón para vivir es amar y la única razón para amar es vivir."

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Lo sé, me demoré mucho, no tengo perdón, pero entiendan que tengo una vida y poco tiempo. No soy de las autoras que publican un día sí y otro también me gusta entregarles algo bien hecho y con lo que pueda sentirme satisfecha, si tengo que perder lectores por el tiempo que tardo, me disculpo, pero como ya he dicho muchas veces este fic es muy querido por mí y lo quiero bien escrito y además este capítulo me costó mucho porque cuando Lorena lo editaba me dijo algo que quizá me desilusionó en su momento. Mi fic era una copia de La Trampa, y no porque copiara y pegara, sino porque las situaciones eran parecidas entre Terry y Candy, de hecho por eso cambie el capítulo donde ella va al hogar de Pony a pasar Navidad en esta nueva edición. Pude hacer todo un escándalo de reclamos en la conversación que tuvieron, pero creo que más que rencor entre ellos hay dolor. En fin, no sé si así lo vean ustedes y al menos les haya gustado un poco este capítulo.**

 **El título de este capítulo es una frase de la canción Someone Like You**

 **Faltan menos capítulos para el final y les debo la clásica, y ya conocida por mis lectoras, escena de amor al puro estilo Ceshire, jajaja.**

 **No puedo mas que agradecer todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su tiempo, paciencia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **11 – oct – 2017**

 **Ceshire…**


	11. Hazme

**Capítulo 11: Hazme**

La casa de Candy y Terry era cálida y acogedora. Se respiraba hogar. Olía a chocolate recién hecho y a panecillos calientes. Junto a la chimenea había un árbol de Navidad, tal vez un poco sobrecargado de adornos, a casusa de Alexander, de dos años y medio, pero que encajaba perfectamente en el ambiente, suavemente clásico, con pinceladas de un rústico sobrio y contenido. Al otro lado del árbol de Navidad, junto a la pared, había una mesa camilla vestida de beige con una lámpara y fotografías familiares. Candy las había seleccionado cuidadosamente para el puesto de honor.

Terry llegó a casa, como cada tarde al final de la jornada laboral. Y el conjunto golpeó a Terry con fuerza. No era la primera vez que entendía lo que Candy necesitaba: Convertir aquella lujosa y fría mansión en un lugar íntimo y familiar. Porque antes nunca fue un hogar, él había estado demasiado ocupado lidiando con promesas y códigos de honor como para darse cuenta de otra cosa. Y esta nueva Navidad ella había adornado, muchas cosas en la casa habían cambiado para mejor.

No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, doce meses atrás habían abierto sus corazones, liberándose de demonios y rencores pasados.

\- ¡Papá! – llegó Alexander a su encuentro.

\- Te ha esperado por horas – Candy salió de la cocina con una charola de panecillos recién hechos.

Terry se acercó para besar a Candy en los labios. Terry había descubierto a lo largo de los últimos meses que Candy vivía con miedo a un contacto más íntimo entre ellos. Abrazarla y dormir juntos no les suponía terror, pero las caricias la tensaban. Ella estaba cansada de vivir con ese miedo, con esa sensación injusta. Sentirse intimidada por el hombre que amaba solo porque alguien más había decidido destrozarla para siempre no era justo. Ella quería más de lo que se atrevía a tomar y eso estaba acabando con ella, pero no con Terry, que tenía su propia lucha personal contra la situación de Candy.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Terry, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

/o.O/

Alexander llevaba a Candy y a Terry de la mano, uno a cada lado. Ahora que los pañales y biberones habían quedado atrás y que sus piernecitas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para caminar un rato, habían decidido llevarlo a Central Park.

El objetivo principal del niño, que había esperado a su padre era entregar su carta a Santa Claus en el centro comercial Macy´s, habían acordado desayunar primero en el Rockefeller Center, pero Terry había tenido un contratiempo en la compañía. Candy en todo el recorrido por el gran almacén, no se dio cuenta que en la distancia, alguien estaba pendiente de sus movimientos.

\- Vayamos primero a lo de Santa – sugirió Candy – va a haber mucha gente más tarde.

Alexander no podía estar más de acuerdo con su madre. Y como pensaban había una larga fila de niños esperando para dar su carta al hombre vestido de rojo y la impaciencia del pequeño tuvo que ser manejada con paciencia por los mayores.

Una larga y fría hora después, por fin llegó su turno y el pequeño castaño avanzó decidido hacía el regazo de Santa en compañía de sus padres.

Terry, a pesar de las ausencias pasadas, era un buen padre y lo había sido más con el año de convivencia frecuente. Se tensó al ver a su hijo sentado a en las piernas de aquel hombre, pero Candy apretó su mano dando a entender que su hijo no sufriría daño alguno.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

\- Alexander – el pequeño sonrió.

\- ¿Te has portado muy bien, Alexander? – una sombra de duda apareció en sus ojos violetas.

\- Solo bien – respondió un poco abochornado, consciente de que algunas veces había comido dulces a escondidas de su madre y que había hecho berrinches cuando su padre había dicho no, pero su madre le había advertido que a Santa no podía engañarlo.

El Santa le sonrió y le preguntó cuál era su deseo para Navidad.

\- Un perro – respondió el pequeño sin duda, el anciano levantó los ojos a la joven pareja y los miró asentir.

\- Estoy seguro de que recibirás lo que deseas, pero recuerda que un perro no es un juguete y debes cuidarlo mucho.

\- Lo haré, gracias, Santa – el niño se alejó de ahí contemplando la expresión apacible y bondadosa del hombre, seguro de que Vayron, el nombre que ha inventado, estaría bajo su árbol esa navidad.

A pesar de las circunstancias de Candy en su niñez, Terry era consciente de que ella llevaba el espíritu de la Navidad en su corazón, y no pudo evitar pensar que su caso es muy distinto. Él odiaba las Navidades, siempre espero un regalo que nadie le dio: Una familia. Y entre regalos costosos, su fe infantil se hizo añicos año con año. Por ello, cuando Alexander se había acercado a él en la cena de acción de gracias para preguntarle si podía tener un perro para Navidad, Terry no encontró manera de negarse. Al paso que iba con Candy quizá el niño nunca podría tener un hermano. Y no, no se quejaba, enamorarla durante ese tiempo había sido un viaje de vuelta al pasado. Los desayunos en la cama los domingos, las cabalgatas nocturnas, las citas, esas fabulosas vacaciones en París donde se habían besado hasta que casi se les fue el alma en ello. Los picnics cada fin de mes. Los secretos compartidos, las peleas ocasionales. Las risas, el llanto. Vivir la vida. No, simplemente no podía quejarse.

La odisea de ese año había dado el resultado deseado en Terry. Aunque aún no tenía todas las respuestas en sus manos, no se angustiaba. Saber que Candy lo amaba lo hacía sentir tranquilo y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera. Más que nunca se había empeñado en ganarse el corazón de la rubia. Y aunque en palabras todo sonaba muy bonito, lo cierto era que los hechos lo estaban llevando al borde, aun así se había prometido no darse por vencido tan fácilmente y dominar sus propios demonios para lograr que Candy le abriera las puertas de su corazón de par en par.

Cuando la feliz familia siguió su camino, una sombra con los ojos heridos, los observo unos instantes antes de volver sobre sus pasos y perderse entre la multitud.

/o.O/

Cada vez más cerca de Navidad, la compañía de teatro tuvo su fiesta. Eleanor, se ofreció a cuidar de Alexander, quien había expresado su deseo de no asistir a otro de esos aburridos eventos. Candy y Terry habían bailado, reído y disfrutado su mutua compañía.

Candy se sentía bien estando ahí, riendo, bebiendo y divirtiéndose. Siendo feliz. Terry había logrado lo que ella creyó imposible.

Al cabo de un rato, el jefe de Terry, Robert, la invitó a bailar y Karen aprovecho para acercarse al castaño.

\- Ven, Terry, vamos a bailar. Así hablamos un poco.

Karen había escuchado pacientemente sus desvaríos, siempre, sin juzgarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Klaise era lo más parecido a una hermana que tenía.

Terry y Karen se mezclaron entre la gente.

\- Tienes buen aspecto, Terry – le dijo mientras él le sujetaba la cintura para empezar a bailar – la última fiesta parecías a punto de explotar. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Sí, ahora sí – accedió – claro que con una esposa tan guapa, ¿quién no lo estaría? Candy y tú, por fin juntos.

\- Sí, juntos – repitió, incómodo.

La canción terminó y Terry dejo a Karen en su mesa para después dirigirse hacía Candy y no permitir que nadie más bailara con ella.

Llegaron entrada la noche, Terry seguía durmiendo en su habitación, no porque Candy se lo pidiera, de hecho, si fuera por ella compartirían siempre la cama, pero a veces él necesitaba la distancia.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Terry se quedó con ella, apagó las luces y el crujido del colchón interrumpió el silencio. La rubia y el castaño se abrazaron bajo las mantas. Candy pensó que aquello se sentía tan cómodo y natural. Desde que compartieran la cama aquella noche en el hogar de Pony, la rubia se preguntó por qué era tan fácil dormir con Terry pegado a ella. Aquel simple gesto de intimidad debía suponerle algo de terror, pero no era así.

Terry le había preguntado si le molestaba dormir así con ella, pero Candy había respondido que no.

\- Me gusta que me abraces – había susurrado Candy, muy bajito, como si le diera vergüenza – porque esto me reconforta.

En aquella ocasión, Terry se había mosqueado un poco. ¿Era el abrazo lo que la reconfortaba? ¿No él? Sin embargo, Terry dejó que el cuerpo de Candy se pegara al suyo, que su mano serpenteara por un costado hasta alojarse en su cadera y que sus piernas se enredaran entre las suyas, en un contacto muy íntimo, el más íntimo hasta entonces. Sin contar aquella ocasión en que la acarició mientras estaba dormido o cuando él y Eleanor había regresado a Nueva York, un par de años atrás.

\- Descansa, pecosa. Mañana nos iremos al hogar de Pony –aunque Terry no podía verle, estaba seguro de que Candy sonreía.

\- Descansa, Terry.

La cabeza de Candy reposó en el hombro de Terry y a los pocos minutos su respiración sonó profunda y pausada. El castaño siempre padecía lo mismo cuando dormía con ella, el simple roce del cuerpo de Candy provocaba que tuviera una ligera y embarazosa erección.

El joven actor se levantó entonces y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se quitó la pijama hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Después, con un ruidoso suspiro de alivio, se tumbó en la cama. Deslizó automáticamente su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos y sujetó con fuerza su miembro semi erecto. La sensación, tan distinta de cuando se tocaba para otras funciones, hizo que sus caderas dieran un pequeño respingo hacía arriba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello?

Terry empezó a mover la mano arriba y abajo, sintiendo cómo su miembro engordaba bajo sus caricias. Su mente se llenó de imágenes y entonces, se corrió con un discreto gemido mientras su semen le salpicaba el estómago y el pecho y llenaba el dormitorio del acre y desconocido aroma del sexo. Tras unos segundos perfectos, se levantó para ducharse. Cuando su pelo estuvo más seco que mojado, volvió al cuarto de Candy y la abrazó por la espalda, quedándose dormido con una plácida sonrisa en los labios.

/o.O/

Volvieron de una ajetreada y muy feliz Navidad, tres días antes de año nuevo. Adormilado, Alexander murmuró algo y se acurrucó más entre los brazos de su padre. Pasaron toda la tarde abriendo regalos, Terry no había podido cargar con todos ellos rumbo al Hogar de Pony. Alexander esperaba que su cachorro estuviera entre la pila de regalos que descansaban al piel del árbol. No ocultó su decepción cuando ninguna caja cobró vida en su interior. Pero entonces, su abuela, Elanor apareció con un pequeño labrador café que se lanzó a los brazos del niño.

\- Lamento haber abierto tu regalo, Lex, pero no podíamos dejarlo morir de hambre.

Un extasiado Alexander de inmediato lo había nombrado Vayron y la pequeña familia paso parte de la noche jugando con el energético cachorro.

Terry acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño de Alexander detrás de su oreja completamente extasiado por la imagen que hacían Candy y él. Era exactamente la manera que siempre se había imaginado a la rubia, la había visto como la madre de Alexander por dos años y medio pero hasta ese momento, no había sido capaz de comprender lo conmovido que estaba al verlos juntos. Al ver a Candy presionando un cariñoso beso en la frente de Lex, o lo extremadamente correcto que un niño lucía en los brazos de ella. Sus cabezas tocándose cuando Candy se inclinó cuidadosamente para poner al niño dormido en la cama. Se había agotado por completo con el viaje y el juego con Vayron y había caído dormido en el sillón de la sala.

Candy alisó el edredón por encima de su hijo dormido y Terry repartió ligeros besos por sus mejillas y frente antes de apagar las luces e ir ambos sigilosamente hacía la puerta. El labrador estaba roncando suavemente en una pequeña pila de mantas sobre el piso, aunque Terry pronosticaba que la bola de pelos terminaría la noche en la cama de Alexander.

En cuanto entraron a su habitación, Terry comenzó a cambiarse. Verlo mudarse de ropa era un deleite para la rubia, que cada vez sentía más ansias por él. Necesitaba dar un paso adelante, aunque temía dar tres hacía atrás si las cosas no iban bien, su cuerpo lo deseaba, pero su mente le temía.

/o.O/

Era tarde y Terry tenía un plan. Esperaría que Candy se durmiera y después, él se masturbaría hasta liberarse de la tensión y pasaría otra noche en vela, dándole vueltas al asunto. Pero nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Candy se inclinó sobre él y sin previo aviso, le besó, moviendo con timidez sus labios. Terry sintió un fogonazo de placer en su cuerpo y, gimiendo con una desesperación que encontró casi humillante, se apretó a ella y abrió la boca, buscando su lengua, Candy le recibió de buena gana y le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole la espalda mientras seguía besándole. Candy se estremeció de arriba abajo al sentirse envuelto en sus brazos, extrañamente vulnerable y segura a la vez.

Pero de pronto la erección de Terry choco contra el vientre de Candy y aunque el placer la hizo jadear, también le hizo ser más consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos. De lo que no podía pasar entre ellos.

\- No – dijo, apartándose. Terry también negó con la cabeza – Terry… - pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el castaño se encamino a la puerta.

Tuvo el impulso de ir tras él, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Justo acaba de recordarle la situación que habían vivido los últimos doce meses. Candy estaba segura de que no había nada qué decir. Salvo que ella no quería que se fuera de su habitación así, pero no podía darle más de lo que ya le estaba dando y no sabía si algún día aquello cambiaría.

Candy no había tratado de humillar a Terry, ni mucho menos, ella quería que tuviera esperanzas, pero había cosas que eran como eran y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Se sintió culpable de que Terry se hubiera marchado, ella lo había iniciado, no él. Terry era paciente, quiso ir a su habitación, pero sabía que después de haberlo rechazado no se sentiría cómodo estando con ella. Se recostó en la cama y lloró desconsoladamente porque Donovan no solo la había lastimado, no, eso no fue suficiente, él la había quebrado. Y la voz de aquel hombre resonó tan clara en su cabeza que Candy miró a su alrededor solo para cerciorarse de que en realidad no estaba junto a ella, asechándola, preparándose para atacarla.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a la claridad de aquel departamento. Donovan sonreía con la mitad de sus labios mientras la tocaba. Ella no recordaba si siempre había tenido esa sonrisa, pero ahora solo podía imaginarlo con ella. Y lo odiaba, odiaba la sonrisa y odiaba a Donovan.

Candy detuvo sus recuerdos y abrió los ojos. Su respiración era agitada como si hubiera ido corriendo al lugar donde su recuerdo descansaba y hubiera regresado a toda prisa a la realidad. Se apoyó contra la puerta para no terminar en el suelo.

Candy se sintió desorientada y analizó la situación. Terry era del tipo que hacía drama cuando algo desagradable ocurría, pero después de su historia seguramente hablaría con ella antes de tomar una decisión como simplemente irse y abandonarla. No, Terry no lo haría. ¿Pero si lo hiciera, ella podría reprochárselo? La simple idea hizo que sus rodillas temblaran y por fin, se deslizó hasta el suelo. ¿Y si la abandonaba? Antes, Candy pensó que era lo mejor, él tenía una deuda con Susana, pero abandonarla porque no podía ser su mujer era… desgarrador. Ella lo deseaba con su corazón, pero su alma estaba rota. Candy siempre pensó que el corazón y el alma eran uno mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran cosas diferentes que querían lo mismo, pero ¿cómo conseguirlo?

Terry casi se tropezó con Candy cuando abrió de nueva cuenta la puerta para entrar. La rubia estaba temblando con sus sollozos y Terry pudo percibir en sus ojos todo el dolor del mundo. Se puso de cuclillas no pudiendo evitar consolarla. Pero ese mero gesto hizo que ella retrocediera. Terry sintió una oleada helada en la nuca y se detuvo.

Terry nunca sabría qué había querido lograr Donovan, no podía comprender sus motivos, ¿por qué había lastimado de esa manera a Candy? Y no importaba que estuviera muerto. Candy seguiría arrastrando el fantasma del pasado. Un retrato quebrado había dicho Candy que había sido el precio, una Candy quebrada. No había mejor manera de definirlo.

\- Son solo recuerdos – dijo Candy. Terry se mostró imperturbable. A diferencia de la rubia, él nunca expresaba lo que sentía. Pero lagrimas secas delataban que había estado llorando. Se había alejado para sufrir y había vuelto para mostrar fortaleza, y Candy comprendió que si bien eso le ayudaba de alguna manera, a Terry lo estaba destrozando. – Sé que estás cansado, yo también lo estoy. Llevamos un año en lo mismo. Por fin estamos juntos y ninguno quiere darse por vencido, pero esto nos está destruyendo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – preguntó - ¿estar conmigo, te destruye? – Candy supo, demasiado tarde, que sus palabras no fueron las adecuadas, la voz de Terry había sonado fuerte y claro, cargada de enojo.

\- Terry…

\- Te amo, Candy. Esta relación ha sido lo más difícil para ambos, pero seguimos de pie, aferrándonos el uno al otro. Te dije que esperaría a que estuvieras lista, no pienso renunciar. No quiero. – declaró con un dejo de resentimiento. Candy se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas.

\- ¿Y a qué hay que renunciar? Ni siquiera puedes acariciarme sin que sienta la necesidad de salir corriendo. Te amo, Terry, pero no puedo ser quien te hace daño solo porque te ama. Nosotros nunca hemos sido así – hizo una pausa que a ambos les pareció interminable – No quiero que te vayas. No quiero perderte nunca más. Quiero luchar, Terry. Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti, me has ayudado, me has aceptado, todo mientras aguantas tu propio dolor. No fue tu culpa. Terry, compréndelo. No fue un efecto domino. Evitar separarnos esa noche de invierno, no fue el detonante de lo que me paso. Conocerte tampoco. No luches contra ti mismo. Sin embargo, yo sí debo luchar contra mí y tú bien sabes qué clase de adversaria puedo llegar a ser.

\- Implacable – respondió, mirándola a los ojos nuevamente - ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

\- Oh, Terry, si fuera tan simple. Si pudiera convertirme en una hoja en blanco…

Horas después, Candy estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras Terry seguía despierto, contemplándola. Si el mundo se empeñaba en girar en otra dirección, estaba bien, pero las cosas serían distintas. Borrar a Candy, él ya había aplicado esa terapia en la rubia. En Escocia cuando la obligo a montar a caballo para superar la muerte de Anthony. Podía volver a hacerlo. Forzaría la situación para que Candy dejara sus miedos atrás y los lavaría con nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos que sustituirían los viejos. Lágrimas de alegría para disolver las lágrimas de tristeza. Y una entrega total para limpiar la robada y no deseada.

Terry lo haría. Necesitaba más tiempo. Necesitaba que Candy olvidara y siguiera adelante.

/o.O/

Los días pasaron. La luna llena llegó y se fue, dando paso al cuarto menguante y desapareciendo éste tras la luna nueva y, otra vez, como el ciclo sin fin, el cuarto creciente marcó el pasar del tiempo y el próximo cumpleaños de Terry. Estaban en casa de Eleanor, que había organizado una sencilla cena para festejarlo.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron las dos rubias y el pequeño hijo de la pareja, mientras la ama de llaves de Eleanor posaba el pastel sobre la mesa, justo frente a Terry.

\- Gracias, mamá, es maravilloso.

\- Aún recuerdo que el de vainilla es tu favorito – le sonrió su madre, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su hijo. Candy encendió las velitas al menos tres veces, porque Lex había decidido que era su pastel y podía apagar las velitas que estaban sobre él y a ver quién le decía que no.

\- Déjalo, Candy – sugirió Terry, restándole importancia.

\- Elena estará mañana en tu casa al medio día – recordó Eleanor de pronto.

\- Muchas gracias, mamá. Será un magnifico regalo – ante la mirada desconcertada de Candy, Terry prosiguió – Elena es dibujante, le he pedido un retrato de Alexander – el estremecimiento de la rubia no pasó desapercibido por él, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Era tiempo de que Candy dejara de temer – si crees que puede ser buena idea, también debería dibujarnos a nosotros.

Candy recordó lo que sintió cuando Donovan le pidió posar para él. Esa noche pensó que sería la primera y única vez que haría algo así. Había estado terriblemente nerviosa. Y ahora, Terry de buenas a primeras, le pedía que posara nuevamente. En familia. Ella. Lex y Terry. Juntos. Y de alguna manera, eso la tranquilizó un poco. Solo un poco.

/o.O/

Elena había dejado el bosquejo del retrato de la feliz familia Granchester a medias, volvería el siguiente fin de semana para terminarlo. Eleanor, como un regalo adicional para su hijo, se llevó a Alexander a su casa para dar un poco de privacidad a la pareja. Estaba totalmente segura de que el último año de relación entre ambos jóvenes había sido, por fin, en serio. Se notaba en sus gestos, sus movimientos corporales, la forma en que se besaban. Quién hubiera pensando que su hijo pudiera ser tan cariñoso, Eleanor, creía que a veces le faltaban manos para tener siempre a Candy bajo su toque, como si temiera perderle de un momento de vista y que desapareciera. Pero la actriz estaba segura de que Candy no tenía ninguna intención de desaparecer. Era una mujer enamorada que se dejaba abrazar, besar y achucharse todo lo que Terry quisiera.

/o.O/

Candy estaba viendo el lienzo con su pequeña familia cuando Terry llegó.

\- ¿Posarías para mí, Candy? – Terry dio un paso adelante – Sé que decirte que te amo, no cambia nada, pero te amo, justo ahora. Necesitas escucharlo y necesitas confiar en mí. Déjame borrar tu dolor, déjame pintarte como un lienzo en blanco. - La rubia se quedó quieta, impasible, todavía mirándole pero con la quijada caída sin saber qué decir. Terry sonrió. Candy respiró entrecortadamente como esperando a que algo maravilloso sucediera. Sin entender que justo pasaba en ese momento. Terry cerca de ella. Terry mirándola con aquella devoción - a veces cuesta tanto demostrar un sentimiento... y sé que a ti te cuesta dejar atrás todas las heridas del pasado. Es difícil reponerse de algo que duele demasiado. Pero pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí, sonriéndote, extendiendo mi amor... anhelando tocar tu corazón. Deseo tanto demostrártelo y la única manera que encuentro es amándote con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz.

Candy reaccionó con un silencio estupefacto. Terry esperó su respuesta con tensa expectación. La rubia levantó la mirada y exhaló profundamente mientras sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían.

\- Posaré para ti, Terry – y mientras lo besaba, escuchó de fondo la risa desquiciada de Donovan, pero se aferró al cuerpo de Terry, intentando borrarla. Era Terry quien estaba a su lado. Terry quien tenía un especie de plan y ella confiaría en él.

\- Desnúdate – le pidió tras un suspiro y un pequeño silencio y Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era una sola palabra, una petición… algo tan simple. Pero oírlo en la boca de Terry la obligó a cerrar los ojos porque simplemente era demasiado. La rubia sintió cada letra llenando cada poro de su piel mientras enviando corrientes en cada nervio logrando que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera.

/o.O/

Candy quiso oponerse, pero entendió por qué Terry se lo había pedido. Fue a su habitación a tomar un baño y salió con una bata como única prenda. Tratando de mantenerse segura y calmada. Y desnuda.

Regreso al estudio y vio a Terry vistiendo la misma ropa que ella. Él se quitó la bata y por el rabillo del ojo le vio hacer una seña para que lo imitara. Candy cerró los ojos y removió la bata de su cuerpo, resbalándola desde los hombros hasta que cayó directamente en el suelo. Escuchó un jadeo. Candy abrió los ojos y sintió la sangre fluir a sus mejillas. Terry tenía los ojos y la boca abierta. Se encontraba de pie, erguido frente a ella, completamente erecto. En todo sentido. La rubia sintió un latigazo de excitación en su región sur.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Tratando de no mirar a otro lugar que no fueran los ojos del otro. Terry se acercó con una corbata y sin dar ninguna explicación, vendó los ojos esmeralda. Le dio algunas instrucciones.

\- No soy tan bueno como Elena, pero hice algunos bocetos cuando estaba en el San Pablo – luego le dio una serie de instrucciones del tipo por tu brazo aquí, tuerce tu pecho un poco, baja la barbilla, tu pie súbelo un poco, etc.

Durante un buen rato, Terry se dedicó a esbozar los trazos que conformarían aquel retrato, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara. Candy sentía que Terry la estaba torturando, obligada a permanecer quieta en una postura forzada, haciendo probos esfuerzos para no levantarse e irse. Convenciéndose de que la situación no podía ser la misma, porque ella no había posado de esa manera para Donovan. El que la pintaba totalmente desnuda y expuesta era Terry, su esposo. Y aunque la sensación de su estómago volvió, la pesadez de su cuerpo, el zumbido en sus oídos y el temblor en sus piernas era insoportable, se contuvo de mandar a Terry y al cuadro de paseo. Sin embargo, contrario a todo pronóstico, se mantuvo quieta durante una hora entera cuando Terry notó que el miedo la estaba invadiendo cada segundo que pasaba.

Terry la tocó y logró que se sobresaltara. La acomodó de otra manera y percibió de inmediato la incomodidad de la rubia al entender que la mantendría así otro rato sentada en la manta con las piernas abiertas y entonces Terry se sentó con ella y entrelazó su cuerpo con el de ella. Sentados enfrente uno del otro. La posición por sí misma era una oda al erotismo. Terry hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Candy no se lo permitió. Estaba cansada de vivir con ese miedo, con esa sensación de vergüenza. Sentirse intimidada por el hombre que amaba solo porque alguien más había decidido destrozarla para siempre era inaceptable y seguir viviendo de esa manera era insoportable.

Candy posó su rostro en el cuello de Terry y aspiró su aroma, guardándolo en su memoria.

\- Puedo sentir el calor de tus mejillas – le dijo Terry con la voz baja, calentando su piel.

Candy se acomodó más en la posición en la que estaban. Nada de lo que hubiera vivido podía compararse con lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y entonces fue consciente de que la masculinidad de Terry estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su cavidad. Si alguno de los dos se movía aunque fuera solo un poco… la emoción corrió por sus venas y envió un escalofrío a su columna vertebral.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – la voz aterciopelada sonó un poco ronca. Candy negó con la cabeza, hundiéndose más en el cuello de él. Las yemas de los dedos masculinos rozaron la espalda nívea con suavidad, provocando un erótico hormigueo. Candy sentía que estaba ardiendo y al mismo tiempo se sentía… húmeda.

Ella era enfermera, sabía que la sensación de sus piernas no eran controlables. Terry inhaló fuertemente y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Cuando finalmente exhaló lo hizo en forma de suspiró que se convirtió en jadeo. Y se estremeció.

\- Terry – y sintiéndose un poco osada, rozó con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que él la tomará con más fuerza, acercándose un centímetro más. En todo sentido. Candy aferró sus brazos al cuello masculino, hundiendo más el rostro en su cuello. Y ese nuevo acercamiento hizo que sus pechos casi se tocaran. Casi.

El caballero volvió a su tarea de inhalar y exhalar, Candy llegó a la conclusión de que aquella era su manera de no perder el control, pero provocaba que ella sintiera cada respiro. En su cuello. En sus senos. Y uno de aquellos alientos viajo incontenible por su estómago, abriéndose paso hasta llegar justo a ese punto entre sus muslos. El contraste de humedad y frío fue desesperante para ella y acrecentó el deseo de fricción a cada segundo.

Candy quiso moverse, pero sabía que si se movía provocaría que Terry estuviera dentro de su cuerpo. Y no es que fuera a quejarse. Se concentró en el contacto de sus cuerpos. El vaivén de las manos de Terry sobre su espalda, su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello. Su respiración. Las manos de ella en la nuca del castaño, acariciando su cabello. Terry no era Donovan. Terry no la miraba con odio ni la tocaba con premura. Sus caricias eran gentiles.

\- ¿Puedes quitarme la cinta de los ojos? – pidió Candy y los dedos de Terry de deslizaron cuidadosos. Candy quería verlo. Levantó la vista y él copió sus movimientos, saliendo del hueco de su cuello. Los ojos de Terry estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria. Y ella se perdió en ellos sintiendo que caería a un abismo si dejaba de mirarlo.

La respiración de ambos era errática. Candy sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y dejo escapar un jadeo. La rubia imitó los ejercicios de respiración del castaño, provocando que sus pechos se movieran juntos, en una sincronización perfecta y con cada inhalación, el firme pecho de su esposo rozaba sus pezones provocando que se endurecieran cada vez más. En un principio Candy quiso atribuirle esa reacción al frío del estudio, pero no, nada tenía que ver con eso. Todas las agradables sensaciones que estaban despertando en su cuerpo eran debido a Terry. Y también la urgencia y el deseo.

Candy se acercó otro centímetro a él y fue consciente del lugar exacto donde estaba su miembro: rozando su entrada. Dando latigazos interesado en la nueva sensación de calor que emanaba el cuerpo femenino. Tratando de acercarse más y más.

Candy sintió que su cuerpo se saltó un latido. Hundió las uñas en la ancha espalda.

\- Tranquila, Candy.

\- Terry – rogó.

La intensidad de aquel toque, de ese abrazo, sintiéndolo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo era frustrante. Invadiendo todos sus sentidos, pero ella quería que invadiera otra cosa. Que se fundieran en un abrazo que los convirtiera en un solo ser.

El calor que irradiaban ambos cuerpos estaba a punto de ebullición. El palpitante dolor en las piernas de los dos era agonizante. Ardiendo de anticipación y rogando que la agonía llegara a su fin. Solo unos milímetros los separaban. Solo un poco más.

\- Terry – aquello escapó de los labios femeninos como una nueva súplica.

\- Candy – respondió en el mismo tono.

Y aquello derrumbó las barreras de Candy. Se aferró a los hombros de Terry usándolo como ancla y se acercó. Terry dejó escapar un profundo gruñido.

Él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

\- Candy… - volvió a nombrarla, con la voz ronca – perdóname.

\- Yo me acerqué, Terry – la rubia pudo ver en la mirada verdeazulada la esperanza de algo que no se atrevía a pedir. En la mirada verde había una chispa belicosa, como si estuviera dispuesta a luchar contra el mundo entero. Terry pensó que debía razonar con ella, convencerla al menos de que debían esperar un poco más. Él no había pretendido llegar a ese punto. Simplemente quería que Candy se diera cuenta de que desearlo no era malo, de que él no la dañaría. Nunca podría. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Candy continuó hablando con voz clara y firme – Me duele el cuerpo de lo mucho que te deseo – la rubia acercó sus labios a los de Terry, mezclando ambos alientos y el cuerpo de Terry hormigueó, suplicando por ser tocado de nuevo. Candy sonrió y lo atrajo a ella para plantarle un beso. Un beso en el que se les iba la vida.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Candy asintió – ¿me dirás cuando quiera que me detenga?

\- Confía en mí – su voz era sedosa, como los labios que de nuevo estaban sobre los suyos y Terry, incapaz de resistirse ya, se rindió al beso y a la exquisita sensación de abrazar y ser abrazado. Terry estaba siendo aún más tierno que antes, como si temiera alejarla y Candy sentía cómo se iba fundiendo poco a poco bajo su ternura. Terry sonrió con esa amplia y sincera sonrisa que hacía tiempo no le veía y se dio cuenta de valía la pena luchar contra ella misma si a cambio podía ver a Terry feliz. Él se merecía la felicidad. Ella también. Era tiempo de dejar de sufrir por errores del pasado.

 **Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir  
y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti,  
te amo, te vuelvo a elegir  
en cada mirada te derrites en mí.  
y cada gota que derrama tu piel, es para mí.  
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**

Terry era el hombre que amaba. Y ella se convertiría en su mujer. Pero esta vez no a pesar de la situación y tampoco debido a la situación, ni a terceros. Más bien porque era su deseo. Porque amarlo era inevitable. Porque la experiencia de entregarse al hombre que amaba no sería igual. Porque en los ojos de Terry no había remordimiento y ella, lejos de asustarse por el inminente deseo, no podía pensar en otro lugar donde prefería estar.

Candy le permitió el paso a su boca y la lengua de Terry danzó con la suya con más pasión de la que la rubia esperaba y entonces supo que él había deseado lo que estaba por pasar por mucho, mucho tiempo.

La mano de Terry alcanzó la pinza que sostenía el cabello de Candy y la desabrocho provocando que una cascada de rizos rubios cayera en su espalda y rozara sus mejillas.

Y en ese momento, mientras llevaba a Candy en sus brazos rumbo a su habitación, Terry sentía que la rubia le había arrebatado toda su fuerza de voluntad a base de cariño y confianza. Era incapaz de pensar, las palaras de Candy le hipnotizaban, sus besos lo intoxicaban. Y no sabía qué era verdad y qué era mentira, pero sí sabía que se moría por creer que aquello era sólido y real.

Terry la colocó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó y la escuchó respirar profundamente y levantarse de la cama para quedar frente a él.

\- Yo no sé… qué tengo que hacer – él se preguntó si su propio nerviosismo era evidente –

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Sé lo que hay que hacer. Soy enfermera… pero no sé cómo… comenzar – sus ojos viajaron al suelo, avergonzada.

Terry la vio. Sin duda había inocencia en Candy, pero no era casta ni infantil. Quiso decirle la verdad. Sobre lo que había pasado con Susana, pero no pudo. Después de todo, su experiencia no iba más allá de ese momento. Sus cuerpos estaban separados apenas por una mínima distancia. Él podía contar las pecas de su nariz, notar los distintos tonos en sus ojos, oler su esencia a rosas. Podía, sin exagerar, escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Y cuando acuno con su mano la blanca mejilla, lo sintió acelerarse. Con cuidado acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y llevó su la yema de su dedo a los labios de la rubia, provocando que se entreabrieran. Candy cerró los ojos ante las caricias, respirado profundamente, como si tuviera que recordarse a sí misma cómo hacerlo. Entre ellos había menos de cinco centímetros de distancia. Candy cerró ese espacio con cada segundo que paso.

Terry se inclinó hacia adelante, con cuidado de unir sus labios, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, con delicadez. Ambos vestían sus respectivas batas.

\- Te deseo, Candy, te deseo mucho, con cada fibra de mi ser, pero tengo miedo de lastimarte – Candy escuchó esas palabras retumbar en su mente. Podía sentirlas en el modo en que la tocaba, con anhelo y desesperación. Candy llenó sus pulmones con oxígeno y con la esencia de Terry y abrió los ojos - ¿estás segura de esto? – ella no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Su mente, su cuerpo y su alma le impedían hacer nada más. Porque la última hora había aprendido que el deseo no tenía límites. Y Candy había deseado a Terry, por un muy largo tiempo.

 **Hazme reír, hazme llorar,  
hazme sufrir hasta llegar.  
Hazme morir, hazme vivir;  
a salir el sol  
Hazme sentir, hazme dudar  
Hazme mentir, hasta jurar  
Hazme fingir, hazme desear  
Hazme otra vez el amor.**

Las manos de él encontraron sus costados, acariciándola a lo lardo de la cintura, atrayéndola todavía más cerca de él. Candy entreabrió los labios y respiro con fuerza, convirtiendo ese suspiro en un gemido al sentir los dedos masculinos trazar su columna vertebral y luego, más abajo, hasta aferrar el simple lazo que mantenía ceñida su bata. Lo hizo lentamente. Candy permaneció allí, frente a él, mientras su bata se sostenía únicamente de la curva de sus hombros.

Terry ahogó un suspiro mientras admiraba la bonita piel al descubierto de la rubia, levantó sus manos y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban, las muy traidoras, y las llevó por su espalda, deslizándolas con lentitud, devorando con ellas cada curva, conociendo y memorizando los recovecos. Candy suspiró entrecortadamente y miró a Terry a los ojos y él pudo notar que los verdes de ella eran puro fuego.

Candy pudo notar cómo los músculos cubiertos de Terry por la elegante bata se tensaban. Deseaba verlo de nuevo. Sentirlo contra ella sin la barrera de la ropa. Y fue su turno de deshacer el nudo que la ataba a su cintura y la abrió de golpe, empujando la suave tela hacía el suelo. Luego dejó vagar un solo dedo a lo largo de su torso. La piel de Terry era más oscura que la suya. Sus pectorales, bien definidos, pero no sobresalientes. Su abdomen plano y trabajado invitándola a deslizar la lengua a lo lardo de las líneas y probar cada milímetro de piel. Un sonrojo inevitable inundo sus mejillas.

Y luego él procedió a hacer lo que ella había hecho, deslizando la bata por sus hombros observando como ésta se arrugaba contra el suelo en un montón de color blanco.

Ambos cerraron los ojos en perfecta sincronía y cuando sus brazos la encontraron, la atrajeron más cerca de su cuerpo, tocando piel contra piel. Candy pudo sentir su calor y no había duda de que él sentía el suyo también. Sintiéndolo en su cuello, en su rostro y entre sus piernas. Sentía cómo crecía la intensidad y la temperatura con cada segundo que pasaba con las manos de él aferradas a las modestas curvas de su cuerpo. Su espalda, sus caderas. Su cintura. En todas partes. En toda ella.

\- Eres hermosa – Candy abrió los ojos y sin querer, o eso pensó ella, su mirada se dirigió a la medida exacta de la excitación de Terry.

El castaño debía recordarse continuamente no tomarla, justo ahí, en ese instante. Podría haberla devorado fácilmente, de arriba abajo, pero se contuvo. No quería asustarla y retroceder todo el camino ganado por ambos. El castaño quería que ella lo disfrutara, que el recuerdo traumático se disipara y ésta se convirtiera en su primea vez. La de ambos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Terry?

\- No, no pasa nada. Solo pensaba – aseguró – Necesito que estés lista.

\- Estoy lista, ya te lo había dicho en el estudio.

\- No me refiero a eso, Candy – su mirada bajo por todo lo largo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su feminidad – necesito que estés lista – repitió y las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

Terry trató de calmar el ruidoso latido de su corazón. Sus ojos de nuevo se encontraron.

\- Candy, yo… - _casi estuve con Susana, aunque no recuerdo bien cómo empezó_ pensó, pero no lo dijo, sentía la verdad atorada en la garganta – no estoy seguro de esto – la mirada de decepción de la rubia no pasó desapercibida – no, no de esto, esto sino de lo que debería hacer. Solo tengo el instinto para guiarme a través de tu cuerpo.

\- Dejemos entonces que el instinto nos guíe para amarnos.

Terry decidió que era suficiente. Candy no solo quería entregarle su cuerpo. Estaba dándole un regalo mucho más preciado, entregándole su confianza, abriéndole su alma.

Inclinó su rostro y tomó la boca de Candy con la suya. La reclamó. Era de él, toda de él. Y se cobraría con creces haberla deseado durante tantos años con nulas esperanzas. No fue un beso gentil ni tentativo. Fue profundo y lujurioso. Casi impúdico. Y entonces el coqueteo inocente. Las miradas intensas. La sensación de necesidad en el estudio. Todo el juego previo fue el detonante para llegar a ese momento en que el deseo ya no podía seguir siendo satisfecho por meras palabras y caricias dulces.

Terry siguió besándola y besándola, prolongando el momento lo más que podía, saboreando y anticipando lo que seguiría. Acarició su espalda con ardor y finalmente sintió las manos de Candy posándose casi tímidamente sobre su cintura. Tranquilizó el beso y comenzó a devorarla con lentitud, danzando con su lengua, lentamente, sin prisas llevó las manos hacía los senos de Candy, los rozaba con sus pulgares y luego regresaba hasta la espalda. Repitiendo ese movimiento una infinidad de veces, él quería estar seguro, no quería avanzar por si ella sentía miedo.

Candy separó sus labios de los de él y, con los ojos cerrados, suplicó.

\- Terry… por favor – él creyó entender. Así que por segunda vez en su vida, aunque esta vez, totalmente consciente; acunó los senos de la rubia. Los cubrió totalmente con sus palmas y sintió los pezones endurecerse contra ellas, Candy gimió largamente y volvieron a besarse con más ímpetu.

Terry se dio cuenta de que Candy le estaba acariciando la espalda y que sus manos llegaban solo hasta donde la espalda seguía conservando su nombre.

\- Tócame – y Candy no necesito que Terry lo repitiera. Deslizó obscenamente las manos por el trasero masculino y lo dejó sin aliento. Luego, él bajo presionando su rostro contra cada centímetro de piel que se encontró en su camino pasando por su cuello, entre sus pechos y hacia abajo por su abdomen. Candy se recostó en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies aún sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Terry cayó de rodillas y sopló contra su centro, a poco de presionar sus labios contra los inferiores de ella. Y Candy tembló por completo. De placer. Las manos de Terry se deslizaron a lo largo de las torneadas y blancas piernas, bajando desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Candy había intentado mantener el control de la situación, pero sabía que poco a poco éste se estaba deslizando hasta el suelo, junto con las batas de ambos.

\- No te asustes.

\- Nunca de ti, Terry – contestó ella con el tono más natural que pudo emanar a pesar de sentir su interior arder cuando él nuevamente recorrió el camino de sus piernas.

 **Te amo te pienso y vuelvo a escribir  
Y cada palabra te trae hasta mi  
Y cada instante que acaricio tu piel es para ti  
Por cada vez que me tienes dentro.**

Terry estaba seguro de que de haber querido pudo haber puesto a Candy en el centro de la cama y ser gentil y dulce al respecto. Entrando y saliendo de ella. Pero él no quería tratarla como una flor delicada. Como una mujer rota a la que había que pegar trozo a trozo, él quería meter en su memoria la mejor experiencia que ella pudiera recordar. Y sabía, por como lo miraba Candy, que ella también deseaba eso.

Había una delgada línea entre asustarla y llevarla al éxtasis y mientras Terry la preparaba, sentía que su esposa desaparecía sus inhibiciones.

Terry llevó su mano hacía la entrepierna de Candy y, gracias a la humedad propia de ella, sumergió un par de dos dentro. Despacio. Candy reaccionó hermosamente. Arqueando la espalda hacía la mano de Terry y comenzó a gemir quedo, como si estuviera conteniéndose y él aumento la velocidad de sus dedos hasta conseguir un ritmo constante.

Candy podía sentirlo, tocándola y explorándola. Comenzando a volverse loca en el ir y venir. Estaba, valga el cliché, viendo todas las estrellas del firmamento y eso que aún estaban en los preliminares. Candy tomó aire profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero el modo en que los dedos de su esposo trabajaban en esos lugares especiales hacía sus esfuerzos totalmente inútiles.

Candy pronto sintió el primer orgasmo rompiendo a través de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca y dejó escapar varios gemidos sonoros. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se estremecía, con la piel erizada y su interior caliente, apretándose contra los dedos del castaño.

El cuerpo de desnudo sobre la cama estaba bañado en sudor, gotas salobres que caían en hilos desde su frente hasta el colchón y se perdían en el revoltijo de sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

Terry subió hacía sus labios y la beso. Candy pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Terry y abrió más las piernas cuando sintió su erección frotarse contra su vientre. Las profundas pupilas de él se oscurecieron, se mantuvo suspendido sobre ella con ayuda de sus codos, permitiendo que su cabello acariciara la piel de su frente. Terry no dejo de verla y ella se hundió en el océano profundo de sus ojos y después gimió, inundada de deseo.

\- Terry… yo… puedo… quiero… sentirte - Terry se sintió muy nervioso de nuevo. Quería lanzarse sobre ella y devorarla a besos pero antes de eso, necesitaba saber, asegurarse de que su avance sería bien recibido.

\- ¿No tienes miedo?

\- Jamás he sentido miedo de ti, Terry. Y no podría sentirlo ahora.

El corazón de Terry dejó de latir durante unos segundos ante aquella aseveración. Miró intensamente a Candy, quien, acostada en la cama, desnuda y dispuesta, era un verdadero regalo que Terry jamás espero obtener. Fue entonces que recordó que aquella debía ser una ocasión única. Con eso en mente, se acomodó muy suavemente encima de Candy, llevó su mano derecha a su entrepierna y la tocó muy ligeramente. Candy se estremeció y cerró los ojos y Terry aprovechó para dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Tomó uno de los senos de Candy con su boca y succionó. La sensación fue deliciosa, suave y caliente, sobre todo porque ella no dejó de retorcerse y suspirar. Él lamió y besó un poco más porque ella no se quejó, por el contrario, parecía estar disfrutando totalmente. A continuación, Terry se pasó a su otro seno mientras no dejaba de acariciar el húmedo interior de la rubia con sus dedos. Estaba tan mojada que Terry comprendió que estaba más que lista gracias al previo orgasmo. Sacó sus dedos, se incorporó y levantó una de las piernas de la joven. Ella lo miró expectante, pero todo lo que él hizo fue besar la pierna completa, provocándole cosquillas y haciéndola reír. Finalmente, y sólo porque su miembro estaba dolorosamente erecto y goteante y Terry presentía que no iba a durar mucho más jugueteando así, bajo la pierna y las abrió con cuidado. Miró hacía abajo y con su erección buscó el calor de la entrepierna femenina y, gracias a la abundante humedad que a reinaba ahí, la penetró con facilidad. El calor y la suavidad de la cavidad de Candy lo envolvieron y fue como un golpe, siseó de placer. Ella cerró los ojos. Terry se movió apenas media pulgada en su interior antes de que los enormes ojos color esmeralda se abrieran de golpe.

Ella gritó y él temió.

Años atrás, meses atrás, incluso algunas horas atrás, Candy habría creído que ese acto le habría mandado directo a un rincón llorando inconsolablemente o que habría activado en ella ese trauma del pasado al que tanto miedo le tenía, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Apenas le pasó por la mente y lo olvidó tan pronto como llegó. Todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era el cuerpo de Terry fundiéndose con el suyo.

Una hoja en blanco. Quizá era cierto, quizá Terry, de alguna manera había logrado reescribir sobre un recuerdo pasado. Quizá luego de esa noche, cada vez que pensara en ello ya no vería a Donovan justo como en ese momento. Lo vería a él, a Terry. A su esposo. Perdiéndose en sus ojos y, entre su cuerpo.

\- Candy… lo siento, lo siento… - susurró sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo. Ella tampoco se movió, no podía y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Después de una par de segundos, la rubia abrió los ojos y le miró. Había amor en su mirada.

\- Sigue… yo… estoy bien – murmuró ella, sintiendo su aprensión.

Pesé al consentimiento de la rubia, Terry esperó unos segundos y luego se movió un poco más. El labio inferior de Candy, tembló ante la sensación de invasión. Nuevamente él se movió, cada vez más profundamente hasta que estuvo completamente unido a ella. Se quedó quieto durante otros pocos segundos, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre el colchón a los costados de Candy. Tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que las sensaciones lo sobrepasaban, pero entonces, se obligó a abrirlos para poder ver a Candy a la cara. Ella estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, oscurecidos y fijos en él. Terry se estremeció. Candy se dio cuenta en ese momento que no le gustaba ser la causa de la incomodidad de Terry. Ya no más. Arrastró sus uñas a lo largo de la espalda masculina, mientras él comenzaba a moverse en su interior, muy lentamente. Casi meciéndola. Lo justo para satisfacerla sin ser demasiado duro, o demasiado rápido.

\- Dios – susurró. Eso se sentía muy bien y no tenía modo de expresarlo con palabras. Candy por fin era suya. Candy. Estaba dentro del cuerpo de su Candy. Sencillamente lo estaba viendo y viviendo y aún no podía creerlo – Dios, Candy.

Se salió un poco y luego arremetió con más fuerza, ocasionando que la rubia arqueara la espalda y gimiera. Terry no soportó no estar aprovechando el tiempo. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre Candy y buscó su boca. La besó con pasión mientras hacía una larga pausa, buscando con toda su alma las fuerzas para aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, para prolongar aquel perfecto y estremecedor evento. Entonces, de nuevo retiró su miembro y volvió a penetrar aquel cuerpo precioso que se retorcía de deseo debajo de él. Ella comenzó a corresponder los besos con furia y a levantar las caderas cada vez que Terry entraba en ella, como buscándolo. Encontrándolo. Terry sentía aquella cavidad cada vez más y más húmeda, y presentía que aquello pronto terminaría.

La amaba. Qué estúpidamente romántico sonaba eso, pensó durante un milisegundo antes de volver a perderse en las brumas de ese deseo sin nombre que Candy despertaba en él. Todo lo demás dejó de importar. Incrementó la velocidad, lo besó más duramente y presionó su cuerpo femenino. Paseó las manos por su cintura delgada y bonita y las llevó hacia sus senos. Los oprimió con lasciva y de pronto Candy estaba gimiendo y arqueándose contra él, empapando su miembro endurecido. Candy se apretó a su alrededor, presionando su longitud. No tenía idea de lo que eso causaba en él. Ni la más remota idea. Nada.

\- Más – pidió Candy, no reconociendo su voz – oh, mi… Dios… Terry… - Con cada segundo que pasaba, se movía más rápido y más profundo, haciendo que la rubia cantara una letanía en modos que no se lo esperaba y que nunca había experimentado.

Sus palabras tropezaban juntas, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su espalda, sosteniéndose a él mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera, llenando la habitación con los sonidos de sus muslos golpeando contra los de ella.

Terry estaba tan cerca del borde que su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. No podría contenerse más. En un movimiento muy rápido de su brazo, los giró, reposicionándolos hasta que Candy quedó encima de él. El desconcierto fue de inmediato superado por el placer de él guiando sus movimientos con sus manos sobres sus caderas, esperando hasta que ella encontró el ritmo y tomó el control.

Candy lo montó, sucumbiendo a la sensación de tenerlo tan profundamente en ella. Terry estaba maravillado por la visión de la rubia sobre él, moviéndose a un ritmo candente, se apresuró a acariciar sus pechos, frotando sus pezones con el pulgar. Candy quería que él supiera que en ese momento, solo estaba él. Que solo existía él para ella y gimió su nombre, delirante y sin inhibiciones. Con una nueva y dura embestida, él la llevó a su siguiente orgasmo, logrando que gritara ante la ferviente y consumidora explosión de deseo.

El orgasmo corrió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo como si fuera corriente eléctrica, incrementando su voltaje con sus siguientes embestidas. Terry de nueva cuenta se acomodó sobre ella. Los ojos verdes se abrieron más. Jadeó y boqueó por aire, sin dejar de gemir y sentir el cielo, abrumándolo con cada torturador segundo. Una, dos y tres estocadas más contra y adentro de aquel cuerpo húmedo y el orgasmo lo alcanzo. Se metió lo más adentro que pudo llegar al mismo tiempo que el nombre de Candy escapaba de sus labios. Su culminación pareció prolongarse en el tiempo y extenderse por el Universo; contracción tras contracción de placer mientras se vaciaba dentro de Candy y se daba cuenta de que ella estaba besándolo tiernamente.

\- Será mejor la próxima vez, lo juro – musitó Terry dejándose caer exhausto al lado de su esposa, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Y Candy estalló en carcajadas. Terry apartó las manos y le miró, confundido.

\- ¿Qué? – pero aquella risa tan fresca y olvidada para Terry, acabó siendo contagiosa y sucumbió a ella. Comprobó que reír con ella se sentía bien, era liberador, una catarsis directa al alma, tan íntimo como haber conocido su cuerpo o haberle besado. Era como atisbar un poco de lo que no podía verse a simple vista; lo que no estaba en la piel ni en el sonido de un jadeo. Ni en ese pelo rubio pegado a su frente o en las manos que apretaban sus estómago, tratando de aliviarse de ese ataque de hilaridad. En la risa de Candy explotaba su esencia, su ser más intrínseco. Porque Candy merecía ser feliz. Reír a carcajadas tanto como pudiera y llorar solo cuando debía ser necesario.

Sabía que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas. Existirían los miedos y muchas veces darían dos pasos atrás antes de poder avanzar de nuevo. Pero trabajarían en su relación. El secreto consistiría en reescribir las veces que fuera necesario sobre esa hoja maltratada que era su alma.

Cuando Candy dejo de reír, se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos, y sin perder un momento, permitió que la gravedad tomara el control y la guiara a encontrarse con los labios de Terry en un beso que hizo eco en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

 **Hazme morir, hazme vivir  
Al salir el sol  
Hazme sufrir hasta llegar  
Hazme otra vez el amor.**

/o.O/

Buena parte del día se le había ido en hacer compras y ese era un deporte que jamás dejaría de gustarle, por el contrario, entre más lo experimentaba, mejor se sentía.

Se detuvo en una cafetería y acarició con devoción las bolsas de los grandes almacenes de Nueva York. Imaginando cómo con ellos conseguiría llamar la atención de algunos caballeros; se había ido de Chicago para cambiar de aires y con la idea clara de un esposo. Si antes no se había atrevido a hacerlo era en primera porque realmente gozaba la vida al tener amantes de ocasión, sentirse deseada. Tener la opción de con quien compartir su cama. Un sueño hecho realidad que no tardó mucho en convertirse en pesadilla al ser consciente de que estaba a un par de años de convertirse en una solterona.

Pero antes de ocuparse de buscar un buen candidato que satisficiera sus necesidades de amor. Tenía que buscar a otra persona. Una que pudiera saciar su sed de venganza.

Elisa había sido testigo y actor intelectual en la vida de su hermano. Manipulando, engañando y conspirando. Su hermano era una masa moldeable en sus manos. Hasta que un día de pronto ya no lo fue. Y el cambio de vida, que para otros fue un suspiro de alivio, Elisa lo tomó con cierto fastidio, una reacción lógica de haber perdido a su cómplice.

Una Navidad atrás, Neil había llegado todavía más cambiado a la cena en casa de la tía abuela. Anunciando que había conocido a alguien. ¡Una mujer capaz de ganar el corazón de su hermano y desplazarla a ella! Elisa, quien había manipulado a su antojo a las chicas que pretendían algo con su hermano, no pudo obtener ningún indicio sobre la identidad del nuevo interés amoroso del heredero Leagan y algo le dijo que esta vez sería muy difícil para ella interferir en la vida amorosa de su hermano y volver a destruirla. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer merecedora de su atención y devoción?

Y entonces, la última Navidad, las cosas cayeron por su propio peso y Neil, embriagado en alcohol y rabia, le había dicho que esa mujer era la mujer de sus sueños y de las pesadillas de Elisa. Candy. Una rabia inmensa se apoderó de la joven al descubrir lo que había sucedido. Su mente llegó a una conclusión que no le gustó para nada, que más bien la enfurecía. Candy estaba viva. Candy estaba casada con Terry. Candy tenía un hijo de él. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! ¡Mil y un veces maldita! Elisa se había jurado que Candice White no sería feliz en pago a la felicidad que la huérfana le había robado.

Por ello había viajado a Nueva York. Elisa haría lo que fuera para separar a Candy de Terry. Y quizá, apoderarse del hijo de ambos para convertirlo en el niño más infeliz del mundo. No permitiría que ni Candy ni su descendencia tuvieran un final feliz. No. Elisa no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **No sé ni cómo empezar este espacio para charlar, disculparme por la demora en cada capítulo parece ser un mantra. Y disculparme con cada una de ustedes constaría de otras 5,000 palabras y creo que sería muy tedioso para ustedes. Así que solo puedo decirles:**

 **¡Lo siento, de verdad!**

 **Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo quería hacer una escena magnifica entre Candy y Terry, sin olvidar que ella fue violada y el constante sufrimiento de una persona a la que le ha pasado eso, sin minimizarlo. Desconozco si lo logré, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude escribir con respecto a ello. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

 **Les aseguro que estoy trabajando mucho para hacerlo en menos tiempo y de la manera más… ¿concreta?**

 **Como sea, si lo que quieren es un final feliz, pueden darlo por terminado en este capítulo, porque en el siguiente volverá el drama porque NO, NO HE CAMBIADO DE OPINIÓN ACERCA DE LO QUE LE SUCEDERA A ALBERT.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios que me regalan, de verdad que ellos pagan sobremanera el esfuerzo de escribir y continuar con este fic.**

 **NOTA: El título de este capítulo fue inspirado en la canción Hazme interpretada por David Bolzoni.**

 **¡Feliz año 2018!**

 **¡Y que este año por fin veamos el final de UN DÍA A LA VEZ!**

 **18 – ene – 2018**

 **Ceshire…**


	12. Los laberintos del corazón

**Capítulo 12: Los laberintos del corazón**

La piel de Terry se sentía reconfortante sobre la suya. Candy se dejó llevar por los labios su esposo mientras sentía su piel estremecerse ante las suaves caricias sobre su cuerpo. Desde aquella noche, se había entregado sin medida, añorando, deseando ser de él de esa manera, de la forma tan peculiar que Terry de amarla.

Terry abandonó sus labios y dirigió un camino hacía sus mejillas, su cuello, bajando lentamente y recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, cada pedazo. Candy gimió suavemente cuando él llevó sus labios hacía su pezón, arqueándose y presionando un poco más los dedos en la espalda masculina, mientras él seguía torturándola de esa manera unos minutos más, hasta que decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro, bajando sus manos por su vientre, alcanzando sus caderas y presionándolas haciéndola sentir cada vez más ansiosa.

\- Terry – pidió en un susurro desesperado, levantando las caderas, tratando de que su sexo entrara en contacto con sus dedos para aliviar su excitación.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan ansiosa? – preguntó, seductoramente, volviendo a sus labios.

\- Te nece… - su suplica fue interrumpida por un beso, de esos que lograban hacerla olvidar su nombre.

Terry estaba complacido ante el estado en que ponía a Candy, bajo de nuevo, recorriendo con su lengua entre los senos de la rubia, por su abdomen plano. ¡Cuánto amaba ese cuerpo! Bajo sus manos hasta las suaves piernas de la rubia, acariciándolas con lentitud. Le dio una mordida al hueso pélvico y ella se agitó, jadeante.

Candy pudo sentir cómo las manos de Terry se aferraban a sus muñecas, estirándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza, poniendo su cuerpo cada vez más caliente y necesitado, él subía besando y mordisqueando. Necesitaba a Terry y su cuerpo se retorcía ante cada contacto, pero él parecía no tener prisa. Casi lloró pidiendo, suplicando el contacto con aquel miembro que la enloquecía.

\- Voy a probarte toda – masculló Terry estremeciéndola con el calor de su aliento – toda – y Candy se derritió bajo ese toque, bajo esa lengua, bajo el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, gimiendo y pidiendo más, dejándose envolver por las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella, que eran casa vez más y más intensas.

/o.O/

El aroma a brandy inundó el ambiente, la oscuridad y el silencio reinaron en la casa, ese silencio que tanto anhelaba y que su hermana se empeñaba en interrumpir con sus gritos histéricos, sus constantes lloriqueos y rabietas para llamar la atención. Parecía que Elisa nunca estaba satisfecha con nada, parecía vivir en una constante molestia y amargura, siempre viendo lo que los demás tenían y envidiando la suerte ajena. Especialmente la de Candy. ¡Maldita era la hora en que le había contado sobre ella! ¡Maldito él por dejarse cegar por los celos y el alcohol! ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

Elisa se había ido y él podía gozar de un poco de paz para enfocarse en sus negocios y en su vida personal sin cargar con el lastre en el que se había convertido.

Bebió de su vaso mientras un sentimiento se colaba en su pecho. Había aprendido que con Elisa no había que confiarse, sobre todo porque era una víbora demasiado ponzoñosa que esperaba el momento más adecuado para arrojar su veneno en la zona en que más podía lastimar a su víctima. La tía abuela y su mamá habían hecho un pésimo trabajo educándola al consentirle cada capricho, pensando en ella como una frágil mujer sin darse cuenta de que lo único frágil en su hermana era su moral. Elisa había odiado a Candy desde el primer momento y él realmente no comprendía por qué. Parecía no poder ser feliz a menos que le hiciera algún daño. Elisa tenía todo en la vida, dinero, posición, conexiones, sin embargo, ella se colgaba de no estar casada para justificar su amargura y saña. No pudo casarse con Anthony. Ni tampoco pudo hacerlo con Terry. Se negaba a aceptar que ellos dos ni siquiera la querían de esa manera.

Y a pesar de que Elisa podía ser vil y cruel, Neil estaba seguro de que nunca haría algo para herir físicamente a nadie… pero ¿por qué no podía quitarse esa sensación del pecho? Pensar en Elisa lastimando a Candy o a su hijo lo hacía estremecer y trataba de alejar esos pensamientos convenciéndose de que eran simples tonterías que intentaba borrar, o por lo menos, mantener lo suficientemente neutralizadas, aun así, una imagen se le colaba incesantemente en la mente a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

/o.O/

Esa no era la primera vez que se veían y Elisa supo, desde el momento en que la vio en Chicago, que no sería la última. Aquella mujer no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir y le gustase o no, ambas estaban atadas por lazos más poderosos de los que cualquiera podía imaginar. Ellas estaban atadas por su mutuo odio hacía Candy y por su futuro. Y ambas debían aceptar que aquel lazo eran más bien grilletes que las obligaban a estar juntas hasta destruirla.

¿Todo era por Terry? ¿Ella siquiera lo amaba? Y la respuesta era tan bien conocida, no, nunca se había interesado realmente en el amor, al menos no desde él. Anthony. Sólo él había despertado aquel sentimiento en ella y todo había salido mal no solo porque él no le correspondió, sino que murió por culpa de Candy.

\- Anthony – murmuró lo suficientemente alto para escuchar ese nombre tan querido. Nadie lo sabía, pero en su diario de aquella época, Elisa guardaba celosamente una foto de él. La última que les tomaron antes de que Candy invadiera sus vidas y todo se derrumbara para la pelirroja.

Eran un par de chiquillos. Y así fue cómo su obsesión por Candy creció, día con día. Todo la que la involucraba le producía deseos de venganza.

Una vez que ella desapareció y nadie pudo dar con su paradero, Elisa se dedicó a vivir la vida. Pero el tiempo había unido nuevamente el camino de aquellas mujeres. Para todos era bien sabido que Terruce nunca estuvo enamorado de Susana y que su boda era por una mera deuda de honor. Cuando había leído la noticia, se alegró, sin duda Terry era un pobre diablo patético que había cambiado al amor de su vida por una inválida, algo que ella, por supuesto, nunca hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, era la misma obsesión compulsiva de Susana hacía Terry lo que la tenía en aquella pequeña sala de espera. Sabía, por la pequeña correspondencia que compartían hacía ya tanto tiempo, que la ex actriz se había comportado como una verdadera desquiciada cuando Terry nunca volvió a buscarla. Nunca pudo comprender por qué, si había prometido que volvería si Candy no le daba otra oportunidad, pero hasta ese momento, Susana ignoraba que Candy estaba viva y no solo eso. Estaba casada con su ex y tenían un hijo juntos. Sí, Elisa, planeaba aprovecharse de eso.

Había movido algunas influencias para conseguir la dirección del hospital donde se encontraba y estaba ahí, esperándola para enterarla con lujo de detalles de los pormenores de la infidelidad de Terry, haciendo que Susana no solo odiara más a Candy sino que también al niño que representaba lo que ella nunca podría tener.

\- ¿Elisa? – escuchó que la llamaba la voz de Susana.

\- Susana, querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? – la mirada de la rubia era expectante. Desde su ingreso en el hospital, había detenido la correspondencia con cualquiera. No quería que nadie supiera de ella.

Cuando le dijeron que tenía visitas y mencionaron el nombre de Elisa Leagan, Susana se inquietó. No era natural que la heredera la buscara, ella había dejado claro que no podían volver a estar en la misma habitación. La última vez que habían compartido algo fue cuando Susana había tenido su ataque depresivo por la pérdida de Terry. La curiosidad, más que otra cosa, habían provocado que ella saliera al encuentro de la pelirroja. Pero nada más verla lo supo. Se trataba de Candy. Y no estaba segura de querer saber. Era más seguro para todos que no lo supiera.

/o.O/

\- Lo lamento, señor Andley – dijo el hombre, a pesar de su edad, su voz sonaba cansada, como si aquella profesión sólo le hubiera dejado sufrimiento y el mal sabor de boca de las malas noticias.

Albert lo entendía. Aquella noticia no era nueva, años antes quizá se hubiera sorprendido, aun así eso fue suficiente para impedirle articular palabra, el hombre frente a él siguió hablando y explicando los documentos del sobre, pero a decir verdad, él ya no le escuchaba.

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó.

\- No estoy seguro, mi investigación sugiere que podría tene años a lo sumo.

Y fue como sentir el más punzante de los dolores presionándose sobre él, atravesando su piel, tensando sus músculos, triturando sus huesos hasta llegar a cada célula. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Ajeno a sus emociones, el hombre siguió hablando hasta que por fin pudo recuperar su voz.

\- De acuerdo, gracias por su colaboración. Sé que no es un caso fácil.

\- Descuide, señor Andley, a eso me dedico.

Salió del edificio hundido en sus pensamientos. Con la cabeza baja, esquivando a la gente que se topaba con él en la calle, ajenos al peso sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Oh, Candy! – exclamó para sí mismo. Llegó al hotel y esperó el ascensor, caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación y una vez en ella se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando el techo, conteniendo las lágrimas. Había llorado suficiente. Pero de pronto sintió un peso sobre su pecho, obstruyéndole los pulmones e impidiéndole respirar. Y lloró, lo hizo porque sabía que todo había sido una mentira. Lo hizo por Candy, por la vida que no pudo tener a su lado, por el pequeño bebé que él hubiera amado como suyo, por su única oportunidad de tener una familia. Todo se había esfumado. Cuando la vio en la playa lo comprendió. Aquella vida que vivía Terry era la que él había querido como suya. Pero Candy jamás lo vería de esa manera. Candy jamás le diría "Te amo"

Y a pesar de haber superado cientos y cientos de situaciones durante 31 años, nadie lo preparó para algo así. Suspiró y en medio de aquel sentimiento de abandono recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Candy y de esa manera, se quedó dormido.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde. Estaba cansado. Se levantó, pero antes de cruzar la puerta del tocador, cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de amortiguar el sonido de los sollozos. La soledad, el dolor y su futuro se cernieron sobre él como la propia muerte.

\- ¿Por qué? – gritó con furia - ¿no hay más gente a la que puedan joderle la existencia? ¿Por qué no se me permite ser feliz?

Su tristeza se convirtió en rabia, una que se apoderó de él como nunca antes. Ni siquiera era equiparable a la que sintió cuando ella lo dejo en el altar. Empezó a destrozar todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, arrojando contra la pared lámparas, la mesa del servicio y todo lo que tuvo al alcancé de la mano, pero aquello pareció insuficiente porque sin importar cuánto alcanzara con su huracán emocional, nada iba a cambiar. Nada.

/o.O/

Terry bajó de dos en dos los escalones y fue hacía la cocina. Alexander y Candy estaban desayunando. Le dio un beso al niño en la cabeza y uno a la rubia en los labios.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué planes tiene para hoy?

\- ¡Mamá va a llevarme al zoológico! – exclamó Lex, emocionado mientras se llevaba otra cuchara de avena a la boca.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

\- Tengo ensayo general, quizá más tarde podamos ir por un helado.

Terry y Candy habían paseado por Nueva York junto a su hijo, dejándose ver poco a poco en la sociedad, pero no habían revelado su identidad ni la de Alexander. Él casi siempre iba vestido de incognito para despistar a los periodistas, pero estaba seguro de que el muro de discreción estaba a punto de caer.

El teléfono sonó y Candy se apresuró a contestar.

\- Es para ti, Robert Hataway.

\- Gracias – Terry tomó el aparato y su sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar a su interlocutor – supongo que tarde o temprano unirían cabos. ¿Tienen fotografías? – la voz de Robert contestó – un punto a nuestro favor. El estreno está cerca, ¿afectará en algo? – el castaño esperó la respuesta – Toda publicidad es buena, ¿no? – pausa – me conoces, Robert, Candy y Alexander son todo para mí y no voy a ponerlos en el ojo del huracán – pausa – de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde - Terry se sentó en la mesa mirando a Candy y a Alexander y maldiciendo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Todo en orden?

\- No, no realmente. Algunos de mis disfraces no han funcionado del todo y el New York Post tiene una historia sobre nosotros que planea sacar en la edición de mañana.

\- ¡Oh, Terry! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Nada. Ellos no pueden meterse en mi vida. No puedo hablar de ti, sin mencionar a Susana - a Candy no le había preocupado no darse a conocer como la esposa de Terry, después de todo, ella prácticamente había sido borrada de la familia Andley. Era una simple enfermera que se había casado con un famoso actor. Y sabía que más temprano que tarde todo saldría a la luz.

\- ¿Mamá? – gritó el pequeño - ¿nos vamos? – la rubia miró a su esposo quien le sonrió.

\- Vayan y diviértanse.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

\- De acuerdo, nos veremos, Terry – el castaño la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso mientras Alexander se aferraba a sus piernas para que lo cargara y lo besara también.

/o.O/

El artículo había sido una sarta de mentiras. Susana declaraba que Candy se había embarazado de Terry para que éste cumpliera sus responsabilidades o de lo contrario, le prohibiría tener alguna clase de contacto con el niño. Susana, bendita ella entre todas, había entendido la desesperación de Terry y perdonado la infidelidad, sabía que uno de sus más grandes sueños era ser padre y le había dicho que no podía interponerse entre él y su hijo. Por supuesto que todo había estallado y la sociedad se dividió en sus opiniones sobre el matrimonio secreto de Terruce Granchester y Candys White Andley sobre todo cuando la familia adoptiva de la rubia se negó a dar una postura sobre el asunto alegando que la señorita White era una deshonra para la familia.

Las primeras reacciones llegaron al día siguiente y no eran nada amables. Terry ya se lo había esperado, por supuesto. Pero lo peor de todo era el ensañamiento contra Candy, Susana había quedado como una mártir en toda esa historia de mentira y Candy como la oportunista que se había casado con un hombre rico cuando su familia la rechazó. Pero él también estaba recibiendo su dosis de cartas, llenas de dolidos reproches y consejos en que lo animaban a dejar a Candy y llevarse a su hijo para comenzar una nueva vida a lado de Susana.

Después de 10 cartas, tanto él como Candy optaron por dejar de leerlas. El estreno de la obra los tenía con los pelos de punta, sobre todo porque Candy asistiría en su revelado papel de esposa del protagonista y Terry temía por su seguridad. Sus fans más acérrimas estaban como locas ante la idea de que su ídolo hubiera caído en las garras de una oportunista y su salida del teatro era una letanía incesante de suplicas y consejos para que se separara de lo que ellas consideraban, una mala mujer. Y a Terry no le quedaba más remedio que escuchar aquel veneno, tragárselo y tratar, como siempre, de olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

Dos días después, Terry llevaba del brazo a Candy después de la función y estreno de Hamlet, salieron por la puerta principal para abordar su auto cuando una horda de periodistas y fans los abordaron, empezando a hacer preguntas y tomando fotos. Terry se las apaño para mirarlos con sincero desprecio y se preparó para irse de ahí. Pero entonces recordó la cara de consternación de Candy cuando leyó la primera carta que llego y se giró hacía los periodistas.

\- Solo voy a decir una cosa – y todo mundo pareció estar pendiente de sus palabras. Los periodistas, excitados, tomaron plumas y libretas – No voy a hablar de mi esposa ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Mi vida privada es cosa mía y de nadie más.

\- Pero Terry la sociedad quiere saber de ti y de ella – dijo una periodista, siseando la última palabra, pero Terry no se inmuto. Él no iba a declarar públicamente que amaba a Candy o lo enamorado que siempre había estado de ella, era algo demasiado personal y hermoso como para compartirlo con toda esa gente.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que darle cuentas de mi vida a nadie? – preguntó con voz fría – De mi carrera y la obra, pregunten lo que quieran. Agótense sobre ello y yo responderé a cada uno de sus cuestionamientos, pero mi vida personal no es asunto de nadie.

\- ¿Le gustaría añadir algo, señora Granchester? – Terry se interpuso entre el periodista y Candy.

\- Eso es todo. Gracias.

Los periodistas y las personas arremolinadas alrededor de la pareja dudaron un poco, pero Terry seguía con cara de pocos amigos y después de unos segundos de inquietante silencio se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

/o.O/

El sol estaba en lo alto, iluminando y calentando de esa manera que había aprendido a amar, de aquella manera que lograba hacerlo sonreír, un suave jalón en su mano lo hizo acelerar el paso.

\- Vamos, papá, el agua debe estar deliciosa – lo apuró Alexander mientras lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Terry sonrió y sin soltarlo lo tomó en sus brazos y empezó a correr, entrando al mar y dejando al niño suavemente en el agua, permitiendo que lo empapara y refrescara, Candy les dio alcance y tomó a Alexander cuando Terry se sumergió en el agua cristalina, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y emergió al poco rato. Causando la risa del pequeño.

\- Amo vivir en la playa – dijo Terry con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba para tomar a Alexander y ayudarlo a nadar.

\- También yo – secundó la rubia, abrazando a su esposo por la espalda – amo nuestra vida.

\- Sí… nuestra vida, solo nuestra, amor – Terry giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Habían sido meses difíciles, pero la vida siguió su cauce, entre risas, bromas, buenos y malos momentos, algunas discusiones, lágrimas, pero Candy y Terry se sabían felices.

Pasaron una hora dentro del agua, nadando y riendo como la familia que eran.

Candy sonrió. Ella aún recordaba no saber qué hacer con su vida tras despertar aquella mañana luego de lo de Donovan y por mucho tiempo tuvo miedo ante el futuro incierto que le esperaba. Sabía que Terry también había dudado sobre la posibilidad de alcanzar algún día la felicidad. Ambos se encontraron ante una vida que no sabían cómo continuar y aunque les había costado llegar a ese punto: ellos juntos, la rubia estaba segura de que ninguno cambiaría nada porque el camino que habían recorrido había valido la pena.

Salieron de mar para disfrutar un picnic. Mientras Terry corría detrás de su hijo Candy se abrazó a sí misma, fueron dos meses desoladores, de cartas y miradas de reproche, pasando algunos días en vela, sin apenas comer, preocupada por la seguridad de Alexander, quien al final se había vuelto tema de conversación entre los chismosos de la sociedad que seguían sin aprobar su matrimonio. Pero Terry no se rindió y al final, la gente pronto olvidó el tema y los dejo avanzar. Parecía que la vida había dejado de confabularse contra ellos y todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Así era la felicidad. Algo que había sido difícil de definir para ambos, porque por muchos años fue algo que brilló tan lejos como las estrellas, un tesoro perdido, un rostro borroso, pero con la nitidez en la espalda tan clara que los impulsaba a buscarla.

La felicidad no se conseguía logrando aquello que se quería, Terry pronto descubrió que el éxito laboral, pese a hacer lo que amaba, por sí solo no fue suficiente, que sin ella estaba incompleto de alguna manera y las posesiones materiales solo cubrían un sustento, pero nada que pudiera acercarse a la felicidad.

Se convenció de que la felicidad era parte de un todo. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que lo que había vivido no se podía comparar en lo absoluto con lo que ahora tenía. Todos esos sentimientos del pasado no eran más que euforia, tal vez alegría o alguno de esos sentimientos que se experimentaban por lapsos de tiempo pero que no era permanente. Y ahí estaban, con la certeza que luego de tanto tiempo en un estado de conformidad, la felicidad realmente era posible.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Candy – murmuró Terry dándole una pequeña caja como presente.

\- Gracias, Terry – Candy abrió la pequeña caja con mucha parsimonia y encontró en el interior un par de argollas de matrimonio y un sencillo solitario, levantó una ceja y miró a su esposo, expectante.

\- Cásate conmigo, pecosa – no fue una pregunta, más bien una súplica. Ella parpadeó como si no creyera lo que él le estaba diciendo. Su corazón se saltó un latido y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él agregó: - Ese anillo lo compré para ti cuando te invite a Nueva York, había ahorrado lo suficiente para empezar una vida a tu lado. Te pertenece, siempre esperé que algún día pudieras lucirlo y caminar orgulloso de llevarte de mi brazo como mi esposa. Y las argollas, eran de mis abuelos, han estado en la familia Granchester por generaciones, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, muchos matrimonios no fueron forzados. Mis abuelos se amaron hasta su último suspiro y mi padre y mi madre debieron llevarlos, pero el destino tomó otro cause. Richard me los dio el día que nos casamos, pero no sabía si estábamos listos para usarlos, después de todo, nos casamos como un contrato. Por eso te pido que te cases conmigo, como debimos casarnos hace tantos años atrás. – Candy sintió como la emoción la invadía y sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, se obligó a parpadear copiosamente para evitar llorar.

\- Oh, Terry. Por supuesto que sí – dijo dándole un beso y él puso los anillos en su dedo, quitando los anteriores. Era tiempo de disfrutar la vida, una vida donde no existieran los compromisos forzados o los escándalos por amarse. Una vida donde solo estaban ellos y su hijo. Candy y Terry se amaban sobre todas las cosas y lo seguirían haciendo a pesar de todo y de todos.

Y en ese momento Terry sintió que el destino estaba saldando la cuenta pendiente que tenía con ellos por la cantidad de veces que había querido separarlos, sin embargo, en el caso de aquellos dos amantes nunca fue el destino el que los quiso separados, sino la maldad y el egoísmo de dos corazones negros que, sin ellos saberlo, nuevamente se interpondría en su felicidad.

/o.O/

\- Puede besar a la novia.

Terry se giró hacía su esposa con una expresión llena de dicha, sus ojos bailaron con alegría y adoración, deleitándose con lo hermosa que lucía en aquel sencillo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo. Contra todo pronóstico estaban uniéndose por segunda vez, venciendo así, sus temores y fantasmas de la primera boda porque esta vez ambos sabían lo que había en el corazón del otro.

Acarició la mejilla de Candy, la sonrisa floreció en sus labios rosados, inflándole el corazón de felicidad. La atrajo hacía él, rodeándola por la cintura y sin perder ni un segundo más, unió sus labios en un largo beso, cargado de emociones y sentimientos.

Candy disfrutó cada bendito segundo de ese beso, olvidándose del resto del mundo, llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Terry, entregándose por completo a las maravillosas sensaciones, que le brindaban los labios del castaño al moverse de una forma tan perfectamente coordinada con los suyos, como si se tratase de una coreografía que habían practicado por siglos y aún seguía siendo tan electrizante y perfecta como su primer beso.

Cuando se separaron, con las respiraciones ligeramente afectadas, Terry notó el hermoso sonrojo esparcido por su nariz y sus mejillas, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, se sonrieron como solos dos enamorados podían hacerlo.

Él estrechó su abrazó, deseando permanecer junto a ella un instante más, respiró el perfume de su cuello, dejando que su nariz rozara intencionalmente su piel, hasta llegar a su oído.

La explosión de aplausos no se hizo esperar, unida a toda clase de exclamaciones de alegría por su pequeña cuadrilla de invitados, Candy sonrió para eternizar con una imagen aquel momento.

Tanto Candy como Terry, habían evitado a toda costa que la información sobre su renovación de votos saliera a la luz, pero como siempre algún periodista se había salido con la suya y la noticia se había desperdigado como pólvora por todo Nueva York. Pero mantuvieron su deseo de una boda pequeña e íntima.

La playa detrás de la casa de ambos fue el escenario para unir sus vidas nuevamente. El tiempo que habían estado en ese lugar, con miles de dificultades, pero también momentos que los habían llevado a unirse más y más.

\- Te amo, Candy – un delicioso escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

\- Te amo, Terry, demasiado – respondió en un murmullo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios que demostraba cuán feliz era.

Se giraron con las manos entrelazadas para observar a sus invitados, quienes no tardaron en llenarlos de abrazos y felicitaciones, logrando alejarlos por momentos, pero ellos no dejaron de intercambiar miradas y sonrisas cómplices, comunicándose en silencio. Manteniendo esa conexión que siempre habían tenido.

/o.O/

La mesa redonda estaba adornada con un mantel de alta costura blanco y en el centro había un sencillo pero hermoso arreglo de dulces Candy que Neil, Archie y Annie habían llevado para ella.

El discurso de los padrinos, que no hubo en la primera boda, estuvo a cargo de Robert Hataway y Annie Cornwell y habían sido realmente conmovedores. Annie, después de una buena reprimenda a la pecosa y muchas lágrimas de por medio por parte de ambas, terminó diciendo:

\- A pesar de los baches a los que se han enfrentado todos estos años, estamos aquí, celebrando su unión y no conozco a nadie que merezca ser más felices que ustedes. Se merecen el uno al otro. Salud por Candy y Terry.

Candy agradeció el discurso y abrazo a su familia, se había deshecho en disculpas por no contactarlos, pero la rubia de verdad creía que ellos no querían volver a verla. Neil los había llevado y además le había advertido que la entrevista de Susana a los medio tenía como artífice a su hermana para que tuviera cuidado. El heredero Leagan aún tenía un zumbido en la cabeza que no quería dejarlo tranquilo, pero Elisa no había dado señales de vida desde el escándalo del matrimonio secreto de Candy y esperaba que así se quedara.

/o.O/

\- Baila conmigo, pecosa – tomó su mano y caminaron por la playa y una melodía entonó de pronto.

 **Encontré un amor para mí,** **  
querida, solo lánzate de cabeza y sígueme.  
Bueno, encontré una chica, hermosa y dulce.  
Oh, nunca pensé que tú eras  
ese "alguien" esperándome.  
Porque éramos solo unos chiquillos  
cuando nos enamoramos,  
sin saber lo que era.  
Esta vez no renunciaré a ti,  
pero cariño, solo bésame lentamente.  
Tu corazón es todo lo que poseo,  
y en tus ojos, tú sostienes el mío.**

Terry aferró su mano a la cintura de Candy, enlazando ambas manos y ella se dejó guiar por él y se mecieron suavemente, cerrando la distancia entre ambos y olvidando a la multitud que los miraba fijamente.

Candy se perdió en los ojos de Terry que relucían como nunca antes. Lo amaba. Amaba todo de él. Terry. Su Terry.

Terry besó la frente de Candy y miró al cielo estrellado, agradeciéndole a quien fuera estar vivo. Sus ojos casi se anegaron de lágrimas al pensar en Richard porque Terry deseaba que él hubiera compartido ese momento con él. Una boda real.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estaba pensando en Richard.

\- Él está aquí – señaló su corazón – siempre estará ahí.

\- ¿Crees que él sabía que era una farza? – una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos.

\- Puede ser, pero en realidad, eso no importa. Nos unió. Algo que nosotros no fuimos capaces de hacer sin su intervención – Terry la besó, ella siempre tenía las palabras correcta para hacerlo sentir mejor. Claro que no importaba si todo había sido una treta de su padre, solo esperaba que estuviera sonriendo al verlos y le llegaran sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Candy recargó su cabeza en su pecho y él su barbilla en la coronilla de la rubia.

/o.O/

\- Hacen tan linda pareja – dijo la señorita Pony, la hermana María se había quedado a cargo porque ambas no podían abandonar el Hogar.

\- Siempre supe que terminarían juntos – señaló Annie.

Eleanor, sentada a su lado, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellos comentarios. Su mirada se centró en la feliz pareja, percibiendo cada detalle, la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían murmurándose al oído mientras trataban de cerrar toda la distancia entre ambos.

Ahora podía descansar tranquila. Desde que había conocido a Candy había notado la intimidad y complicidad con la que se trataban, todos esos meses en el San Pablo y después cuando sus caminos se habían separado. Richard hizo todo para que retomaran su relación y el gusanito de la culpa se desvaneció, les había costado mucho llegar a ese momento y ella estaba feliz de que el plan hubiera funcionado. Podía sentirse tranquila y en paz con ella misma y deseaba que Richard también pudiera.

La recepción llegó pronto a su fin y los pocos invitados empezaron a dispersarse. Annie, Archie, la señorita Pony y Neil se acercaron a la joven pareja.

\- Felicidades, Candy. Sé muy feliz – le dijo Annie, dándole un abrazo.

\- Gracias, Annie. Soy feliz con tenerlos nuevamente en mi vida. Ojalá puedan perdonarme.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, gatita. Él lo entiende, pero aún es doloroso – a Terry no se le escapó de quién hablaban.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme que no te lo dijera cuando nos encontramos? – preguntó, mirando a Neil.

\- Tenías tus razones, Candy, lamento haberte descubierto con Elisa. Yo… estaba celoso y fui un… estúpido – ella negó con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo.

\- Estuviste cuando más necesite un amigo, Neil.

La despedida con la señorita Pony fue de muchas lágrimas y buenos deseos.

Karen, Robert y Eleanor, con un Alexander dormido en brazos, también se despidieron de los esposos.

\- Bryan, me alegra que pudieras venir. Tú me diste mucha fuerza para enfrentar el pasado – le dijo al doctor, quien viajó solo para acompañarla.

\- Me alegra que seas feliz, Candy, siempre deseé que lo fueras – acarició su mejilla. A su lado, Terry miraba a la pareja de amigos de reojo. Era consciente de que Candy y Bryan habían prometido estar juntos si las cosas la llevaban a un divorcio con él. Y una sensación espinosa lo recorrió, acompañada de una inusitada oleada de furia. Una que también lo invadió cuando ella le confesó lo de su amistad secreta con Neil.

No podía evitar que el monstruo de los celos clavara sus afiladas garras en su interior. Por más que aceptara su participación en la soledad de Candy, era innegable que ambos caballeros habían tenido sentimientos hacía la rubia y estaba seguro de que aún los albergaban. Candy tomó su mano, discretamente, notando la tensión de su cuerpo y él se relajó. No importaba que otros hombres quisieran a su esposa, no sabía si era mejor que ellos, de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ella lo había elegido. Que le había entregado su alma y su corazón casi al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo él.

/o.O/

El agua de océano estaba fría, logrando que Terry se estremeciera, aspiró tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Aquello era una locura. Simplemente una locura. El aire estaba cargado de salitre y humedad. Vio las luces de su casa, las únicas que estaban prendidas eran las exteriores y la vio, caminar lentamente hacía el agua. Y más que miedo, el deseo le recorrió por las venas, ardiente y tempestuoso. Era inevitable no desear a Candy, no importaba cuántas veces la había amado, con ella siempre había algo nuevo que disfrutar, que conocer, su cuerpo era un laberinto de caminos inexplorados y él agradecía tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Cuando se enamoró de ella eran apenas dos chiquillos, su amor era puro e inocente y por aquellas épocas no hubo nada que lo impulsara a fantasear sobre el sexo, el cómo unir su cuerpo con el de otro ser, enterrarse en alguien y perderse a sí mismo en otros brazos. Pero cuando volvió a verla un deseo inusitado lo envolvió. Descubrir que la distancia y los meses de angustia solo habían reforzado su amor. Descubrir que ella aún le amaba se convirtió en el motivo de su existencia, la lucha de cada día por volver a casa y abrazarla.

Candy estaba cubierta solo por una sencilla bata que deslizó en la arena. Eleanor le había regalado algunos conjuntos que rayaban en lo indecente, que por supuesto no había usado debido al recuerdo de su primera noche de bodas, aunque no se iba a ser la purista, tampoco era como si Terry no la hubiese visto desnuda muchas veces antes, pero esa noche, en su noche de bodas quería ser ella, solo ella. Mostrándose como era y como él la prefería.

La avidez arañó el cuerpo de Terry, casi como un dolor físico al sentir las vibraciones del agua cuando ella entró. No se movió, no podía. Candy lo abrazó por la espalda y él se giró por fin, tomando su mano. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, pero sí era la primera en que la luz de la luna iluminaba su cuerpo, transformándola en un ente hermoso. Paseó, totalmente extasiado, sus ojos por aquel cuerpo que se alzaba ante él como tantas otras veces. Cuando la conoció ni siquiera se permitió soñar con aquello y sin embargo, lo había imaginado una y mil veces.

\- Te amo, Candy – ella no respondió, acercó su mano y acarició su pecho, el deseo se volvió pronto algo intolerable, Terry noto como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, especialmente una parte de su anatomía, hasta lo imposible. El deseo nublaba sus demás sentidos y el mundo se encogió vertiginosamente a su alrededor.

Terry acarició delineando su rostro con una ternura que la sorprendió dejándola totalmente desarmada. Bajó lentamente por su cuello, sintiendo su pulso retumbar contra sus dedos. Y sonrió, de una forma exquisita.

Candy contuvo el aliento al sentirlo descender y la piel se le erizó completamente, pero él se detuvo antes de llegar más lejos, dejándola sumida en una oleada de sensaciones embriagantes. Finalmente, él se aproximó y la besó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada rincón de su boca, dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran en una danza extasiante, se separó después de un rato de aquella boca incitadora de pecados solo para morder con suavidad su labio inferior, arrancándole un jadeó a la rubia.

Terry sonrió sobre sus labios al romper el beso.

\- Candy – pronunció tratando de encontrar las palabras que describieran con exactitud la forma tan poderosa que tenía de afectarlo.

\- Terry – repitió de la misma forma.

Candy lo abrazó y él acarició toda la longitud de su espalda.

 **Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad,** **  
contigo entre mis brazos,  
descalzos sobre la hierba,  
escuchando nuestra canción favorita.  
Cuando dijiste que te veías hecha un desastre,  
yo susurré por debajo de mi respiración,  
pero tú lo oíste, querida:  
Esta noche estás perfecta.**

Disfrutaron el momento y el silencio, únicamente roto por el movimiento del agua.

\- Gracias, Terry – murmuró ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – su voz sonó ronca.

\- Por Bryan – reveló, mirándolo a los ojos. Sabía que había sido difícil después de la historia que había entre ellos, por ello cuando el médico llegó a verla antes de la ceremonia supo que había sido cosa de Terry. En sus ojos había amor y Candy depositó un cortó beso en sus labios.

\- Sé que le quieres, Candy, quería que tuvieras la boda que no tuviste.

Candy volvió a besarlo, pegando completamente sus cuerpos, sin romper el beso, sus manos volvieron a recorrer el camino de su espalda, acariciándola. Besándola sin pausa. Dando inicio a la noche de bodas hundiéndose en aquella agua cálida que los abrazaba como una segunda piel, separándolos del mundo circulante.

Terry dejo de besarla lentamente para tomar un merecido respiro y dirigió sus labios a la línea de su rostro, repartiendo pequeños roces que dejaban un hormigueo a su paso, ella movió la cabeza a un lado, dejando expuesta la curva de su cuello que él no tardó en recorrer. Mientras al mismo tiempo acariciaba con suavidad sus costados, subiendo lentamente.

Candy soltó un gemido ahogado antes de que él le diera un mordisco a su labio inferior, y también ella empezó a recorrer su espalda, causándole una descarga eléctrica con cada roce. Los besos continuaron sin pausa, sin prisa, de distintas formas, robándole aire a sus pulmones con cada mimo, las manos de Terry comenzaron a acariciar la figura de su esposa, tomándose su tiempo dejando sensaciones ardientes a su paso que hacían que ella se retorciera.

Suspiros, jadeos y palabras entrecortadas que escapaban de sus bocas se mezclaban con los sonidos de la noche y el agua que batía a su alrededor, pero lejos de molestarlos, parecía que ella se había convertido en una más de las caricias que ambos se prodigaban.

\- Candy, Candy – Terry sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo y si continuaba así no iba a durar mucho, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y cerró sus ojos respirando profusamente, quedándose quieto – Te amo – musitó, hundiendo sus dedos en los rizos dorados, el corazón de Candy corazón se hinchó de dicha y una sonrisa se coló en su boca, recargó su frente en el hombro de su esposo, inhalando el aroma perfumado de su piel.

Candy suspiró, ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida. Arrastró sus dedos por el cuello de Terry, bajando por sus hombros, delineando su pecho y sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su palma, un sonido ronco de placer llegó a sus oídos. Complacida por las reacciones de su esposo, siguió con sus caricias, su mirada verde se volvió al rostro del castaño notando su expresión de goce y sus ojos cerrados. Se levantó un poco en la punta de sus dedos para besarlo, mientras sus manos bajaban aún más y un gemido suave zumbó en respuesta. Todo él se volvió lava, todo él la necesitaba. Ella se dejó llevar por el deseo que ardía en su interior, sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente, una y otra vez en una danza exquisita y sus cuerpos se apretaron, moviéndose en un ritmo candente, ansiosos por unirse.

Terry dejo su boca y bajo hasta que finalmente rozó sus pechos y ella arqueó el cuerpo contra él, sosteniéndose a su espalda y hundiendo las uñas en su piel gozando las sensaciones. Dejándose llevar por ese camino que la conducía de la cordura a la locura, acrecentando su deseo de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Candy balanceó su cuerpo contra él, uniendo ambos sexos en el proceso y Terry soltó otro gruñido al contacto y cuando ella empezó a frotarse contra él los sonidos ahogados se convirtieron en gemidos sonoros, pero no se quedó atrás, dirigió sus manos por toda el cuerpo accesible de Candy.

\- Terry… por favor… - suplicó sin aire y sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

El inglés logró que ella se removiera ansiosa e impaciente hasta que él dejó que sus dedos la tocaran íntimamente. Candy se onduló violentamente y su cabeza se fue para atrás mientras exhalaba el nombre de su esposo con un jadeo. La rubia se aferraba a la espalda de su esposo, estaba tan cerca de llegar al éxtasis que sintió su cuerpo ardiendo, pese al agua que los rodeaba, y entonces se dejó ir al estimulante placer que se encendió dentro de ella. Después de unos segundos en los que no supo nada, su cuerpo se fue relajando y su respiración se fue normalizando, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la perfecta imagen de Terry que la miraba con una sonrisa apretada y un brillo pícaro danzando en sus ojos.

\- Eso fue… - suspiró, tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada – grandioso.

Candy se apretujó contra él y sintió la dureza de su miembro rozar contra su muslo y notó un ligero sonrojó en su esposo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo de manera suave y tranquila, agradeciendo la consideración de pensar primero en su placer. Fue el turno del castaño para removerse ansioso cuando ella se frotó de nueva cuenta contra él, tan lujuriosamente que Terry casi soltó un improperio de lo bien que se sentía.

\- Candy – bramó y ella lo miró, confundida – si sigues haciendo eso voy a terminar muy rápido y no quiero hacerlo de esta forma.

Con un inesperado saltito, Candy levantó las piernas y las entrelazo a su cuerpo, quedando totalmente expuesta y disponible para él. La simple acción hizo que su erección diera un tirón. Sus ojos se encontraron en una muda súplica y Terry acomodó su cuerpo de modo que Candy no hiciera mucho esfuerzo con las piernas, la densidad del agua podía ser una desventaja y al mismo tiempo una ventaja, pero él sabría cómo aprovecharla. Se sumergió de un solo movimiento en el interior de Candy y al momento estuvo envuelto en su estrechez.

Un gemido grave escapó de su boca y se quedó quieto, dejando que ella se acostumbrara un poco, Candy temblaba de anticipación, la sensación de estar unida a él era complemente indescriptible, Candy se empujó como pudo para invitarlo a continuar.

Él comenzó el balanceó, que fue poco a poco debido al agua, estaban mirándose a los ojos sin perderse ningún detalle del rostro del otro, de miradas extasiadas, de gemidos roncos y besos desesperados.

Candy sentía el cuerpo de Terry pegado al suyo, los músculos de su abdomen tensarse y aflojarse con cada movimiento que él realizaba y poco a poco sintió un hormigueó delicioso que la llevó a presionarse más contra él, buscando obtener el mayor contacto. Terry la besó complemente entregándose a las sensaciones ardientes de su cuerpo, ella jadea dentro de su boca y sus suaves arremetidas crecieron en ritmo y fuerza. Candy hundió su cara en el hueco de su cuello y él la imitó.

\- Te amo, te amo demasiado – murmuró y sintió el frió de su aliento mezclándose con la humedad, Candy estaba sumergida en las sensaciones, en el sonido de su cuerpos uniéndose, en el ir y venir del agua. Con cada embestida su cuerpo enardecía más y más, Terry respiró controlándose aunque no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar deseaba que ella llegara al placer máximo de su unión para que él pudiera seguirla.

\- Terr… - pero no pudo decir nada más, cada empuje se volvió más rápido, intenso y profundo y a los pocos segundos sintió su mundo disolverse y se quedó sin aliento mientras su cuerpo temblaba entregándose a la sensación de infinito placer que se acumuló en su interior para después explotar consumiéndola por completo.

Terry siguió moviéndose y no le bastó mucho para sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban y su cuerpo se retorcía, un sonido gutural escapó de su garganta seguido por el nombre de su esposa. Su liberación lo recorrió con una marea de temblores electrificantes, sus brazos empezaron a temblar y Candy desenredó las piernas para apoyarlas sobre la arena mojada, se abrazó a Terry y él dejó caer su barbilla en su hombro, recuperando el aliento.

La tranquilidad poco a poco volvió a inundar la noche mientras ellos se relajaban sintiendo el alborotado latido de sus corazones por la adrenalina del momento.

\- Vayamos a casa, pecosa – propasó Terry besándola por última vez dentro del océano. La luna brillaba sobre ellos y la noche seguía cubriéndolo todo con su velo y a Terry se le antojo eterna y llena de posibilidades.

 **Bueno, encontré una mujer,** **  
más fuerte que nadie a quien conozca.  
Ella comparte mis sueños,  
espero algún día compartir su hogar.  
Encontré un amor  
para llevar más que solo mis secretos,  
para llevar amor, para llevar a nuestros hijos.  
Aún somos unos críos, pero estamos tan enamorados,  
luchando contra todo pronóstico,  
sé que esta vez estaremos bien.  
Cariño, solo toma mi mano,  
sé mi chica, yo seré tu hombre.  
Veo mi futuro en tus ojos.**

/o.O/

A pesar de que Albert sabía que George no tenía la culpa de los desvaríos de su tía, ni de sus desventuras, no pudo evitar encontrarse tenso y resentido, nuevamente sentado frente a la mesa del elegante y sobrio despacho del que era dueño. Archie y Neil llegarían en poco tiempo y no quería desperdiciar más tiempo.

\- Bien, George, ¿qué nueva voluntad tiene mi afectuosa tía? – preguntó, afilando la mirada sobre el que por muchos años fuera su mentor.

George esbozó un amago de sonrisa antes de responder. El hombre mayor no podía evitar sentir la tensión, desde que la señorita Candy abandonara a William en el altar, la señora Elroy estuvo sobre él y así descubrió el estado del rubio y su incapacidad para seguir a la cabeza de los negocios. Su presencia en el consorcio era simplemente eso: imagen para relajar a los socios y a los demás inversionistas. Había acordado discutir el asunto con sus sobrinos, pero antes de eso, George y él tenía una conversación pendiente.

\- ¿Hubo un cambio en…? – preguntó el administrador, el rubio negó con la cabeza – lo siento, William – se excusó – desafortunadamente parece ser un mal de familia – Albert asintió a contrapecho.

\- ¿Puso en mi cuenta algún tipo de restricción? – preguntó en un tono más habitual.

\- No, tú dinero está disponible para lo que necesites – dijo el mayor, levantando una ceja.

\- Entonces – Albert cogió una pluma y una nota de su escritorio - ¿podrías hacer esta transferencia? – George miró la cantidad y entornó los ojos.

\- La señorita Candy no necesita esta cantidad tan indecente de dinero, lo sabes.

Albert sonrió.

\- Solo me antepongo a los planes de Elroy – George miró unos instantes al joven sentado frente a él, cuánto se parecía al difunto señor Andley.

\- ¿Aceptas un consejo, William?

\- Siempre me los has dado los acepte o no, George – respondió con inusual ironía y el otro asintió.

\- Aprovecha el tiempo, siempre quisiste viajar, hazlo, conoce a otra mujer. Cásate y ten familia. No te arriesgues a perder todo solo por una ilusión. La señorita Candy es de lo que ya no hay, pero alguna otra mujer podría acercarse… - aunque sintió la mirada azul sobre él siguió, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible – no te permitas enfrentar esto solo.

\- Entonces, sugieres que le mienta a la futura señora Andley solo para tener lo que no seré capaz de lograr con Candy – el administrador se removió en su asiento.

\- Dadas tus circunstancias, es una opción bastante aceptable. Dos o tres años son suficientes.

\- No puedo hacer eso, mi conciencia no me permitiría dormir tranquilo – George dejó escapar un suspiro, armándose de paciencia. Porque tenía que convencerle. Primero, porque si en un futuro él faltaba el imperio Andley caería sobre los hombros de los Cornwell y George no consideraba incapaz al joven Archibald, pero él mismo vivió hombro con hombro los esfuerzos de fallecido señor Andley para levantar su imperio y su deseo de que sus descendientes continuaran con él. No deseaba verlo en ese estado solo por haberse encaprichado de quien lo había hecho. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

\- Se puede ser práctico, William – aconsejó – si cumples con ello se restituirá tu lugar en el consejo, tendrás una familia y un heredero. La señorita Candy quedará libre del acoso del resto de la familia.

\- Lo voy a pensar – dijo Albert, secamente.

\- Piensa en los intereses de la señorita Candy.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ella no quiere ese dinero, no quiere que pelees una batalla que ella dio por perdida hace mucho tiempo.

Albert no dijo nada más, Archie llegó en ese momento.

\- ¿Y Neil?

\- El joven Leagan llegará más tarde, tome asiento por favor, debemos tratar un asunto urgente con usted.

Para cuando Neil llegó a la oficina, Archie estaba seguro de que iba a enloquecer si seguía ahí, pero una fuerza más poderosa que su voluntad, lo mantuvo atada al asiento. No, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando. ¡Lo iban a nombrar preseidnte del consorcio Andley! Pero la razón de ello era lo que lo tenía tan desencajado. No podían pedir la cabeza de Albert por algo que estaba fuera de su control. Simplemente era inaudito.

/o.O/

Una rabia inmensa se apoderó de Elisa en cuanto leyó la noticia de la pequeña boda de Terruce Granchester, llegó a la conclusión de que no había servido de nada la declaración de Susana para desprestigiar a Candy. Por el contrario, todo el gozó de los primeros meses se fue desvaneciendo de a poco en cuanto la dama de establo empezó con sus caridades, la gente en principio le dio la espalda, pero ella contribuyó desinteresadamente abriendo comedores y albergues para niños huérfanos y adultos en situación de calle, el que no buscara apoyo en la sociedad, que por supuesto le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices, había sido la cereza del pastel, e intrigados por la "bondadosa" esposa de Terruce Granchester las damas de sociedad poco a poco se dieron la oportunidad de medir con vara a la condesa que resulto, para la mayoría de ellas, una ricura de persona que poco a poco se ganó la simpatía de muchas de esas mujeres. ¡Maldita era su suerte! Eso no debía pasar. Y no cabía duda de que ahora, ella tendría que hacerse cargo del asunto. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele para separarlos. Arrojó el periódico y se marchó del hotel dando un portazo que rezumbo en todas partes. Su corazón estaba lleno de ira y rencor, el fantasma del pasado despertaba una vez más.

/o.O/

Había dejado a Candy y a Alexander por la gira, Terry había pasado dos largos meses sin verlos y, aunque antes no le había molestado, se dio cuenta que cada vez era más difícil alejarse de ambos. No podía imaginar su vida sin Candy. Sin poder acariciar su piel blanca y suave. Ni poder besar sus labios dulces y carnosos. Tampoco el no poder penetrar su cuerpo cálido y generoso, entregándose a ella con aquella pasión que hacía que la sangre le hirviera en las venas; que su piel ardiera sedienta por sentir sus manos recorrerle de esa forma única y especial con la que solo Candy podía hacerlo; que su mente se deshiciera en pensamientos incoherentes, enturbiada por las intensas sensaciones que le envolvían cada vez que las piernas de Candy se apretaban contra él, gimiendo su nombre.

Pero esa tarde por fin volvería a ver a su esposa e hijo, el camino pareció más largo de lo normal y entonces a unos cincuenta metros divisó el auto de Candy, seguramente había salido con Alexander para distraerlo o para llevar a Vayron a su revisión semestral. Tuvo la intención de tocar el claxon, pero su mano se quedó congelada y aceleró el automóvil, haciendo que el motor rugiera. No, no podía ser.

/o.O/

Era un buen día. Las nueves apenas se veían en el cielo y una fresca brisa recorría las calles, refrescándolas de los calurosos rayos del sol. El verano estaba muy cerca y eso se empezaba a notar en el ánimo de la gente.

Candy correspondió a los saludos de sus conocidos en la ciudad mientras hacía las compras junto con su hijo y el perro de éste. Aquel había sido un día de juego para su hijo en casa de una de las hijas de las patrocinadoras de uno de los comedores que ella había abierto con su dinero. Candy seguía una rutina muy establecida en los horarios de Lex, sin embargo, ese día una visita médica le había retrasado, con prisa por llegar a casa y preparar la sorpresa de bienvenida de Terry, Candy subió a auto y recorrió el camino a casa.

Mientras manejaba pensó en Terry y en aquel mal presagio con el que se había despertado y que lo único que había hecho con el pasar de las horas fue incrementarse. No quería pensar en que le pudiera pasar algo malo. Quizá solo era la antesala de la noticia que estaba por darle y sus nervios la dominaban. En cuanto llegará a casa con esa sonrisa dedicada solo para ella le demostraría que sus temores eran estúpidos e infundados y durante todo el camino se repitió aquello. Nada malo iba a pasar. Nada. No ahora. Ni nunca.

/o.O/

Toso paso en un milésima de segundo. Casi ni le dio tiempo de procesar mentalmente lo que estaba pasando. La imagen de Candy y Lex, sonriéndole con amor y los verdes ojos brillando con cariño y deseo fue lo último que llegó a la cabeza de Terry antes de dejarse llevar por esa dulce y relajante oscuridad sin dolor que le llamaba.

 **Tengo fe en lo que veo,** **  
ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona,  
y ella se ve perfecta.  
No, yo no me merezco esto.  
Esta noche estás perfecta.**

/o.O/

Candy dejó de pensar al escuchar un estruendo detrás de ella que le hizo girar y un coletazo provocó que perdiera el control del auto. Todo pasó en un segundo. Sintió dolor, uno vago que iba acrecentando a través de su espalda, sus costados y su cabeza. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero tenía a Alexander y a Vayron cubiertos con su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza y de pronto le llegó un olor, un penetrante olor a acre. A sangre. Que se colaba por sus fosas nasales sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero había algo más. Algo caliente y fuerte un olor abrazador y amenazante. Como pudo salió del auto, se miró críticamente y comprobó que sus heridas se debían a los vidrios que se rompieron cuando el auto se estrelló.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar con violencia al reconocer uno de los autos que se habían estrellado. Se obligó a concentrarse mientras la ansiedad y el miedo se colaban en su corazón desmesuradamente.

Corrió hacía el auto de Terry y sintió cómo sus peores miedos se habían convertido en realidad.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **¿Qué les digo? De verdad, pedirles perdón por la demora parece mi mantra, pero simplemente no pudo acelerar el tiempo de las publicaciones, no me da el día para escribir lo que quisiera.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, les gustó? ¿Vale la pena seguir esperando el desenlace de esta historia?**

 **Espero que a todo sea sí. Ok, me vi medio mala con Terry, pobre, y Albert volvió a escena, ¿qué está escondiendo?**

 **La boda fue un evento de último minuto, estuve platicando con una amiga del fandon de Crepúsculo y me pidió una escena de amor en la playa, así como cuando se casa Bella y Edward, Xoco, esperó que haya sido de tu agrado, cambia los nombres para que la sientas más adhoc. Yo creo que seguramente eso ha de ser medio incómodo, pero vamos, que esto es ficción y nos podemos permitir algo de absurdeces.**

 **El siguiente es el último capítulo y estará divido en 2 partes. Espero que sean más rápidas, pero no puedo prometer nada ya que voy actualizando mis fics en este orden: MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO, TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA, LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN y, nuevamente, UN DÍA A LA VEZ.**

 **¿Qué más? Bueno actualicé mi perfil de FF por si quieren conocer algo de la persona detrás de los fics y también tengo un grupo en Facebook llamado Ceshire fics por si alguien quiere unirse. No pongo gran cosa, pero bueno, lo agradable de este fandon son las amistades que uno hace a través de las letras.**

 **De una vez les advierto que el siguiente capítulo va a ser medio loco, no sé nada de medicina y he dado algunos saltos en el tiempo para integrar lo que tenía planeado para esta historia, para que no me quieran linchar por lo fantasioso de las escenas que restan.**

 **Solo me queda darles las gracias por seguir leyendo, por comentar, por esperar pacientemente este fic. Nueve años, han pasado nueve años desde que lo inicié y solo falta un capítulo.**

 **En FF.**

 **Guest, Eli, Sandy, otra Guest, Sony77, Blanca G, Ster star, Alondra, Sol Granchester, Amrica Gra, PattyGRanchester, Dianley, Rakel, Veronikita, Lupiblu, otra Guest.**

 **En Wattpad.**

 **Anaypaula27, Lettyzafiro y Lady Supernova.**

 **Nos vemos en le siguiente capítulo: A quien tú decidiste amar.**

 **31 – mar – 18**

 **Ceshire…**

 **PD: La canción que acompaña este capítulo se titula Perfect – Ed Sheeran.**


	13. Aviso

**Espacio para charlar**

Buenos días, FF:

Ok, vale, me disculpo por la decepción ya que este no es un capítulo nuevo, pero acabo de recibir un MP un poco… agresivo y créanme que entiendo que estén molestas porque tardo muchos meses en actualizar mis fics. Ya les he dicho que tengo un hijo de 3 años que requiere todo mi tiempo y solo puedo sentarme frente a la laptop cuando toma su siesta y cuando se va a dormir por la noche, sin embargo, también tengo deberes de ama de casa y con mi tarea para mi otra licenciatura, así como otro hobby , por tanto, 4 horas libres no me dan para hacer todo lo que quisiera.

El MP me hacía un reclamo que he visto varias veces en los reviews donde me dicen que al publicar con tanto tiempo tienen que volver a leer toda la historia porque algunas cosas las olvidan, y en esto, les doy la razón. He pasado el último mes escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y acabo de ver que el último capítulo lo puse el 28 de enero y hoy estamos a 7 de mayo, y tienen razón al decir que es una falta de respeto para con ustedes. En mi grupo de Facebook (Ceshire fics) pregunté si el orden de mis fics les venía bien y respondieron que mientras no dejara de publicar podían esperar, pero a veces me siento agobiada porque recibo reviews tipo "cuánto actualizas" "sube otro capítulo" y me alegra que esperen mis historias, de verdad que sí, pero también es como una presión que me estresa porque tenía un orden para publicar y pues creo que eso no funciona bien porque las hago esperar demasiado y sé que pedirme que actualice es una forma de brindarme su apoyo, pero por ello me doy cuenta de que a veces les falló en las historias que quieren leer.

Por ello he decidido terminar una historia a la vez y es con sus comentarios que ustedes decidirán cuál será.

Este fin de semana publicaré el final de MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO y me quedarán estas historias por concluir:

UN DÍA A LA VEZ – Falta un capítulo para el final

TIEMPO DE RESPUESTAS – 2 capítulos TIEMPO DE ESPERANZA – Faltan 4 capítulos TIEMPO DE CRECER – 4 capítulos (nueva)

LA MELODÍA QUE GUÍA TU CORAZÓN – 2 capítulos más.

STILL LOVING YOU – Faltan 12 capítulos. Este fic lo seguiré publicando cada semana (espero) porque tengo 4 capítulos más, pero después de subir esos también la pondré en espera si mis otras historias tienen más interés.

LA CADUCIDAD DE UN PARA SIEMPRE – 10 capítulos (nuevo Terryfic)

JUEGO DEL DESTINO (nuevo Albertfic)

O si lo desean puedo seguir actualizando de a poco cada una, pero ya no me pidan que actualice pronto porque entre un capítulo y otro el tiempo de espera será de al menos de dos meses.

De verdad, lamento tener tantas historias abiertas y todavía planear más, pero es lo que me gusta y espero que para cuando mi hijo entre a la escuela en agosto, pueda darme un poco más de tiempo, pero mientras tanto es lo puedo ofrecer, ustedes decidan qué prefieren leer.

Gracias por su atención y ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Candy!

 **Ceshire…**


End file.
